The Alphas of Jace Herondale
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Oneshot collection, all stories set in the ABO-verse and all stories omega!Jace-centric, but every story featuring a different partners for Jace. Newest up: (Magnus/Alec & Raphael/Simon & Bat & Meliorn)/Jace
1. RaphSimonJace - The Daylighters' Omega

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || The Daylighters' Omega || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale - The Daylighters' Omega

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, wings, hurt/comfort, BDSM, kneeling, praise kink, spanking, nesting, heat, asexuality (Raphael, duh), f/f

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Lydia/Isabelle, Clary/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Maia Roberts, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Jace-centric pairings with omega!Jace set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Jace hated being an omega. He hated submitting. It made him feel weak and helpless. But when he pushes himself too far, he finds comfort in an unexpected alpha-couple. And what starts out platonic and as friends helping each other, soon gets complicated by feelings...

 **The Daylighters' Omega**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Raphael Santiago had never quite acknowledged Jace as an omega. The blonde was a Shadowhunter, that was it. He recognized that Shadowhunters sent alphas, betas and omegas alike out into the field. Not that it meant a whole lot to Raphael; vampires were naturally a dominant race and when a mundie was turned and thus joined the Shadow World, alpha was the only way to go, so Raphael had been surrounded by only alphas most of the time. The occasional beta or omega he ran into, Seelies, warlocks, werewolves or Shadowhunters, he had never actually gotten close to. Perhaps it was his asexuality, but Raphael had never really paid any mind to omegas in general. They held a special _sexual_ appeal to alphas, supposedly. Raphael had never cared quite cared for it.

He had found himself a mildly obnoxious and equally endearing mate in his fellow vampire and alpha Simon Lewis. Which had come rather unexpected, if Raphael had to admit, but the nerd had grown on him a lot. Simon was gentle and understanding, he accepted Raphael's asexuality and seemed quite content with what Raphael had to offer for their relationship. He was naturally curious and eager to learn more about the Shadow World – and to force Raphael through hours of pop-culture and 'other takes' on Downworlders. Simon's excitement was what got Raphael through the nonsense, really. It was endearing how much joy Simon found in sharing those things with him.

Part of Raphael guessed that the lack of a sexual relationship between them, as well as Simon's more natural follower-tendencies were what helped them make their alpha-alpha relationship work. He knew, and had seen it over the years, that two alphas in a relationship usually edged on. Battling for dominance and leadership and control. It helped that Raphael was the clan-leader. Could assess his alpha-status there. And Simon happily supported him in that but never tried to take the position from him; not even when Simon became a Daylighter and gathered his own kind of following. Instead of splitting or challenging Raphael's leadership, Simon had stayed faithful to his mate and his mate's clan, gaining them new members.

Raphael was very content with the mate and life he had and he had never really paid any mind to omegas in general. Not that he dismissed them based on their gender, but that their secondary gender meant nothing to him, did not elevate them from betas and alphas.

Jace Wayland had simply been a Shadowhunter, like many other Shadowhunters before him and most likely many after him. Just one of the many of the New York Institute.

Jace Lightwood was a slightly different matter altogether. Raphael had formed a bond with Isabelle Lightwood, a friendship. And Alec Lightwood all the while had become the mate of Raphael's surrogate father, which meant Alec was now important in Raphael's life. And by pure association, Jace Lightwood himself suddenly became important too, in a way – because he was important to two people that were important to Raphael. And maybe a tiny part of Raphael felt bad for the blond, in the midst of this identity crisis of learning his father was _the_ Valentine Morgenstern.

Jace Herondale was who actually became important, as his own person. Not as just one of the nuisances Raphael had to deal with, not as someone important to those important to Raphael. No, just as Jace Herondale, as someone who would grow to become very dear and important to Raphael. And Raphael could pinpoint the exact moment the shift started.

/break\

One day, the war laid behind them and Valentine was already defeated, Jace came to the Dumort on official business, about a regular mission. A rogue vampire. The numbers of those in New York had steadily increased ever since word about Simon's Daylighter status had spread beyond the city limits. Vampires wanted that, craved it. Hoped to gain it from Simon, or at the very least to gain his favor and secure the protection of the great Daylighter. Some of those turned out to be good additions to the clan. Others turned out to just be nuisances and threats to the Downworld.

"Jace!", yelped Simon startled when the Shadowhunter entered the hotel.

"Yeah, so your little rogue has two little rogue friends", grumbled Jace irritated.

The omega's wings were lowered, the pure white of their feathers stained red and missing quite a good junk of feathers at places. The Shadowhunter himself was also bruised and bloodied. Raphael barely raised an eyebrow as Simon ushered Jace toward their private suite. Sighing, Raphael motioned for Lily to take over here for him – he had to follow his mate. After all, he wanted to hear the mission report from the Shadowhunter too.

"I gather you should have taken back-up instead of going alone?", drawled Raphael unimpressed.

He had heard enough complaints about Jace's recklessness from _both_ Isabelle and Alec at this point. And he had also seen his fair share of it first-hand too by now. It had gotten worse since the war. The possession by the Owl, the supposed death of Clary. From everything Raphael had heard through the grapevine, Jace hadn't taken it too well and had grown more self-destructive and self-sacrificial. Raphael's frown deepened as he watched Simon. Simon was carefully but firmly directing Jace to sit on the couch before running off to the bathroom.

"What went wrong?", asked Raphael all the while, keeping some distance and still watching.

Simon returned with a bowl of lukewarm water, towels and the first-aid kit. The next moment, Simon was kneeling in front of Jace, carefully cleaning up Jace's wings and injuries.

"Why didn't you use your runes?", asked Simon irritated.

"My stele didn't survive the fight", shrugged Jace, just to wince and hold his shoulder.

"You're literally the _one_ Shadowhunter who doesn't need a stele!", exclaimed Simon.

Raphael smiled fondly to himself. He had come to truly cherish Simon's fussing nature. Be it over his family, friends or now his clan. Jace glowered annoyed, wings twitching.

"It doesn't work like that, Lewis", grumbled Jace irritated. "I can't... control it. Now stop fussing. I'm fine. I'm just here for the report, then I'll head to the Institute and they can patch me up."

"You're not fine and while you give your stupid report, I can as well take care of you", countered Simon stubbornly. "Now shut up and hold still. And _you_ , of all people, really should be careful about walking into a vampire den while bleeding all over the place."

Jace muttered beneath his breath, but he allowed Simon to continue cleaning and dressing his wounds. Raphael raised one eyebrow curiously, but refrained from commenting.

"There were three of them", sighed Jace annoyed. "I had no other option than take them out when they attacked me. But yeah. Your little rogues keep multiplying."

"I will look into that", grunted Raphael very displeased.

Vampires in New York were his responsibility. Rogue ones attacking and causing trouble fell back on him too. His frown slowly dissolved as something in the room changed. The scent. The longer Jace stayed in the enclosed room, the more his scent spread. The more Simon took care of Jace's injuries, the more Jace's scent changed. Jace seemed to relax and with that, his scent became more soothing and calm. Somehow, that had an oddly calming effect on Raphael too.

"You know, you should probably take a nap before you return to the Institute", stated Simon with a frown as he finished bandaging Jace. "You look really beaten."

Jace huffed frustrated, but in the end he sighed. "Probably. Alec's been getting on my case a lot lately. The more well-rested I look, the less scolding mom-parabatai I'll have to endure."

There was a moment where Jace just stared at Raphael, squinting, but then his eyes found Simon and he sighed in defeat. He curled together a little and drew his wings close, like a shield. There was an odd surge of pride going through Raphael. Something primal he had never really experienced before; the pride of an omega finding safety under his protection. Still, Raphael wondered about Simon. The vampire was oddly protective of Jace not bleeding all over the place and very insistent on keeping the blonde safe and healthy. They weren't exactly what Raphael would call friends – though through Isabelle and Clary they were connected. Perhaps it was that, that Simon felt protective over Jace on behalf of the girls. But Raphael had the feeling it was... more.

"Why are you so protective of the Shadowhunter?", asked Raphael as he went to sit next to Simon.

"What? Me? I'm not protective of him. Have you met Jace? He can totally protect himself. He'd probably kick my butt if I'd even _try_ to protect him", laughed Simon awkwardly.

Raphael leveled one pointed glare at Simon, telling him this was not working. "Simon."

"Can we... leave it at... I have my reasons but can't tell you?", asked Simon softly.

Heaving a sigh, Raphael nodded and started running his fingers through Simon's hair. "Being mates means being able to trust each other. I trust you to know what you're doing."

Simon smiled at that and leaned against his mate. With one arm, he carefully guided Jace so the blonde was laying with his head on Simon's thigh, one of his wings drawn up to cover himself like a blanket. The Shadowhunter was deep asleep already, a sign that he _really_ needed it. Raphael felt a surge of protectiveness over Jace. He had seen what the blonde was capable of and what he was willing to sacrifice for others. He should get to rest. And still, the fact that the omega seemed to feel safe enough here, under Raphael's protection, to sleep, it _did_ fill him with pride.

"He looks... unproblematic when he sleeps", mused Raphael softly.

Simon snorted at his choice of words. "I mean, he can't get into trouble, or snark at me, so yeah."

/break\

Cabinet meetings were important. They were, however, also boring most of the time, especially now in times of peace. There was not much to talk about, or to discuss. Being a good host, the Institute had assigned a guide to every cabinet member. Raphael and Simon were accompanied by an unusually agitated Jace who kept growling and seemed to have a particularly short fuse today.

"That's _enough_ ", barked Raphael out irritated at one point.

To his surprise the Shadowhunter actually stopped dead in his tracks. Simon raised both his eyebrows and looked from Jace to Raphael and back, repeatedly. Raphael narrowed his eyes as he looked very closely at Jace. His cheeks were flushed, he seemed to be sweating subtly, he was more fidgety than normal (clenching his fists, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt).

"You're close to your heat", observed Raphael and sighed. "You should go and rest some. We do know our way around the Institute ourselves."

"I don't need special treatment for being an omega", growled Jace and raised his wings some.

"He—ey", interrupted Simon and raised his hands. "Raph doesn't mean to patronize you. He just wants you to take care of yourself. Come on. You can either go and rest up willingly, _or_ I will rattle you out to your overbearing parabatai so Alec can drag you to bed."

Jace bared his teeth and grumbled, though he caved and parted ways with them. Simon and Raphael all the while headed toward the cabinet meeting. Magnus, Alec and Maia were already seated at the table. Though Magnus and Alec were leaning into each other, whispering softly, holding hands.

"Where did you two get lost?", asked Maia when Simon and Raphael joined them.

"Jace is in a mood", huffed Simon and shrugged.

"Clary is too", sighed Maia with a forlorn look on her face. "I had to wait until she was asleep to sneak out of her arms to join the meeting. She's... extra-clingy right now."

"Ye—ep. They synced their heat", interjected Isabelle casually.

Isabelle and Jace had been in charge of security. Though from the looks of it, Isabelle kept getting distracted by her own alpha – the co-head of the Institute, Lydia Branwell. Lydia sat next to Alec at the head of the table and while Alec was busying himself with Magnus, Lydia had apparently used the time to distract Isabelle. Isabelle smiled as she straightened her hair.

"I told him he should just relax tonight, let Iz handle it", sighed Lydia. "He nearly bit my head off. At least Clary is... more reasonable about what her body needs."

"Which is quite frankly ridiculous considering Clary had been on suppressants for nearly all her life and yet she adjusted better to being an omega than Jace ever has", muttered Isabelle beneath her breath. "Wait. Where _is_ Jace? He was supposed to bring you."

"We sent him to bed", replied Simon with a casual shrug.

Suddenly the room fell very quiet. While Maia was very pointedly staring at Simon, the other two couples were exchanging meaningful glances. Alec frowned as he turned from Magnus to face Raphael and Simon, as though he was seizing them up. It was rather uncomfortable and confusing for Raphael. The look Magnus gave him was also unsettling. But before he could implore what any of this meant, Meliorn finally arrived and the meeting started.

/break\

Isabelle smiled as she tucked Clary in. Heats were really exhausting for her because they were still too new to her and she had never learned to truly get to know her body. It had gotten better since she got together with Maia and had an alpha to help her through it. But Maia was not just an alpha – she was _the_ Alpha of the New York pack, ever since Luke had lost the position. So as much as Maia would love to be here at her mate's side during the time leading up to her heat, she couldn't because she had a pack to lead. Though she had promised that when Clary's heat would hit, she'd leave Bat in charge and be there for her mate. Right now, Clary mainly just wanted cuddles, attention and _a lot_ of food to fill up prior to her heat. And those were things Isabelle could gladly help her friend.

"How's Jace doing?", asked Clary, hugging the pillow most smelling like Maia as close as possible.

"That's what I'd like to know too", sighed Isabelle with a frown.

"What does that mean...?", asked Clary wearily. "Do I have to go check on him...?"

"No, no. Alec and Magnus are taking care of him", assured Isabelle amused. "There was just... something the other day. During the cabinet meeting."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to pull everything out of you, Isabelle?", asked Clary.

"Testy", grinned Isabelle amused, soothingly caressing Clary's wings and sorting through her feathers to relax the omega. "Apparently, Simon and Raphael told Jace to go and rest up. And... Jace actually _listened_ to them. Never mind Lydia and Alec had been trying the same damn thing all day long. Unlike you, he's trying to push through it until he absolutely can't anymore. As... he always does. He thinks heat, being an omega, is a weakness, and he wants to be as strong as possible."

"But... it doesn't make you weak to be an omega", muttered Clary with a frown.

"Of course it doesn't. But when you're raised by Valentine Morgenstern, apparently... that's the hot take of it", sighed Isabelle with a concerned look on her face. "We've been working hard trying to help him overcome those teachings, but..."

"And... you think Si and Raphael could help him overcome it?", asked Clary curiously.

"I don't know. I just know that he usually defies alphas just for the sake of defying an alpha", shrugged Isabelle thoughtfully. "Who knows. Jace always does the least expected."

/break\

Isabelle was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. Her eyes were tracking her brother as Alec paced the room, occasionally shaking his head and glaring at the bed. On the bed was Jace, arms stubbornly crossed and glaring at his pacing parabatai. His heats were always hard on him, because he was in too deep denial about them to make ti more comfortable for himself. Which always left him particularly exhausted, cranky and slightly sickish in the aftermath. Such as right now.

"Jace, I'm not saying find a mate, settle down and become a home-omega", sighed Alec frustrated. "I'm just saying that, maybe, if you have found an alpha ... just... give it a try, Jace. I... I just..."

"I offered, Jace", noted Magnus gently, amused by his mate's frustration. "There's a biological component to being an omega and you're fighting your instincts hard. I can... dom you, platonically, but you already denied. Which I respect. But if you see Raphael as an alpha you can submit to, you should at the very least talk to him, blondie."

"Sure", snorted Jace with a pointed glare. "I'll just go to the _happily mated_ alpha _clan-leader of the vampires_ and ask if he wants to dom me, but no sex or strings attached. Right."

"I mean, sex or strings attached won't be a problem", noted Isabelle and raised both eyebrows. "Si and Raphael are happily mated, he wouldn't cheat on Simon. Despite the annoyance he displays in public, he genuinely loves Simon. And he... wouldn't abuse the trust you'd put in him to get sex."

Isabelle exchanged a look with Magnus here, unsure if it was her place to say something, though Magnus took the decision out of her hands. "Raphael is asexual. He's not interested in sex at all."

Jace frowned in disbelief at that, looking from Magnus to Alec and Isabelle. "I don't think Simon would be a fan of this. It's a stupid idea."

"You're grasping for straws, blondie", noted Magnus and raised one eyebrow. "Listen. None of us want to force you into doing something you don't want. We just mean well. You're clearly not fine. You've been suppressing your nature for too many years and the stress of the past months is making you crack slowly. You need to take care of yourself. However you deem fit, but you _have_ to find a way, any way. All we're doing is make a suggestion. The rest is up to you."

/break\

Raphael raised a curious eyebrow as he sat down on his favorite armchair. His eyes wandered between the very tense Shadowhunter in front of him and Simon, who sat on the bed somewhere between curious, eager and dreadful. Which was an oddly common expression for Simon.

"What can I do for you, Jace?", asked Raphael calmly. "Lily tells me you've been waiting for two hours for my return because you specifically wanted to talk to me."

"I...", started Jace, gritting his teeth and turning a bit away from the vampires.

"Tell me what you need, Jace", requested Raphael, voice gentle but firm.

The blonde actually seemed to relax a little at that before he sighed. " _That_."

"Mh?", asked Raphael softly, tilting his head.

"I'm an omega. As you know", grumbled Jace frustrated. "But I... I've never spent a heat with an alpha. Or submitted to an alpha before. And... Magnus thinks that that's not doing me any good. Well. Jem agreed with that. After everything that... They think it might ground me to connect to my inner omega more. But I have... trust issues. To put it mildly."

"It's understandable. Being raised by a mad man", hummed Raphael in understanding. "And you came to the conclusion that I am an alpha you can... trust...?"

"I don't... I don't know", muttered Jace, his frustration growing as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't actually know a lot of alphas. Maia and I have a... history. It'd be more than awkward if I'd ask my ex who is now my sister's mate to platonically dom me please. And Magnus... it's too complicated with him. He's Alec's alpha. If I submit to him, it'd... confuse things. Me. Alec's feelings bleed in occasionally, but if I form such a primal bond with Magnus, chances are they'll bleed in _a lot_ and I don't need that kind of awkwardness. And I guess then there's... you two."

"And you'd trust us with that?", asked Simon wide-eyed.

"I... I don't _know_ ", whispered Jace, sinking down onto the edge of the bed and burying his face in his hands. "I know Clary trusts you. Izzy trusts you. Magnus trusts you. I..."

Slowly, Raphael got up and walked over to Jace, standing in front of him and resting a firm hand in Jace's neck, making the omega whimper lowly and relax a little. Jace leaned forward, seeking more contact, resting his cheek against Raphael's thigh while Raphael hummed softly.

"It's okay", whispered Raphael gently. "It's okay. Just breath."

Jace made a small, little sound and relaxed more against Raphael. All the while, the two vampires exchanged a meaningful look, until Simon was nodding very wildly and enthusiastically. Raphael carefully let his hand wander up, carding through golden-blonde hair and massaging Jace's skull in the process. The blonde seemed to really like it because he nuzzled even more into Raphael.

"You don't have to make any final decision, Jace", started Raphael slowly. "You can, even if you decide, back out whenever you want. You can end every scene whenever you want, or need. That's what safewords are for. We can sit together and work out everything once you're a little calmed down. I have no problem doing this for you, but we have to be on the same page."

"Why?", asked Jace softly, voice muffled by Raphael's leg.

Raphael smiled amused as he watched the blonde, leaning against him, cheek pressed against Raphael's thigh with his head tilted down a little. It wasn't just submission Jace was craving, he was also quite clearly rather touch-starved. Raphael continued playing with Jace's surprisingly soft hair.

"Why what, Jace?", asked Raphael firmly. "If you want this, you have to learn to use your words."

"Why are you willing to do this? What do you get from it?", asked Jace confused, tilting his head up a little to look at Raphael from beneath his long lashes. "Magnus said you're... asexual. So... it's not even like you get off to it. And you got a boyfriend. Right there. And it's not... It's not like we're _friends_ or anything. You don't have any reason to just... do me a favor."

"I might not... get off to it, as you phrase it, but sex or not, I am still an alpha. And I have to admit that there was something... primarily pleasing about... taking care of you", admitted Raphael after a moment. "When you came to us after the mission the other week. There was something that made my inner alpha feel a pride incomparable to any other when you seemed to feel... safe with us."

Raphael paused for a moment. "I've never had an omega submit to me, mainly because for most – alphas and omegas alike – submission is directly linked to sex. And I've never been interested in that. There is something very... satisfying about it. Perhaps it's my inner alpha, craving something I have been denying it just as much as you have been denying your inner omega."

"And you...?", asked Jace, tilting his head just a little to look over at Simon. "You... You really don't mind me... borrowing your mate like that? You can't be okay with that."

"I am though", promised Simon with a light-hearted smile. "We're friends, Jace. And if there's something my boyfriend can help you with that no one else can, then I'm okay with it. Promise."

Simon tilted his head, his smile softening a little. Even if he didn't have _the hugest_ crush on Jace, just seeing him like this – more open and relaxed than ever before has he leaned against Raphael's thigh and enjoyed how Raphael played with his hair – showed Simon that Jace _genuinely_ needed this. There was no way he could deny Jace this. Just seeing him like this made his heart flutter.

/break\

Figuring out the details proved to be the hardest part. Over and over again, Jace turned defensive, to cover up embarrassment. It was like balancing on a tightrope, one step forward and two back. But it was okay. It was new territory and a level of trust that Jace was unused to. Working out the kinks – both literally and figuratively – took them days, before they smoothed it all over and came to an agreement they were all satisfied with. Small steps thought. To ease not just Jace but also Raphael and Simon into the new dynamics. Occasionally, after the first couple of times, Simon joined them. Not _joined_ -joined, but watched. Sat by. Just all rather... casual. It was very odd, at least at first, until they actually got used to it. Jace regularly came to the Hotel Dumort for sessions with Raphael and it actually proved to _help_ Jace. He was more balanced, the nightmares he had had since 'Michael Wayland' had resurfaced during the war. He didn't snap at every beta and alpha anymore.

And Jace wasn't the only one affected by their sessions. Raphael found his temper more cooled too. He found it easier to deal with dumbass newbie vampires, knowing he would meet a compliant, soft angel later on who was more than happy to follow Raphael's orders.

"You have been disobedient, angelito", stated Raphael firmly, circling Jace.

Jace was on his knees, arms folded behind his back. His head was lifted and he was attentively staring at Raphael while worrying his lips. He did that when he felt guilty. They had a punishment clause in their contract, when Jace was being _purposefully_ reckless during a mission, Jace would get punished. Jace's wings twitched, giving away his nervousness.

"Come here", ordered Raphael as he sat down on the bed.

Carefully, Jace got up and walked over to Raphael. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you'll be sorry afterward", snorted Raphael unimpressed.

Simon was sitting on the armchair in the corner, writing a song. Well. Trying to write a song. Jace laying on Raphael's lap and Raphael spanking him was _wildly_ distracting. Thankfully, Simon was laying so awkwardly sprawled out that his tenting jeans were conveniently covered. Honestly, Simon had never quite _understood_ the extend of what it meant to be asexual until Raphael and Jace had started doing this. Because Simon and Raphael? They just... didn't do anything in the arousing area and that was it. Simon was perfectly fine with it. But when he saw Raphael's firm hand come down on Jace's perfectly shaped ass, Simon started to understood just how asexual his boyfriend really was, because _somehow_ this didn't affect Raphael. Just seeing it affected him already. But Raphael? He genuinely, truly did not find it arousing in a sexual way. In a power-way, yes. The alpha in him was thriving on the feeling of having the omega squirm on his lap, whimpering.

"T—Twenty. I'm sorry, sir, _really_ sorry", sobbed Jace as Raphael landed a particularly hard blow.

"I would be more inclined to believe that if you'd dial back on the suicidal missions."

"Twenty-one, sir", mumbled Jace with a bit of a pout, trying to swallow his sobs.

Huffing slightly, Raphael decided to wrap it up. He placed the last four spanks quickly after one another, making sure to cover enough ground and would leave Jace wincing for the rest of the day.

"Twenty-two, twenty-three, t... twenty-four, twenty-five, thank you, sir", gasped Jace out.

"Well done, angelito", praised Raphael, patting Jace's butt. "Get up. Look at me."

After a moment, Jace gathered himself and knelt on the bed, looking at Raphael and allowing the vampire to cup his cheek and check him quickly to make sure he was actually fine.

"Color?", asked Raphael as he wiped a tear away from Jace's cheek.

"Green, sir", whispered Jace, taking slow breaths to calm himself.

"Good", nodded Raphael. "Now, I have paperwork to do. You will be quiet and you will be still. No distracting squirming, no unnecessary whining. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir", nodded Jace, biting his lower lip again.

Simon shook his head hard. Honestly, all _he_ wanted was to pin Jace down and fuck him into the mattress. Raphael just smoothed down his suit like spanking Jace had inconvenienced his wardrobe. On his way to his desk, Raphael passed the armchair and paused. He gently cupped Simon's cheek to tilt his head up and kiss him. It was brief but sweet, making Simon smile in a dopey way.

"I really do have to do paperwork so if you are done with the instrumental part of song-writing, that would be wonderful, corazón", requested Raphael gently, caressing Simon's cheek.

"No problemo, cariño", replied Simon with a broad grin, kissing the palm of Raphael's hand.

Jace was still kneeling on the bed, head tilted as he watched the couple. Then, Raphael went to sit at his desk and only when the vampire indicated toward the large pillow next to his chair did Jace get up. The Shadowhunter walked over to kneel on the pillow, gladly leaning his head against Raphael's thigh and closing his eyes as he visibly relaxed. His wings lowered themselves until the tips touched down on the ground and Jace leaned against Raphael completely compliant.

As hot and bothered as watching the spanking had made Simon, as content was he to see Jace like this. Just... leaning into Raphael, soaking up the warmth and protection of the alpha and enjoying the occasional caress of Raphael's fingers running through his hair. The two of them looked so good together, Simon was in awe every time he saw them, really. While this arrangement had helped both Raphael and Jace to even out, it had also caused Simon's crush to intensify tenfold...

/break\

Today was a softer session. Sometimes, it was all about taking care of Jace. When he had crashed badly, had a lot of nightmares recently. He sat with his eyes closed and his hands in his lap as he had his wings spread out behind him. Both Raphael _and_ Simon were sitting behind him, each taking care of one of the large, white wings. The two vampires had learned how to groom a Shadowhunters' wings – Isabelle had explained it to them, had taught them. Having his wings groomed really helped Jace slip into sub-space and to relax. That the two vampires had gone through the trouble of learning this specifically _for him_ was... odd.

Over the past two months, Jace had gotten more than used to Raphael as his dom. He had gotten used to being in the alphas' space. He had come to perceive Hotel Dumort as a... safe space. He fully trusted both Raphael and Simon. He sought them out when he didn't feel safe, when he was stressed. The sessions differed – sometimes, they were stricter, harder, forcing Jace to fully let go of whatever troubled him, while other times, such as today, all it was was Jace being taken care of gently by his dom and his dom's boyfriend. Even during missions Jace found himself relying on Simon more, _trusting_ him more. The two had actually become proper friends. Sometimes, Simon would drop by the Institute and the two would play video-games that Simon brought with him, or binge-watch some random show that Simon recommended to him.

"There you go. All set", declared Raphael pleased. "Rest some, angelito."

Jace just hummed in acknowledgment and turned a little. Simon and Raphael handed him the loose feathers, knowing the omega collected them for nesting. Smiling at them, Jace just curled together a little and covered himself with one wing, tired and sleepy from the experience.

/break\

Clary smiled pleased as she sat with Maia, Simon and Jace, watching movies. Whatever it was that Simon and Raphael were doing for Jace, it was definitely working. Jace was more relaxed than she had ever seen him. He smiled more often, seemed more carefree.

"I'm hungry. You ate all the popcorn, Roberts", growled Jace, throwing a pillow at Maia.

"We had _three_ pizzas today. And chips. How can you still be hungry?", grunted Maia, placing the pillow beneath her chin comfortably. "Don't they feed you here?"

"I didn't get around to lunch today", shrugged Jace with a frown while looking for _something_ other edible in front of the bed. "Ah. There's still a slice of pizza left. Dibs."

The four were laying on the bed – Maia and Simon on the outsides, with Clary and Jace between them. The two omegas had their wings spread out to cover the alphas with them. Maia grabbed Clary's hand and lifted it to kiss her knuckles softly, making the redhead giggle a little.

"You shouldn't skip meals, Jace", complained Simon borderline distressed, nudging Jace.

"Don't fuss", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "Besides, how often have _you_ delayed feeding, eh?"

"...Point taken, but still", grumbled Simon. "It's not healthy."

Jace huffed again, but he tightened his wing on Simon a little. It was nice having someone other than Alec and Izzy worry about him. Finishing his slice of pizza, Jace side-eyed Clary and Maia. The mated pair was cutely cuddled up to each other. Jace frowned a little. Not because of them, they were honestly a pretty cute couple and Maia made Clary _so happy_. But because Jace would also like to cuddle up to someone. While he now finally got physical affection during his sessions with Raphael, it... only made him crave casual physical affection _even more_. He startled a little when an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer against Simon until the vampire was resting his chin on top of Jace's head, basically spooning the Shadowhunter. Firm and warm and safe against Jace. With the smallest sigh did Jace close his eyes and snuggled up to Simon.

/break\

"Jace", stated Raphael with a small, pleased smile as he looked up.

He always appreciated seeing his blonde enter Hotel Dumort. All of his vampires were used to Jace's presence by now and had been very specifically instructed not to harm Jace and that the blonde was welcomed at the hotel at any time. The fact that seeing Jace made Raphael happy however... Raphael had developed a very strong fondness of the Shadowhunter. At first, simply because he was a very compliant and eager sub. But by now it were also the small things, the very Jace-things, that Raphael had grown fond of. The way he'd worry his lips when nervous, or how he'd _always_ fidget with something (mostly his stele). Raphael had grown to perceive it as endearing. He had grown attached to Jace as more than just a sub. He had developed _feelings_ for Jace.

"Hey. You... got some time?", asked Jace, running his fingers through his hair.

Raphael frowned at that and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I have some urgent business to attend."

"Oh...", nodded Jace, a matching frown on his face as he started fidgeting.

"I can call you when I get back in the morning?", suggested Raphael.

"I don't...", started Jace, wings twitching behind him as he looked anywhere but at Raphael.

Heaving a sigh, Raphael stepped up to Jace and grasped his chin, making Jace look up. "What?"

"I'm close to my heat and... it always makes me... agitated, restless, annoyed", muttered Jace. "I had hoped, you know... But it's okay. If you don't have time."

The frown on Raphael's face deepened as he gently caressed Jace's cheek with his thumb. "What is it you'd need specifically, angelito?"

"Just... Just to kneel for you", whispered Jace, leaning heavily into Raphael's hand. "I just... need..."

"I understand", interrupted Raphael gently.

And he _did_. He knew what it meant when Jace needed something specific. Kneeling, Jace usually preferred when he wanted to feel like he _belonged_. Like he had his specific place to belong and when he craved physical contact in particular. Bondage, Jace needed when he felt disconnected. Spankings helped him exhaust himself and find his way into sub-space when he was overwhelmed.

"Simon", called Raphael out, spotting his mate just outside of hearing distance. "Come here, love."

"What's up?", asked Simon with a broad grin. "Oh, hey, Jace, didn't see you there."

"Si. I saw you lingering awkwardly back there", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes.

"I have to go. I'll return in the morning if I'm lucky, but I might be stuck over the day and only return tomorrow", stated Raphael. "Meeting other clan leaders... never goes as planned."

"Okay", sighed Jace, visibly disappointed.

"Simon, would you mind taking care of Jace?", asked Raphael, startling both Simon and Jace. "What? You've been with us during enough sessions to know how I handle Jace and to know what he needs. And you do trust Simon, don't you, angelito?"

"I... I mean...", started Jace, cheeks heating up a little as he eyed Simon curiously.

It was _different_. Raphael was highly professional and while they had developed a friendship over the past months, it was still different than... Simon. Jace side-eyed the goof-ball who started fidgeting and rambling now, about how he had no experience being a dom.

"Simon", interrupted Raphael firmly, placing a finger on his mate's lips. "He just wants to kneel. You have to do nothing but be there for him. Do you think you can do that? It's merely a suggestion from me. If either of you is uncomfortable with it, that is fine."

"No, it's... okay", nodded Simon and paused. "I mean. If it's okay for you, Jace."

Jace took a moment to look at them before he nodded slowly. "I... I _really_ need it... I just..."

Raphael nodded, pleased that his boys could agree to cooperate. He leaned in to kiss Simon, his mate leaning into him happy. When they parted, Simon smiled at him. But before leaving, Raphael turned toward Jace and placed a firm hand in the blonde's neck, gaining Jace's attention. Mismatched eyes widened as Raphael brought him closer, until he could place a kiss on his forehead. Raphael occasionally did that at the end of a scene, or when Jace had done particularly well. Jace's cheeks were red when Raphael moved away from him.

"Be good and listen to Simon, angelito", ordered Raphael.

"Yes, sir", mumbled Jace softly, ducking his head.

Both Simon and Jace watched Raphael speed off into the night. For a moment, the two just stood in silence, before Jace reluctantly turned to look at Simon, his wings and eyebrows drawn up to look at the vampire questioningly. It was so endearing, Simon just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket.

"Okay. Uh. Come on", nodded Simon awkwardly, motioning for Jace to follow him.

On their way upstairs, Simon kept taking deep, calming breaths. He was incredibly nervous. It wasn't as though he had anything against the idea – seeing Raph dom Jace was really hot, after all. But he felt conflicted considering his own personal feelings _for_ Jace.

"Jacket, shoes and holster off", ordered Simon when they stepped into the private suite.

He did know the drill. And part of it was to get Jace out of his Shadowhunter-mode. Jace shed his favorite leather-jacket, folded it neatly and placed it on the chair next to the door. Kicking off his shoes, Jace placed them in front of the chair before pulling off the holster and placing it on top of his jacket. Without his weapons, with just his jeans and shirt and socks on, Jace approached Simon.

"Okay", nodded Simon, letting his eyes roam the room for a moment. "Okay. So. Raph said you... you just want to kneel? Nothing, uh... complicated?"

"I'm just... restless", muttered Jace frustrated. "I'm close to my heat and that makes me... crave physical contact. I usually spend a lot of that time with Alec. But Magnus spontaneously abducted my parabatai on a 'romantic get-away'. So..."

"Okay. Yeah. That... I...", started Simon before he took another deep breath. "I have a playlist to figure out for this weekend, so I don't want you to distract me. Just be good and kneel for me."

"Yes, sir", nodded Jace slowly, waiting for Simon to sit down at the desk.

Simon blushed at being called 'sir' like that. He sat down and then watched Jace. The blonde came trailing after him, falling to his knees on the large golden pillow next to the massive desk. Jace knelt, back straight and hands resting on his knees. He tilted his head to look up at Simon from beneath his unfairly long lashes. Smiling at Jace, Simon rested a hand on Jace's head and guided it to rest against his thigh. Jace sighed contently and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch while Simon started running his fingers through Jace's hair.

"Very good", praised Simon with a bright smile.

This was new. This was curious. In the past two months, Simon had never actually dommed Jace before, he never had Jace kneeling for him. For a little while, Simon managed to work on the playlist, but the omega pressed against his thigh was vastly distracting. The _scent_ alone was distracting. Not in a droolworthy sex way, but... Jace smelt so _content_ and it was so nice. To be the one who managed to make Jace feel that way. It also made him even more nervous though.

"You're doing really great, Jace", praised Simon, fondly watching Jace. "You're so good, always listening to everything Raph says when you're in our bedroom. And now you're listening to me. You're so good for us both, you're such a great omega, Jace. I know you don't really think that you're a good omega because of how you were raised _against_ your omega-nature, but you're doing so well, mi pequeño angelito." [Spanish trans: _my little angel_ ]

Jace made the smallest little sound as he seemed to relax even more, practically melting against Simon. The vampire took that as a good sign and kept patting Jace's head gently. Simon being Simon, he was unable to keep from rambling though. He didn't do well with silence.

"You're the perfect omega. You listen so well. And... And you're not _needy_. Like, I know you _think_ you are, but... seriously, all you ask for is some attention and affection and like how is that too much to ask? Seriously. You totally deserve to be pampered and to have someone willing to pay attention to you. You're just... there, sitting quietly next to me and being happy just because I pat your head and seriously how could _any_ alpha not want you? You're an amazing omega!"

Jace was blushing but gladly snuggling up even more to Simon, so lax and happy.

/break\

It was over dinner the next day that Raphael and Simon finally brought the conversation toward a topic they had mostly alluded so far. Jace Herondale. Raphael smiled as he sipped his wine.

"Now, how was your first time domming?", inquired Raphael curiously.

"Oh. It. Uh. I don't know? I guess... I _hope_ good", shrugged Simon awkwardly. "I... I don't know. Maybe I rambled too much and he didn't really get into his sub-space because of my rambling? But I was _so nervous_ , Raph. Knowing he relied on me and trusted me like that nearly drove me crazy."

"Well, we can ask Jace the next time he comes over", suggested Raphael calmly. "I'm sure it was alright. But there is one thing you and I should talk about though..."

For a moment, Simon was confused, but the serious glint in Raphael's eyes told him what it was. "But you know that already. I mean. That I have... feelings for Jace."

"I do", agreed Raphael.

"And it... bothers you now?", asked Simon worried.

"No, amor, no", assured Raphael, taking Simon's hand and kissing it gently. "Quite the contrary, actually. I might have developed feelings for him too. He's grown on me in a way I did not expect."

"Oh. That... huh", nodded Simon slowly. "So... what do we do know?"

"I don't know", sighed Raphael. "He trusts us. Relies on us. I don't want him to feel... betrayed. And it's genuinely hard to read him at times. I'd like to observe and see if there is any chance for the both of us, with him. But I'd rather not confront him before we have gathered some kind of idea."

"Yeah, that sounds good", nodded Simon in agreement. "I don't want to chase him away either, but... the idea of maybe perhaps... having like... a chance with him? That'd be..."

"Indeed", agreed Raphael with the smallest smile.

/break\

Simon and Raphael wanted to stick to the plans they had made last night, but they proved relatively unnecessary the following night when the couple returned from a double date with Clary and Maia (relations between werewolves and vampires have become far more... civil ever since Raphael and Simon had gotten together). They had barely opened the door before noticing the scent. Thick and sweet. Raphael frowned concerned. It was Jace's scent alright, sunshine and honey. But normally, Jace didn't enter their apartment without them. He'd wait, linger around, maybe chat with Lily or one of the other vampires he was amicable with. And the number of those had grown quite some ever since Jace had become Raphael's sub. The vampires knew to protect Jace, that they would be in a lot of trouble if something happened to Jace. Having the favor of the clan-leader and the Daylighter really did Jace some good on the social front. Most were just protective of the 'pet Shadowhunter of their leaders', but some had genuinely befriended Jace.

"Jace?", asked Raphael, perhaps a bit sharply.

After all, they had _rules_. This was, first and foremost, the private chambers of Raphael and Simon. They invited Jace in when Jace and Raphael would have a session, but Jace was not to just barge in. Jace hummed and looked up, sitting up straight on the bed. It melted the sternness from Raphael's face as he saw how _ridiculous_ – but in an endearing way – Jace looked. The blonde was wearing one of Simon's nerd shirts and over it, one of Raphael's suit-jackets.

"Adorable", whispered Simon softly, tugging on Raphael's arm.

Raphael made an affirmative noise, though his eyes did not leave Jace. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily let me in", replied Jace and tilted his head before returning his attention to what he was doing.

"Why?", asked Raphael a bit pointedly. "You know exactly-"

"Lily figured it'd be better to just let me in after the third alpha tried coming onto me", shrugged Jace. "Apparently I'm a little too close to my heat for sensitive vampire-noses."

Raphael growled deeply and scowled. He was going to talk to Lily later on to get the names of the vampires who were coming onto Jace. Under those circumstances, he was going to let it slide though. Lily had done right letting Jace into the suite, Raphael hated the idea of vampires putting their filthy hands on the blonde. Omegas close to or in their heat were more compliant to an alpha's suggestions and wants and if any of Raphael's vampires would do anything to Jace while the blonde was not in the right mind to consent, he was personally going to rip off their limbs.

"That doesn't explain why you are _here_ when your heat is close enough to affect alphas that are in direct contact with you", noted Raphael, one eyebrow raised. "As far as I know, even you Shadowhunters have more sense than that and usually stay in your Institute."

Slowly, Raphael and Simon approached Jace. And yes, the closer they got, the more intense the scent got. Raphael could see it in Simon, his fangs were poking out and his eyes were dark with lust like all he wanted was to fuck Jace right then and there. Scowling, Raphael reached a hand out to push Simon back and behind himself. The other alpha looked sheepish but he seemed to understand what Raphael was getting at. Best be cautious. Though Raphael was not left unaffected by the sweet scent either. It just... was a different kind of effect. One no less primal, however. To shelter, to protect, to keep safe. _His_ omega. In _his_ room. Needed to be kept safe from harm. Needed to be protected during this most vulnerable time for an omega.

"Didn't... feel right", offered Jace thoughtfully. "Didn't like it. Left to find a better place."

It was then that Raphael and Simon were close enough to see what exactly it was that Jace was doing. The omega sat on the bed and he was... decorating it. He had rolled up blankets and clothes into barricades to surround the bed like walls, pillows securing those barricades. More clothes were laid out on the bed, a mixture of Raphael's and Simon's clothing. Everywhere there were feathers sticking out between the barricade and on the bed itself. Mainly Jace's, but Raphael also recognized Isabelle, Clary, Alec, Max and even Lydia. Essentially, from every member of Jace's flock.

"You're nesting", noted Raphael slowly. "You say... the Institute didn't feel right _for your nest_ so you went to find a better place and came to the conclusion that _this_ is a better place for your nest?"

"Yep", confirmed Jace, tucking a couple feathers between the pillows. "Safe. Good. Mine."

"Have you eaten anything today?", asked Simon worried as he stepped up to Jace. "I know from Clary that omegas like... carbon-load before a heat because you usually don't eat during the three days your heat lasts? Do you want us to order something?"

"Pizza", hummed Jace pleased and perked up some. "And chicken wings. Mu shu. Burgers. Oh, ice-cream! And fried noodles with shrimps? Spare-rips."

Simon blinked doe-eyed and turned to look at Raphael who just sighed. "I will order the food. And from the looks of it, maybe some extra. Can you call Alec?"

Simon made a face at that but nodded. The head of the Institute should know where his parabatai was when he was this close to heat. Otherwise Alec might worry that Jace had gone with some alpha willing to take advantage of the omega. The couple left Jace to his own devices to place their calls and by the time they returned, Jace was comfortably rolled together on the bed, wings drawn up to cover himself like a blanket. He looked very content and half asleep.

"Jace...", started Simon and heaved a sigh. "Why are you _here_ though? In... our... bed?"

"It's a good bed", mumbled Jace with a frown. "Soft. Comfy. Smells... safe."

"Rest some. We'll wake you when the food arrives", promised Raphael gently.

"Good alphas", sighed Jace contently as he closed his eyes. "Good alphas..."

/break\

When Jace came fully to it, he was somewhere warm and safe. His pillow was firm and comfortable, there were arms around his waist, a body pressed against his backside, spooning him, fingers running through his hair in a soothing way.

Only that none of those things should be there. He had been close to his heat and the blank he drew coupled with the overall soreness indicated that he had indeed gone through heat. He did not spend his heats with alphas, or _anybody_ for that matter. Stupid vampires made him _soft_. He probably had gone home with some horny alpha and let them fuck him. He could feel his heart-rate picking up.

"Sh, calm down, angelito, you're perfectly safe. Everything is alright, mi pequeño angelito."

The voice. The nickname. His eyelids fluttered open and he turned his head to look up at Raphael, who turned out to be his pillow. Also the one running his fingers through Jace's hair. Frowning, Jace tugged on his wings. One was sprawled out over Raphael, covering him. Claiming. _His_ alpha. Cover, keep safe, make smell like him. Jace's cheeks heated up at the thought.

"I... what...", asked Jace slowly.

"You came to us and built your nest in our bed", replied Raphael, one eyebrow raised. "That was three days ago. You went into heat only hours later. How do you feel? Do you need a doctor?"

"No. No, I... I'm fine. Aching all over, but that's normal", muttered Jace and froze. "Did... Did we... Did I... I know you're not interested in sex, I didn't make you... do anything you don't want...?"

"Nothing happened", assured Raphael fondly, tucking Jace's hair behind his ear. "You were very insistent about making Simon and me join you in bed, but... not like that."

"You were _super_ cuddly", commented Simon from behind, yawning and nuzzling more into Jace. "It was so cute. At first Raphael was ready to kick me out, because yeah your pheromones are _strong_ and if you and I both lost it, he didn't quite trust us, but you really just... craved cuddles. So Raph and I spent the last three days just cuddling you."

"...Cuddling", muttered Jace stunned. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously", confirmed Raphael amused, caressing Jace's cheek.

"I'm sorry", sighed Jace frustrated. "I know there's... we had... rules and this was so far out of what it is we have and it was totally out of line and I shouldn't have come here. Fuck."

"Hey, no", chided Simon with a frown, tightening his arms around Jace's waist. "You came here because here felt safe for you and from what I know, omegas in heat _should_ feel safe."

"Simon is right", agreed Raphael. "When I agreed to become your dom I did so to make you trust me, to make you feel safe with me. I'm certainly not angry that you came seeking me out when you were at your most vulnerable. It's okay. You are always welcomed here."

"Okay", nodded Jace reluctantly, laying down again and snuggling up to Raphael some more.

"You hungry, angelito?", asked Simon, nose buried in between Jace's shoulder-blades. "You haven't eaten in three days. We got to make you drink some, but mainly you were too out of it to eat."

"Fo—od", groaned Jace. "That sounds so great, yes please."

Without getting up, Raphael reached out to get his phone. "I'll order a little bit of everything?"

"Scratch that 'little'", hummed Jace, nuzzling more into Raphael's chest.

/break\

Before food arrived, Jace went to take a nice, long, hot shower in the private bathroom. When he exited the bathroom, feeling fresher and dressed in his own clothes that had been cleaned in the past three days, he found what looked like a buffet waiting for him. He instantly dove in and started devouring it greedily, with two vampires sitting there and watching him.

"Jace, we should talk about the fact that you came to seek us out though", offered Raphael reluctantly after Jace had devoured his first two plates of food.

"Mh? But we already did?", mumbled Jace confused, swallowing the chicken.

"No, we did not. We talked about how you're sorry to come here, but we didn't quite talk about the _why_. Was it truly just... instincts, after having trusted us for so long?", asked Raphael.

"I mean...", started Jace unsure and put his food down. "I..."

"It's not a trick-question, Jace", assured Raphael. "I just want to know. Honesty is the key to making this thing between us work. And whatever your answer, it will not have a negative effect."

"Right", snorted Jace doubtfully and leaned back, out of their reach. "You're totally gonna be fine with your sub being in love with you and your mate."

Jace's jaw snapped shut with an audible click and his eyes widened as he stared at Raphael and Simon. He was _clearly_ more out of it post-heat than he had though. Simon stared back at him just as wide-eyed, though before Jace could jump and run, the vampire tackled him with his vampire-speed. Simon was smiling broadly as he had Jace pinned beneath him.

" _More_ than fine, blondie", grinned Simon and leaned in, gently pecking Jace's lips.

"...What?", asked Jace slowly, confused. "What..."

"I have to admit that... what we have been doing has developed and is by far not as platonic as originally intended. What I'm saying is that I have developed feelings for you, Jace", explained Raphael. "And Simon, he has already had those feelings for you."

"What Raph is trying to say is: Do you wanna be our boyfriend?", supplied Simon, peppering Jace's face with kisses. "Please be our boyfriend? I promise that doesn't have to mean the whole BDSM thing between you and Raph has to change or anything. There'll just... be a lot of cuddles and kissing and we get to... spend time with you, just with you, outside of missions or sessions? Like, actual dates? Take you out, show you off? And, uh, somewhere down the line like... maybe... you know. Sex. Between you and me?"

"Simon, amor, slow down some. You're overwhelming our angel", offered Raphael.

Jace blushed at being called 'our angel' by Raphael like that. Angelito had become kind of Jace's nickname during sessions, but this... He shook his head, still clearly confused.

"I don't get it. You two want to... date me?", asked Jace slowly.

"We do", confirmed Simon and got up from where he had pinned Jace in his eagerness. "Sorry."

"We would like to make you our omega, but for now, yes. To date you", confirmed Raphael.

"Okay. Uhm. I mean... I guess?", offered Jace reluctantly. "But when it doesn't work out-"

"First of all, 'if' not 'when', and it won't change anything", huffed Simon seriously. "We're friends now and even if we really don't work out we're still gonna be friends and Raph is still going to be your dom. We promise you that, okay?"

There was still some reluctance left, but Jace nodded in agreement. The next moment, he was being picked up by Simon and whirled around, the vampire looking utterly excited. He was smiling broadly, laughter bubbling up as he kept whirling Jace around before hugging him close. Out of reflex alone did Jace wrap his arms and legs around Simon.

"Mine", whispered Simon with a soft smile before leaning in to kiss Jace.

"Simon", grunted Raphael pointedly.

Jace yelped as Simon sped them over to Raphael and just dropped the blonde in Raphael's lap. "Okay, okay, fine. _Ours_. I share, but only with you, Raph. Consider yourself lucky."

Raphael rolled his eyes, though he wrapped his arms around Jace to pull him closer. "Ours."

"Y... Yours...", offered Jace and ducked his head a little embarrassed.

/break\

Jace had watched it before. Even when he was just Raphael's sub, he had seen it. That the vampire was clearly frustrated by his limitations. More so since Simon had become a Daylighter, because it had become the first reminder of just how limited they were. Other vampires coming in, seeking the Daylighter, disrespecting the clan-leader for not being the Daylighter. Simon going out during the day whenever he wanted and Raphael being unable to come with him. Perhaps the frustration grew even more now that the two vampires were dating a Shadowhunter. Simon and Jace met for lunch-dates sometimes, but Raphael just couldn't come. They could only go out after dark, which was occasionally hard because Jace also had his work to consider.

"Raph?", asked Jace softly, tilting his head to look up at Raphael.

The two were sitting on the couch. Raphael was reviewing a mission report Jace had brought with him. While Raphael was reading, Jace was laying next to him, with his head resting on Raphael's lap so Raphael could run his fingers through Jace's hair.

"Shush", grunted Raphael with a frown. "You agreed to be good and let me read if I let you stay."

"Don't shush me", grumbled Jace with a pout. "And it's important."

Sighing, Raphael put down the mission report and gave Jace his full attention. "What is it?"

"Do you want to be a Daylighter?", asked Jace and sat up fully.

"That seems rather random and not immediately important", muttered Raphael with a frown. "Yes, of course. While I might have gained respect for being the Daylighter's mate, being a Daylighter myself would earn me a lot of respect. Not to mention... feeling the sun on my face again. Going out to the park with my boyfriends. I could... Yes, Jace, of course would I want to be a Daylighter."

"And... Si never told you how he became a Daylighter?", asked Jace with a frown.

"No, he hasn't", sighed Raphael, cupping Jace's face. "It's... not his secret to share, or so he said. And as his mate, I have to... respect his judgment."

Jace immediately snuggled into the hand. "It's... me. I'm why Simon is a Daylighter. My special super-angelic blood. Simon drank from me."

Raphael's eyes widened in surprise at that. "Why... are you telling me this, angelito?"

"Because... I want to offer you to become a Daylighter too", replied Jace.

Raphael frowned at that, bringing Jace closer. "Why? You don't need to. Jace, please believe me that I did not get together with you to... gain this from you."

"Yeah no, I... I know that", sighed Jace and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Raphael's.

He fidgeted with his heavy golden ring with the insignia of the New York clan. He looked down at the leather bracelet with the golden ornaments. Well, technically everything he was currently wearing had been something given to him by his alphas. The jeans, the shirt, the new shiny and comfortable but practical boots, he had _the_ most amazing leather-jacket he ever owned now. At first, Jace had protested to the gifts – had even taken offense, because he could buy his own stuff, he didn't need an alpha to buy him clothes. But Simon had assured him that it was a 'Raphael thing'. Apparently, Raphael enjoyed spoiling his lovers. Begrudgingly, Jace allowed it. By now, he actually enjoyed it. It made him feel cherished in a new way. Not to mention that they all reminded him of Raphael and Simon now and he liked carrying these reminders of his lovers.

"I _want_ to do this for you, Raph", stated Jace firmly and looked up. "I love you. I trust you. Not just as my dom and as my boyfriend and as my alpha, I trust you as a person. I... I want to give you this. If you want it. You deserve it, Raphael. You're a good person, you don't deserve the curse."

He grasped Raphael by the neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Raphael just stared at him in absolute wonder, like he was some sort of miracle. Which, granted, he actually was.

"You want me to drink from you?", asked Raphael lowly.

"I mean... I mean you... I want you to bite me anyway, Raph. You and Si. So it's... inevitable anyway, but I wanted to tell you beforehand", whispered Jace, cheeks red.

"You want me to bi—Does that mean you accept our courting?", asked Raphael stunned.

He gently cradled Jace's face with both hands, staring intensely into those mismatched eyes. The blush coloring his cheeks darkened even more at that as he shrugged a little. Before he could fully vocalize it, Raphael gladly pulled him into a deep kiss. Jace yelped as he found himself fully seated on Raphael's lap, the vampire holding him gladly.

"My beautiful omega", growled Raphael possessively. "My beautiful, gorgeous, sweet omega."

"He—ey. Shared custody. Not just your omega. And what's with the pretty omega on your lap while I'm not here? That's just unfair", interrupted Simon with a pout.

Raphael and Jace both turned to look at Simon. Simon closed the door and rushed over to them, kissing them both before sitting down next to them. He stole Jace from Raphael, tucking him onto his own lap, just to in return be pulled onto Raphael's.

"You decided to go... mini-golfing... with Clary, Maia and Bat", pointed Raphael out. "If you want to spend your time _like that_ , I get to have a beautiful omega on my lap."

Simon huffed and leaned back against Raphael's chest, with Jace's head tucked under his chin. "So, what's with the excessive amount of calling Jace an omega?"

"Do you want to tell him, angelito?", inquired Raphael, resting a hand on Jace's thigh.

"I... agreed to your courting?", offered Jace a little embarrassed, looking at Simon.

"Oh. Oh wow. Oh _wow_. My omega. _My_ omega", yelped Simon happily, wrapping his arms even tighter around Jace and pulling him into a deep, slow kiss. "My omega, my pretty, perfect omega."

"See?", chuckled Raphael fondly.

"Possessive alpha dorks", muttered Jace and rolled his eyes, though his cheeks were dark-red.

"You bet your pretty ass, babe", grinned Simon, pinching said ass.

"I mean, I am, in a way", huffed Jace and winked at Simon.

/break\

The mate-bite was more intoxicating than expected, mainly due to the double-dose of vampire-venom Jace got from it. He was high for the rest of the day, just smiling pleasantly and sprawling out on the bed, with one vampire laying on either side of him.

"And... I will be a Daylighter now?", asked Raphael thoughtfully, staring at his hand.

"Ye—ep. Our angel's got some very magic blood", hummed Simon. "And very delicious. Forgot just how delicious you taste, angelito. Fuck."

Jace grinned amused, cupping his own neck where Simon's mate-mark was now prominently placed. Raphael's mark was on the other side of his neck. He was officially marked by his alphas. Mated to them. He was theirs as they were his and the thought made him ridiculously happy.

"Can we nap first before we go on a huge walk outside in the sun?", requested Jace.

"Of course, amor", confirmed Raphael and kissed his cheek. "Rest."

Closing his eyes contently, Jace spread his wings to cover both of his lovers with them, claiming them as his to protect. Simon and Raphael exchanged a fond look at the gesture.

/break\

Simon had a soft smile on his lips, resting his chin on Jace's shoulder as the blonde sat on his lap. Both were watching Raphael as the older vampire curiously walked through the park, nearly aimlessly. Both Simon and Jace earned a break, they had been walking through New York for the past two hours but Raphael still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to see _everything_ in the light of day. The colors were so different, the warmth of the sun was so intense and fascinating. Neither Simon nor Jace had any plans on telling Raphael that it was enough though, because they _understood_.

"He's so cute", whispered Jace, leaning more back against Simon.

"Don't say that too loud", snickered Simon. "But yeah, he totally is."

"I can _hear_ you two", grunted Raphael, giving them a pointed glare.

"Go play with the flowers, Raph", called Jace out teasingly.

Raphael shook his head and continued on his journey. Simon laughed and leaned back against the bark of the tree some more, pulling Jace with him. The blonde was sitting between Simon's legs, leaning against Simon's chest. It was a calm and serene afternoon, perfect for Raphael's first outing in the sun. After another couple of minutes did Raphael return to his boyfriends. He laid down on the grass, arms spread out and eyes closed as he just laid in the sun.

"So... we join him?", asked Jace curiously.

"If we let him lay like that, the police is gonna get called soon since he doesn't breath?", offered Simon and nudged Jace to get up so they could both walk over to Raphael.

They laid down on either side of Raphael, with their heads resting on Raphael's shoulders. The three just stared up into the sky, watching clouds for a while and guessing shapes. It had been too long since Raphael had last seen the blue summer-sky. Raphael felt borderline alive again, the heat of the sun on his face, the warmth of his lovers snuggled up against him like that.

"I love the both of you so much", whispered Raphael lowly.

"You better", huffed Jace and nudged him. "You're mated to us, which means you're stuck with us for literal eternity, vampire."

Which was true. Mates shared a life-span, it was the one way for Shadowhunters to become immortal – by becoming mates with an immortal (which was the real reason the Clave frowned upon relationships with Downworlders). Raphael smiled and turned enough to kiss the top of Jace's head, before he turned to also kiss Simon's forehead. Happiness for all of eternity.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE NEVER WRITTEN THIS SHIP BEFORE AS MAIN. Seriously, it was one of my first side-pairings to write and I love it but somehow I never got around to writing it. So, as a birthday present to myself, I figured why not that. Also, the start of a new series - "The Alphas of Jace Herondale", because Shadowhunters too needs a collection of all my favorite Jace-centric ships set in the ABO-verse. ;D  
_


	2. MagnusAlecJace - Broken Wings

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Broken Wings || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Broken Wings

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, wingfic, aftermath of torture, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray

Summary: Jace has been pulling back from the flock ever since he was freed from Valentine's ship and Alec in particular is growing antsy – they used to have nearly daily grooming sessions for their wings, only the two of them, but Jace hadn't allowed anyone to touch his wings since he got back.

 **Broken Wings**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Somehow, Alec had lost his parabatai's trust and he didn't know how to fix it.

The thing was, Alec didn't even really know _why_. They seemed as close as ever, if not even closer than that. After everything with Clary, after Jace got abducted by Valentine and Alec nearly died to save him, Jace seemed to seek him out more than ever. Yet at the same time, Alec knew he must have lost his parabatai's trust along the way...

Ever since Jace had been ten years old and moved into the New York Institute, Alec had been the primary person to groom Jace's wings. Jace had the most beautiful wings Alec had ever seen. Pure white on the inside, but the outside dusted golden like the wings of a barn-owl. Alec loved those wings and ever since he was a little boy, he had prided himself on the fact that Jace trusted only Alec to groom his wings. Very rarely, he would let Izzy help, but mostly Jace only trusted Alec with them. Alec knew why, he knew why Jace was so peculiar about his wings, because Michael – Valentine – had repeatedly broken them, to punish Jace, only healing them hours later, forcibly grounding Jace. Being grounded like that was _the worst_ for a Shadowhunter. Their wings, the signs that they were indeed of angel-blood, were the pride of every Shadowhunter.

When Jace managed to escape from the Morning Star, when he was _finally_ returned to the Institute, returned to Alec, Alec genuinely believed their relationship was on the right path again. That they would work to repair what had been damaged between them. Especially when, in the aftermath of his abduction, Jace moved out of the Institute to live with Magnus because Aldertree made the Institute not safe for Jace anymore. Jace was living with Alec's boyfriend and Alec spent all of his time at the loft already anyway. He genuinely believed they could get back to where they were.

The problem was that Jace wouldn't let Alec groom him anymore. The thing Alec had prided himself on, the trust between them, it was just... gone. And it wasn't even just the grooming. Jace refused to do any aerial training with Alec, always dodging him somehow. And it... _hurt_.

Jace was... Alec's everything. Jace was Alec's parabatai, half of his soul already. He was also Alec's first love. Jace was the perfect omega, Alec had always dreamed of one day courting Jace, claiming Jace. But Alec was only a beta and relationships between a beta and an omega were not very welcomed. Firstly, omegas should be with alphas. It was why Alec kept his feelings a secret for so long, because a beta longing for an omega was rather uncalled for, in their society.

Alec had done his research, he knew there was only one way a beta and an omega in a relationship would be sanctioned by the Clave. A triad. The _perfect_ balance – an alpha, a beta and an omega. But Alec had pretty much discarded that idea as soon as he found out about it, because there was just no way Alec would _ever_ be willing to share Jace with anyone and there was no way he would ever fall in love with anyone who wasn't Jace. So that... would never happen.

Or at least that was what Alec had thought until one Magnus Bane waltzed into their lives.

Magnus Bane was everything an alpha Shadowhunter wasn't. Shadowhunters liked to impose their superiority in every way. Magnus was far more dangerous and domineering, yet he was subtle about it. He acted downright goofy at times, innocently funny, playing down the raw power he held. He had no need to order betas and omegas around, to _demand_ respect. He _earned_ it.

Strangely enough, Alec found it absolutely impossible not to fall in love with Magnus. Everything about the alpha was enticing. With how Magnus seemed so interested in _Alec_ , especially? That was something so surreal and new to Alec. Normally, the attention of everyone in the room would always be on Jace or Izzy. They were the ones to catch people's eyes. Alec was just lurking in the background and he was okay with that normally, since he wanted no one but Jace.

Now, however, he found himself... wanting someone else beside Jace. He _wanted_ Magnus. He wanted the way Magnus made him feel. When Magnus asked him out, Alec _had_ to say yes. Being courted by the alpha, with so much charm and warmth, it was intense. Especially considering Alec was only a beta; courting was normally something done between alpha and omega. Magnus had just scoffed at that and told him that that was nonsense, why would Alec not deserve to be showered in affection and courted just because he was a beta?

Alec had fallen in love with Magnus and, for the very first time, it seemed... within reach. Magnus was the alpha Alec could imagine sharing his life with. And with an alpha, becoming a triad, claiming Jace, finally became something that was a possibility.

For that, Alec needed Magnus to also fall in love with Jace, of course. And when Jace moved into the loft, Alec thought that things were finally going his way. It was the _perfect_ opportunity to have Magnus and Jace get to know each other and fall for each other, it was the perfect opportunity for Alec to reconnect with his parabatai after everything they had faced in the past month.

Only that... nothing worked out in Alec's favor, as usual. Jace pulled back, wouldn't let Alec groom him anymore or train with Alec in the air anymore. It really showed just how deeply damaged their relationship was after everything that had happened...

/break\

"You know, when your little parabatai moved in, I expected to see those pretty wings you keep fawning over", complained Magnus softly as he sat down next to Alec.

Alec sighed and tilted his head back against the couch. "I can't... I don't know what to _do_."

"Hey", whispered Magnus gently and grabbed Alec's hand, kissing it softly. "You've done everything you could to fix your relationship. The ball is in his court."

"But...", started Alec and faltered. "What if he doesn't pick up the ball...?"

"Darling", sighed Magnus, fully turning to face Alec and cup his cheeks. "He's your parabatai. Even if he's not in love with you, you are still half of his soul and he still loves you. Maybe... he just needs more time. Whatever happened to him on the Morning Star was deeply traumatic, perhaps he is still trying to deal with it. From what you told me, he has a track-record of not wanting to worry you. Perhaps he just... doesn't want to worry you about how much the trauma affected him."

"But he's my parabatai, I want to _help_ him", growled Alec distressed.

"I know, love, I know", murmured Magnus and cradled Alec in his arms.

Alec sighed and relaxed against his alpha. Magnus had this soothing aura. He made Alec feel safe and comforted to an extend that Alec had never known before. Leaning against Magnus, Alec closed his eyes and simply enjoyed his alpha's embrace.

"Maybe baby-steps, darling?", suggested Magnus after a while, running his fingers through Alec's hair in a very comforting way. "You say Jace is rather grooming and training with one of the girls. Maybe look to make it... a group-thing? You do that, right? Shadowhunters, grooming in a flock-setting? Maybe ease Jace back into how you used to handle things."

"That... That's a good idea", hummed Alec and pressed a kiss against Magnus' collarbone.

/break\

When Alec found Isabelle and Clary, the two girls were sparring. Alec waited, sitting down and watching them soar through the high training room, a clash of dark-green against bright-red. Some feathers fell loose and landed on the ground. As frustrated as Alec was with Clary, he had to admit that he was impressed by her improvement over the past months. She was working her ass off to make up for missed years of training. She was using all her free time to train.

"Brother, what did you want?", asked Isabelle as she landed next to Alec.

She was panting a little as she took a towel and rubbed her face. Clary looked far more winded, but also very excited. It was one of the upsides of being an omega; they had far more energy than betas or alphas. She had a lot of extra energy to burn.

"I wanted...", started Alec, shifting a little. "You know things between Jace and I... are still strained. I figured perhaps we could... have a flock-grooming session?"

"Why?", asked Clary very confused.

"Because", replied Alec and gritted his teeth. "Because he and I, we... this used to be special between us. I used to be the only one to groom his wings. And... to get back to how our relationship used to be, I _need_ to get back to this. I thought that maybe, if we do this together as a flock, he'll... he'll start opening up to me again, he'll start trusting me again."

Clary seemed even more confused as she exchanged a look with Isabelle. "And... who's grooming him right now, if you're not...?"

"What?", asked Alec, a frown etched into his features. "Izzy?"

"No. You, you're the one Jace trusts with his wings. The _only_ one", replied Isabelle and shook her head, eyebrows raised. "But... if he hasn't gotten groomed by you in – how long?"

"Since he returned from the Morning Star", sighed Alec, running his fingers through his hair. "I assumed, while we were _trying_ , that there was still... a strain. And I thought he... you two have been growing so close, I figured maybe you two were grooming each other. Omega-bonding."

"Oh. Uh, no. Iz is the one grooming my wings and she taught me how to", replied Clary. "I've never touched Jace's wings before. I... speaking of, I haven't seen him use them in a while either."

"So he is also not training with either of you?", wanted Alec to know.

"Hand-to-hand. But aerial, he's always preferred to train with you", shrugged Isabelle.

Heaving a sigh, Alec pinched his nose. "Okay. Thank you."

/break\

Magnus sipped on his cocktail, one eyebrow raised as he watched his Shadowhunters. Well, technically only one of them was _his_ , his dear Alexander, but considering both of them were living in Magnus' loft, it was hard for the alpha to not think of them both as his.

Alec was his beta, his boyfriend on the brink of becoming his mate – Magnus had never loved anyone as much as Alec and he truly could not imagine his life without Alexander at his side anymore. And then there was Jace. An omega with an ego to match his abilities. Cunning, head-strong, cocky, arrogant, selfless, gorgeous. Layered. He might have left a sour first impression, but the more Magnus got to know him, the more fond he grew of the blonde. It was clear that Jace had issues, _a lot_ of issues, and not exactly the healthiest way of dealing with them. But it was also clear where those issues came from – being raised and abused by a genocidal maniac left a mark.

When Jace had gone through the portal with Valentine, to keep them all safe, Magnus had first come to appreciate the blonde. Seeing how frantic and downright broken Alexander had been when Jace had been gone, it made Magnus protective of Jace too. Of course it did, if only based on the fact that his chosen mate was protective of Jace and that Jace was important to said chosen mate. Everyone important to Alec was now inevitably important to Magnus. It happened over the following weeks though, after Magnus took Jace in, that Magnus had come to love Jace for who he was. Having the omega live with him, seeing a whole different side of the smug, cheeky blonde, one that was only reserved to his inner most cherished flock...

Jace was very peculiar in certain aspects, he loved things orderly. Somehow, judging from his attitude, Magnus had expected the blonde to be messy. Jace never left a mess. Part of Magnus suspected that to come from being raised by Valentine too; there was no way Valentine would let a messy room stand and Magnus didn't want to imagine what kinds of punishments Valentine had in store. But it was more than just Jace's tidy nature. The omega also cooked, very well at that. He loved baking, especially when he was stressed or couldn't sleep. Sometimes, when Magnus would notice that Jace couldn't sleep, he would join the omega. Occasionally, they would spend the night watching something on TV, or eating whatever Jace had baked. Jace was a very considerate roommate and Magnus had grown frighteningly fond of Jace and had grown very accustomed to returning home to find the blonde waiting for him already.

Jace's _scent_ was comforting for Magnus. That was the first big give-away to how Magnus' feelings had changed. Magnus felt drawn to Jace's scent, the more his loft smelt like the omega, the more content Magnus felt. Jace had started to feel like home and especially ever since Alec had also practically moved in (officially, he was still living at the Institute, considering he was head of said Institute, but unofficially, he very much spent all his free time at the loft, slept her practically every night and had clothes and weapons stored here), the loft had come to feel more like home than ever before. Both of Magnus' Shadowhunters made him feel like being home.

Moments like right now in particular. Jace was cooking for them while Alec was setting the table. Well, Alec was mainly just setting the table to keep busy and also to keep from fidgeting. Ever since Alec had returned from talking to Clary and Isabelle, Alec had been on edge. Of course had he told Magnus what exactly had happened and why it upset him and Magnus understood it.

Apparently, while Jace had been avoiding Alec's grooming, he had still not found it in himself to trust someone else to groom his wings. Which also explained why he had avoided aerial training with anyone, because if they were to see his wings they'd see Jace had been neglecting them and not groomed them. Which was absolutely reckless. Regular grooming was very important. Magnus prided himself on having learned how to properly groom Alexander's wings for him too.

"Dinner smells absolutely delightful, little Shadowhunter", hummed Magnus.

He smiled mischievously when Jace turned to give him a pouty glare. The omega's size was a huge issue, mainly for the blonde. His parabatai was ridiculously tall already and, much to Magnus' delight, Jace had to get on his toe-tips to even hug Alec. Really, Magnus had come to appreciate the visual of Jace standing on his toe-tips for a hug. It was absolutely endearing. And considering Magnus had about two inches on Alexander, Magnus _did_ like to entertain just how far Jace had to reach for a hug. Alas, they were not yet in the hugging-stage of their friendship.

"Aw, look at the cute little puppy pouting at me", cooed Magnus teasingly, smirking.

He reached out to pat Jace's head, enjoying how the omega had to tilt his head back to glare up at him. It really should not be as much fun as it was to tease Jace about his height. Though if Magnus was honest, a lot of the teasing was to cover up just how much their height-difference affected him. It had been a long, _long_ time since Magnus had last been with an omega and having this precious, small omega live with him made Magnus feel so incredibly possessive. Tiny omega needed to be protected. Instincts, really. Instincts, sharpened by the fact that Jace had _literally_ gotten abducted by a raging maniac and tortured for days. Really, any possessive protectiveness Magnus felt over Jace were very solidly based on past experience with the blonde.

"Dinner is ready", grumbled Jace, glaring at Magnus a last time.

Magnus smiled innocently as he helped serving the food. The alpha inside of him craved a time where he would get to just grab his little omega and put him on his lap to sooth him whenever Jace would be pouting. Those were things Magnus had not seen coming when he had first started flirting with Alexander. Not even when Alec hand confided in him about his feelings for Jace. No, Magnus had thought he would manage to sway Alec, make him fall out of love with Jace and in love with Magnus instead. Yet here they were, a complicated mess. An omega who had trust-issues with their beta, a beta and alpha who were happy and in love with each other but also with said omega.

"It tastes just as good as it smells", praised Magnus after a few moments of awkward silence.

Alec was not very good at keeping quiet about his concerns. He would like to just burst out with what he had to say. He was tense and the atmosphere at dinner was accordingly. After all, it wasn't as though Jace couldn't read his parabatai. He knew something was bothering the beta.

"Okay. Spill it, Alec. What's eating you up?", asked Jace with a frown.

"Jace...", started Alec carefully while they put away the dishes. "I... I don't know how to fix this."

"Fix... what?", wanted Jace to know, watching his parabatai closely.

"Us", replied Alec tensely, turning to fully face Jace. "I... I thought we were getting there, but that you... still can't find it in yourself to trust me with grooming you again... I'm not... I don't mean to make it sound like an accusation. If you don't think we're there yet, then... then I promise I'll work even harder to regain your trust, my parabatai. But even when you don't... even when I'm not the one grooming you, you _need_ to take care of your wings, Jace, please."

"...What?", asked Jace very slowly, seemingly overwhelmed by everything Alec said.

"I thought, since you won't let me groom you, you were perhaps letting Clary or Izzy groom you", explained Alec, looking so horribly miserable. "But they said you don't. And... And neither of us has done any aerial training with you, which really can only mean that you're trying to hide the state of your wings. And... And, Jace, _please_. Your wings are important, you need to take care of them."

"Alec-", started Jace and shook his head.

"No. Jace, _really_ ", interrupted Alec seriously and grasped his parabatai's hands. "Seriously, your wings, you can't just... you need to let someone help you groom them, please. Even if it's not me."

"Alec, it's not that I don't trust you! I trust you with my life, parabatai!", exclaimed Jace rather fiercely. "I know we had... problems, but we got over them. I trust you with everything, Alec."

"Then why won't you let me groom you anymore?", asked Alec.

Jace shook his head and backed off some. Confused, Alec turned to look at Magnus for help. He really was at his wits' end at this point. The alpha sighed and got up to join the standing, tense parabatai. He rested a gentle hand on Jace's shoulder, gaining the blonde's attention. It was endearing to see Jace tilt his head up, giving Magnus his full attention.

"Sweetheart, we're concerned about you. We don't mean to be pushy, but... I know that a Nephil's wings are delicate. They need regular care", whispered Magnus softly. "You say that you still trust Alexander, then _please_ tell us why you won't let him groom you anymore."

"I—can't", whispered Jace and lowered his head.

"You can't tell us?", asked Magnus, trying to coax the truth out of the blonde.

Again, Jace shook his head. When he looked up at them, there was a heartbroken expression in his eyes, his lips trembling just a little. Magnus had seen the state Jace had been in when he had been returned from the Morning Star, he had seen how lost Jace was when he had stood in front of the loft and asked the warlock for a roof overhead. But this...?

"No, I can't...", started Jace frustrated, shaking his head.

"Jace, I know we had... problems. But can't we... work through them?", asked Alec.

He looked so utterly heartbroken, like a kicked, abandoned, gigantic puppy-dog. Magnus immediately wanted to hug him to make it better, but he knew the only one with the power to make it better was Jace. The blonde omega proved to be even more stubborn than usual.

"Jace. The two of you are parabatai, however hurt your feelings might have gotten, surely you can find it in yourself to work through it with Alexander", nudged Magnus gently.

Jace only seemed more distressed at that. His scent soured and the alpha inside of Magnus wanted to stop the interrogation and instead wrap the omega up in a fluffy, warm blanket and feed him chocolate or something. This was really ridiculous! Over the past month, those two had seemed so close, had really worked to rekindle their bond and their friendship.

Alec took a deep breath and straightened up. "Look. Even if you can't... Please, you have to let _someone_ take care of your wings. They're... They're so beautiful and precious and you need to be taken care of. Jace, it's been weeks, please let me look at them, it's not healthy not to groom regularly. Just today and then you can just... find someone else to take care of them."

"Alec, no. I _can't_. I... I _physically_ can't show you my wings", growled Jace tensely.

"What does that... mean?", asked Alec confused.

Jace, pushed to his limits by Alec and Magnus being so worried and so desperate to help him and Alec blaming himself for something that truly wasn't is fault, bucked up and lifted the glamour on his wings. "Because I don't _have_ wings anymore."

Magnus and Alec stared in horrified silence as Jace turned a little away from them. Scarred stumps where once had been magnificent, large angel-wings. Alec felt sick to his stomach, clinging onto Magnus for support. Jace hunched in on himself, as though he was ashamed.

"J... Jace...", whispered Alec, voice breaking.

He lunged forward and grabbed Jace, pulling him into a tight embrace. Magnus, with knitted eyebrows, stepped forward to also wrap his arms around the Shadowhunters.

"Sweetheart, you should have... told someone", whispered Magnus gently.

"Why didn't you tell me?", asked Alec with a frown, face buried in Jace's neck. "You... all this time, you suffered this _alone_... I would have been there for you, parabatai."

"No, you would have... you would have felt guilty", sighed Jace, clinging onto Alec. "You nearly _killed yourself_ trying to find me when Valentine took me. If... If I had told you that... you would have... no, you _will_... only feel guilty that you didn't find me sooner. I _know_ you, Alec. I couldn't..."

Alec opened his mouth, but closed it again. He knew better than to deny this. Of course was he blaming himself. Had he been faster, had their bond not been weakened over this _stupid_ Clary-issue, had Alec been able to track Jace... then he could have saved Jace. He was Jace's parabatai, Jace was _his to protect_ and he had _failed_. He hugged the omega even tighter, burying his face in Jace's hair.

"I'm sorry", whispered Alec, pressing a kiss to Jace's head. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you and I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could tell me. I'm sorry you've... carried this on your own."

And just like that, Jace broke down. The barriers he had built up, every emotion he had kept inside for the past month, it all broke loose as he found himself in the safe embrace of his parabatai and his parabatai's alpha-mate. Sobs wrecked his body as he practically collapsed against the mated pair.

"Sweetheart...", was all Magnus could get out.

He was genuinely lost for words. A Shadowhunters' wings were what set them apart. They were an airborne race. A strong and proud one at that. They prided themselves on their wings, measured their power with how powerful their wings were. To have them cut off, losing two limbs and with them the ability to fly... Magnus could not even begin to fathom what that must be like for him.

/break\

Jace knew why he had kept his lost wings a secret from Alec. From everyone, really. What he had given Alec as the reason was true, albeit it was only a part of the reason. The pity in Alec's eyes, the fact that saying it aloud made it truly, undeniably real. But also the fear of losing his position. Being _useless_ as a Shadowhunter and losing his job. There were medical procedures. An operation to remove the painful stumps. They had been hurting ever since Valentine had cut them off. Crude work. They carefully removed it and Jace was sent home and put on bed-rest for a week, during which Alec put up a fight against the Clave. Alec Lightwood was _fierce and stubborn and protective_. He stood up to them, with fluffed-up feathers, bristling at everyone who dared to try and tell him that his parabatai should not be out on missions. As long as Jace was paired with someone capable of flight, he was _still_ their strongest fighter and Alec refused to bench him.

"Clary and Isabelle dropped by", stated Magnus gently, causing Jace to groan. "I sent them away."

"You... did?", asked Jace hopefully, sitting up a little.

Magnus sighed and sat down next to Jace on the bed, making the omega's heart flutter a little. There was a strong, kind and overall amazing alpha _sitting on his bed_. It was instincts, really. Instincts fueled by a highly inappropriate crush on his parabatai's mate. But let's not think on that now.

"Of course I did, little puppy", huffed Magnus. "You've been home sick for a week and they dropped by essentially every single day. Or young Max did. Aline, Lydia, Lindsay. Simon, Luke, even Maia. I can _tell_ that you've had enough of everyone fussing over you and looking at you with all that... pity. So, I told the girls that you are asleep, as your doctor advised you."

"...Thank you", whispered Jace and sank lower in his ocean of pillows.

"You're welcome, little puppy", smiled Magnus and reached out to pat Jace's head.

Jace growled pointedly at Magnus, though he had gotten very used – _attached_ – to the nickname that he had earned himself when standing in front of Magnus' loft like a 'poor, abandoned little puppy-dog looking for shelter'. At first, it had annoyed Jace, had made him feel like Magnus was just poking fun at Jace for being an omega and for being shorter than Magnus – like the warlock thought he was something small and adorable, which he _wasn't_. While Jace had come to realize that Magnus _did_ respect him and did _not_ belittle him for being an omega, he also knew that Magnus _did_ find him 'tiny and precious', annoyingly enough (which totally did not make him preen each time).

"Here", whispered Magnus gently and handed Jace a cup of hot chocolate with mini-marshmallows.

"Thanks", muttered Jace as he accepted it. "But... I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. It's _care_ ", corrected Magnus, running his fingers through Jace's hair in a disturbingly soothing manner. "You're... very dear to me, Jace, I do hope you know that. And you went through something absolutely horrifying. You suffered a lot and I want to be there for you."

Jace frowned confused at Magnus. At first, for the longest time, Jace had thought that Magnus was just being nice to him for Alec's sake. But by now, Jace actually believed that Magnus genuinely cared for him just because he really cared _for him_. Sighing, Jace relaxed and slowly leaned against the alpha. Magnus seemed startled for a moment, but then a pleased smile spread over his lips as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist to pull him closer.

"Cuddly much?", teased Magnus amused, caressing Jace's side gently.

"You just... smell... safe", admitted Jace reluctantly after a moment.

"I... do?", asked Magnus surprised, his cheeks darkening a little.

Jace huffed and avoided Magnus' eyes. "I mean. You're... my parabatai's mate. And I literally live with you. This has been my... home for over a month now." And then, in a far softer tone, mumbled so Magnus might not hear him after all, Jace finished. "Also you're a strong and capable alpha and I'm currently in a... a... _vulnerable_ state, so..." His voice dropped even more. "You make me feel safe and protected when I'm incapable of protecting myself..."

For a long moment did Magnus just stare at him in disbelief, but then he smiled, very pleased and very softly, pulling a blanket up around Jace. It was a particularly fluffy blanket that Magnus had specifically gotten for Jace when Jace's heat had been coming up two weeks ago. It had proven perfect for nesting. Sighing, Jace snuggled more into Magnus and drank his hot chocolate.

"I _will_ , you know?", assured Magnus, his voice a low, warm whisper. "I will protect you, little Shadowhunter. No one is going to harm you here, you're under my protection."

And while Jace would never admit it aloud, those words meant the world to Jace. He _believed_ Magnus. Magnus was kind and caring and Jace did not just believe that Magnus would protect him, but also that he could. Right now even Jace could admit that he was vulnerable and defenseless. He was high on pain meds and recovering from surgery. And Magnus? Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, might just be _the_ strongest and most powerful alpha in all of New York, if not far beyond that. Knowing that Magnus was right there, willing to protect him, it allowed Jace to slowly relax and drift off into a peaceful slumber, much needed by his body.

/break\

"You don't have to... Alec...", sighed Jace with a frown.

Alec just gave him a pointed glare, prompting Jace to give up. With another sigh did Jace lay down on his stomach and folded his arms beneath his face. He was laying on his bed, shirtless, while Alec was pouring lube—oil onto his hands. Damn it. There were just too many variables in this scenario that were out of one of Jace's dirty, deeply buried beneath layers of Valentine's training, fantasies.

This was forbidden, on so many levels. But Alec _insisted_. After Jace's surgery, Alec had insisted on giving him massages with special oil that Magnus had made to help ease the scar-tissue from when Valentine had so crudely cut off the wings. The scar-tissue that could not be removed during the surgery that took care of the stumps. And Magnus didn't _mind_. That just drove Jace even more crazy. It would be easier for Jace to abandon his feelings for Alec if Alec didn't have such a damn understanding and caring alpha for a mate. Magnus respected the parabatai-bond, even encouraged Alec and Jace to have physical contact with each other.

"How are you feeling?", whispered Alec softly. "I mean, about the... field work."

"I'm frustrated", grumbled Jace and closed his eyes. "I feel like Sebastian Verlac has essentially replaced me now. Izzy fawns over him. Clary really likes him. He's strong and fierce and handsome and blonde. Seriously. He... He literally came to replace me."

"No one, absolutely _no one_ , will ever be able to replace you, parabatai", stated Alec firmly.

Jace blushed and wanted to say something, just to interrupt himself with a relieved moan. Weeks of hiding his condition and tensing up so much that his back was essentially just knots of tension. And Alec's fingers were _so good_. The way they dug into Jace's hard muscles, easing them firmly and cunningly. Jace had always loved to feel those calloused hands on himself, but on his bare skin, _like this_...? Jace sighed contently.

"What about you?", asked Jace. "How's being head of the Institute?"

"It's... everything I ever wanted to achieve at the Institute", admitted Alec. "I never thought... I mean, yes, it's a lot of hard work, but it's very... rewarding. I'm just... frustrated by how time-consuming it is. I missed so many dates with Mag, I don't get to spend as much time with my parabatai as I wished to either."

Jace fell silent at that. Every time Alec took time out of his schedule to do things like exactly this, Jace felt guilty from taking away time Alec should be spending with his very wonderful and amazing mate. Alec deserved it, he deserved having a gorgeous and caring mate like Magnus. Magnus was absolutely everything a real and good alpha should be and everything Alec deserved.

"We could fix that by just spending more time together, all three of us", suggested Magnus from the doorway, looking amused and something else as he watched them.

And before Jace had any chance to argue or disagree, Alec answered first. "That's a wonderful idea, love. Maybe once the Soul Sword is recovered, we could... go somewhere. Just the three of us. Now that Lydia is back in New York, I could leave the Institute in her capable hands for a few days."

Jace bit his lips to hide the smile on them. On the one hand did he want for Alec to spend more time alone with his wonderful mate, on the other hand was he so fucking in love with them both that the idea of spending more time with just the two of them made Jace's heart flutter.

/break\

Jace sat on the couch, staring wistfully up at the sky where Alec and Isabelle were sparring. Drawing his legs more up against his chest, Jace wrapped his arms around them and sighed.

"Here, I made you hot chocolate, sweetheart", offered Magnus gently.

Turning his head startled, Jace saw Magnus approach him with a soft blanket and a hot chocolate. Handing Jace the chocolate, Magnus then wrapped the blanket tightly around Jace's shoulders and sat down next to him. The warlock waited a little, until the cup was half empty, before pulling Jace closer so the blonde omega laid half curled against him. Jace sighed contently.

"I know you miss flying, but you... don't have to watch them, sweetheart", murmured Magnus gently, pressing a kiss against Jace's hair. "You don't have to put yourself through that."

"I know, I'm just...", drawled Jace and heaved a sigh.

Magnus just hummed, a pleasant rumble in his chest. It made Jace relax and his eyes droop a little.

"Hey, love", panted Alec when he landed next to them an hour later.

"Hey, Alec", mumbled Jace on autopilot without opening his eyes.

Alec paused and blinked slowly, staring at the omega curiously. It was incredibly endearing how Jace was curled up against Magnus, the omega somehow looking even smaller as he was tucked beneath Magnus' chin like that. Smiling, Alec leaned down to first kiss Magnus and then Jace's cheek. He gladly sat down on Magnus' other side, leaning into the alpha.

"Alexander, you reek", chided Magnus pointedly.

The beta just smirked broadly and shrugged. He was not missing out on cuddles here when Jace was this cuddly and when both his alpha and his chosen omega looked so absolutely amazing together. Magnus heaved an exaggerated sigh and wrapped his free arm around Alec.

/break\

Alec groaned as he hit the ground. He blinked as he felt the weight of his parabatai settling on his chest. Jace had a nearly manic grin on his lips as he pinned Alec and sat rather comfortably on top of the beta. Swallowing hard, Alec tried to think of absolutely anything that was a turn-off. Because Jace smelt _so good_ – happy and excited – and he looked _so good_ – sitting on top of Alec like that. And Alec was only a weak, weak man. Very weak, especially for his precious omega.

"Hah. I win again", smirked Jace as he leaned over Alec, pinning his wrists.

"Well done, puppy", praised Magnus from the couch.

The training room in the loft did not always have a couch, put apparently, the parabatai sparring had become Magnus' favorite source of entertainment. He laid sprawled out on the couch, sipping a cocktail and patting one of the kittens while watching beta and omega roll around on the ground. Sweaty, flexible and oh so pretty. What self-respecting alpha would willingly turn away from the enchanting sight of _his_ beta and _his_ omega like that? Certainly not Magnus Bane, that was for sure.

"Thanks", grinned Jace as he leaned back and looked at Magnus proudly. "I feel... good."

"That's apparent", hummed Magnus in acknowledgment. "You're back in top-shape."

With the pain and the secrecy, Jace had not been doing too well. By now, he was well-rested and recovered, back to regularly training with Alec. Stretching far, Jace then decided to just collapse forward onto Alec. The beta oofed at it and carefully wrapped his arms around Jace.

"Jace?", asked Alec softly.

"Sh. Nap-time", grumbled Jace and curled together.

"I'm not a couch", noted Alec amused, running his knuckles over Jace's spine.

"You smell safe and you're warm and you're very comfy", countered Jace.

Alec blinked amused as Jace curled together a little closer and seemed to actually drift off to sleep. Honestly, Alec was glad that they were close again, _truly_ close. Thanks to the secrets Jace had kept, he had kept Alec at arm's length. And not just that; Jace seemed to be doing really well physically too. He missed his wings, yes, but he was focusing his training on hand-to-hand combat now. He had started going back out on missions two weeks ago. Finally, Alec started to think that maybe, things would actually settle down and they would be fine.

/break\

Alec had been through a lot in the past months, but the sensation of the bond severing and Jace dying was the worst thing Alec could imagine. The beta felt it snap and if not for his mate-bond and the strength of Magnus, it would have completely broken him. He had broken down and he thought he might never be able to get up again. Only Magnus had been able to push him, to go and look for Jace – and the fact that they had _found him_... Alec didn't understand it, he knew for a fact that his parabatai had died, had definitely been dead, yet somehow he wasn't. There was no time to confront Jace yet, they had all been herded to Idris for congratulations on killing Valentine and for Clary's runeing ceremony. But Alec wasn't buying Jace's flippant answer to his concerns.

"Wonderful, you're finally home!", exclaimed Magnus impatiently, pacing in the living room.

Alec and Jace had just returned from Clary's runeing ceremony in Idris. Magnus had been waiting for them. Ever since Alec had collapsed in the Institute, showing his frighteningly empty and unmarked hipbone to Magnus, all the alpha had wanted to do was grab both his beta _and his omega_ to tuck them into their bed and not let either out of his sight for a couple days at least. Not to mention the part where Magnus and Alec wanted to squeeze the truth out of Jace. Alas, both his Shadowhunters had been whisked away by the Clave and Magnus was left behind in New York, with nothing else to do than to wait helplessly for their return...

"Yeah", sighed Alec, sounding exhausted and looking tired.

"Go ahead to the bedroom, my love", whispered Magnus gently, kissing Alec's cheek.

Alec looked doubtful, his eyes lingering on Jace. The idea of leaving his parabatai out of sight after everything that had happened... Magnus smiled reassuringly and walked over to the blonde, easily lifting him up by the waist and carried him past Alec toward the bedroom.

"W... Where are you taking me? Put me down, alpha brute!", growled Jace irritated.

"No", hummed Magnus. "Even though you're denying it, me and Alexander _know_ you died. We may not understand what happened exactly, but we _know_ this. And losing you is not an option, my little omega. There is no time to waste pining and imagining what-ifs. Alexander and I want you and we are going to court you. We'll also make you tell us what happened, but that's beside the point right now. _Right now_ the point is that Alexander and I thought we lost you for good and would never see you again so you will be required for reassuring cuddles. Non-negotiable."

Jace sputtered as he was dumped on Alec's lap on Alec and Magnus' bed. Alec sighed and seemed to relax for the first time since Lake Lyn as he buried his face in Jace's neck. For a moment, Jace didn't move at all, didn't even breath. What Magnus had just said – and seeing Alec like this... He didn't want to tell Alec the truth, because he didn't want to drag Alec into this (if the Clave were to know what Clary had done. If the Clave were to then know that Alec knew. No. Not Alec, not his Alec, he didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess Clary had created), but he had also seen how much it had hurt Alec the last time Jace had tried to keep something from him...

"I died", whispered Jace lowly when Magnus joined them in bed, sandwiching the blonde between beta and alpha. "I died. V... Valentine... k... killed me. And Clary... used the wish from the Angel to... to bring me... back to life." Jace paused and took a shaky breath. "I didn't want to tell you. No one can know. If the Clave finds out that Clary _wasted_ the Angel's wish like that..."

"Bringing you back from the dead is not a waste, my little omega", murmured Magnus.

He kissed Jace's neck, making the blonde shudder a little. Jace relaxed more, closing his eyes at the amazing feeling of being wrapped up in the safety of _his_ alpha and _his_ beta like that.

"Jace, I... I don't know what I'd do without you", stated Alec, hugging the omega tightly. "I love you. I have loved you for so long now. If you... if you had stayed dead and I would... I can't..."

"I...", started Jace tentatively, looking up first at Alec and then at Magnus.

"It's okay, sweetheart", assured Magnus, gently tucking Jace's hair behind his ear. "You don't have to say anything, or make any decisions right now. All... All we ask of you right now is that you allow us to hold you, to reassure us that you're safe and _alive_. Everything else will follow. Okay?"

"There... is more", offered Jace after a long moment of just enjoying their embrace.

"More? I'm not sure how much 'more' I can take", muttered Alec concerned.

"When Clary asked the Angel to bring me back, to... restore me... the Angel didn't just bring me back from the dead", admitted Jace and closed his eyes, revealing his _wings_.

Magnus was speechless at how magnificent the golden-white wings were and Alec gasped as he reached out to card careful, shaking fingers through familiar feathers. The smile on Jace's lips was nearly shy. He had loved them both _so long_ , but after losing his wings, he had felt so.. inadequate. He was a broken Shadowhunter, a useless omega. Alec and Magnus deserved better than that. But this? Maybe, just _maybe_ , it was actually a sign. He had been brought back from the dead, this was his second chance. Magnus and Alec confessing to him like that? Perhaps he actually _deserved_ happiness? Deserved them? He had his wings back, he would be fine again. Maybe.

"They are... absolutely breathtaking, sweetheart", marveled Magnus amazed. "Very well. Tomorrow, I will call Cat to _thoroughly_ check you through to make sure you're fine. For now, you will just not move at all and stay here for cuddling purposes."

Opening his mouth, Jace wanted to argue, but then Magnus pulled him close and rested his chin on top of Jace's head, very carefully caressing Jace's wings while Alec spooned him from behind, also running his fingers through Jace's feathers in a gentle and soothing caress and... what did he want to argue about? Smiling contently, Jace turned to rest his head on Magnus' very comfortable, firm chest, inhaling the alpha's soothing scent. Spreading his wings, he wrapped them over both Alec and Magnus, covering _his_ chosen mates. Magnus was right, everything else tomorrow. For now, Jace just wanted to relish in this feeling right here.

/break\

True to Magnus' words, first thing in the morning was a visit from Catarina who gave Jace a thorough physical examination, with a thorough magical examination done by both Magnus and Catarina. And while he got the physical seal of approval from Cat, Magnus detected some odd, dark magic clinging onto Jace. Very cleverly placed and strong and if Magnus hadn't specifically been looking for it – because bringing someone back from the dead _always_ came at a price – he might not have spotted it, it might have gone unnoticed for weeks or months.

Magnus, being the beloved High Warlock of Brooklyn that he was, easily gathered enough willing participants to help him severe whatever dark link there was attached to his chosen omega (no warlock worth their magic would refuse to help another save their chosen mate, that was just inhumane). With the help of a dozen of his closest friends and very exhausting acts of magic, Magnus managed to break the bond, whatever it may have been.

"I ordered your favorite", stated Alec as he entered the bedroom with a pizza-box.

"Alexander", smiled Magnus pleased, adjusting himself a little. "You're an angel."

"You just drained your magic to help my parabatai, you really deserve a treat", huffed Alec.

He sat down next to Magnus and leaned in to kiss his alpha gently. Magnus smiled into their kiss before stealing the pizza-box. Even summoning a cocktail would be asking too much right now, so food was very much appreciated. Sighing contently, he took a large bite off the slice.

"Can't I have a pretty blonde treat? I saved him after all", grumbled Magnus.

Chuckling, Alec shook his head a little. "We said yesterday that we won't push and that all would happen in due time. Right now, both you and him are too exhausted to have a proper conversation about our feelings. You just... eat and then rest. And so will Jace. And tomorrow we talk, mh?"

"But he was very pleasant to cuddle last night", sighed Magnus mournfully. "I'd like to cuddle our honey-scented soft little puppy right now, Alexa—ander."

"You're cute when you're whiny, Mag", smiled Alec and kissed the top of Magnus' head.

"I'm sore all over and can't use my magic and my very unreasonable beta is denying me my pretty little omega for cuddles, of course am I whiny!", argued Magnus frustrated.

Alec smiled to himself as he pulled Magnus closer so the warlock could rest his head on Alec's chest. Unglamouring his wings, Alec wrapped one wing around Magnus, engulfing him into the comforting warmth and softness of the snow-owl-wings.

"You think beta-cuddles will suffice?", asked Alec softly, teasingly.

"Mh... I suppose", sighed Magnus contently, nuzzling into the fluffy feathers. "You're comfy."

With a gentle smile on his lips did Alec start running his fingers through Magnus' hair. "No one would ever believe me that the great and powerful alpha High Warlock Magnus Bane could be such a dramatic, whiny cuddler."

"You're very disrespectful toward your alpha today", grumbled Magnus, jibing Alec in the ribs.

"It's why you love me, oh great and glorious alpha", grinned Alec, kissing Magnus.

"Uhm. Sorry, guys, didn't mean to interrupt..."

Both Alec and Magnus looked up to see Jace leaning against the door-frame. He was still incredibly pale – the procedure had not just been draining for Magnus – and he had been told to _rest_. Alec scolded and if not for the alpha currently using him as a pillow, Alec would be up and carrying Jace off to tuck him into bed, where he belonged right now.

"Bed-rest", growled Alec in warning. "What about it was so hard to understand?"

"I made you a cocktail. I figured you'd want one. You tend to drink frilly cocktails after draining magic-stuff", offered Jace, entirely ignoring Alec and holding up a glass in offering.

"A—ah. See, Alexander, you could still learn a thing or two from your parabatai", sighed Magnus pleased, patting the place next to him on the bed. "Gimme that cocktail, puppy."

As soon as Jace was close enough to hand over the cocktail, Magnus took that with one hand and wrapped the other arm around Jace's waist, pulling the omega down into his lap. Jace yelped.

"M... Magnus", grunted Jace flustered.

"You heard the bossy beta. Bed-rest. This happens to be a bed. You can rest here."

"Magnus", sighed Alec and rolled his eyes.

"Sh, Alexander, you will not rob me of my omega-cuddles now that I _literally_ have him on my lap", hissed Magnus back, adjusting Jace to sit more comfortably on Magnus' lap. "Look at him!"

Alec made the mistake of looking at Jace. Jace, sitting on Magnus' lap with red cheeks and wide eyes. Now this was simply unfair. How was Alec ever supposed to say no to either of them?

"How are you feeling, Jace?", asked Alec softly.

"Drained. Exhausted. Like Mag drove a train right through me", huffed Jace.

"You're welcome", drawled Magnus dryly.

Again, Jace huffed, this time he also snuggled up to Magnus though. Physical contact was very recharging for omegas. And omegas were very soothing for alphas. Surely that was all there was to this. Jace was still having a hard time digesting the conversation they had yesterday. Not that it had been much of a conversation, really. Probably only things that had been said in the heat of the moment, at peak concern on Magnus' and Alec's parts.

"What was it anyway?", asked Jace with a frown.

"Something dark and sinister", shrugged Magnus thoughtfully. "I'm unsure what exactly, but it was very distinctively... dark in nature. Coming back from the dead is always risky."

"Mh... Thanks, really", whispered Jace softly, nosing at Magnus' collarbone.

"You don't have to thank me for saving you, little Shadowhunter", replied Magnus, gently tucking Jace's hair behind his ear. "I would do anything for you and Alexander. I will not let harm come to either of you, not when it's within my power to stop it."

Jace turned to stare up at Magnus in mild surprise and awe, his cheeks heating up a little. With a sigh did Alec lean over to press a kiss against Jace's temple.

"Rest. The both of you", ordered the beta gently but firmly.

/break\

The next day, after a good night's sleep cocooned into the safety of Magnus and Alec, Jace went to the Institute for work, together with Alec. He went on missions with Isabelle and Clary. It was oddly refreshing to have a completely normal day. Well, normal for a Shadowhunter anyway.

The thing was, he felt good. He felt... better than he had in a long time. Stronger, in body and mind. More determined. Having woken up in Alec and Magnus' arms two days in a row, Jace felt like they might actually truly _want_ him and that he might actually truly... _deserve_ them.

Yet when he got home in the evening, he was still surprised by what he saw when he entered his room in the loft. He shed his leather-jacket and kicked off his boots, ready to collapse on his bed. Only to find his bed covered in red roses. Petals and full-length flowers framing it. Jace still decided to collapse on the bed. It smelt like roses now, so that was nice, and it had been decorated in a way to still make it possible to comfortably lay on it. Jace frowned when he felt something hard on the pillow though. Grabbing the small black box, Jace looked at it curiously. When he popped the lid, he huffed softly to himself. A black leather-bracelet with three strings of leather, at its center a golden puppy charm. Magnus and his stupid, stupid nicknames. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling thoughtfully for a long moment, the box and bracelet resting on his chest.

"Alexander, now just wait." Jace turned as he heard Magnus' muffled voice through the door.

"I've waited long enough, Magnus! Over ten years. And Jace has been in there for half an hour now. I thought he'd come out right after. I'm _really_ done waiting."

"Alexander-"

The door opened and Jace propped himself up on his elbows, grinning amused. "Hey, guys."

Alec made a very adorable high-pitched keening sound as he laid eyes on the omega. Jace was laying on his bed, surrounded by the red roses, with some petals sticking to his hair and a small grin on his lips. And then there was that bracelet around his right wrist.

"...Cute", mumbled Alec softly, tugging on Magnus' hand.

"Yes. Very cute", agreed Magnus with a smile, linking fingers with his beta.

The next moment, a pillow hit them both. Alec caught it and looked at his parabatai scowling at them in that cute 'don't call me cute' way, accompanied by the usual pleased flush on his cheeks. Both Alec and Magnus really loved how good a flushed Jace looked.

"You... You... You're _wearing_ it", observed Alec, looking very tense in anticipation.

"Uhm. I mean, it's... a bracelet. Was... Was I not supposed to wear it?", asked Jace self-consciously.

"Oh, don't you remove that!", interrupted Magnus hastily and reached for Jace's wrist.

He took it gently, running his thumb over the leather-band. Jace blinked and tilted his head to look up at the alpha, curiously and expectantly. It was one of Magnus' huge weaknesses; those mismatched eyes, staring _up_ at him, pink, plush lips parted just the slightest bit.

"You _do_ know what it is, right?", asked Alec slowly as he approached Jace from the other side.

"A... bracelet?", offered Jace, seeming a little confused.

While Alec heaved a sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose, Magnus chuckled and shook his head. "I mean, yes, of course it is, sweetheart. But it's not _just_ a bracelet. It's your first courting gift from us. Hence the... flowers. To make you feel appreciated."

Blinking slowly, Jace turned to look at Alec for a moment before returning his attention to Magnus. "Co... _Courting_? Really? You said... but I didn't think... _courting_?"

"Mind filling in more words here?", asked Magnus mildly amused. "What did you think?"

"Hooking up. Dating...?", shrugged Jace awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. "But courting's different. You're a warlock, Mag."

"I'm a warlock?", gasped Magnus dramatically, laying a hand over his heart. "Alexander, did you know? How dare you never told me that!"

"You're not funny, Bane", grumbled Jace annoyed. "You know exactly what I _mean_."

"I'm immortal. When I claim a mate, I share my immortality with them", nodded Magnus in a more sober voice, leaning down to cup Jace's cheek. "Of course I know what that means. I picked and claimed Alexander. And I do _want_ to claim you too. I want you as my mate."

Mates were meant to last, the happily ever after. It would be cruel would an immortal have to lose their mates after only a few decades of happiness. Slowly, Magnus sat down on the bed, resting a hand on top of Jace's and picking it up to kiss his knuckles.

"I couldn't lose you, parabatai", whispered Alec lowly as he leaned in, resting his forehead against Jace's. "You're half my soul and half my heart. The other half is owned by Magnus. I... I can never lose you. I love you. I loved you for as long as I can remember. And... if there is even a chance that you could... you could love me and Magnus back, then please give us a chance to court you."

"You... sure?", asked Jace, though he turned to look at Magnus instead. "You're not just offering because of Alec? Because I really can't get into this if _you_ are only doing this for Alec's sake..."

"Sweetheart, I might have first started paying attention to you because you're Alec's parabatai, that is true. But... my interest in you has long since surpassed a favor for my beta", assured Magnus, resting his hand against Jace's cheek. "You're beautiful. And I'm not just talking about the physical aspect here, though you know all about _that_. I mean your soul. The way you smile, so blindingly bright. When you play the piano for Alexander and me. When you cook for us. When you play with the kitten. Oh, when you taught Madzie how to play the piano, you are so sweet with her! Your smell in my loft has made it feel more like home. You and Alexander are two halves of the same soul and I love this soul, every aspect of it. I might have thought you an arrogant and self-centered pretty boy when I first met you, but that was two months ago and I've seen... so many facets of you by now, Jace. I love how much you have been opening up to the both us. I have... I have fallen in love with _you_ , not with the fact that you are Alec's parabatai."

"...Oh", whispered Jace, eyes large as he stared up at Magnus.

"Yes, oh", chuckled Magnus and leaned in to press a chaste kiss onto Jace's cheek. "Alexander?"

"If you want to give us a chance, then... keep the bracelet. If not, put it back, we'll forget it. But... if you do... We want to court you, properly court you. Dates and presents and... cuddling? Honestly, I haven't slept as well as I had in the past two nights, not ever since Valentine took you from me. Having you close, getting to hold you...", rambled Alec.

"You're... cute when you're nervous, parabatai", grinned Jace and leaned in to kiss Alec's cheek. "Okay. Dazzle me. I expect to be taken out on a mind-blowing date by you two the next time you and me have a day off, Alec, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, my little Shadowhunter", chuckled Magnus, clearly amused.

/break\

Dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn definitely had a lot of perks, beyond the very obvious perk of _dating Magnus Bane_. Dates with Magnus and Alec truly were mind-blowing and dazzling. So were the gifts and food that the two kept bringing Jace. Every lunch, Magnus would take the time to drop by at the Institute with fancy food. Making sure _his_ omega knew that the alpha courting him would be able to provide for him. A wonderful perk of dating Alec was that now, when Jace was exhausted from a mission and handed in his report, Jace could just climb into Alec's lap, curl together and rest a little until Alec was done with his work too and the two could return home to their alpha.

And finally, _finally_ , Jace had his wings back. He could hunt again like a Shadowhunter and he could be groomed again by... not just by his parabatai but also by Magnus. It was surprisingly nice to have them _both_ groom him. And with that, Jace also finally got to groom Alec again.

"You look handsome with those", hummed Jace with a pleased smile, kissing Magnus' cheek.

He was wearing earrings with owl-feathers. One with Jace's feathers, the other with Alec's. Isabelle had made them, upon Jace's request. Magnus wore them with _pride_. With as much pride as Jace wore the courting gifts he had gotten from his alpha and his beta. It made Alec's heart beat faster seeing Magnus with the earrings and seeing Jace with the courting jewelry. _His_.

"Look at our beta looking all pleased and smug", whispered Magnus into Jace's ear.

He wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and pulled the omega down into his lap, facing Alec who sat on the couch opposite them. Alec indeed looked rather pleased and smug as he watched the playful cuteness between the two men he loved so very much. Jace laughed softly, nuzzling into Magnus and getting more comfortable on the alpha's lap.

"Yes. Handsome beta we got there", hummed Jace. " _But_ clearly too far away. Mag, help out?"

Alec grunted as he was magically pulled off the couch and summoned over to the other couch, landing right next to Magnus, who flashed his warlock-mark at him with a matching smirk.

"Our pretty little omega is right. You were too far away", justified Magnus and kissed Alec.

Sighing, Alec happily snuggled up to them both. Sure, the outside perspective was nice because he could appreciate the full scale of just how breathtakingly gorgeous Magnus and Jace were – even more so _together_. But there was a rather clear upside to being this close. He got to bask in their scents and warmth and he got to cuddle them both.

"How's the case going, my loves?", asked Magnus, gently playing with both his lovers' hair.

"We still have no idea who the Owl is. Or why they're killing mundies", sighed Alec. "It'd make me sleep better at night if we had some kind of lead..."

"And here I thought getting to cuddle me at night helps you sleep better", teased Jace.

Alec huffed and leaned in to kiss his omega's cheek. "Well, clearly. But you know, pressure from the Clave. You know how trigger-happy they are when it comes to replacing heads..."

"Your head is too pretty to be replaced", stated Magnus simply.

Again, Alec huffed, a small and happy smile on his lips as he slowly relaxed more and more into them both. Moments like those, simply laying together with the men he loved, he felt like he could overcome absolutely everything. After all, Jace had survived having his wings cut off, he had survived _dying_. Together, because he had Alec and Magnus. And Alec knew, he could survive everything too, as long as he had Magnus and Jace.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So this turned a bit darker than intended but hey - the Angel fixed it in the end so there is that...? Also with Jace actually opening up to them, they can break the possession before it takes fully hold and Lilith has to look for another Owl to do her bidding so Jace doesn't have to go through THAT shit. Small mercies? Anyway! This was actually one of my very first Shadowhunters fic ideas but somehow it always got pushed back and when I decided to write this series, I figured it'd be the perfect place to write this story after all!_

 _Next up in the series will be Jalec! ;)_


	3. AlecJace - Envoy of the Clave

Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || Envoy of the Clave || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Envoy of the Clave

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, canon divergent, pining, fluff, f/f

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Lydia/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Imogen Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood

Summary: Instead of killing herself, Céline sought help and Jace ends up being raised by Imogen. Alec and Jace meet as children, when the Inquisitor comes to visit New York. Alec immediately falls in love and knows he would work hard to prove himself to be a good alpha, a good fit for the sought-after omega heir of the Inquisitor.

The next time they meet is during the war against Valentine.

 **Envoy of the Clave**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Alexander Lightwood had a destiny. He was the firstborn, the oldest child and he was also an alpha. He had the strong, proud wings of a snow-owl, like his father and his grandfather before him. He would have to uphold the Lightwood name and family-line, he had to prove himself to be a worthy heir to the family legacy. Worthy to continue it and bring honor to the name.

His parents were the leaders of the New York Institute and he knew that, one day, he would be head of the Institute and he would have his own omega-mate at his side. They would be a power-couple, ruling the Institute fairly and well. Alec was going to become a great Shadowhunter _and_ a great leader and he was one day going to meet the absolutely perfect omega to have a family and legacy with, a perfect omega to lead the Institute at his side.

Alec's younger sister Isabelle was an omega – a spitfire omega. And Alec hoped his sister and his future hypothetical omega-mate would get along well. Because a spitfire omega was exactly what Alec was looking for in a mate too! Some families still raised their omegas to be demur, thinking an omega's job was to bear strong heirs to keep the bloodlines strong and nothing more. That wasn't what Alec wanted in a mate though. Okay so Alec was still young and he didn't know the exact capacity of what having a mate really meant – mother and father kept saying that it was grown-up stuff that he would understand once he went into his first rut which was like an initiation for alphas.

Still, even at age twelve, Alec very clearly understood that having a mate meant having a partner for life. Someone to share secrets with, someone to rule the Institute with together, someone to be family and to always trust and rely on. Alec wanted someone he could spar with, both physically and intellectually. Someone who would support his decisions but also question them and not just nod along to whatever Alec said. He wanted to have an equal partner, that's what he had read about so much in the large tombs. There was nothing stronger than an alpha and omega as a mated pair, a perfectly tuned mated pair – a pair of parabatai. Soulmates, tying not just their lives but their souls together. That sounded incredibly scary because for Alec as a child even teenage years sounded long-lasting and like it would be forever until he'd go into his first rut, so spending all of his life with someone? All of his life was _a lot_ of years.

Still, Alexander Lightwood was the Lightwood-heir. He would become head of the Institute one day and he _was_ going to rule with an amazing mate at his side and live happily ever after, because they would both be head-strong, good fighters, good leaders and they would make each other happy.

/break\

"What's with all the fuss?", asked Isabelle and wiggled her nose.

"The fuss is about the Inquisitor coming over", replied Robert.

He was carrying his daughter on his arms, Izzy clinging onto his neck as she looked around the Institute curiously. Alec was walking behind his father and looking around too. Though he looked differently than his sister; Izzy was looking with the curious eyes of a child and Alec, he was looking at what exactly was different, what to prepare and watch out for when the Inquisitor came to visit. Because one day, he would be the leader and one day, he would be in charge of these preparations and meetings. He knew the other kids – Lindsay, Duncan and their other friends – were with Hodge, some last-minute lessons to make sure the kids would be presentable and not get into any trouble and embarrass the Institute in front of the Inquisitor.

"Will I go with you and mother?", asked Alec hopefully, looking at his dad.

Robert laughed and reached one wing down to grace Alec's before putting Isabelle down. "I know you're always eager to learn what our jobs are like, but not this time."

"Why not?", asked Alec with a slight pout. "I will be well-behaved, I swear."

"Of course you will", assured Robert amused. "But I have a different, very important job for you."

"You... do?", asked Alec and perked up visibly.

"Inquisitor Herondale has a grandson who's living with her", started Robert. "His name is Jonathan. He's around your age and while your mother and I will take care of business, I want the two of you to show him around and show him how well-organized and well-run our Institute is, because I'm sure he will report back to his grandmother how his experience here was."

For a moment, Alec frowned. That sounded like babysitting and not like a real actually important job. Still, if his parents thought this was important, then Alec was going to do his very best.

"Okay. We'll keep him company", nodded Alec obediently.

"Good boy", chuckled Robert, patting him on his head again.

/break\

Jonathan Caelinus Herondale had a destiny. He had no siblings, his parents were dead. He only had his grandmother – his grandfather had passed away two years ago. His grandmother was the Inquisitor. They were Herondales. Herondales were important, they were an important family. Well-respected. And Jonathan was the only heir to that name.

He was an omega, but that did not make him weak or unfit for the title of the heir. He worked trice as hard as any beta or alpha in Idris. He studied all the important texts and strategies. He was going to be a great warrior and a great leader. One day, he might even follow his grandmother's steps and become the Inquisitor too. But that was far, _far_ into the future and his grandma tended to laugh at him, kiss his forehead and tell him to go and play or else he was going to miss his entire childhood.

Today was one such day where she wanted him to enjoy his childhood while he was going to play junior Inquisitor, because his grandma was visiting the New York Institute – she did that, occasionally, visiting Institutes and making sure everything was up to standards. Normally, envoys to the Clave would do that, but sometimes it was nice to get out there herself and see something different. She used those opportunities to show Jonathan the mundane world. It was educational for her grandson and that was why she did it; to show him how different people ran different Institutes, how things went in an actual Institute and also to meet many different families.

Because one day, and Jonathan was acutely aware of that, he would have to marry into one of those families. He was the Herondale heir, but he was an omega. So while he would keep the Herondale bloodline going, he was not going to carry on the Herondale _name_. Unless he was going to find a very progressive alpha. Which meant that he had to pick a good and _worthy_ alpha, a good and worthy family who would be deserving to join the Herondale family.

"Inquisitor Herondale, it's a pleasure to welcome you here. And this must be your grandson?"

Jonathan watched quietly how the nearly bald man – Robert Lightwood, he assumed – greeted Imogen. His grandmother had that polite work-smile on her lips as she returned the greeting.

"Jonathan Herondale, sir", nodded Jonathan politely.

Robert smiled at him and nodded. "My children will show you around while me and my wife will show your grandmother around. If that is alright with you, Inquisitor?"

Imogen nodded, resting a hand on Jonathan's shoulder for a moment. "That sounds reasonable."

When he turned some, he saw two kids around his age – a boy, maybe a little bit older than him, and a girl, maybe a bit younger than him. Both had dark hair and the same warm, brown eyes. The adults gave them one last look before moving on, leaving the three children behind.

"Hello, I'm Alexander Lightwood. That's my sister Isabelle", greeted the boy.

"I'm Jonathan Caelinus Herondale. It's a pleasure visiting your Institute."

The girl – Isabelle – started giggling at that, earning her a stern look from her brother. "It's a funny name! Caelinus. What do people call you?"

"Caelinus isn't a funny name. I'm named after my mother who died when I was born. And people call me Jonathan. Because that's my _name_."

"No", huffed Isabelle and shook her head. "Everyone calls me Izzy! And everyone calls Alec Alec! So what do your friends call you? Like, your nickname?"

"I don't have one", huffed Jonathan, clearly confused. "Everyone calls me Jonathan Caelinus. Or Jonathan, for short."

"That's not short", argued Isabelle and crossed her arms. "A nickname! Like... Like... Johnny!"

"He doesn't look like a Johnny", muttered Alexander beneath his breath.

"I don't", agreed Jonathan and crossed his arms, staring Isabelle down.

"Well you're not helping", huffed Isabelle. "What would _you_ suggest, Alec?"

Not very interested, Jonathan rolled his eyes. The brother was probably going to be as creative and successful as the sister. Honestly, he would rather like to follow his grandmother and learn.

"Jonathan Caelinus...", whispered Alexander softly, thoughtfully. "Jonathan Caelinus.. J.C...? Mh. No, that's a bit awkward. J.C., J.C., J.C... Jace... Jace?"

Blinking slowly, Jonathan turned toward the young alpha and looked at him. "That... doesn't sound overly awful, I guess."

"Jace. Great. Come, Jace. We're going to show you around!", exclaimed Isabelle excitedly.

/break\

Jace Herondale was the perfect omega. Alec knew it the moment he looked at the blonde boy with the fascinating mismatched eyes. Alec had never seen someone with bicolored eyes, but Jace's were golden and blue and beautiful. Particularly stunning were his wings though. Of course did Alec know about the Herondales, they were an old and well-respected family – and they were particularly well-known for their heron-wings, hence the family name. Jace's wings however... they were white and golden and beautiful. They reminded Alec of those of a barn-owl. And when Jace told them that he was named for his dead mother, Caelinus, Alec guessed that it was not just to honor her but also because Jace shared her wings. Though the look on Jace's face when he had accepted the nickname Alec gave him – that had made Alec's chest swell with pride.

Alec and Isabelle showed Jace every corner of the Institute – even their hidden little spots they kept from everyone. Jace's eyes were sparkling with curiosity as he followed their lead. After exploring, they went to the training room and Alec just couldn't sit still. He _had_ to spar with Jace.

As all omegas, Jace was very flexible and swift in the air. It was where omegas had the upper hand over alphas. What they lacked in brute strength, they made up for in speed. Alphas were made for attacks and omegas were made for the chase. And Jace was _good_. He knew exactly how to dodge and also how to attack. How to use an alpha's momentum against them.

"You're good, Lightwood", stated Jace, Alec pinned to the ground. "But not good enough."

All Alec could do was gape up at the other boy. Alec trained harder than anyone at the Institute, he won. That was what he did. But here was this cockily grinning omega, pinning him to the ground.

"That was awesome!", exclaimed Isabelle excitedly.

"Thanks", chuckled Jace and got up. "Show me the showers and then maybe the room I'll be staying in? It was a long journey and I'm a little exhausted."

"Of course", agreed Alec, hastily getting up. "I'll show you."

He beat Isabelle to it, who stared at him in curious confusion.

/break\

Jace. He liked the sound of it. It was a bit odd, he was very used to being called Jonathan, but something about it sounded really nice. Really... fitting. And the Lightwoods seemed pretty cool. He had to admit he didn't have too many friends, he was always too focused on training and learning.

"Hey."

Jace startled and turned to look at Alexander. Alec. The young alpha – while only twelve and thus unpresented, there was always a tell to alphas and omegas, though their scent was duller, like smelling it through many, many layers of cotton – was standing right behind Jace.

"I got a bit bored in my room", admitted Jace. "And your library is interesting."

"Oh. You're reading about Achilles and Patroclus", whispered Alec as he caught sight of the book.

"It's my favorite story", replied Jace with a grin. "It's a thing I always do when we visit different Institutes. I check what kind of books they have on parabatai. Each author has a different take on the parabatai-bond. Some try to play it down to totally platonic, which is... so stupid. There is way too much evidence about how it's like a soulmate-bond."

"Soulmates?", echoed Alec curiously.

"Well, what... do you think they are?", asked Jace and looked up at Alec.

"Mh. I don't know. I always figured it was like... finding the right person to compliment everything you stand for. Like a best friend and true love in one, but... not really like destiny and stuff", admitted Alec. "Finding someone you think you can fight alongside with and who you'd never want to miss in your life, but... it's like _your_ decision. Not fate's decision."

For a moment, Jace stared at him thoughtfully, before shrugging. "I always figured that... the Angel put that person into your path. Yes, it's your decision with whom to bond, but... this person that you deem the right one to compliment you, Fate could have put them onto the other end of the planet and you could have never met. Instead, somehow, on this large, large planet not only are you born in the same place, you're both Shadowhunters so you _can_ bond. What... else would that be?"

Now it was Alec's turn to just stare at Jace, with slightly reddened cheeks. "I... I guess."

"Boys? Mom says you're supposed to come for dinner", called Isabelle out from the doorway.

Jace closed the book and put it away before following the two Lightwoods out of the library.

/break\

Alec continued being a hard worker. He was a young man, strong alpha and leader. In the back of his mind was still the image of that perfect omega who would rule at his side. Only that the concept had been less vague ever since he had met Jace Herondale. He knew the Herondales were one of the most respected families in all of Idris, which meant that Alec would have to truly prove himself worthy to even be _considered_ a viable option for Jace. Jace, who by now could have everything.

While Alec had never seen Jace again in person – not _spoken_ to him – he had _seen_ Jace in passing in Idris a few times over the years. When Alec tagged along with his parents. Just a fleeting image of how much Jace had changed over the years. The cunning boy had turned into a gorgeous young man and from everything Alec had heard through the grapevines, he was a cunning strategist and a formidable warrior. Literally Idris' most sought-after bachelor these days. The unmated omega heir of the Inquisitor. Alec felt like a commoner with a crush on a literal prince.

But then Clary Fray barreled into his life. Everything he had worked for _so hard_ seemed to be slowly slipping away from him and he felt like he was completely losing himself. Valentine was returned. Hodge betrayed them. The Mortal Cup. Jocelyn Fairchild. And Alec's parents... Alec's parents were former Circle members. The Lightwood name, what Alec had always thought to be his burden to carry – to be his legacy to uphold and to honor – suddenly it was a different cross to bear. Circle members. The harsh reality was that his parents were on house-arrest, essentially. Being heads of the Institute was their own form of punishment. The name Lightwood held little weight in the real world. Everything he had learned from his parents turned out to not be true. It really was like Alec's life was crumbling and slipping away from him.

"At least _one_ person at this Institute has a good reaction time", stated Valentine Morgenstern as he caught Alec's arrow with ease – and then let the glamour melt away.

Alec lowered his bow and stared in surprise. They had been told that the envoy of the Clave would arrive today. To take over. The Lightwoods were officially out of the game. Everything that had happened in the past week was apparently too much. Understandably so.

"That you always have to be so dramatic, Jace."

Alec turned only barely to see a blonde woman roll her eyes with an exasperated sigh. Then, his focus was drawn back to the person in front of him. Soft golden hair falling into his face, eyes of mismatched color, legs wrapped up in tight black pants, the wine-red dress-shirt hugging his torso very nicely, golden-white wings raised high behind him making him look like more of an angel than any Shadowhunter Alec had ever seen. What stood out the most were the mismatched eyes though. Blue and golden, in a combination that Alec would _never_ forget.

"Jace", whispered Alec softly, stunned.

"Jace Herondale. The Clave sent me to... help out", offered the blonde. "I hope we will work well together and that you won't see our visit as an... intrusion."

"Alec Lightwood", replied Alec on auto-pilot, shaking Jace's offered hand.

Jace certainly didn't remember him. Apparently not. And why would he, really? They had me only once, ten years ago. Jace and his grandmother had only stayed for two days. And while Jace had left a lasting impression on Alec, why would Alec have left a lasting impression on Jace?

"Lydia Branwell. The two of us are here to help you... re-structure and re-prioritize some things", stated the blonde woman as she stepped up to Alec and Jace.

Alpha. Imposing wings raised, not threateningly so but in a way to display her capabilities. Not a hair was out of place. Peculiar. She also subtly reached one wing out, not to entirely cover Jace but to touch his wing. Not a huge gesture, might have gone unnoticed by others. Not by Alec. And Alec didn't like it. He schooled his features into a neutral expression as he motioned at the two.

"Please, follow me to the conference room. I will brief you on... everything", offered Alec.

"Actually, I want to meet Miss Fairchild", argued Jace. "Lyds?"

"We'll meet up later", nodded Lydia and turned toward Alec. "Will that be okay?"

"Of course. Izzy! Can you bring... Jace... to meet Clary?", called Alec out.

Moments later and Isabelle joined them, a polite smile on her lips. "Sure thing."

/break\

Lydia surveyed the room curiously. It was... luxurious, to say the least. The bell-tower. Tall, with room to fly up. Stained windows offering beautifully colored light from the outside. A fire-place even and a piano. Definitely not a standard room.

"There you go again, getting special treatment for being the Inquisitor's grandson", teased Lydia as the door to the bathroom opened. "Though the New Yorkers went all out."

"It's... a nice room", grunted Jace, toweling his hair dry.

"Yes. Nice", echoed Lydia mockingly as she sat down on the bed. "Surely has nothing to do with the crush the Lightwood alpha has on you."

"Crush?", snorted Jace and went to his suitcase to get a change of clothes out.

"I stood close enough to him when you revealed yourself. I could _smell_ his reaction. Also, he was quite literally gaping when introducing himself to you", laughed Lydia.

"Not exactly a reaction new to me", sighed Jace tired. "Every damn time, Lyds. 'Oh, pretty unmated omega.'... Such... mindless alpha-brains. No offense."

Lydia snorted at that and shook her head. "None taken. You're not exactly my type."

"It's why you and me get along so well", smirked Jace.

"But don't you think it was unnecessarily cruel that you pretended not to remember him?", asked Lydia and raised her eyebrows while Jace struggled with a shirt. "I mean, that's him, right? That's the one who gave you your nickname. Alec Lightwood."

"Why would he remember me", grunted Jace pointedly. "We met once as kids. Besides, you and I are here on official business. What good does it do anyone to act all chummy?"

"...You like him", hummed Lydia, eyes widening. "You _do_!"

"I don't. I don't know the guy", grumbled Jace defensively.

"You actively _avoided_ being in a small room alone with him and me by ditching me to go and meet the Fairchild girl. Don't lie to me, Herondale", warned Lydia.

She cuffed him with her wing and he groaned, rolling his eyes. "Okay, okay, fine. So... I volunteered us to go because I was hoping to go back and meet them again, because this seemed like a good excuse. Alec was... nice. Most alphas I met over the years were just trying to get on my good side for my name, but he was just genuinely nice. And... have you _looked_ at him? Tall, dark, handsome. Really tall. Like. Towering tall. I like tall alphas."

There was the slightest whine to Jace's voice as he sat down opposite Lydia on the bed. "Oh, I know. I snuck so many tall alphas out of your room in my life already."

"Have I ever mentioned you're the best, by the way?", asked Jace with a grin. "Turn around."

Lydia huffed and obeyed, lifting his wings and spreading them some so Jace had proper access to groom them. "I have to admit, he is very handsome to look at. But seeing his sister, I think the good looks might just run in the family."

Jace hummed amused as he started sorting Lydia's feathers, straightening any that were out of place and plucking the loose ones. "Interesting. So your type are chipper, unapologetically sexy female omegas then, mh...? I got to admit, I like her too. Not like _that_. But an omega who knows how to use their omega-status and their sex-appeal for their own gain is impressive. It's such a taboo-topic still. Omegas should be more docile and if they are sexually active, they're deemed sluts. She owns it and she actually does achieve her goals with it."

"Mhmh. Now tell me about the Fairchild girl", prompted Lydia.

"Arrogant", replied Jace and made a face. "Never touched the Shadow World before but thinks she knows better than anyone else. She's completely untrained! Knows nothing of self-defense or runes or even how to properly fly, but she thinks everyone else should listen to her. It's... very exhausting and I do understand how someone like her would... derail everything. Like finding the Mortal Cup is not a hard enough mission on its own – we both know that, it has been missing _so long_ , after all – but when someone keeps hijacking the mission like that..."

"You think she's a serious threat? Security risk?", asked Lydia seriously.

"Oh, no", laughed Jace and shook his head. "She's just a little _girl_. Like a... lost child looking for her mother and throwing a temper-tantrum because she can't find her. From what I can gather, I guess helping her was the right call – it did lead to valid information. But... the girl is entirely missing the bigger picture and from everything I heard from the other Shadowhunters I talked to, that's where the problem lays. She keeps derailing everything because all she wants is to find her mom. Which, I suppose, fair enough, but then again... she's an adult, she should put more thought into her actions. But yes, they definitely need our help. All done, switch."

"What do you suggest?", asked Lydia curiously as they adjusted so Lydia was sitting behind Jace and could start grooming his wings. "How are we most efficient?"

"Divide and conquer", hummed Jace thoughtfully. "We need to keep Clary away from the actual investigations. Help was promised to her and, to her credit, she is very strong-willed and won't accept a no. So someone has to help her. But so far, the investigation into Valentine had happened directly with Clary on board. She is not qualified for such missions. Those two things have to happen _separately_. I want you on Fairchild-duty. Take Isabelle Lightwood, she seems to have bonded with Clary already, and a team. Search for Jocelyn Fairchild, but mainly keep her _distracted_ so we can recover the Mortal Cup safely. There is no doubt in my mind that she would immediately give it up if Valentine were to offer her mother in exchange – and I can't quite blame her for it. The Mortal Cup means nothing to her, the Shadow World means nothing to her. She only cares about herself and what directly affects her; her mother. Look for Jocelyn, try to find her before Clary does something... dangerous. I'll take charge of the search for the Mortal Cup."

"But you know Jocelyn is going to face charges when we find her", pointed Lydia out.

"Let's not tell Clary that for now. She hasn't made that connection herself yet, I don't know if it's naivety or ignorance though", mused Jace thoughtfully.

"Let's see how well the Lightwoods take divide and conquer", stated Lydia.

Jace hummed in agreement and relaxed as Lydia finished grooming him. "Tomorrow though. Today was a long day and I need some sleep. See you bright and early tomorrow so we can tell them."

/break\

Alec stood awkwardly in the hallway. He had given Jace the nicest room they had. After his briefing with Lydia, he had kept busy for a little while and then went and... stood awkwardly in the hallway. He had meant to go and talk to Jace, but he didn't even know what to _say_. So he lingered.

"Stalking the Inquisitor's grandson. Not a good look, Mister Lightwood."

Alec's eyes widened when Lydia Branwell exited Jace's room. The alpha was smiling at him as though she could read him like an open book. Like he had the words 'Jace Herondale is the prettiest omega on the planet and I would like to look at him some longer' written on his forehead. Instinctively, Alec raised his wings, feeling threatened by the other alpha.

"Relax", chuckled Lydia, one eyebrow cocked in amusement. "I'm not here to threaten you."

"Really, because the way it looks to me you and Jace are here to take the Institute from my family", muttered Alec beneath his breath, wings still raised.

"That was not what I was talking about", hummed Lydia mischievously.

She indicated her head toward Jace's bedroom-door. Alec's eyes widened and his cheeks grew darker as he cleared his throat. Was he _really_ that easy to read? Then again, Lydia was an alpha too. Gritting his teeth, Alec turned away and abandoned his plan of talking to Jace.

/break\

"A political marriage is not a good idea, Lyds", stated Jace with a frown, pacing.

"I lost my mate shortly before our mating ceremony and I have been in mourning since then", countered Lydia gently. "I don't believe in finding my true love anymore, Jace. And Isabelle? She is a beautiful, head-strong omega. She is _brilliant_ – have you visited her at her lab yet? When she talks science, her eyes sparkle. It's... mesmerizing. She is also a strong fighter. By all intends and purposes, she is a wonderful match. And don't think I don't know why the Lightwoods suggested it. To make them look better, to gain stronger ties to the Clave."

For only a moment did Jace pause to look at her before he resumed his pacing. "You're right, Isabelle is a very good match as an individual. But... the _family_. Why did you agree? I don't like Robert and Maryse much. They're... slimy. Suck-ups."

"All the more reason", hummed Lydia and tilted her head.

Once again, Jace paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "Elaborate."

"By becoming my mate, Isabelle will become a Branwell", replied Lydia, raising her eyebrows. "The Lightwoods had escaped the responsibility for their actions for too long. Maryse and Robert _are_ going to pay for their deeds as Circle members. An example will be held. Their punishment had always been too lax and too many have been whispering about the dubious decision of making them heads of an Institute. The Lightwoods have fallen from grace by allowing Valentine's wife and daughter to live undiscovered in their jurisdiction. Isabelle does not deserve to take the fall for her parents, to live under the disgrace of the Lightwood name. Not to mention, I have seen the way Maryse treats her daughter. She is cold and detached. Omegas deserve to be raised with warmth and love, deserve to be loved and cherished by their family. If her mother failed her, I am more than willing to be the wife who will _not_ fail her."

With a groan did Jace collapse next to Lydia on the bed, spreading his wings out. "You really thought this through before agreeing. Still, is now truly the right time for it...?"

"We have the Mortal Cup", argued Lydia with a frown. "We found Jocelyn Fairchild."

"And we should bring both safely to Idris before we hold a wedding", countered Jace. "This Institute was run by former Circle members and we... can not with a hundred percent certainty say where their loyalty lay. The longer the Mortal Cup stays here, the greater the risk."

"What do you suggest?", asked Lydia curiously.

Jace smiled brightly as he sat up. "I'm your best man, right? How about we move this wedding to the Herondale estate? To show that the Inquisitor herself approves of your choice in omega."

"Imogen hasn't even met Isabelle yet", sighed Lydia. "Jace, don't promise things in her name-"

"Ly—ydia. Come on. You know she can't resist _those_ ", huffed Jace.

He motioned at his eyes and did his best sad puppy-pout, making Lydia laugh and shake her head. "Very well. Do whatever you want, Herondale. You'll do it anyway."

"Great. See you tomorrow. Don't be late to your own wedding", stated Jace and dashed out.

Before Lydia could ask any questions, Jace was already out of the room. The Mortal Cup was not safe here. Jace did not trust these people he didn't know, even if he believed the Lightwood children themselves to be trustworthy. Too many variables. The only place the Mortal Cup would be safe would be in Idris. Soon enough, Jace spotted the two people he was looking for.

"Lightwoods. Great. Can I have a word for a moment?", requested Jace.

Alec and Isabelle paused in their conversation and turned toward the blonde. They followed him toward the room Jace had been staying in and after the door was closed and Jace activated a silencing rune – just to make sure no one eavesdropped – he turned to face them.

"Change of plans in the wedding", stated Jace. "We're moving the thing to Idris. Alec, I'd appreciate it if you could get the Mortal Cup discreetly and when I accompany our beautiful bride-to-be to my family's estate, you will come too, as her brother. No one has to be any wiser."

"Why the secrecy?", asked Alec with a frown.

"Let's be real for a moment: We do not know if Valentine has any spies here or when he will attack the Institute again", replied Jace and crossed his arms. "I don't think the Mortal Cup is safe here. I want you to bring it to the Clave, while your sister and I... do a little shopping."

"Shopping?", echoed Isabelle and perked up.

"A beautiful bride needs a beautiful dress", offered Jace amused.

"Why the Herondale estate?", asked Alec.

"Mh? Oh. Sorry. Not many know this, but technically Lydia is kind of my sister", replied Jace. "My grandmother took her in as a young teen, when Lydia's parents died. We had already been friends. She's a Herondale by anything but blood and grandmother will be absolutely delighted to host."

"...I can't imagine the Inquisitor _delighted_ ", whispered Isabelle lowly.

Jace laughed at that and shook his head. "That's because you ever only saw the Inquisitor. She's far warmer with her family, of which you will be a part after the wedding. Now let's go."

/break\

Alec had brought the Mortal Cup to the Inquisitor, the Clave praised him for his good work despite his 'unfortunate circumstances' (meaning his family, as Alec realized with an internal wince). Afterward, he oversaw the transportation of Jocelyn Fairchild to the Silent Brothers, to look for treatment of her comatose state. Of course did Clary accompany her mother and not leave her side. Alec all the while went to the Herondale estate to find everything already decorated. It paid to be one of the most wealthy families of Idris. Alec stared wide-eyed as he tried to avoid being in the way of anyone working. He yelped when he was suddenly pulled aside.

"Come with me, taste-testing", ordered Jace all of a sudden.

Alec barely had time to blink as he was dragged along. This was weird. Over the past week of Jace and Lydia being at the Institute, they had found the Mortal Cup and they had found Jocelyn. Admittedly, Jace and Lydia truly had brought a good outside perspective in. Jace had brought exactly what Alec had always dreamed of finding in his ideal mate. Someone headstrong and clever who could challenge Alec's decisions and push him into the right directions if he was off-course. And he had been off-course. He had been distracted, by the reveal of his parents' lies and by the headache that was Clary Fray. Jace and Alec had proven to be a wonderful team. The way they fought side by side against demons... it was not comparable to anything Alec had ever experienced out on the field and apparently, Lydia fought very well with Isabelle. Enough for Izzy to agree to an arranged marriage. Granted, Alec knew Isabelle could do worse, but still...

"I still can't believe we found the Mortal Cup", muttered Alec lowly.

The next moment, he got a piece of cake shoved into his mouth. "Because we worked together. You and I, we... worked really well together. I appreciated that. I expected more... resistance about my presence at the Institute. But I guess I underestimated you."

"Underestimated...?", echoed Alec as he swallowed the cake. "This is good."

"Mh, I agree", nodded Jace as he liked his lips after trying a piece too. "And yes, underestimated. I thought you'd huff and puff like alphas tend to when being 'bossed around' by an omega. Instead, you've been... cooperative and a great partner to work with. You've never once looked down on me as an omega. Which, unfair. I should have known better. You were always... a good guy."

"Always...", echoed Alec, eyes widening. "You _remember_ me."

"Wait. _You_ remember me?", asked Jace, eyes equally wide.

"You're hard to forget", countered Alec before blushing.

"Oh, will you two just kiss and admit that you've been pining for each other?" Both boys startled and turned to look at Isabelle, who stood with her arms crossed in the doorway. "This is _my_ wedding day. I'm not having your pining ruin it. You'll be each other's plus ones and you'll behave."

"Pining? Izzy!", hissed Alec, wings fluffed up in embarrassment.

"What? You... You didn't seriously buy into the 'I don't remember you but I still go by the nickname _you gave me_ ', did you, brother?", asked Isabelle, eyebrows raised. "And you're _really_ bad at hiding your crush. You keep staring at Jace like he's the moon. Even Simon has noticed."

"The mundie?", sputtered Alec embarrassed.

Isabelle only raised her eyebrows higher, a pointed look on her face before she turned her back on them and headed out again, because she did have better things to do on her wedding day than watch two idiots who kept stealing glances at each other without the other noticing.

"So... you got a crush on me?", asked Jace, eyebrows raised. "I mean, I'm not surprised. Every eligible alpha has a crush on me. Look at me, I'm hot, strong, of a wealthy and respected family."

Jace was looking at Alec, waiting. Usually, this was where alphas would scoff. They didn't like omegas who knew what they were worth. And damn did Jace know what he was worth.

"Yes, you are", nodded Alec, eyes large as he stared at Jace, making Jace blush just a bit. "I mean, you really are... e... everything I always thought I was looking for in an omega. I always set myself up to find the perfect omega to hold up the legacy of my family. And then I met you-"

"And in a week's time you knew I'm the one?", teased Jace amused.

"No. I mean, when we _first_ met", clarified Alec. "You... proved you're strong and clever and you just... you're _you_. And I just... knew that I had to work extra hard to prove myself a worthy alpha to you when we'd meet again. But..." Alec paused and cleared his throat, averting his eyes too. "The name I was once so proud of proves to be worth... nothing."

"So?", asked Jace, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "My name is worth enough for two."

"...What?", grunted Alec, frowning surprised.

What he got in return was a careless shrug. "I once figured that I'd have to marry into a good family, but why? My family is strong and wealthy enough to take my mate in instead. Why should the omega have to join the alpha's family? Why not the other way around?"

"I...", started Alec, eyes large and nervous.

"Relax. I'm not proposing to you", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, I came to the realization years ago that on the list of things I'm looking for in a mate, the value of their name doesn't rank very high. Things as strength, courage and kindness are far more valuable. And you, Alexander Lightwood, are very strong, very courageous and very kind. And on top of all of that, you got it all wrapped up in a _very_ handsome package. And besides, you and I recovered the Mortal Cup – do you know how much that means? You're quite the catch, Alec."

Jace winked at Alec, positively making him blush. "So... what you're saying is..."

"I'm asking you out on a date. Granted, our sisters' wedding seems like an odd place for a first date, but... I guess there could be worse first dates", replied Jace. "What do you say?"

Jace thought that Lydia really was onto something. Alec and Isabelle were good people, they deserved more than to be reduced to their last-names, the last-names of traitors. Alexander Herondale had a nice ring to it, though Jace knew he was getting a little ahead of himself. Then again, he had always believed in destiny and the Angel putting Alec into his path again like this, it could not mean anything but destiny. He smiled at the cutely overwhelmed expression on Alec's face and happily leaned in to kiss the alpha briefly. After that, Alec positively looked like his brain couldn't compute. Yeah, this was the kind of alpha Jace wanted for himself. Strong but sweet.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: If the premise sounds familiar, that's because I pitched the story over on my tumblr last month (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** ;3)! I just love the idea of Jace getting a happy childhood but also thus, as the heir to the Inquisitor, being so out of Alec's league (in Alec's mind at least ;D) that there's lotsa pining! ^o^ Also, writing the Lydia-Jace dynamic was a ton of fun! *^*_


	4. UnderhillJace - Jace's Secret Admirer

Shadowhunters || Underondale || Jace's Secret Admirer || Underondale || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Jace's Secret Admirer

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wing fic, courting, fluff, pining, explicit sexual content, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Underhill/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, John Underhill, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lindsay, Raj, Lydia Branwell

Summary: After the possession, Jace starts finding random gifts and cute letters. He's not really sure what they mean or from whom they are. After all, there are enough alphas and betas turning their heads for the unmated omega heir to the Herondale family.

 **Jace's Secret Admirer**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Jace hummed contently as he picked a piece of chocolate out of the box and popped it into his mouth. Vanilla filling. He smiled pleased as it slowly melted on his tongue.

"It's rare to see you snacking", observed Alec curiously. "You really bought yourself candy?"

"Mh?", grunted Jace very confused. "So... they weren't from you?"

"Why would I get you chocolates?", asked Alec.

"You said I did good last mission. I figured it was like... for not being reckless", shrugged Jace.

"I'm not... I'm not going to _dog-train_ my parabatai into not risking his life during missions!", exclaimed Alec irritated before pausing. "...Would it be working...?"

Glaring, Jace threw a piece of chocolate at his parabatai. But... if they're not from you..."

"Wait, so you just... found a box of chocolates?", asked Alec with a frown. "And _ate_ it?"

"It was in my room and it's my favorites, so I assumed they were from you", defended Jace. "But... if they're not from you, then who are they from...?"

Alec shrugged, but the frown on his face deepened at that. Jace was an unmated omega and someone was leaving him food. Alec's protective alpha-instincts kicked in at that. Someone was courting his parabatai – and he had no idea who it was.

/break\

"You look dour today, Alec", noted Lydia as she sipped on her cocktail.

"I think someone is courting Jace", grunted Alec with a glare.

He slipped lower in his chair and looked at his two friends. Lydia Branwell and John Underhill. It was still odd for Alec to have _friends_. Isabelle and Jace had always been the ones who could make friends easily, while Alec was rather content just having Isabelle and Jace. Now that he was the head of the Institute however, he had actually made friends.

"He's an unmated omega", offered John after a long moment.

"And not just any omega", agreed Lydia, nodding into John's direction. "Jace is the Herondale heir – that name has always meant a lot. He's the Inquisitor's grandson. And not just that; even before that, he had been quite the catch – one of the strongest Shadowhunters there are. Strong, determined, fierce, good-looking. Now there are even more perks to it. He's also favored by the Angel, carrying special angelic blood that gives him special, blessed powers. What we're saying is: He's a catch, it's a miracle it took so long for alphas to take interest in him."

"It hasn't", grunted Alec with a frown, arms crossed over his chest. "They've been trying since he was sixteen and presented. But I guess Jace's self-worth wasn't... He slept around a lot, never picked a mate. Valentine's training, devaluing love and the matebond. After a while, alpha-interest decreased – you know this stuck-up society. An omega who sleeps around is not worthy of being taken as a mate. Then the whole Valentine being his father..."

John grunted at that and shook his head before sipping his beer slowly. "What does it matter how many people an omega has slept with...?"

"No idea", growled Alec with a glare.

"So, isn't it then a good thing someone apparently has the brains to know it doesn't matter and is now making a conscious effort to make Jace an honorable omega?", asked Lydia, eyebrows raised.

Sighing, Alec shook his head. "I don't know. I mean, what if their only motivations are the superficial ones you listed? That Jace is pretty and brings with him a respectable name? Jace deserves better than that."

"Your protectiveness over your parabatai stands unparalleled", commented Lydia.

She hit Alec's bottle with her glass, an amused smile on her lips as Alec continued grumbling.

/break\

John heaved a sigh as he collapsed backward onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Everything Lydia had said was true. Jace Herondale was a catch, _the_ most sought-after unmated omega in Idris right now. With the victory of the war beneath their wings, word spread quickly. The additional angel-blood and powers, long-lost Herondale heir, victor over Valentine Morgenstern, one of those who had recovered the Mortal Cup _and_ the Soul Sword.

It was a bit ironic though. When John had first come to New York, the whispers around Jace had been quite different. The nameless orphan, last of his family, no value to his name. Sleeping around all the time, not worthy settling down with. Reckless and impulsive to the point where it would be just too much of a hassle to try and reign him in. Not worth the trouble.

When John Underhill moved to the New York Institute, as part of the reinforcements during the war after the losses they had suffered at the hands of the Circle, he had tried not to let it influence him.

Jace was impressive. Sure, he was cocky and arrogant – but deservedly so. He worked and trained incredibly hard, he never backed down from a mission, he was always in the center of the fight, putting his everything into it – and risking his life for others. And the alphas claiming that Jace was too prideful in his looks, seriously Jace was gorgeous. Why should omegas need an alpha's validation of their physical appearance?

Suffice to say that John had quickly developed a crush on the gorgeous, cunning omega.

And then the big reveal of Jace's heritage came and with it, the whispers around Jace changed. Alphas perked up in interest, thinking Jace brought with him a good family name, glory, fame – and of course still his good looks. Alec had no idea just how many alphas were vying for Jace. Or wanted to, at least. But Alec himself actually proved to be the hardest hurdle.

Everybody knew Alexander Lightwood was fiercely protective of his parabatai and especially since Alec had become the head of the New York Institute, alphas were more weary of challenging him.

John Underhill included. Alec had become one of John's best friends since moving here. They had bonded after running into each other at the bar once and they regularly met up afterward. Now John's... maybe-more-than-a-crush on Jace was a little conflicting with that friendship.

Not that John saw himself as having even a shot with Jace, really.

Because all the things Lydia had listed about Jace were true. He was a catch, Idris' most popular bachelor as of right now. And who was John, really? Just a regular soldier, from a regular family. Nothing outstanding like being a Herondale, not an outstanding fighter, not even working a special position that brought fame or respect with it. He had nothing to offer to an omega like Jace.

Which was why he wasn't _openly_ courting Jace. He knew he stood no chance. But he still wanted to... to do nice things for Jace, because the omega deserved it. He deserved to be cherished and spoiled. He'd never spoil himself, John knew that. With him, everything was basics, unless someone else provided for him – then he relished in the special. Case in point, his room. John had seen Jace's old room, nothing personal in it despite Jace having lived in it for thirteen years. His new room however, the one his parabatai had picked for him and where Alec had pushed for most decoration – knowing what Jace liked. But aside from his parabatai, no one was trying to make Jace feel cherished. And personally, John thought that was simply not right.

While John saw no chance of himself ever being the alpha who got to cherish Jace as his mate, he could at least make Jace smile and feel appreciate with small gestures now, anonymously.

Chocolates, for example. John had seen Jace sneak chocolates from Alec when a box had sat on the alpha's desk, present from his own mate. Jace had stolen a piece with vanilla filling and made a quite inappropriate sound at it, proclaiming them to be his favorite. Alec had glared and swatted at Jace playfully with his wing, claiming that those were _his_ and that Jace could buy himself chocolate instead of eating what Alec had gotten from his mate.

So when John had been out with Lindsay and they had walked past a chocolaterie, John had gone in on impulse (Lindsay had gladly followed and bought what might have constituted half the store for herself). Then, John had left the box of chocolates in Jace's room for him.

He was glad that Jace had liked them, apparently. Not so glad that Alec now had an 'anonymous alpha' on his radar. That brooding look on Alec's face... John really didn't want to see the disappointment on his friend's face if he were to find out that it had been John...

Shaking his woozy head, John sat back up and stretched out his wings. They were strong falcon wings, mighty and a sign of a capable flier. He _was_ proud of them. Of course, all wings John had ever seen paled compared to Jace's. White barn-owl wings, dusted with gold. Truly, out of all the Nephilim, Jace was the one to look the most like an actual angel and the first time John had seen them in person, they had absolutely taken his breath away.

Running his fingers through his hair, John left his room and headed toward the communal kitchen. He had drunk too much tonight, he needed some solid food in his stomach. Though he did enjoy his nights out with Alec and Lydia. Generally, he enjoyed being at the New York Institute. He had always been a bit more of a loner, but somehow he felt at home here. He had quickly befriended Lindsay, then Raj, followed by Alec and Lydia.

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

John startled a little and looked up to see Jace... sitting on the kitchen-counter with his legs crossed, holding a bowl of cereal. Exactly who he meant to run into in the middle of the night while looking like an absolute, still-drunk mess. He was only wearing his sweat-pants and a ratty shirt. Well, not that Jace looked very presentable. Jace was wearing sweat-pants too and that gray zipped hoodie that he seemed to favor. But Jace looked very... _soft_. His golden-white wings were lowered, his hair softly falling into his face. His heterochromic eyes were sparkling, hypnotic.

"I...", started John slowly. "I'm... too wired to sleep yet. Was out late with Alec and Lydia."

"Right. I get that", grinned Jace amused. "Well, if you don't mind the company, sit?"

Nodding awkwardly, John went to the fridge. Much to his delight, he saw one of Raj's sandwiches. Taking the box, he took the sandwich out, grabbed a pen and wrote IOU onto the post-it on the box that clearly said _Do not touch. RAJ'S!_ , with a smaller fine-print of _especially you, Underhill_. Perhaps John had developed a habit of stealing Raj's sandwiches, but that was because he made particularly great sandwiches with the left-overs of the day before. Tonight's sandwich was meatballs from the spaghetti they had had.

"You know, that's how you can actually tell that you and Raj are friends. Others would already have a broken arm for repeatedly stealing his sandwiches", grunted Jace amused. "I remember that one time he actually did give Duncan a black eye for stealing it."

Jace faltered a little at the mention of Duncan. Him being blackmailed by Jonathan and then consequently being killed by him... Shaking his head, Jace returned to his cereals.

"How... How are you?", asked John after a long pause.

"Don't know. It's weird", shrugged Jace with a thoughtful frown. "Like, you and Alec are suddenly inseparable. I know you seemed to be getting along while I was busy being possessed, but I'm gone for three months for treatment and suddenly Alec is actually being social and having friends with whom he goes out for drinks casually. Lydia is... a good co-head. I guess. The whole staying at the office, coordinating stuff, doing paperwork – it's not mine. I'm glad I'm not it and that Alec still found someone he can trust, but... still... I..."

"You feel out of place?", offered John with his eyebrows raised.

Jace paused at that, looking surprised before he nodded slowly. "I... I guess, yeah. It's hard. Frustrating. I don't do well with frustrating."

"I'm sure you'll be fine", stated John with a surprising amount of conviction. "You're the strongest person I ever met, Jace. You overcame—so much. And you're still standing."

Jace stared at him with large eyes and slightly red cheeks before he smiled. "Thanks."

Smiling faintly in return, John sat down next to Jace and started eating Raj's sandwich.

/break\

"This is delicious", groaned Isabelle as she threw another cheese cube into her mouth.

Jace grinned where he was sitting opposite his sister. "Try the salami."

The two of them were feasting on a French snack platter – various salamis, hard cheeses and soft cheeses, fresh grapes and baguette. Jace had found it in front of his door this morning, prettily arranged in a basket. There was no note, again. Just like with the chocolates and the other various foods he had been getting in the past weeks since his return to the Institute.

"It's _delicious_. If you don't marry that secret admirer of yours, I will", declared Isabelle. "Whoever it is, they sure have amazing taste. The good food I've been getting in your room lately is amazing."

"It's... not just that it's quality food", started Jace slowly. "It's... It's that it's thoughtful."

"Mh?", grunted Isabelle curiously, picking another grape.

"Yesterday, I was talking to Alec about how I'd like to go to Paris – you know, Clary's been talking a lot about the Louvre and whatever and yeah it kinda does look... I'd like to go", shrugged Jace. "And today, I find all the French food. The chocolates? Those were my favorites. When we got home late from a mission the other day and the delivery guy dropped by with mu shu from my favorite restaurant...? I was way too exhausted to even order in myself. It's... nice."

"So, we conclude: It's _definitely_ a Shadowhunter, from the Institute", hummed Isabelle with a nod. "Do you have any idea? Like, a clue to narrow it down further? A hunch? Anything?"

For a long moment, there was silence between them as the two continued eating. "I don't know. I mean, at first I thought it was Alec being his fussy parabatai-self. I know he worried a lot about me, being gone for three months... it was hard on the bond."

"He _did_ worry a lot", agreed Isabelle with one raised eyebrow.

"But by now... even I can't deny that it's not just casual friendliness but rather... you know..."

"Courting. The word you're looking for is courting", supplied Isabelle fondly.

She reached a wing out to cuff Jace, making the omega huff. Isabelle was a beta, so courting wasn't really something she'd ever encounter. It was still very traditionally what an alpha did to gain an omega's affection. The thing was, no one's ever bothered with that. Not with him. Jace had always been more than willing to sleep with an alpha without that nonsense and with no strings of mating attached. So what kind of alpha didn't just approach him for a quick fuck and instead spent all this money on all of this stuff for him...? Just, why?

/break\

"That's not your style, Underhill", noted Raj unimpressed. "And not your size."

John rolled his eyes. "It's not for me. Obviously."

The two men had been dragged out on a shopping trip with Lindsay and then John saw something that he could not walk past. Raj snorted and shook his head, hands deep in his pocket.

"It's for Wayland, isn't it?", grunted Raj.

"Herondale. And no", grumbled John, though his cheeks darkened.

"It's exactly _his_ style", countered Raj unimpressed. "You know that I saw you drop that last one off at his door, right? Also, it really doesn't take a genius to figure out you're his 'secret admirer'."

John's eyes widened in shock and he sputtered, just to have Lindsay pat him on the back. "Yeah, Raj is right. I had it figured out for weeks now. I mean, I also know you, so... Your crush is showing a lot, at least for someone close to you. I'm genuinely surprised Alec hasn't figured it out yet."

The expression on John's face was one of pure horror at that though, making Raj and Lindsay laugh. "I can't... Alec would probably skin me alive. No one's worthy of his parabatai."

"Lindsay heaved a sigh at that and shook her head. "Just... get the jacket and let us move on, yeah?"

/break\

Alec squinted at Jace. "When did you have time to go and buy a new jacket? It only just got destroyed by acid demon spit last night, Jace. And I thought you slept since then?"

At that, Jace opened his mouth and stuck his hands deeply into his jacket's pockets. It was a gorgeous jacket. Black leather, really smooth. Expensive. A _perfect_ cut too. Soft and warm on the inside though. It was amazing and Jace most definitely loved it.

"I...", started Jace with a casual shrug.

"Oh no", sighed Alec and shook his head. "Food, the food was one thing. But you're not going to start and wear _clothes_ that this secret admirer is leaving you, are you?"

"It's a gorgeous jacket and it's not its fault", grumbled Jace, hugging his jacket closer.

Alec heaved a deep sigh and buried his face in his hands. "You're going to kill me."

"Oh come on, it's just a jacket", shrugged Jace with a glare.

It was a gorgeous jacket that fit him perfectly and whoever had bought it knew exactly what he liked. Just like with the food left for him so far. Whoever his secret admirer was, they... seemed to pay a lot of attention to Jace and to what Jace liked. They were _thoughtful_. It was sweet. Was it very crazy that Jace felt himself falling for someone he didn't even know. But whoever they were, they cared about him and paid close attention, seemed adamant on caring for Jace and making Jace feel cherished. That was... more than he was used to already.

/break\

John paused on his way to his own room. There was cussing coming from Jace's room, the door ajar. Slowly, curiously, he approached and pushed the door open some more. The omega was pacing his own room, wings raised... and messy. His beautiful feathers were ruffled.

"Jace? Are you... alright?", asked John reluctantly.

"No", growled Jace before he paused and turned to look at John. "Sorry. It's not... your fault."

"What is it?", wanted John to know as he approached.

"Alec's been in Idris for days now, stupid council meeting. And Iz and Clary are on a mission as official escorts of Maia on pack-business and I'm... It's like my entire support-system just took off." Jace took a deep breath, arms crossed over his chest. "I could _really_ use a grooming. And... I'm not used to _this_ yet. Alec, Izzy and I, we used to do _everything_ together. Every mission. It was always us, having each other's backs. It's not that I have a problem going out on missions with you and Raj – well, Raj can be a little bitch. But... I'm used to having them and I'm used to being there for them too. Having them both out there, without me, is unsettling."

Groaning in frustration, Jace sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. John frowned. He had really enjoyed going out in the field with Jace at his side, but he did understand why Jace felt irritated at the way things had developed away from what had been his comfort-routine. Grooming was also a part of that comfort-routine and not being able to because his family was gone right now was not exactly helping Jace out right now. John watched how Jace turned and reached out to his nightstand, taking a bag of licorice out. The licorice John had left for him three days ago.

"Comfort food", grumbled Jace defensively.

John actively tried to keep from puffing his chest and feathers out in pride at being able to provide any form of comfort to Jace. Jace chewed on his piece of licorice with an endearing pout on his face. And when Jace was not pouting because he was genuinely upset, that pout was one of the most adorable things John had ever seen. On instincts did he reach a wing out to touch Jace's. The omega slowly calmed down a little, seeming to relax some. Tilting his head, Jace looked up at John. That was a... nice view. Jace's mismatched eyes, staring up at John from beneath his long lashes.

"You... busy?", asked Jace slowly.

"Mh?", grunted John, a bit confused.

Shrugging, Jace turned a little and raised his wings. "Chasing those demons really messed up my wings. I can't wait with a grooming session until Alec returns in like... two days... So, if it's not too much trouble... would you mind?"

For a stretch, John just stared at Jace. Did the omega really just ask him that? _Him_?

"Yes. I... I'm not busy at the moment", agreed John after a moment. "Uhm, where...?"

"Just sit down", shrugged Jace, motioning at his bed with one wing.

Thankfully, Jace had his back turned toward John so he couldn't see the vibrant blush on Underhill's cheeks at being invited onto the omega's bed. Taking a slow breath, John went ahead and sat down behind Jace. This was fine. This was just grooming. It was something completely platonic. John did it all the time with Lindsay and Raj, had even done it with Lydia before. Still... This was _Jace_. He bit the inside of his cheek, before he reached out to gently run his fingers over Jace's wings. His feathers were so soft, yet sharp. While at first awkward, John soon fell into the comfortable routine of grooming and relaxed more. And so did Jace, the tension visibly melting away from him.

"There, all done. All your feathers are back in place and clean", offered John gently.

He gathered the loose feathers he had plucked and handed them off to Jace. When John attempted to get up and leave, Jace grabbed him by the wrist and gave him a pointed look.

"Dude. Your wings are a mess too. We chased the not-dragon together, you know."

"Right. Yeah. I...", started John before he understood. "Oh. Uhm. You don't _have_ to..."

"I don't mind", shrugged Jace, frowning at the taller. "You did mine, let me do yours."

With a slightly awkward nod did John sit back down, facing away from Jace. He remained tense for far longer this time around. But after a while, the soothing effect of being groomed kicked in and John managed to shake off the thought that it was Jace Herondale grooming him.

"You have gorgeous wings", commented Jace after a while.

"Thanks", grunted John a little embarrassed, unsure what to say.

"And we're done", announced Jace after another ten minutes.

Shaking himself out of it, John turned around and accepted his own loose feathers. "Thank you."

He left Jace's bedroom feeling oddly floaty and very content.

/break\

Jace was laying on his bed, his head hanging over the side of it as he ate chocolate-covered strawberries. Every now and again, he smelt the bow that had been wrapped around the bag. The scent was _very_ faint, considering it was just a small bow, but whoever had given him this had tied it and left their scent. Alpha and... faintly like lavender. Somehow... familiar. By now, Jace was very invested in finding out who his secret admirer was. All of those kind and thoughtful gifts, Jace couldn't help but imagine that the person behind them would be very kind and thoughtful in general and maybe, being with them would be just like that. Jace would like that.

He paused in his musings when he spotted a feather beneath his bed. Reaching out, he picked it up. It was golden-brown. Not one of his, or Alec's – Alec had the might wings of a snow-owl. Bringing it closer to his face, he froze as he caught the scent on it. It was the same one as on the bow. And the feather... the only one in Jace's room lately had been John Underhill, when Jace had— _Underhill was his secret admirer_. Jace's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red.

Immediately, Jace got up from his bed, feather still in his hand, and headed out to look for Underhill. He found John in the kitchen, together with Lindsay and Raj. A mildly unwilling Raj was making sandwiches for them all while Lindsay and John were chatting.

"Jace! Hi!", exclaimed Lindsay with a bright smile, waving at him. "Join us? Raj can-"

"Raj can _not_ ", interrupted Raj annoyed. "Jace is a big boy who can make his own food."

"No. I... uh... John?", asked Jace slowly, turning toward the other blonde.

"Yes?" John sat up attentively, his entire focus on Jace.

"I...", started Jace, faltering a little. "I used to have a falcon." John frowned confused, but didn't dare to interrupt as Jace just stared somewhere vaguely behind him. "And... he was the first thing I ever loved, the first one I ever felt loved by, because he was loyal and he... it's probably stupid, but he let me pet him, occasionally. And... Valentine broke his neck. And I've... I've been afraid to love since then, even though Alec and Izzy and Max have been working hard on making me... open up more. It's still... hard for me though, because it's what I've been taught all my life."

"Okay...", nodded John, not showing in any way or shape that he actually understood.

"Oh by the Angel, _John_!", exclaimed Lindsay and threw her hands up in the air. " _Kiss him_!"

"W... What?", sputtered John with large eyes.

"Seriously, dude?", grunted Raj and rolled his eyes. "The falcon story's never been more metaphorical, you literally have falcon-wings you idiot. You know what. Linds, let's go."

Lindsay protested, but she got dragged out of the kitchen anyway, leaving a startled and flustered John and an awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. John loved fidgety Jace, that was one of his favorites. It was so... endearing. But Jace was fidgety _because of him_?

"I figured it out", stated Jace softly, lifting a feather up. "The bow, on the last present, there was the faintest bit of scent left on it. And I couldn't quite sort it, until I found this feather that you must have lost when we... groomed each other the other day."

"I-", started John, taking a defensive stance.

"I loved them", continued Jace, not letting John interrupt him. "The food was amazing, you... actually gave me the things I _like_. I had alphas try to court me before, you know – Alec _doesn't_ know that – and they usually just give the generic and then expect and omega to fall to their feet. But you... actually made the effort to get to know me, to get me the things I would really enjoy. That's... very sweet and thoughtful of you, John."

"I... It's the least you deserve", replied John unsure.

"You're a good man. And a good Shadowhunter", continued Jace once more. "I may not know _you_ personally as well as Alec or Lindsay might, but through your actions alone I feel... I want to get to know _you_ better, John. Because being charmed by gifts is hardly a solid foundation for a relationship, but it's... a start. And I think... I would like to continue..."

"...What?", asked John slowly and took a step back.

"Go out on a date with me, Underhill", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Seriously. Lindsay is right, you _are_ a bit slow there. I want to go on a date with you."

"With me?", echoed John skeptically.

"Wow. You're cute when you're overwhelmed", laughed Jace softly and shook his head.

"Cute?", repeated John once more, eyes widening and cheeks darkening.

Somehow feeling more comfortable in the situation now, more at ease with John, Jace decided to lean in and place a gentle, innocent kiss on John's cheek. He really was a cute alpha.

"Tomorrow's your day off, right? I got an early shift. Pick you up afterward, at two. Be ready."

/break\

John was _not_ ready by the time Jace came to pick him up. Not at all. Jace looked gorgeous, like always. In his tight black jeans and white shirt. White. Unusual on Jace, but none the less gorgeous. A soft smile was aimed John's way as Jace looked up at him.

"You ready?", asked Jace.

"I mean... No?", offered John with a frown.

Jace laughed at that. "Come on. I made a reservation at a cozy little Italian place."

"You... know restaurants? Beyond the Jade Wolf?", asked John mildly surprised.

It made Jace huff. "Well... No. Simon and Clary recommended it. I figured asking the former mundie couple for a romantic mundie restaurant."

"Romantic, huh?", echoed John doubtfully.

"I've never... really been on a date before", shrugged Jace awkwardly and ducked his head.

John bit his lips and smiled as he realized he wasn't the only nervous party here. Still, the reality of Jace taking him out on a date was rather... odd. Half an hour later and they sat down at a table in a cute looking mundie restaurant. John smiled as he looked at Jace opposite him.

"Why did you never sign the gifts?", blurted Jace out when they got the menus.

"I...", started John and sighed. "Look at you. You're... _you_. You're the Herondale heir, grandson of the Inquisitor, super-powered best Shadowhunter out in the field this generation, you're beautiful and the most desired unmated omega. And I'm just... me. The Underhills aren't exactly a prestigious family, I'm not a bad fighter but I am also not outstanding like you. There is nothing I have to offer to you and someone in your position deserves an alpha who can offer them the world."

Jace looked surprised at that and his cheeks darkened. "I... You... You're an _idiot_ , Underhill."

"Thanks", grunted John and lowered his eyes to stare at the menu instead.

"I don't need a name or riches from a mate. I didn't even need those things from my grandmother. Until not even a year ago, I was just an orphan without either money or a family's value. Just because the blood running through my veins seems to be a different one now, why does it change so much? I now have a name of value and more money than I ever expected, so I don't need that from you. From any alpha", stated Jace pointedly. "You... You've been offering me something far more valuable than that. You've been thoughtful, kind, sweet. You've shown care for me, not for the me you just described but for me, personally. And... that's more than any partner I've had ever showed. If you're offering me more of that, you're offering me more than I ever expected."

"...Oh", whispered John, peeking up at Jace in surprise.

The omega looked a little flustered opposite him and it made John's heart race. Jace truly appreciated the small things John had been doing? Not just 'oh, that's nice', but genuinely appreciated it...? If that made Jace happy, John surely could continue it.

"It's... a pricey restaurant", noted John with a closer look at the menu.

"I just said that I got the name and the money. Let me spent the latter", chuckled Jace.

He winked at John with a mischievous grin, making John blink in surprise. "Uhm... Okay?"

"You really _are_ cute", laughed Jace. "Okay, now... Uh... How was your day?"

"Good", nodded John, just to receive a pointed look from Jace. "I'm... Well, I think it's a bit boring for you, but I did some vital research with Alec."

"Nerds", whispered Jace with a fond smile. "Okay, I'll bite. What kind of research?"

"Into the history of Daylighters", replied John. "Now that we know for a fact where Daylighters come from, we of course questioned where they originally came from – you and Clary were... exceptions. Where else would vampires get pure angel-blood from?"

Jace leaned forward with a smile and listened closely to John's rambling.

/break\

It lasted for exactly a week before John found a glaring Alexander Lightwood in his room. Alec stood there, with his arms crossed, not slouched but at full height, wings raised in an intimidating way, the glare on his face looking like it could actually kill a man.

"John. Sit", grunted Alec, leaving no room for arguing. "So _you_ have been courting my parabatai. How come one of my closest friends thought of courting _my parabatai_ without telling me? Especially considering I repeatedly discussed the matter of Jace's 'secret admirer' with you and Lydia. Yet... at no point did you feel like telling me?"

"Alec-", started John, wings lowered.

"Explain that to me", prompted Alec, somehow looking even more imposing.

"Everybody knows no one is good enough for your parabatai", snorted John and slouched a little. "Not that I didn't know that based on facts alone, but getting to know you, to know how protective you are of him... How could I tell you that _I_... like Jace...?"

Alec lost his edge as he stared surprised at John. "You're an idiot."

"...You and your parabatai are quite alike", muttered John lowly. "He said the same thing."

"Well, because it's right", snorted Alec and shook his head. "John, I... I'm protective of my parabatai, because all anyone ever wanted from him was just sex and then leave him again. I know where his sense of self-worth _actually_ lays. I want to protect him from people using him. You're a good man, John. If you care, genuinely, for my parabatai, you're the kind of man I would pick for Jace. You're level-headed, a strong fighter, you are... clearly not just interested in having sex with him. Otherwise, you could have had that already."

"What are you saying?", asked John confused.

"I'm saying that I know you, as a person. And you're a good man, not just a good alpha", stated Alec and rested a heavy hand on John's shoulder. "I... trust you not to hurt Jace."

"You... do?", asked John surprised, staring at his friend.

Alec smiled and squeezed John's shoulder hard, a bit harder than necessary. "I do and if I should be wrong with that, I hope you know I will make you regret it."

/break\

Dating John was... exactly what Jace had pictured, actually. What John had shown of himself through the courting gifts was exactly what Jace got in the relationship too. When Jace was hungry, John would come with a light snack that they enjoyed while curled together. When Jace was feeling bad, John was there to comfort him. And Jace did his best to do the same for John, when he saw John was agitated, he came and calmed him down and was there for him. They started grooming each other regularly and Jace had started incorporating John's feathers into his nest.

"Do you... like it?", asked Jace, unusually self-conscious as he ran his fingers through his hair.

John raised both his eyebrows as he stared from Jace to the nest. "I... what?"

"Do... Do you like it?", asked Jace. "I... I've never actually shown my nest to a non-Alec-alpha."

At those words, John straightened some, before he offered Jace a reassuring smile. "It's... beautiful."

Not that John had a lot of experience looking at nests. Jace had put it together on a higher level in his bell-tower – most likely the reason Alec had given his parabatai the bell-tower. Between the balks above was a platform set, with a mattress on it, decorated with many, _many_ pillows and blankets, feathers of many from the Institute (but most of those feathers... apparently... being John's, making the alpha blush). It did look rather comfortable and soft. John grunted as Jace collapsed against him, arms around his shoulders and pulling him down into a deep, deep kiss. When they parted, Jace pulled John's shirt off, startling the alpha before pushing him onto the nest.

"J... Jace...?", asked John slowly, eyes widening when Jace started stripping.

"...Really? Omega, showing you his nest, and you look startled that... oh...", Jace groaned and rolled his eyes as he paused, only in his boxers. "You really are cute when you're being clueless. You and I, we've been going out for three months now. I... I want... more now. Do... you?"

John nodded rather wildly. Just because he thought Jace was _more_ than his body didn't mean that he didn't also want that body. He made a small sound when Jace's boxers came off. Jace grinned like a predator as he crawled on top of John and fully undressed the alpha. While kissing John, Jace wrapped his fingers around John's already half-hard cock, jerking him into full hardness. Before John could come, Jace let go of him, grinning down at him in amusement. A small sound escaped John as he watched Jace's hands slip back to prepare himself. John leaned up to kiss along Jace's neck and chest greedily, running his hands all over him while Jace spread himself for him.

"You're so beautiful, so gorgeous", whispered John in awe. "I still can't believe..."

"John? Shut up", whispered Jace back and kissed him deeply.

John huffed as he was pressed down onto the mattress and felt Jace adjust himself on top of him. The next moment, Jace lowered himself onto John's cock and the alpha groaned loudly. Jace was tight and wet and warm and _perfect_ around him like that and the way he looked from this angle, sitting on top of John like this... John reached out for Jace's thighs, squeezing them.

"Gorgeous omega", whispered John lowly, running one hand up to Jace's neck to pull him down into a slow, deliberate kiss. "You're so very, very gorgeous, Jace..."

Jace smiled, fond and amused, as he reached his wings down to cocoon them both and caress John with his soft feathers. He slowly started picking up the pace as he rode John. John groaned, his fingers digging deeper into Jace's thighs and their kisses turning more sloppy as they both lost more control. Jace could feel John's knot swelling slowly, so he put more force into it as he rolled his hips, trying to get it in before it fully popped. Jace groaned in a gluttonous way as the knot slipped in and slowly started filling. With a low howl did Jace come, spurting his cum over John's chest. John followed only moments later, his knot fully filling and locking them together. Panting hard, Jace collapsed on John's chest, aware of the sticky mess between them, but right now he just wanted to lay here with his boyfriend, being held by the alpha.

"Worth the wait", panted Jace with a grin, kissing John's cheek.

John just made a small, little sound because he was far too overwhelmed. Instead, he just hugged his omega close and buried his nose in Jace's hair, smiling contently.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Meant to write this ship ever since Underhill came out to Alec. Somehow never got around to it. Sooo that's where this series really comes in handy for me! *grins*_


	5. RaphaelJace - Snowed-In With an Alpha

Shadowhunters || Japhael || Snowed-In With an Alpha Vampire || Japhael || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Snowed-In With an Alpha Vampire

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wing fic, heat, hurt/comfort, asexuality

Main Pairing: Raphael/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Jace goes into heat during a mission, pushed into it due to stress. He's alone with an alpha and he expects what he had always been warned of; an alpha using an omega's heat as an excuse to take advantage. Not only does Raphael Santiago not take advantage of him, the vampire actually makes him feel... safe and protected. In the aftermath, Jace has to investigate.

 **Snowed-In With an Alpha Vampire**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Jace was panting hard. Sweat was beading up on his forehead, slowly running down his temple. Damn it. Now was not the time for this. Now was actually _the worst_ time for this.

"Jace? Are you-"

His involuntary roommate paused mid-sentence to stare at him wide-eyed and in realization. Jace took a deep breath, using the towel around his shoulders to dry off his face. He had taken a cold shower, hoping it would ease things. It did not. Returning from the bathroom to be flooded with the potent scent of alpha in the bedroom only made Jace's heat flare up.

"Why would you take this mission, knowing you're about to go into heat?"

"Don't patronize me, Santiago", snarled Jace and raised his wings threateningly.

Raphael calmly sat down again, trying to appear non-threatening. "I am not... trying to patronize you, _Herondale_ , I am trying to figure out why you would do such a thing."

"I don't-", started Jace with a growl, gritting his teeth – but figuring that he did owe the alpha locked into a confined space with him at least some kind of explanation. "I don't have regular heats like other omegas. They can... time this shit. But whatever Valentine did with me as a baby seriously messed me up. Sometimes I go into heat two times a month, other times I don't have a heat for months to come. I didn't _expect_ to go into heat, okay? It's not like I _planned_ this."

At that, Raphael heaved a sigh. This was... Absolutely nothing about this mission so far was going as planned. A clan of unaligned vampires were closing in on New York, or so Raphael had been informed by a clan-leader he was on friendly terms with. Raphael and members of his clan, with back-up from the New York Institute, went to Mount Peter to stop the vampires before they could cause any trouble on Raphael's territory. And due to the newly formed 'better relations' between Downworlders and Shadowhunters, he got some back-up. However, they decided to split up during the hunt and Jace and Raphael had been separated from Isabelle and Lily, with whom they had been teaming up, during a large snow-storm. Jace and Raphael barely made it to an empty cabin in the woods where they had planned to hide out until the storm would pass. He had noticed Jace sweating a lot when they entered, but Raphael had thought it to be just a normal human reaction to the cold – that he was getting sick. A heat however, that... changed things.

"Jace. You need to calm down", stated Raphael lowly, his voice warm and soothing.

Jace was slowly panicking, pacing the small space of the cabin they had taken over. His wings were raised, but he couldn't even fully spread them in this limited space. Not to mention – a limited space he could not escape from because they were literally snowed in. The worst part, Raphael knew, was Raphael's presence. Raphael was an unmated alpha Jace was not overly familiar with. Yes, they knew each other and through Isabelle and Magnus, they both knew they could trust each other, to a certain extend. Still, unmated omegas such as Jace tended to spend their heats alone, if sharing them with an alpha, then with an alpha they truly could trust. Raphael knew no amount of trust in Isabelle and Magnus' judgment would make Jace trust Raphael that much, meaning the alpha vampire's mere presence caused Jace unnecessary stress and worry right now.

"Don't tell me what to do", snarled Jace, raising his wings even more.

"I am not trying to tell you what to do", stated Raphael, making sure to keep his voice low. "But you're slowly slipping into a panic attack and that is not going to help you any."

Jace paused his pacing and tried to take slow, calming breaths. That didn't reduce Raphael's presence though and only made Jace inhale the alpha's scent even more. Jace balled his hands into fists. There was no escaping this room. There was only _one_ room with a very small bathroom. Nothing more. No way out. Jace gritted his teeth hard, glaring at Raphael.

"What do you usually do during your heat?", asked Raphael, voice more gentle now, causing Jace to pause and frown at him. "I'm an alpha, I don't exactly have expertise on what omegas _need_ during a heat – especially not Nephilim like you. Is there anything you need?"

Straightening up, Jace looked around. Raphael was right. Instead of focusing on the things he couldn't change, he should focus on the things he could change – the things he could do to make this as bearable as possible while being here. His frown deepened.

"I need... things... to make a nest. Soft things", grumbled Jace.

"Okay", nodded Raphael and got up from the bed to help Jace look for them.

"Why are you...", started Jace hesitantly as they went through the wall-closets. "...helping me?"

"We're both locked in here together", grunted Raphael as he got out all the winter-bedding from beneath the bed. "I'm not just going to stare out the window and wait this out. Not to mention, both Isabelle and Magnus would be very upset with me if I did."

"Izzy maybe, but...", muttered Jace doubtfully.

"Magnus has come to care a great deal about you since you moved in with him. He does that, taking in strays and growing more attached than he is willing to admit", hummed Raphael amused. "You're important to them both and if nothing else, _that_ seems reason enough to help you, don't you think?"

Jace still looked skeptical, though he accepted the bedding from Raphael and started arranging the large pillows and soft blankets on the bed in a nest-like fashion – rolled up as walls around the bed, softening the center to lay more comfortably. The task of building the nest was very reassuring somehow. It was a routine Jace knew, it helped him calm the anxiety this whole situation caused.

"What else do you need?", asked Raphael, his voice having an oddly calming effect on Jace.

Well, no. It wasn't odd at all. It was an unmated alpha, showing concern for Jace during his heat. Of course did it calm him. It was just rather... annoying, to say the least.

"For you to not be here", growled Jace frustrated. "I can't—I've never shared my heat with an alpha, I wasn't planning on starting now! Especially not with _you_. No offense."

"None taken", chuckled Raphael amused. "And I promise you, I'm not going to take advantage of you. You are perfectly safe with me. Just tell me what you need."

Jace frowned doubtfully at the conviction in Raphael's voice. Not that it really meant anything to Jace. He knew he couldn't trust alphas. He knew all alphas wanted from him was his body. It was why he only had strings of one-night-stands. No alpha had ever wanted more from him than a good fuck.

"I'm not going to have sex with you", growled Jace as he sat down in his nest and raised his wings threateningly. "I know alphas like to claim that omegas in heat 'really begged for it', but this is me telling you I don't. I'm not having sex during my heat."

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Jace", assured Raphael, even though he knew it was futile.

Jace had no reason to believe him, after all. And the track-record of alphas using an omega's altered state of mind due to a heat for their advantage was... depressingly large. Still, Jace had no other choice than to take him by his word right now, because neither had a way out of this situation.

"What else do you need?", asked Raphael, voice calm and even.

"Water. I don't... eat while I'm going through my heat, but it's easy to dehydrate during it", admitted Jace reluctantly as he looked through the cabinets for bottled water.

"No food?", asked Raphael skeptically.

"An omega's body's made to easily sustain itself during the three days our heat takes. We don't need food, focus is on... on something else during that time", grumbled Jace. "Though afterward... afterward I'll need _a lot_ of food. Seems there's enough bottled water to last a week. The owner must have restocked with the purpose of spending this winter here..."

"Let's hope they don't arrive before we leave", muttered Raphael beneath his breath.

"We... I will have to stay here for three days at least", whispered Jace frustrated.

/break\

It only took less than an hour from there on out for Jace to fully go into heat. And Raphael had _no idea_ what to do. He had never been around an omega in heat before. He had known to avoid that even on the rare occasion of dating an omega...

"Alpha...", whispered Jace lowly.

His eyes were clouded as he crawled up to Raphael and pinned him, pawing at Raphael's clothes. "No. Jace _no_. I am not having sex with you. And you don't _want_ sex with me either. You made that very clear when you were still in your right mind. _No_."

He used his vampire strength to pick the blonde up and bring some distance between them. Jace whined, confused, wrapping his wings around himself. This was going to be a very exhausting and frustrating time for Raphael. He could smell Jace's pheromones all over the place, stronger than before. Sweeter than before. It really brought out Jace's scent and, oddly enough, Raphael would describe it as smelling like... sunshine? Raphael spent his time mainly just watching Jace from a distance for the next hour, the omega sitting in a corner of the bed, looking dejected.

"Jace?", asked Raphael gently, approaching Jace with a bottle of water. "You're sweating a lot. You need to drink. You told me before, that you need to stay hydrated."

The omega looked up at him with the expression of a hurt animal, clearly confused why the alpha who had just rejected him during his heat would now approach him. This was going to be much more exhausting than Raphael had anticipated, really.

"Come on", nudged Raphael, his voice deliberately soft and warm. "Here. Drink. You need to stay healthy. I'm not going to let something happen to you. If I return you to the Institute with heat-damage, your parabatai is going to tear me to shred."

If an omega didn't properly watch out for themselves during their heat, they might come out of it with serious health-damages – from dehydration to fevers and being malnourished. Whining softly, Jace accepted the water and emptied it in one go. Shortly after, Jace attempted to get Raphael out of his shirt again, with the vampire once again stopping him. Raphael knew it were the instincts alone.

"You don't look good", noted Raphael concerned into hour three.

Jace was still sweating, even more now. He was laying curled together on the bed and he really did not look good. Raphael rushed to the bathroom and got a bowl of cold water and a towel. Carefully, Raphael adjusted Jace to rest the wet towel on his forehead.

"Sh, we need to get your temperature down, Jace", whispered Raphael.

Still, the look on Jace's face was one of confusion. Why did the alpha who kept rejecting his advances continue to help him. Sighing, Raphael sat down next to Jace to make sure the towel stayed on Jace's forehead. After a while, Jace crawled closer and Raphael readied himself to physically remove the omega from himself again, but... all Jace did was rest his head on Raphael's thigh, snuggling up as close to Raphael as possible. The omega sighed contently. Ah. Vampires naturally ran colder and with Jace's current state, Raphael's cold skin must give off a very calming feeling. Smiling amused, Raphael gently started caressing Jace's hair.

"How are you feeling?", asked Raphael softly.

"Mh... hot...", whined Jace, burying his face even more in Raphael's thigh.

"That's why they call it a heat", chuckled Raphael amused. "Rest some."

To his surprise, Jace actually did. He drifted off into a fitful sleep and somewhere along the way, Raphael got more comfortable. The more comfortable he got, the more Jace snuggled up to him. It was rather surprising for the vampire, but it seemed to actually improve Jace's condition. As long as he got to snuggle up to Raphael and soak in the physical comfort, he seemed... content. He even gave up on trying to get sex, as long as Raphael would simply hold him and cuddle him. Jace was warm and firm against him, feeling oddly... nice.

/break\

The last three days were a blur to Jace. There were moments that Jace regained clarity and those moments he still clearly recalled when his heat ended. Feeling so overwhelmed and hot, just to have cold hands gently cup his face and place a wet cloth on his forehead. Soft lullabies sung in Spanish to calm him when he couldn't sleep. Waking up with his head nestled into the curve of Raphael's neck, trying to soak in the coldness of the vampire. Firm but surprisingly gentle arms holding him.

"Solecito, calm", whispered Raphael gently. [ _Spanish: little sun_ ]

Jace paused as he blinked fully awake. He was curled against Raphael's side, enjoying the cold of the vampire. Frowning, Jace sat up and looked around. They were still in the cabin, on the bed.

"I'm starving", was the first thing out of Jace's mouth.

"So you feel better?", asked Raphael, mildly amused. "Wait."

Raphael got out of the bed and sped over to the fridge to get... real, actual food out of it. Jace's eyes widened as he was presented with three different kinds of sandwiches. Licking his lips, he unpacked them and shoved one nearly fully into his mouth without biting. Raphael grunted at that.

"Isabelle and Lily found us, about five hours after your heat had started. You... were too deep into your heat to be moved and you were highly territorial. Isabelle has been checking in to see how you're doing and she kept dropping food for you and blood for me by", explained Raphael. "They took care of the mission. You're supposed to call Alec as soon as you're clear-minded again."

"Why are you still here?", asked Jace confused. "If they found us five hours into my heat? Why didn't you bolt as soon as the storm passed? And why would Iz let you stay?"

Both valid points. If Raphael truly hadn't taken advantage of Jace – and from the scent in the cabin and the state of his body, Jace didn't think so, he knew how much being knotted ached for _days_ , even a heat would not lessen that. So if Raphael didn't stay for free sex, why would he stay? And if Izzy had checked in with them, why would she allow an alpha to stay with Jace during his heat?

"You didn't allow any other options, solecito", offered Raphael casually. "You grew... very possessive during your heat. When I said territorial, I don't just mean of the lodge. I meant me."

"W... What?", sputtered Jace wide-eyed. "Why would-"

"I took care of you", supplied Raphael in a very reasonable voice. "I tended to you while you slipped into your heat and it's only a natural reaction that you didn't want to let me go."

Jace remained skeptical at that though. There was no way Raphael couldn't have just dodged him and left. That he _chose_ to offer comfort and care to the omega who had latched onto him... Jace was very confused. He was very hungry, but also confused. Grabbing the fifth sandwich, he tried to figure out what to do with all this information.

"Thank you", said Jace softly after the sixth sandwich. "I... I don't remember everything, but I remember some... and... you were very... Thank you."

"You're welcome", replied Raphael with a nod.

/break\

There was a curious glint in Magnus' eyes as he watched Raphael pace. He knew exactly why the vampire had sought him out. Two weeks ago, Jace and Raphael had gotten themselves stuck in a cabin in the woods during a snow-storm and Jace had gone into heat. Magnus knew all about it and he had a good guess at why Raphael wanted to talk to him. It was the first time Raphael had been with an omega during their heat – his asexuality led to no interest in such matters and everyone knew that a heat was a very primarily sexual thing.

"Are you alright?", asked Magnus gently. "I know he wasn't in his right state of mind, driven by primal urges, but did he do anything to make you uncomfortable, to push your boundaries?"

"That's just it, papá", sighed Raphael, looking mildly confused. "He was..."

"Yes?", nodded Magnus, trying to coax the words out of Raphael.

"He _did_ try at first, when he truly hit his heat", started Raphael. "He was rubbing against me, trying to undress me. But I firmly pushed him off and I think the fact that my pheromones didn't change, showed no signs of being willing to mate with him, helped greatly. At first, he acted very... miserable and rejected. When I continued showing... basic human decency to him, trying to help him, he seemed to... to come around."

"And then he... tried something again?", asked Magnus, trying to make sense of it.

"No", replied Raphael with a shake of his head. "He was... seeking something. Comfort? He was as affectionate and demanding as your little kittens. He kept clinging onto me and seeking physical comfort, but not... sex. Strangely enough. He seemed far more content just being held. I assume he's been... very touch-starved and his primal instincts shifted priorities after he realized what he could and could not get from me. But... I never... he was _very_... cuddly, that's the only fit word."

"You sound amusingly confused and frustrated by this", pointed Magnus out.

"Because I _am_ ", grunted Raphael with a frown. "It felt... good. To hold him, to have him lean into me like that and seek me out like that. It was very new and strange, but... good. And now I can't seem to stop thinking about him, papá. What do I _do_?"

Frowning thoughtfully, Magnus leaned back on his chair and watched Raphael. The vampire looked tense and indeed very frustrated. Now, Magnus had already seen Jace and he had heard of the omega's own confusion about the situation. But both had another thing in common.

"Ask him out on a date", suggested Magnus after a long moment.

"What?", asked Raphael surprised and looked up. "That's ridiculous, Magnus!"

"It's not", hummed Magnus and tilted his head. "You wouldn't have stayed the whole three days if he were just a stranger you didn't care about. In some way or shape, you _enjoyed_ sharing this with him. You could have left, as soon as Isabelle came, despite Jace's growly protests. It wouldn't have done him any _harm_. But you chose to stay with him through it and you just admitted that you enjoyed being with him, cuddling him."

"That doesn't mean...", started Raphael, though he faltered as he noticed how weak it sounded. "I... I suppose that I enjoyed it... But I don't even know him, Magnus."

"Hence the whole 'date' suggestion", chuckled Magnus amused. "Get to know him. See if there is a possibility that the two of you _could_ work. If you can't stand him when he's actually awake, well, never mind. But you definitely shouldn't throw the idea out of the window without giving it a try. If you feel _anything_ for him, even if it's just the enjoyment of being at his side... think about it."

Raphael frowned at that. He couldn't deny that it had made him feel unusually warm and at ease to lay with Jace in his arms and it had made his inner alpha feel pride at protecting and taking care of the omega during his time of need. Still, the thought of attempting a relationship was... unsettling.

/break\

Jace was frowning curiously as he walked into Hotel Dumort and allowed himself to be led toward Raphael's private suite. What he found was a bit surprising, even though maybe he shouldn't be surprised? A romantic candlelight dinner was set out and Raphael looked particularly sharp in his suit. Tentatively, Jace approached the vampire, unsure what to do with any of this.

"When you asked me to come over for a date, somehow... I still wasn't expecting you to actually mean... well... a _date_ ", muttered Jace and looked around. "What..."

"Your heat", started Raphael, leaning against the kitchen-counter and watching Jace very closely. "You were... very affectionate and I have to admit that I enjoyed it. It's something I haven't had in a long time, someone to share affection with. I would like to get to know you better, to see whether or not you and I could actually... work out. If that is something you would also like."

Jace didn't immediately react and Raphael didn't push. He waited patiently as Jace tried to process what Raphael had just proposed. In the aftermath of his heat, Jace had talked to Isabelle – and learned of Raphael's asexuality. The vampire felt no sexual attraction, that was why he had not reacted to Jace's heat. Instead, Raphael truly had just held him. Made him feel safe and warm and cared for in a way Jace had never experienced before. It had been... nice.

"Okay, fine", shrugged Jace and sat down.

"Fine?", echoed Raphael surprised.

"Look. I haven't eaten all day and this smells absolutely delicious. If nothing else, I'm staying for the food. If the company... also turns out nice, win-win", replied Jace casually.

At that, Raphael snorted, though with a slightly fond look on his face. Jace was honest, that much Raphael could appreciate. And he was very beautiful – like a piece of art. Smiling, Raphael joined the Shadowhunter at the table and they started eating.

"So... you cook? Just for fun?", asked Jace slowly after a little.

"Mh. For fun and for my sister", replied Raphael. "It's also a reminder, I suppose. Of the things I used to do when I was still alive. Sometimes, that is very... reassuring."

Jace hummed at that and slowed his eating down a little. "I bake."

"I'm sorry?", asked Raphael a bit confused.

"I... bake", repeated Jace with a shrug. "I like the routine of it. Following the recipe. It's kinda reassuring for me too. When I have a bad... When I need a distraction."

It figured that Jace had his own coping mechanisms, Raphael knew about at least some of the trauma the blonde had suffered over the course of this war so far, through the grape-vine or directly from Isabelle or Magnus in conversation. Part of Raphael was relieved to hear that Jace had found a healthy way of coping; after things with Isabelle, Raphael was understandably weary about being with another Shadowhunter. He couldn't go through addiction again like that.

"Why haven't you eaten all day? It's nine PM", wanted Raphael to know. "If you don't mind."

"Missions", replied Jace simply, shrugging casually. "There's a lot going on these days, if you haven't noticed. Circle members need rounding up. We might have won against Valentine and captured Jonathan, but there are still loose ends to be tied up. A lot of them."

"You shouldn't forget to take care about yourself though", noted Raphael gently.

"Eh. I've repeatedly been told I lack self-preservation", shrugged Jace.

Raphael huffed at that and shook his head. "Somehow, I am not surprised by that."

Jace looked up at him and grinned mischievously as he continued eating.

/break\

"You've been in a... very good mood lately, parabatai."

"Why does that sound like such an accusation, Alec?", asked Jace, one eyebrow raised.

Alec shrugged with an innocent face, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. It was just the three of them – Alec, Jace and Izzy – in the kitchen. Isabelle grinned mischievously as she stole from Jace's plate, kicking her legs back and forth.

"It seems things with Raphael are going well", teased Isabelle.

Jace's cheeks darkened and Alec raised both of his eyebrows in a nearly accusatory manner. Okay so Jace and Raphael's relationship wasn't exactly a _secret_ , but Jace had not yet shared with anyone just _how well_ it was going or how deep the relationship really had become. Most probably thought Jace was just currently fucking around with the clan-leader. Which, ironically, was the one thing they weren't doing. And... that might actually be the reason _why_ it worked out so well.

"Really?", asked Alec lowly. "I didn't... I didn't know you two were actually serious. You've never really been in a serious relationship before, Jace."

"I know", shrugged Jace awkwardly, pushing his place off a little as Alec sat down. "I... I guess part of it is because... he's ace. I'm so used to the alphas I'm with just wanting... you know, wanting to fuck a male omega because we're so rare and shit. But with Raph..."

"Yeah?", asked Alec very gently, searching his parabatai's eyes.

"For... For the first time, I feel like... I'm actually wanted for who I am, not for my body", replied Jace softly. "Raphael makes me... laugh and feel understood and... I'm happy."

The smiles on both Isabelle and Alec's faces were genuine but in their own ways and for their own reasons bittersweet. Jace didn't catch either of them though, he was too busy ducking his head in mild embarrassment at having admitted that. He truly had not expected to hit it off with Raphael, despite how comfortable he had felt with the vampire during his heat. Apparently, they were rather compatible though and they both managed to provide each other with what they truly needed.

"I think I might love him", admitted Jace, barely audible.

"That's... big", offered Alec surprised.

"Ye—eah", sighed Jace and ran his hands through his hair. "I just... He makes me feel like I've never felt before. Not just with him, but also... about myself. I feel like I can talk to him about... everything. Things I used to only feel safe to talk to with you, Alec."

"It... It's good you found someone like that", whispered Alec. "I was... against this at first, you know that. Because of... well, Iz. But what you two have..."

"It's not built on addiction", offered Isabelle with a shrug. "Raphael and Jace got together based on a shared, positive experience and they managed to build on that. I'm... happy for you both."

"You better be, or I'd have to rattle you out to Lydia for still being hung up on your ex", huffed Jace.

He grinned teasingly. Him and Alec were the only ones who knew that Isabelle and Lydia had been growing _very close_ lately and had started dating, though they weren't calling it that just yet. Isabelle blushed wide-eyed. And while she wasn't really hung up on Raphael anymore, there was still the bitter taste of _regret_ about how things between them had gone down – and that would stay forever.

"Have you told him yet?", asked Alec with a frown.

"No", huffed Jace with a shake of his head. "I... No."

"You should", suggested Isabelle gently, grinning.

/break\

There was a glass of red wine mixed with exquisite blood in Raphael's hand, a good book in front of him and a gorgeous omega on his lap. All in all, it was the perfect way to end the day. Jace was curled together, with his head resting on Raphael's thigh. The vampire was running his fingers gently through Jace's hair in a manner that Jace found very soothing. They often spent their evenings like this, Jace recharging after a long day of missions and Raphael enjoying a good book.

"How was your day, solecito?", asked Raphael lowly.

"Boring. Annoying. But I didn't forget to eat, to ease your mind. I managed to eat three-fourth of my sandwich – Izzy is a thief", replied Jace and paused. "Why do you call me that?"

"Mh?", grunted Raphael confused.

"Solecito? Why... I never asked you that. We've been dating for three months now and you've been calling me that since... well... But I never asked", elaborated Jace.

"It means 'little sun'. And I suppose... While you were in heat, I didn't feel right referring to you as Jace, somehow. And... you smell like sunshine. You are... my little sunshine", replied Raphael.

"That is... cute and sappy", grinned Jace and sat up to properly kiss Raphael. "I love you."

Raphael paused and stared at him in mild surprise. "I've fallen in love with you as well, but... this was an unexpected confession, solecito."

Shrugging, Jace leaned in to bury his face in Raphael's neck, properly getting comfortable sitting on Raphael's lap. "I don't know. I just... I realized I love you. And... Iz and Alec thought I should tell you. So... I told you. I love you. I... really actually do. The way you make me feel... I feel safe and cherished and content with you. You give me something no one else ever did..."

"I love you too", assured Raphael rather firmly, tilting Jace's head to kiss him.

"I know", whispered Jace, smiling gently as he got more comfortable.

/break\

"This was a... very romantic choice, solecito."

Raphael smiled fondly as he unpacked and settled into the cabin. Jace had booked the very cabin they had been snowed in one year ago, the thing that had kickstarted their relationship. A blush colored Jace's cheeks at that as he shrugged awkwardly.

"I figured it'd be a nice idea", mumbled Jace before flopping down on the bed. "C'mere. We can unpack later. Like, when we actually need the stuff."

"Or we could do it now", countered Raphael and put the blood and food into the fridge.

"O—Or you could be a good alpha and cuddle your omega", chimed Jace.

"Don't be dramatic", chuckled Raphael, though he did close the fridge.

He slipped into the bed with Jace to kiss his temples. Jace sighed contently and snuggled up to his alpha. _His_ alpha. They had sealed the matebond half a year ago, knowing there was no going back for either of the two. That had also been the day Jace had shared his blood with Raphael; the mate-bite was inevitable and Jace knew his mate deserved being a Daylighter.

"Happy anniversary, Raph", whispered Jace softly as he buried his face in Raphael's neck.

"Happy anniversary, solecito", replied Raphael with a gentle smile.

He leaned down to kiss the top of Jace's head before pulling him closer, soaking in the warmth his little sun was radiating. Jace used his wings as a blanket, shielding Raphael and making him feel even warmer. Sighing contently, Raphael turned to look out of the window and watch the snow dance down toward the ground. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past year and all of that thanks to one at the time inconvenient snow-storm. With a smile on his lips, Raphael wrapped his arms around Jace, simply enjoying that he got to hold his omega close.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Aaaah it's so nice writing Japhael again, I love this ship so much! *^* I hope you enjoyed it too ;)_


	6. MagBatAlecJace - Puppy Daycare Meet-Cute

Shadowhunters || Velondanewood || Puppy Daycare Meet-Cute || Velondanewood || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Puppy Daycare Meet-Cute

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, shapeshifters, dogboys, magic, fluff, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, knotting, heat

Main Pairing: Velondanewood

Side Pairing: Luke/Cat

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Madzie

Summary: Alec and Magnus met at the _Hunter's Moon_ , a puppy daycare. Their puppies really hit it off, forcing their humans to spend more time together, until Alec and Magnus fell in love. Alec thinks he's dating a human and that they have two adorable puppies... What he doesn't know is that Magnus is a warlock and Bat is his familiar. Though neither of them could have anticipated Jace...

 **Puppy Daycare Meet-Cute**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Alec had never been overly good with humans. He was close to his sister Isabelle and his brother Max, but beyond them, he had always preferred not to socialize. Making friends, or worse yet starting a _relationship_. Talking to humans was... hard.

That was why Alec's best friend was Jace. Jace was the most gorgeous blonde. His precious little Golden Retriever pup. When Alec had first taken him in, Isabelle had liked to joke about how Alec needed at least one friend and it figured that friend would not be human.

It had been meant as a joke, but the outcome was very real. Jace quickly became very dear to Alec, his best friend and was always by Alec's side. It _was_ nice having someone to come home to. Cuddling his precious puppy while they watched TV. Jace was exactly what Alec had needed.

Only that Alec had a very busy job. He was the CEO of the family company's New York branch – their mother oversaw the European division and their father lead the main-branch in Los Angeles. So Alec's job was really time consuming and his puppy shouldn't – and couldn't – stay alone all the time. Jace needed to go on a walk and he also needed some company.

With that, Alec's search for an adequate daycare started. Only the best for his best boy.

"Please stop looking at me like that", groaned Alec.

Jace just whined and, if possible, looked even sadder. Grumbling, Alec adjusted the blonde puppy on his arms as he carried him into the _Hunter's Moon Puppy Daycare_. Jace whined louder.

"I'm not giving you away, Jace. It's just a daycare. So you can play with other puppies while daddy has to go to work", sighed Alec, ruffling Jace's fur. "Auntie Isabelle is going to pick you up tonight and bring you home and by the time I get home from work, you'll be waiting for me with a wagging like every day, mh? This is just some time for you to spend with other puppies and get fresh air and food while I'm not home to be with you. Please stop looking at me like that, Jace."

Jace whined again and buried his face in Alec's neck. His cute little puppy was _killing him with guilt_. This wasn't fair. But Alec could hardly take Jace with him to work, that was just inappropriate.

"Welcome to the _Hunter's Moon Puppy Daycare_. I'm Luke, what can I do for you?"

Alec looked up from his puppy to stare at the kindly smiling man behind the counter. "Uhm. I'm here because of him. Well, because of my work. I need a dog-sitter."

"Separation anxiety?", teased a beautiful woman with an amused smile as she joined from a backroom. "Hello. I'm Catarina, me and my husband Luke run this place. And don't worry about this young man, we're going to take good care of him while you're busy."

Alec frowned doubtfully, hugging his whining puppy closer. "You see... I... I've never really... given Jace away since I had him. It's always been only him and me, but now I have a... more demanding job and I can't leave him on his own all day, but..."

Catarina nodded in understanding. "How about you follow me to the backroom, we introduce Jace to the other puppies and see if he makes some friends? You can check the facilities for yourself. Then, you come back here and work out the deal with my husband. If by the time you're done with that, your puppy still looks like a lamb on the way to slaughter, it's okay, nothing has been signed yet. But if he already looks more comfortable, maybe that'll ease your mind?"

Alec nodded slowly, running his fingers through Jace's fur in a soothing manner for the both of them. Jace whined and snuggled closer to him. How was Alec supposed to _abandon_ his precious puppy into the hands of strangers like that...? Maybe he could take him to work after all...

"I know it's irrational", muttered Alec defensively, even though Catarina had neither said anything nor given Alec any kind of look. "I know he will be perfectly fine. Rationally. But, you see, I just... Jace is my best friend. And... he has trust issues."

"Trust issues?", echoed Catarina curiously.

"Yeah. Whoever had him before me severely abused him", replied Alec, tightening his grip on Jace. "He was beaten. Broken bones, malnourished, scared. It took me months to coax him out and make him trust me, to help him heal again. And while he has come to accept my siblings whenever they visit, he is... he is not very good with strangers. He doesn't trust humans."

"You poor thing", whispered Catarina gently, looking at the Golden Retriever. "No one here is going to hurt him and we have all been trained to deal with dogs in all mental states."

Alec nodded, face buried in Jace's neck-fur. He was the exact right size to carry and cuddle, about the size of Alec's torso. And yes, Alec knew the dog should walk – and Alec did take Jace out on enough walks – but... Jace wasn't the only one with separation anxiety here.

"Now, this is where our dogs can just hang out. The door connects to the large back-yard where our employees play with them. There are two scheduled walks per day, we provide the food for them unless your dog has any special dietary needs", listed Catarina.

"Come on, Jace", whispered Alec softly. "At least give the other dogs a chance. Please. You're making this way harder on the both of us than it needs to be."

Jace was helplessly pawing at Alec as Alec tried to put him down. After two attempts, the Golden Retriever finally let it happen, though he did not look happy about it. Other dogs came toward him to sniff him curiously, first and foremost a... wolf?

"Is... Is that... Is that an actual wolf?", asked Alec startled.

"No, of course not", laughed Catarina. "He's a wolf-dog. His name is Bat."

Jace tilted his head as he turned toward Bat. Alec watched them wearily.

"Come on. You do the paperwork required with my husband and then you can check in with Jace again", suggested Catarina with a kind smile. "Give him some time to get settled.

Very unwillingly did Alec follow Catarina back to the reception to take care of the paperwork with Luke. What times Alec needed their services on what days, dietary needs, whether Jace is up to date with all of his shots and such. Alec didn't do good being separated from Jace though, so once they were done, he was happy to return to the puppy-room. Only that... Jace had apparently been handling the separation better than him, because Jace was happily playing with Bat.

"You... You made a friend", grunted Alec surprised.

Upon hearing his voice, Jace immediately turned his back on Bat and ran up to Alec to jump him. Alec smiled as he ruffled his puppy's fur. It seemed like maybe this place wasn't a terrible idea after all... As long as Jace would be happy here while Alec had to go to work.

"What do you think, cutie? You going to be okay staying here?", asked Alec.

Jace yelped and seemed to be nodding, his tail wagging in excitement.

/break\

Over the following three weeks, Jace and Bat became inseparable. They were apparently best friends, according to Catarina, and did everything together. When Alec would drop Jace off in the morning, he'd eagerly run toward Bat. And getting Jace to part with Bat in the evening was hard. Monday to Thursday, Isabelle would pick Jace up for Alec, Fridays Alec's day ended early (what was the point in being the boss if he could not get one day he got out of the firm before eight?).

It was at the end of the third week, Friday evening, that Alec met Bat's owner for the first time. He was startled, at first. He didn't know what kind of person he had expected to own a wolf-dog – though perhaps some kind of dressed in dark punk or something. Instead, the guy scratching Bat behind the ear was really... eccentric looking and gorgeous, with a well-groomed goatee and purple-dyed tips of his hair, his clothes looking very expensive and fashionable.

"And who is your pretty little friend, Bat?", asked the man playfully. "My, aren't you gorgeous? A Golden Retriever with heterochromia. Amazing. Such a pretty boy, aren't you?"

Alec hastily stepped in to stop the stranger from patting Jace – knowing how Jace was about physical contact with strangers. He barely allowed Isabelle and Max to pat him. "Don't touch him!"

The gorgeous stranger paused startled and turned to look at Alec. "Are you a bit possessive of your puppy? No worries, I was not going to harm him."

"No, I didn't-", started Alec a little embarrassed. "Jace is, he's... He doesn't like to be touched by strangers. I told the owners of the place as much."

"Ah. That is such a shame", sighed the other and got up. "Well, at least he seems to be friendly with the other dogs. Bartholomew downright _adores_ him."

"Bar... tholomew?", echoed Alec with a frown.

"Bat. And I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane. It's... a pleasure to meet you."

Magnus ran his eyes slowly down Alec's body in what could only be described as interest. Despite himself, Alec started blushing at the intense gaze and only when Magnus cleared his throat did Alec remember that when one person introduced themselves, usually people reacted in some way.

"Likewise. I'm Alec, Jace's owner", replied Alec with a shy smile.

Jace yelped in agreement and went to bump against Alec's legs to get his human to scratch him behind the ears. Smiling, Alec picked Jace up to properly ruffle his fur and let Jace slobber him.

"Ah, I missed you too, precious", grinned Alec. "Now we got the whole weekend all to ourselves."

Jace whined pleased and nuzzled into Alec, causing Magnus to chuckle amused. "Cute."

"Yeah, he's the cutest", agreed Alec with a broad smile.

"I meant the _both_ of you", chuckled Magnus.

Alec blushed and stared, unsure how to react to that. He wasn't used to people flirting with him. What did one _do_ when handsome men flirted with them...? Izzy would know the answer.

"Uhm. Well. I gotta go. It... was nice to meet you", stated Alec awkwardly.

"It indeed was. Enjoy your weekend", replied Magnus with a pleasant smile.

/break\

"He's so gorgeous and I am so useless every time I talk to him, Jace."

Alec groaned and buried his face in the soft fur of Jace's belly. Jace whined and licked his hair. Sighing, Alec adjusted to lay next to his puppy on the couch, rolling onto his back and folding one arm beneath his head. Jace crawled up to lay on Alec's chest.

"He's been flirting with me every time we met in the past two weeks and I just... stare at him blankly", grunted Alec frustrated, running his fingers through Jace's fur, making Jace whine curiously. "Yeah, I don't know. I'm... I _think_ I'm interested. I just... I know I'm gay. I've known that for a while. But I never really thought about... going out with anyone. Then again, no one's ever paid that much attention to me, you know? And then this gorgeous man walks into my life and actually flirts with me. The biggest bonus about Magnus though clearly is that he likes dogs. I've seen him with Bat and I've seen him talk to you. And you know I'd never bring anyone into our life whom you didn't like, right, sweetheart? You know that, right?"

Jace whined and leaned up to lick Alec's cheek, making Alec chuckle. "Good. I just... I like him, I think. We've been awkwardly talking lately and it's always just a couple minutes, when dropping you guys off or picking you up. And... I think I'd like to spend more time with him. Like, go on a date? Is that crazy? It is, huh? And I wouldn't even know how to ask him out. This is a mess."

Again, the puppy whined in agreement, nuzzling Alec to cheer him up. The past two weeks of running into Magnus – increasingly so, which Alec thought might not be a coincident – had been painful. Mainly painful to watch for everyone around them probably, because Alec was really bad at this whole... flirting-thing. And Magnus was really gorgeous and kind and mischievous.

/break\

It was Monday morning and Alec was dropping Jace off at daycare, like every week-day. But he lingered. Waiting to see if maybe Magnus would come too before Alec really had to leave. Just seeing Magnus would already brighten his day significantly.

"Alexander. Now if that doesn't improve this morning. Hello."

Alec smiled brightly as he watched Magnus and Bat enter. He walked over to them to greet Magnus properly. Bat whined and climbed up on Alec too to get greeted. The wolf-dog was very affectionate. Just before Alec could open his mouth to properly greet Magnus, Jace whined and pushed Alec from behind, making him stumble right into Magnus.

"Are you okay?", asked Magnus concerned, catching Alec in his arms.

"I... Jace, what did you do this for? You're... I'm sorry, he's never done this before."

"My, I think Jace wants to make you fall for me", chuckled Magnus teasingly.

"Oh no, you did that all on your own", muttered Alec before he paused. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You... did", confirmed Magnus intrigued, raising one eyebrow.

Jace sat innocently next to them, wagging his tail and smiling broadly while Alec glared. Before Alec could slip out to wallow in his own self-pity for a while did Magnus grab him by the arm.

"Here. My number. Perhaps... we could meet for a coffee or something?", suggested Magnus.

Alec stared at the piece of paper like it was the holy grail. He nodded awkwardly and took the business card from Magnus to put it away and not lose it. Bat and Jace looked oddly... pleased.

/break\

Dating Magnus Bane was... an experience. Honestly, Alec didn't think he'd ever been this happy. They met during the weekends for more elaborate dates, met for coffee or lunch during the week. Over the following three weeks, they managed to find the time for ten dates and instead of it growing more awkward because they ran out of small talk – it only got _better_. They talked about their dogs, mainly at first. Then their friends and lives. Magnus apparently sold home-made remedies and shampoo, as well as doing fortune telling and such. There was a market for that kind of stuff in New York, Alec wasn't surprised. Magnus talked a lot about his best friends Ragnor and Catarina, which was how he had come to bring Bat over to the _Hunter's Moon Puppy Daycare_. Magnus loved his work, it allowed him to work from home – and the largest part was online these days anyway, people ordering his remedies and crystals from his homepage.

Alec, in return, talked about his siblings and parents, their divorce that had led to an expansion of their law-firm. Being a lawyer was not overly exciting to talk to, in Alec's opinion. The most exciting thing he had to talk about was Jace, really. And he did. He talked a lot about Jace – which had always annoyed other people. But Magnus, he just smiled in understanding and even asked for further elaboration and details. After all, Magnus was a dog-person too and he loved his dog too.

To make it short, the two of them clicked and Alec was happier than ever before.

"No. No, Iz. It's Saturday. It's my day off. I'm on a date with Magnus. No", groaned Alec into his phone, before giving a resigned sigh. "...Okay, fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Magnus and their puppies looked at him curiously. "Trouble at work?"

"Yes", grunted Alec annoyed. "One of the newbies screwed up and came to Izzy for help. It's too much for only her to handle. But we can't lose the case, so she called for my help. I... I'm sorry, Magnus. I wish I could spend all day with you, but..."

"Darling, I understand", assured Magnus gently and grabbed Alec's hand. "You go, be a busy lawyer and fix other people's mistake. We'll meet up again, mh?"

Alec sighed and leaned over to kiss Magnus' cheek. "You're amazing. Thank you. Now, I really gotta hurry if I want to drop Jace off at the daycare first."

"Or you could just leave the precious with me", offered Magnus.

"What?", asked Alec surprised, looking up at Magnus.

"Well, the sweetheart doesn't seem to mind me, right? And if he stays with me today, I would have an excuse to see you tonight when you're done with work again", suggested Magnus mischievously and pulled Alec into a proper kiss. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Jace?"

Jace tilted his head as he looked at the two humans. Chuckling, Alec knelt down to ruffle Jace's fur and kiss his forehead, making the puppy whine and lean into him.

"You'll be good and listen to Magnus while I'm gone, okay?", whispered Alec. "Good boy."

/break\

Magnus sighed dramatically as he collapsed onto his couch. Bat whined and crawled up on one side of him, resting his head on Magnus' chest. With a smile on his lips did Magnus pull Bat closer to pat the young wolf. A whine from his other side alerted him of his guest. Jace was looking around curiously, until Magnus patted the empty spot on his other side. With a wagging tail did the Golden Retriever climb up onto the couch, resting his paws and head on Magnus' lap.

"Such a precious little puppy", hummed Magnus amused, playing with Jace's fur with his free hand.

Bat whined in agreement and leaned over to lick Jace's cheek, making Magnus chuckle fondly. Honestly, Magnus had not expected to meet someone like Alexander. He knew it was dangerous to get involved with humans, but something about Alexander was just too intriguing to ignore. And just seeing Alec with the dogs was too precious. He was so gentle, not just with Jace but also with Bat. It was very sweet. The more Magnus got to know Alec, the more attached he grew.

The fact that Alec had entrusted Magnus with the most precious thing in his life – his Jace – made Magnus' chest swell with pride. He knew how hard it was for Alec to part with Jace and leaving him with someone else. But he had trusted Magnus to keep Jace safe, because he trusted Magnus and it made Magnus' heart flutter in an absolutely ridiculous way.

"Oh Bat, what am I doing here?", sighed Magnus softly, tracing Bat's ear.

Bat whined and leaned up to lick Magnus' face in encouragement. By now, it was too late. He had grown too invested in both Alec and Jace to imagine not having them in his life anymore...

/break\

Despite how doubtful Magnus might have been about falling for a human, when he first woke up with Alec in his arms, he knew it had been the right choice. Two months into their relationship, they had first ended the day together, in Alec's bed. Smiling gently, Magnus brushed Alec's hair back and marveled at the sleeping lawyer. Alec was curled against him, head resting on Magnus' chest.

The next moment a wet snout poked Magnus, followed by a whine from Jace. The Golden Retriever looked mildly annoyed as he forced his way between Magnus and Alec. He looked very pleased with himself as he laid down with his paws and head on Magnus' stomach and Alec's arm around him. Alec stirred slowly and smiled at his puppy, kissing his forehead.

"Morning, Jace", yawned Alec before stretching up to also kiss Magnus. "Morning, Magnus."

"Good morning, darling", chuckled Magnus. "He's a demanding one, isn't he?"

"Well, technically you're in his spot", hummed Alec amused. "So of course is he demanding. It's enough that he was locked out of his bedroom yesterday, right Jace? If Magnus wants to be a part of our life, he needs to learn that this here is your territory first, mh?"

Jace whined in agreement and grinned at Magnus, making him laugh. "Bat! If Jace is allowed into bed, then certainly so are you. So no need to mope around wherever you're moping."

Moments later and Bat came barreling into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed and laying down half on top of Jace, licking the Golden Retriever's head. Alec smiled at them as he settled in more comfortably against Magnus to enjoy a lazy morning.

"I love this", whispered Alec softly. "Just... waking up with you. This lazy moment right here."

"Yes", agreed Magnus with a fond smile. "It's... perfect."

/break\

Perfection tended to not last. It was only a week later when Magnus took care of Jace once more, Magnus having urgent business to attend. He occasionally took care of Jace and the Golden Retriever knew he wasn't allowed into Magnus' office. So Jace and Bat were in the living room together, told not to cause any mischief and be 'good boys' while Magnus was busy.

" _Ba—at_ ", whined Jace softly, face buried in Bat's stomach.

Bat had one paw wrapped over Jace's neck, lazily just laying there and cuddling the Golden Retriever. " _Shush. Sleepy. Walk was exhausting._ "

" _I'm hu—ungry, Bat_ ", whined Jace, nipping at one of Bat's front-paws.

" _Mag's gonna be done in an hour or so and he promised to cook for us_ ", offered Bat.

Jace paused. Magnus' home-cooked meals for them were always particularly yummy. " _No—o. I'm hungry now, Bat. Go and make Magnus cook for us now? I'm really-really hungry_."

Bat huffed as Jace offered him the saddest puppy-dog eyes possible. " _Stop it. Sto—op it_."

" _Why_?", countered Jace slyly. " _I know you can't resist me any less than Alec and Mag. Please?_ "

" _You're an evil and manipulative puppy_ ", grumbled Bat and nipped Jace's ear.

Jace whined and pouted at him. " _But you lo—ove me. You wouldn't wanna see me starve, right? And if Alec returns and I am dead, having died from starvation, then he will break up with Magnus and Magnus will be sad and it'll all be your fault for letting me starve_."

Bat narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head. " _You're awful. Okay. I am not going to bother Magnus! But... There is something that I haven't told you yet. It... humans and dogs usually don't take it well, but since you and Alec are now part of our lives and I've been trying to push Mag into telling Alec the truth... Don't freak out. It's still me, okay_?"

Jace looked confused at that and tilted his head. The next moment, he startled so badly, he fell off the couch. Bat turned into a human. Baring his fangs, Jace backed off from him.

"Hey. Hey, Jace. It's still me. Still Bat", assured Bat gently. "I'll go to the kitchen and get us food, okay, blondie? Stop freaking out, everything is alright. It's still me."

He went to the kitchen to get them both the cold ham-cuts, leftovers from last night. When he returned to the living room, Jace still looked star-struck and tense. Bat handed him some of the ham and carefully sat down next to him. After a little while, he started patting Jace again.

"Good boy", whispered Bat softly. "Such a good puppy, mh?"

It was half an hour after they finished eating that Magnus emerged from his office. He looked mildly surprised as he saw Bat sitting on the couch with Jace on his lap, the puppy pouting.

"He got hungry and kept whining at me", justified Bat. "And I've been telling you we should tell them the truth. Both of them. Now, I think Jace took it better than expected..."

"You think? You'd know if you'd shift back and ask him", suggested Magnus casually.

He raised one unimpressed eyebrow and waited while Bat shifted back into his wolf form, startling Jace once more. The puppy growled and backed off a little, looking doubtful.

" _You can... just... shift at will_?", asked Jace wearily.

" _Yes_ ", replied Bat. " _I'm not actually a dog at all. I'm a familiar. A magical creature bound to a warlock. Magnus is my warlock. I can shift between my wolf-form and my human-form. It's an ability familiars gained centuries ago, when it... started becoming too suspicious for humans to just casually walk around with wolves and foxes and ravens and snakes, you know. So we learned to shift into human skin to walk at our warlocks' side._ "

" _Warlock? Shifting? Familiar?_ ", asked Jace slowly.

"I take it that Bat has explained-", started Magnus with a smile.

He tried to approach the two dogs, but Jace suddenly growled at him and bared his fangs, startling Magnus into backing off again. Bat stared at the dog in utter confusion, while Jace snarled wildly.

" _Jace. Jace, calm down. It's Magnus_ ", tried Bat carefully.

" _Warlock_ ", snarled Jace, backing off further. " _A warlock did this to me!_ "

" _What... What do you mean?_ ", asked Bat confused.

" _I'm human! Or... at least I was. Until a warlock turned me into a dog_ ", hissed Jace.

" _Okay. Uhm. Wow. Really?_ ", asked Bat stunned.

" _I stopped telling other dogs years ago because they just think I'm crazy. And... And if I have to live as a dog, I'd rather at least make friends. I can't trust warlocks_."

" _But you can trust Magnus. You know you can trust Magnus. He's not like whoever turned you, Jace. Please calm down_ ", requested Bat and crawled closer to lick Jace soothingly.

Once Jace was calmed down, Bat turned back to human, cradling the puppy in his arms. "So, turns out Jace is actually a human who got cursed by a warlock."

"That...", started Magnus, unsure how to finish that sentence.

"Can we help him?", asked Bat with a frown.

"You, get the whole story from our puppy here and I... I'll go and consult my books", sighed Magnus. "I suppose now I really do have to tell Alexander the truth, don't I?"

"I've been saying that for weeks", called Bat after his warlock.

/break\

Alec was eager to return home and spend a lazy evening cuddling with those he loved. Tonight, they'd be at Magnus'. Alec loved being there. It was very... Magnus, in lack of a better word. Alec's own loft was very simple and Spartan, as Magnus had called it.

"Darling", greeted Magnus with a pleased smile as he opened the door.

Smiling at Magnus, Alec leaned in to kiss him. "Hello. How are our boys?"

Chuckling, Magnus stepped aside and pulled Alec with him into the loft. Their puppies were curled together on the couch and looked as cute as ever, making Alec smile pleased.

"He—ey. Were you a good boy, Jace?", asked Alec softly.

Jace yelped and jumped off the couch to run over to Alec. Laughing, Alec happily picked his puppy up and cuddled him, kissing his forehead. Jace gladly snuggled up to Alec's chest.

"Alexander, we... need to talk", stated Magnus, oddly serious.

"Don't tell me Jace broke something", grunted Alec with a frown.

"Please, sit", directed Magnus, still sounding too serious.

Wearily, Alec sat down next to Bat, placing Jace on his lap properly. He stared up at his boyfriend impatiently. This did not sound good at all. Was Magnus going to break up with him...? No, right?

"I wasn't entirely truthful to you, Alexander", started Magnus slowly. "I'm... I'm a warlock. I do serious magic here, not just... card-readings and crystals."

"Right", laughed Alec amused and shook his head.

"Please don't be frightened", requested Magnus.

The next moment, his eyes were glowing, looking like those of a cat. Alec yelped slightly. Then, Magnus' hands were glowing as he made the things on the table float. Reaching out a shaky hand, Alec checked for cords or something. No. The things were actually... floating.

"M... Magnus... what?", whispered Alec in utter disbelief.

"I'm a warlock. Magic is real", stated Magnus gently. "And Bat is not actually a dog. He _is_ a wolf. And... beyond that, he is my familiar. My magical companion. Bat?"

There was a startled sound from Alec when Bat the cute wolf-dog suddenly turned into a young Latino, maybe around Alec's age. He grinned at Alec, swiping his dark hair out of his face.

"Hey. Please don't scream, it's still me. Familiars can change skin, that' completely normal."

"Nothing about this is normal", grunted Alec, looking completely overwhelmed.

"There... There is more, Alexander", whispered Magnus, voice soft. "Jace, he's... not a dog either. He told Bat that he used to be a human and was turned into a dog by a warlock."

"Please stop", requested Alec tensely.

"Alexander, I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in, darling", started Magnus. "But... He's been cursed and I... thought you should know all of this. And you should be there when he turns back."

"Turns back to wha-", started Alec mildly annoyed.

Magnus knelt down in front of Jace and opened a little flask with bright-red liquid in it. Jace happily started lapping it up. Moments later and magic started fizzling around Jace... and then, instead of his beloved Golden Retriever, Alec suddenly had a gorgeous blonde man sitting on his lap. Naked. Golden-blonde hair falling into his face, eyes the same mismatched colors as Jace's.

"What... just... happened", whispered Alec in disbelief.

"I'm a warlock. I can perform magic. I just broke the curse placed on Jace", replied Magnus.

"Alec!", exclaimed the blonde, voice hoarse from years of disuse. "Alec!"

The next moment, he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and hugged him tightly. Alec could basically imagine the wagging tail of his puppy. But this wasn't his puppy. This was a human.

"I... I... I need to get out of here", grunted Alec, slowly pushing the blonde off.

"What...?", asked Jace in confusion, tilting his head.

"I can't. This is... All of this is insane", grunted Alec and shook his head.

Jace whined and attempted to follow Alec, but Bat and Magnus held him back. The blonde was forced to watch Alec storm out of the loft. Bat cooed softly as he pulled Jace close and hugged him.

"It's okay, Jace", whispered Bat lowly. "He just needs time. Humans aren't good at those things. He needs time to digest. He'll come back, I know he will."

Jace whined softly and buried his face in Bat's neck. Magnus all the while went to fetch one of his robes for the naked blonde. Though when Magnus leaned down and placed the robes on Jace's shoulders, he froze. The scent. The very sweet and alluring, definitely not human scent.

"You're an omega", stated Magnus surprised and sat down next to the two. "How is that possible? You told Bat that you're human. Humans can not be alpha or omega, humans are categorized as betas. Only magical creatures can be alpha or omega."

Jace pulled the robes closer around himself and properly curled together on Bat's lap. "The... warlock who... cursed me. Valentine Morgenstern. He experimented on me. He tried... He tried to create a familiar, artificially. He experimented on me in my mother's womb already, with magic and a familiar's blood. He tried to create a familiar who'd be _obedient_ to him from birth, after he parted with his last familiar. But he was... disappointed that I'm an omega and he thought I was useless and when I turned ten, he... got rid of me. Locked me into my dog-form and kicked me out. That was when Alec found me and... and took care of me. Alec's all I know. I can't lose Alec."

Magnus' eyes softened as he reached a hand out to cup Jace's cheek. "Sweetheart, you're not going to lose Alec. He cares far too much about you to lose you. He just needs time."

"And... what about me?", asked Jace in a small voice.

"You will stay with Bat and me until Alec calmed down", assured Magnus.

He placed a gentle kiss on Jace's forehead, smiling at him reassuringly.

/break\

The weekend ended without Alec showing up. The week passed without Magnus hearing from Alec. He tried to keep Jace calm, but the blonde grew more and more anxious with every day, thinking Alec had abandoned him. Magnus guessed that Jace had formed a bond similar to that between a familiar and their warlock, if not identical – considering Jace was not a normal familiar. The bond between a familiar and their warlock was the strongest known.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart", assured Magnus gently.

Jace was wearing a pair of Bat's sweat-pants and Magnus' gray zipper-hoodie as he laid curled together with his head resting in Magnus' lap. The warlock was running gentle fingers through Jace's hair in a soothing manner. After all, Jace had been a dog for the past thirteen years of his life, he could not just change the way he had always behaved. Magnus was very understanding and welcoming of it, giving Jace all the cuddles he craved, _especially_ with how he was missing Alec right now, feeling abandoned by his human. Bat had Jace's feet in his lap, running circles along Jace's ankles in a soothing manner. This was... nice. Jace had always only been with Alec, before Alec he had been with Valentine. He had never met a caring, nice alpha. Now he suddenly knew two. As a dog, he hadn't _noticed_. Maybe because the only alpha he had ever known was Valentine. He wasn't as versed in how the magical world worked, he didn't really _understand_ most things. So he hadn't noticed. Hadn't noticed that Bat was a familiar, that Magnus was a warlock, that both of them were alphas. He... also, apparently, hadn't noticed that Luke was a familiar and Catarina a warlock. That _that_ was why Magnus brought Bat to the puppy daycare despite Bat not actually being a puppy. Apparently, the whole daycare thing was just a front for Luke to train young familiars, teach them all the things Jace didn't know either. What was more was that, according to Magnus, Valentine Morgenstern had been the warlock Luke had been bonded to before. It was very rare for a warlock and familiar to severe their bond, nearly unheard of. It had left Luke severely hurt and that was how he had first met Catarina and Magnus. In the end, he had bonded with Catarina, in more senses than just one. They had fallen in love. Which, again according to Magnus, was not overly unusual. There was no human bond to compare to the link between a warlock and their familiar. No emotion stronger or more pure. That they would fall in love was not rare.

That, in return, had made Jace question Magnus and Bat. Well, at least in his mind. The two were incredibly close and Jace wondered why they weren't _more_. He had asked Bat about it, on Wednesday, and Bat had laughed – a joyless laugh. That he was indeed in love with Magnus, but didn't know how to approach the warlock. The warlock who was centuries older. And they were both alphas. Bat didn't want to jeopardize their bond by attempting a relationship that might just be doomed already. Relationships between two alphas or two omegas rarely ever worked out. That wasn't something Bat was willing to risk. Besides, Magnus had found Alec and Alec was... Alec was _everything_ , in Jace's personal, completely unbiased opinion. The way Bat had looked at that had told Jace that _maybe_ Bat agreed with him on that too, even if not to the same extend. But Bat had definitely come to care a great lot about Alec too, perhaps had a crush on him.

This was a mess. Jace knew it was a mess. Bat was in love with Magnus, who was in love with Alec, Alec loved Magnus back and they were in a happy relationship, while Jace was in love with Alec, a love he had so far thought was completely impossible because he hadn't thought he would ever return to human. Yet here he was, human and cuddled up to Magnus and Bat, who... might have earned their own spots in Jace's heart by now too, in their own way. Really, it was a mess.

"Ja—ace. You need to stop with the whining. It makes me feel awful", complained Bat.

He let himself collapse sideways to spoon Jace from behind, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist and burying his nose in Jace's hair as he too rested his head on Magnus' thigh. The warlock smiled amused as he could now cuddle both puppies. Well, even if they were in human-form.

"I miss Alec", growled Jace frustrated. "I've never been apart from him for this long."

"I know, puppy", cooed Magnus softly. "But Alexander will come around. Just wait for it."

They spent another half hour cuddled together on the couch before someone knocked on the door. Carefully, Magnus maneuvered Jace so the omega was laying on Bat's lap. Then, he went to open the door. He was pleasantly surprised to find Alec in front of it, looking guilty and fidgety.

"I'm sorry", blurted Alec out wide-eyed. "I didn't... I... Magic is _real_ , Magnus. You don't... I..."

Sighing, Magnus stepped aside. "I understand that, darling. It's a lot to take in for a human. You're not the first human I told the truth. I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Alexander. I've only known you for three months, he's known you for thirteen years – and you walked out on him."

Alec looked pained, but in a way that showed Magnus he knew exactly that this was the case. Magnus raised his eyebrows and motioned for Alec to come inside. The look on Alec's face turned into one of pure guilt when he spotted his Golden Retriever. Jace was _hiding_ from Alec, hiding behind Bat. In the past twelve years, Alec had never entered a room where Jace was in without Jace immediately leaping at him and tackling him to the ground to greet him. Not since the first few months, when Jace had still been very scared, had the puppy hidden from him.

"Jace...", whispered Alec softly, voice breaking. "I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have left you alone like this. It... It was just too much for me, I didn't understand. I _still_ don't understand... But... But I _missed you so much_. We've never been apart this long and I missed you. You're my best friend. And even if I might not really understand _what_ you actually are... I still love you, Jace."

He knelt down and opened his arms hopefully. It was true. The past week of hiding out at home, he had called for Jace repeatedly, tried to reach for someone who wasn't there. And every time _hurt_. He couldn't be without Jace, they had been inseparable for too long. With a reluctant whine did Jace run over to Alec, sniffing him curiously before bumping his head against Alec's thigh.

"You... Whatever you actually are, you're still my good boy, right?", asked Alec softly.

Jace rested his front-paws on Alec's thigh and tried to climb him. Smiling, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace and pulled the dog into a tight hug, ruffling his fur. Jace whined happily, licking his face. Magnus smiled pleased as he watched them, before leaving for the kitchen.

"Come on, Bartholomew. Let's prepare lunch and let them talk for a moment", suggested Magnus.

"Okay", sighed Bat, throwing one last look at Alec and Jace.

Alec sat back and waited for Jace to turn back. Even though he was expecting it, it still surprised him. This time, he actually looked at Jace more closely. He was... gorgeous, really.

"Hi", stated Alec lamely. "Uh. I have no idea what to say, I never... actually expected... to talk to you. I mean, in a way where you actually _answer_. So... Hi?"

"Hello", replied Jace with the smallest smile, tilting his head. "I'm glad you came back. I... I thought you abandoned me and didn't want to see me again and... and... you're all I have, Alec. I can't lose you. You're... You're my _everything_ , Alec."

Jace looked at him with the same heartbroken look as his puppy used to when Alec tried to eat a steak alone. It made Alec huff just a little. Yes, this really was Jace, his Jace.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I was just... so overwhelmed. I mean, my boyfriend is a warlock, his puppy is actually a... familiar...? And my puppy is a human", grunted Alec. "It's _a lot_."

"I... I know", sighed Jace. "I still... I felt abandoned by you."

"I'm sorry. I promise I'm never leaving you again, okay?", whispered Alec, cupping Jace's cheek. "You're my best friend. I'm not abandoning you. I promised you that when I first took you in, Jace."

"Okay", nodded Jace and leaned forward, curling against Alec's chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, my precious puppy", grinned Alec before pausing. "Uh, sorry. Habit."

"It's okay", hummed Jace. "I mean... I'm... I'm a dog. I'm still half a dog. That's not... I can... thanks to Magnus I can now change between skins, but I'm still _your_ puppy."

He looked up at Alec with the largest possible eyes. Alec just wanted to ruffle his fur and hug him even closer. Wow. Yeah, this definitely was his puppy, even though he was clearly human.

"But... can you... explain it to me?", asked Alec softly. "I mean... What does it all mean?"

"Warlocks and... other magical creatures, they're very real. And warlocks, they draw their magic from nature. Familiars are... nature spirits, in a way. They're very quintessentially nature and magic. And sometimes, they bond with warlocks, strengthening their magic. But familiars are rare and they are the ones to choose to bond with a warlock", started Jace slowly, leaning against the back of the couch. "Valentine was a warlock who had corrupted his own magic and made his familiar break their bond. The bond between a familiar and their warlock is the strongest bond in existence, in this entire whole world. So Valentine wanted it _back_. And... And he... experimented... on me. Tried to artificially turn me into a familiar, to shape me into an obedient familiar he could just use for his magic. He raised me from birth. And... he... he abused me. When I... When I turned ten, he deemed me a _failure_ and placed a curse on me to lock me into my puppy-state so I couldn't babble out the truth about him and... and months later, you found me and took me in and were... kind to me."

"That... That's awful", grunted Alec, pulling Jace into a hug on instinct.

Jace relaxed into the hug, clinging onto his human. He was so glad Alec had returned to him and he was never going to leave Alec's side again. The past week had been absolutely _awful_.

/break\

Things between Magnus and Alec slowed down a little as Alec slowly came to learn about magic and about Magnus. There were too many things that had only been half-truths and trust had to be rebuild. But together, and with the help of their puppies, they actually managed.

Jace and Bat continued going to the puppy daycare, only that now Jace also took classes with Luke, to learn more about familiars than what little Bat had explained to him in the past week. It also helped that Luke was actually the former familiar of Valentine, he understood Jace better than anyone else could and he quickly became a father-figure to Jace, in the way he never had before.

"You're doing well, kiddo", praised Luke with a smile.

"This... is amazing. I didn't... I didn't even know I had my own magic. V... Valentine only taught me that I'm a catalyst for _his_ magic", whispered Jace in awe as his runes started glowing.

Magical runes that Luke had taught him about, he could activate them with will and strengthen his own body that way. Luke's eyes glowed green when he did it, Jace's glowed golden.

"And you're okay living with a human?", asked Catarina concerned.

She sat at the table, watching the two while preparing food for the _actual_ dogs at the daycare. Jace tilted his head and after a nod from Luke, he went to sit with Catarina. Bat was quick to follow – especially after learning that Jace was actually a familiar too, Bat had really latched onto him.

"It's Alec. He's... He's _my_ Alec", nodded Jace and blinked.

"I just meant, maybe it's time for you to find a warlock of your own to bond with", suggested Cat.

"Yes! You can be my familiar!"

Jace smiled fondly as Cat and Luke's adopted daughter ran up to him. Madzie was the most adorable little thing _ever_. Grinning at her, Jace lifted her up to sit her on his lap.

"You're a little too young for a familiar, sweetie", chuckled Luke and ruffled his daughter's hair. "And... while it's untypical, I feel like Jace has already bonded. With Alec."

"Alec is not a warlock", countered Catarina, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

Luke shrugged before he leaned in to kiss his wife's cheek. "Look at them. They've spent thirteen years codependent, trusting only each other. They formed a bond of their own."

Catarina raised one eyebrow, watching Jace thoughtfully. "I suppose you might be... right. Huh."

/break\

Alec and Jace officially moved in with Magnus and Bat about half a year after Alec and Magnus got together. They didn't pick either of their lofts though; they went and looked for something new together. One person moving in with the other always seemed so... invasive. It was harder to learn to share a space you had to yourself for so long, than to adjust to a new space _together_. Not to mention, they also got Jace his own room, now that he had his human-form back.

"You're wearing a lot of jewelry lately", noted Alec teasingly.

He sat on the couch, with Jace curled against him, hand resting on Alec's chest in a way that Alec caught sight of the two bracelets he was wearing. Simple leather bands with some decoration.

"Mh. Bat got them for me", grinned Jace happily. "I think... I think he's actually... _courting_ me."

"...C... Courting, huh?", echoed Alec a bit surprised.

He knew what that meant. Over the past months, Magnus and Bat had taught him everything about the magical world that he needed to know. About alphas and omegas, mate-bonds. It was still all very odd to Alec, but he had also kind of grown used to it. Heck, he had grown used to cuddling with human Jace and human Bat. It was... normal to Alec, by now.

"Do you... like him that way?", asked Alec softly, running his fingers over Jace's side.

"I... uh... I... I think I do...", replied Jace, cheeks darkening.

"That... That's nice", smiled Alec, unsure why he didn't really feel happy for him.

After all, Alec was in a happy relationship with Magnus and Jace was his puppy. Not his... _boyfriend_. Still, Alec felt oddly possessive of Jace. They had been the only ones for each other for thirteen years now, after all. Even realizing Jace was human didn't change that. But the idea of sharing Jace with someone was oddly unpleasant, even though Jace had as much a right to happiness as Alec did. So while Alec was happy with Magnus, he shouldn't be bitter about Jace finding happiness too. Not to mention, Bat was great. The two had become close friends in the past months and Alec knew Bat would be nothing but gentle with Jace. Still... Bat wasn't Alec. And that was an _awful_ thought and Alec hated himself a little bit for it, because Alec loved Magnus.

/break\

Jace blushed the first time he and Bat actually kissed. It made Bat grin a little bit and kiss him again right away. Jace's heart fluttered. He really did like Bat _a lot_. Bat wasn't Alec, but... Bat was Bat. They couldn't really be compared, because they were both amazing so if Jace couldn't have Alec, he was very happy that he could have Bat, that Bat wanted him.

"You know you should find a warlock to bond with though", hummed Bat softly while kissing along Jace's neck. "We produce a lot of magic, having a warlock to channel it is actually... very good for us. It's a bond that is beneficial for both sides."

"I don't wanna", countered Jace and bared his throat to Bat. "I have Alec."

"Alec's not a warlock", pointed Bat out, nipping at Jace's neck playfully.

"So", huffed Jace. "I don't _need_... I just need Alec. And you. And... And..."

"Magnus?", offered Bat tentatively. "He's a warlock."

"He's _your_ warlock", argued Jace with a frown.

"Actually", whispered Bat, peppering Jace's face with kisses that made Jace giggle. "A warlock can have more than one familiar. I... think that's part of why Valentine did... what he did to you. Trying to create a familiar... not just one. To strengthen himself."

Jace frowned at that. "And... you think... You think Magnus would _want_ me as his familiar?"

"Babe, you're amazing", cooed Bat softly, kissing the underside of Jace's jaw. "Of course he would. Really, you're such a quick study, you heard Luke. Magnus would be happy to have you as his familiar, especially since we live together now anyway. It'd be perfect."

"...O... Okay", nodded Jace slowly. "But not yet. I'm not... ready."

"That's fine. I just wanted you to think about it", assured Bat with a smile. "Now c'mere, babe."

Jace gladly curled against Bat's chest, enjoying the alpha's warmth and hug. He had never really known what he had missed, until moving in with two alphas. And Bat was great for cuddles.

/break\

Magnus frowned thoughtfully as he looked out of the window. He sipped his tea, frown deepening. When Alec joined him and kissed his cheek, Magnus automatically wrapped an arm around his waist to pull Alec closer against him. The human gladly leaned against his warlock and turned to look at whatever had Magnus frowning like that. Outside, on the balcony, were Bat and Jace. The two had been officially dating for a bit over a month now and it was the most literal puppy-love Alec had ever seen. They were constantly all over, very touchy, very kissy, very _cute_.

"Did you and Bat ever...?", started Alec lowly.

"Mh?", grunted Magnus confused.

"You look... jealous. And after everything I heard... warlocks and their familiars often do... end up together?", elaborated Alec. "So... I was wondering, if you and..."

"No. Never", replied Magnus and shook his head.

"Why not?", wanted Alec to know, looking at Magnus.

"I... I'm not sure. I felt like after we bonded, it was too... He lived with me and we depended on each other, I felt as though it wouldn't have been...", started Magnus before he sighed. "Okay, perhaps it's because I didn't trust myself. I got my heart broken last century and I've been very... shut-off since then. When I started flirting with you, I expected... sex and nothing more. I thought it was safe, to flirt with a human, have a little fun. I never expected to actually fall in love with you."

"For what it's worth, I never anticipated you either", huffed Alec amused. "So, what you're saying is that you did have feelings for Bat, but never acted on them because you've been hurt in the past and then you met me and you and I happened more on accident than purpose?"

"...Essentially, yes", admitted Magnus. "You _do_ deserve the truth."

"Do you still have feelings for Bat, then?", asked Alec, voice dropping a little.

"...Yes", confirmed Magnus, tightening his arm around Alec a little. "I do love you, Alexander. But... I also have feelings for Bartholomew. I... I'm glad he found happiness with Jace."

"So am I", whispered Alec. "Even... Even though I don't know why I'm jealous. I've only known Jace is actually human for a few months, but everything about Jace is the same as it was before – every quality of Jace's that I valued in my cute little puppy is still there, only amplified and now he's actually human and I can actually _talk_ to him and he's so gorgeous on top of it all and..."

"You've developed feelings for him. I noticed", chuckled Magnus a bit amused.

"The strangest part though...", continued Alec cautiously.

"It's that you don't entirely know who you're jealous of when you look at them?", suggested Magnus, earning himself a surprised look from Alec. "I do have to admit that... I might have grown more fond of Jace than anticipated too. And I know it's not just because he's an omega, even though that does factor into it. He makes me want to protect and shelter and _keep_ him."

"What... do we do?", asked Alec with a frown. "I mean... I... I want them both?"

"Do you think we should... approach them?", inquired Magnus thoughtfully.

"I... I don't know, but honestly after _everything_ I have learned in the past few months, after how much the reality I know changed, somehow the idea of having three boyfriends is... the least crazy one in all of this?", replied Alec with a small shrug.

"You are brilliant, Alexander", laughed Magnus and kissed Alec's cheek.

/break\

It was a lazy Sunday morning, with Magnus and Alec cuddled up on their bed. Predictably, only minutes after they had woken up, they were joined in bed by Bat and Jace. Both were only wearing boxers and shirts (Jace wearing one of Bat's shirts) as they snuck into bed with them. Jace whined pleased as he crawled in between the couple, using Magnus' stomach as a pillow. Bat laid down opposite Jace, also using Magnus as a pillow. The warlock looked very pleased having the two familiars cuddled up to him. Alec had his head resting on Magnus' chest, wrapping his arms around Jace to pull him closer. Lazy Sunday mornings were the absolute best.

"Mag?", asked Jace softly while nuzzling into Magnus' six-pack.

"Yes, puppy?", chuckled Magnus fondly as he watched the blonde.

"Hypothetically speaking... would you... have you... I mean...", started Jace before he sighed and started over again. "Have you ever considered taking on more than one familiar?"

"I would have the magical capabilities, but... as you might have noticed by now, I am not too good at trusting people and letting them in. It was already a huge step to bond with Bat", replied Magnus.

"But if it... weren't a stranger?", asked Jace and tilted his head to look up at him from beneath his lashes in that way Magnus found utterly irresistible. "Cat thinks I should find a warlock to bond with and even though Luke said my bond with Alec is very unusually similar to that between a familiar and their warlock... they both think that I produce an unnatural amount of magic. That I really need a warlock as a catalyst and... Bat suggested... I mean... if you don't mind..."

"Sweetheart, are you asking me to bond with you?", asked Magnus surprised.

"I mean, uh... yeah?", shrugged Jace awkwardly.

"I'd be honored", replied Magnus with a kind smile, kissing Jace's forehead.

"See? I told you not to worry about it", chuckled Bat and leaned over to properly kiss Jace.

Jace blushed and glared at his boyfriend before settling back in between Magnus and Alec.

/break\

Bonding with Magnus had been a mistake. Well. Not really. But still. Jace frowned frustrated. If he had felt drawn toward Magnus before, he was now developing quite stronger feelings for Magnus, a stronger pull toward the alpha – and also a stronger effect to the fact that Magnus was an alpha.

"You've been insatiable since you and Magnus bonded", muttered Bat amused.

"I'm sorry, alpha", sighed Jace embarrassed.

"That wasn't meant as an accusation", huffed Bat with a grin, leaning in to nibble Jace's neck. "You are not going to hear this alpha complaining about his omega being _needy_."

Jace blushed brightly at that and gasped when Bat slipped a hand between his legs down to cup his cock, teasing him a little. Gasping, Jace bucked up. Then, Bat's hand found its way lower to circle Jace's already slick hole, feeling it beneath his fingers. Jace's fingers clawed into Bat's hair, tugging. Chuckling at his omega's impatience, Bat leaned down to wrap his lips around Jace's cock. Ever since Jace and Magnus had bonded, Jace really was far more horny – and Bat appreciated it.

"Ba—at", whined Jace as he came into Bat's mouth.

Bat just had a too talented tongue that knew exactly how to tease Jace. Panting and gasping for breath, Jace collapsed onto his bed. He yelped a little when Bat pulled off, licking Jace clean and shouldering his legs to reach down to Jace's hole. Jace's breath hitched when Bat started lapping at it, greedy for the sweet, delicious juice the omega produced to self-lubricate.

"Yummy little omega", grinned Bat teasingly.

"Shut up, stupid alpha", growled Jace embarrassed.

"Won't", chimed Bat with a broad grin. "My little omega is pretty and yummy and I like saying it."

Grumbling, Jace leaned back and enjoyed the attention of his alpha. Bat's tongue thrust deeper into him and opened him up nicely. Once Bat was satisfied with it, he pulled away, making Jace whine just a little. Leaning over Jace, Bat slowly eased himself into his omega. Both closed their eyes contently as they were united like that, Bat pushing in deeper and deeper into Jace.

"You want him?", asked Bat softly while nibbling on Jace's jawline.

"Mmh?", groaned Jace, gasping as Bat hit his prostate.

"Magnus", whispered Bat mischievously as he continued to fuck Jace. "That's why you've been so horny since the two of you bonded. Because you _want_ him. You want our warlock to fuck you."

"I... Argh...", gasped Jace, closing his eyes tightly.

Bat started fucking him for earnest, thrusting harder and deeper, fucking Jace into the mattress with every thrust and drawing the most beautiful sounds from his omega. He loved teasing his lover about their shared interest in Magnus. Especially since Jace was adorably flustered about it.

"Cute little omega", whispered Bat. "I'm sure Magnus would appreciate that. All the cute little sounds you make. How tight and wet you are for me, so greedy and needy and lovely..."

"I ha—ate you, stupid alpha", groaned Jace embarrassed.

"You don't", chuckled Bat, thrusting even harder.

Jace gasped as Bat managed to push his slowly swelling knot in. "No, I don't. But _still_."

Chuckling fondly, Bat enjoyed the way Jace tightened up around him as a reaction to feeling the knot. Said knot started to slowly form as Bat approached his own orgasm. Bat bit down on Jace's neck as he finally came, filling Jace with his cum, locking it in nicely with his thick knot. He bit and sucked on Jace's neck to leave a nice big hickey. He loved marking his omega.

"Good boy", whispered Bat gently as he kissed Jace's temple.

He smiled and curled around Jace, carefully adjusting them since he was still locked together with Jace. Those were his favorite moments, when he was connected to his omega this way, when he could feel Jace around himself. And Jace had admitted to him that it was his favorite part too; being filled to the brim with his alpha's cum and knot, tied to Bat, knowing Bat was right there, was _his_.

/break\

Alec's eyes narrowed as he zoomed in on the hickey on Jace's neck. It was really annoying that he knew exactly when Bat and Jace just had sex, because Bat _always_ left hickeys all over Alec's Jace. No. Not Alec's. That was kind of the point of the hickeys. Glaring, Alec leaned more into Magnus.

"Stop glaring, darling", whispered Magnus amused.

"Did you see the size of that hickey?", hissed Alec. "At this point, he really is just boasting."

"I mean, you aren't wrong", hummed Magnus and raised one eyebrow. "Do you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago...? Do you think that maybe, Bat is so... obviously 'marking his territory' to tease us because he _knows_ how we feel about them?"

"...Really? You think so?", asked Alec surprised.

"I don't know. It's just... a hunch", whispered Magnus. "But have you noticed that ever since their relationship has become more sexual, Bat has been far more... how to put it..."

"Handsy?", drawled Alec dryly as he watched Bat.

Bat and Jace sat on the couch opposite them as the two couples were watching a movie. Jace was straddling Bat's lap and the wolf had both his hands resting on Jace's ass, digging his fingers in.

"That is a very good word for it", agreed Magnus slowly. "Yes."

"So... So you think we should talk to them?", whispered Alec doubtfully.

The next moment, he got a pillow right into his face. "Will you two stop whispering whatever you're whispering about? We're trying to watch a movie here."

"My apologies, puppy", replied Magnus, amusement dancing in his eyes.

He searched for Alec's eyes, trying to see if Alec agreed. Though still a bit reluctant, Alec couldn't deny that desires and feelings have been growing over the past weeks. Swallowing hard, he nodded.

"We were simply admiring what a... literal handful you seem to be", continued Magnus.

He smiled mischievously and winked at Bat whose eyes wandered to look at his hands, both full with Jace's very nicely shaped ass that was most definitely made for groping, as Bat had come to realize early into their relationship. Blinking slowly, Bat gave it a squeeze.

"Wait. What?", asked Bat slowly.

"Cards on the table", grunted Magnus and paused the movie before he turned toward Bat and Jace. "Alexander and I have been talking about... this. You. Us. And how we would like for you and us to become one us. I have had... feelings for you, Bat, since when I was still... not willing to open myself up. But this... supposed fling with Alexander took a turn I didn't expect and now that I... have him, it reminds me of how good it can be to open your heart and a part of me regrets that I never told you. Now I have Alec and you have Jace. And... since I took Jace on as a familiar, I... Jace, I've started developing deeper feelings for you too. Alexander?"

"Jace, I never... I never _imagined_ thinking about you like that, since you were, well... my puppy", started Alec awkwardly. "But then you turned into a human and I could actually have real conversations with you and you still have... all the qualities I found endearing in you as a puppy, only that... they now have... a different quality to themselves. And somehow, I... might have developed a crush on you, Bat."

Jace stared at them both in stunned silence before he turned to Bat. "Bat?"

"Yeah, no, I heard it too", grunted Bat softly, patting Jace's butt in what was supposed to be a soothing manner but was wildly distracting for Magnus and Alec. "Are you two... serious? Like, you would actually consider a _real_ relationship, with the both of us?"

"Yes", confirmed Magnus honestly. "Now the ball's in your court."

Jace started pawing at Bat's chest in a nervous manner that all three others were familiar with. Bat reluctantly let go of Jace's butt to instead grab his hands and kiss his knuckles, searching Jace's face for answers. The blonde sat tensely on Bat's lap, biting his lower lip.

"I want them", whispered Jace softly as he leaned in to kiss Bat. "If I can have them, I want them. Will... you let me have them? I know you want Mag."

"Well, I mean, the tall awkward one is cute too", whispered Bat with a teasing grin.

"So we keep our warlock and our tall awkward one", grinned Jace pleased.

"Can we maybe not refer to me as 'tall awkward one'?", requested Alec with a deadpan.

"Alec, I've seen you stumble through social encounters for thirteen years. I reserve the right to call you the tall awkward one", huffed Jace and stuck his tongue out.

"So... can...", started Alec and ran his hand through his hair, admittedly awkwardly. "Damn it."

Exchanging an amused grin with Bat, Jace got off Bat's lap and walked over to Alec. He grabbed Alec's face and tilted it up, locking eyes with his human for a moment before sealing Alec's lips with his own. Bat all the while walked up to Magnus and pulled him into a demanding kiss.

"Stupid warlock", whispered Bat and shook his head. "I wanted you for so long now. Couldn't you have come around on how good love can be like _earlier_?"

"Hey, I got the both of us those two over there, so a bit more gratefulness please", huffed Magnus.

He motioned vaguely over at Alec and Jace, who were still kissing. Bat hummed in agreement as he watched the way Jace practically melted against Alec, happily sitting down on the human's lap, while Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to pull him as close as possible.

"You did good there", agreed Bat softly. "Well done, warlock."

/break\

Magnus smiled softly as he watched Jace and Bat, both in dog-form, play around with Madzie in the living room. Magnus himself was sitting in the kitchen with Luke and Catarina.

"I'm glad he adjusted so well", mused Luke. "After everything he told me that Valentine has done to him... it's a true miracle he ever opened up to anyone again."

"What can I say, Alexander is very persistent", smiled Magnus amused.

"No kidding. He did manage to crack your shell too", teased Catarina knowingly. "He's very special, for a human. But... where exactly is he?"

"Oh, a business trip", sighed Magnus with a pout. "It's why the puppies are so restless. They miss Alec. I figured playing with Madzie might help them spend some energy and distract them. They, especially Jace, really love her. And she seems to love playing with them."

"She has the entire pack of familiars wrapped around her little finger", chuckled Luke with pride.

Madzie giggled as she climbed onto Bat's back to ride the wolf. Jace yelped as he ran in circles around them. It made Magnus smile fondly, seeing them so carefree.

/break\

Having been gone for over a week thanks to being personally demanded by one of their bigger clients, Alec was more than happy to return home. He had missed his three lovers dearly. And if he was being honest, their shared loft did feel more like home than any place he had ever lived in. Not just because he shared it with the men he loved, but also because it really was homey, thanks to their personal touches. They had by now turned Jace's former room into a home-office for Alec, to allow him to go home earlier to work from there more often, while Bat's former room was now a guest-room, usually occupied by one Madzie 'please uncle Magnus lemme stay with you?' Garroway, or Alec's sister Isabelle, especially on drunk nights out.

"Honeys, I'm ho—ome—e", yelped Alec as he was tackled by Jace – in human-form.

The blonde jumped Alec, wrapping his arms and legs around him and peppering his face with kisses. He was closely followed by Magnus and Bat. Magnus grabbed Jace around the waist to pry him off Alec so Bat could kiss Alec hello. Putting the pouting omega down, Magnus leaned in to also steal a kiss from Alec, who looked utterly pleased at the greeting.

"That's a nice thing to come home to", hummed Alec contently.

"Sex", blurted Jace out, doe-eyed. "I couldn't have you for a whole nine days. Sex is the nice thing to come home to. Why are you still wearing clothes? Ma—ag, do something about this."

"...Okay", grunted Alec surprised, side-eyeing Magnus curiously.

"Heat", supplied Magnus. "Jace is in heat. And while Jace isn't a... naturally born omega, he still is one. His heat is definitely different than I know, but it's still a heat."

"So, what does this mean?", asked Alec while Jace was kneeling in front of him, opening his belt.

"For him, apparently, it just means that he is... particularly horny and a little overheated – we've been keeping him hydrated and also satisfied. But... he has been wearing both Bat and me on our toes. It's been lasting longer than usual heats. So, weaker but longer."

"So we just... have sex?", asked Alec curiously while Jace opened the zipper with his teeth.

"Ye—eah. That's what we've been doing for the past few days already", grunted Bat exhausted.

Jace grinned brightly as he got off the floor and grabbed Alec's hands. "Come with me. Mine. My alphas too! Come, come, come."

"That's all we've been doing in the past few days" muttered Bat pointedly.

The two alphas already undressed on their way to the bedroom and then helped Jace undress their slightly startled Alec. By the time Alec was naked, Jace was already naked and spread out on the bed. It made Alec gulp, to see Jace on all four, knees set far apart, ass high in the air. His hole was gaping, cum oozing out of it, a sign of just how much fun his lovers had been having while he had been on a boring business trip. Licking his lips, Alec knelt down behind Jace.

Bat all the while went to sit in front of Jace, guiding the blonde's head over to his hard cock. Jace gladly started sucking him off immediately. Magnus however found it far more interesting to kiss Alec and admire his body, trailing his lips all over the lawyer. Slowly, Alec pushed into Jace, though intense whining from the blonde alerted him that 'slow' was not the desired pace. All too soon, Alec was rolling his hips fast, pistoling forward to nail Jace's prostate, happy to finally be inside Jace again after the past one and a half weeks. Especially since Bat enjoyed sending booty-shots of Jace and other inappropriately teasing pictures whenever Alec was away. But at least ever since the four had become a thing, separation between Alec and Jace went a bit smoother.

"I can't-", groaned Alec, bending over Jace and thrusting in hard as he came.

Jace made a small, needy sound in the back of his throat that vibrated beautifully through Bat's cock, making the alpha familiar come too. Jace happily lapped it all up, licking Bat's cock clean while Alec slowly pulled out of Jace and collapsed next to them. Once Bat was cleaned up, Jace turned to sit on Alec's chest, nuzzling his neck and kissing his face.

"Satisfied or need another round, sweetheart?", asked Magnus, cupping his own cock.

In answer, Jace pushed his ass out some more. "How could I not want you, alpha?"

Magnus chuckled delighted as he lined up with Jace's loose, filled hole. Licking his lips, Magnus thrust into his omega. He was thicker than Alec, filling Jace in a different way, making the blonde hum contently at having scored all three of his lovers today – Bat already before Alec had returned.

"Love you, Alec", grinned Jace as he kissed Alec slowly. "Missed you _so much_."

"But we both know you _hate_ flying, so... it was best you stayed here, especially with your heat", argued Alec as he wrapped one arm around Jace, the other around Bat. "I missed you three too."

Bat smiled pleased as he cuddled up to Alec and Jace, watching how Magnus fucked Jace hard. He loved watching from this perspective. And he could tell the exact moment Magnus' knot popped, not just by the blissful look on Jace's face. The omega howled happily as Magnus filled him with even more cum, his stomach bulging a little from the three loads of cum he had earned today.

"I love you three so—o much", groaned Jace contently as he collapsed sideways.

Magnus spooned him from behind and smiled as the four just cuddled up together. Yes, he too loved those three a lot and together, they were absolutely _perfect_. _This_ was absolutely perfect.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I am very much in love with this OT4 so of course did it have to come early in this series too! *^* This world was also a lot of fun to write! ^o^_


	7. JordanSimonJace - The Misery of Dating

Shadowhunters || Jimordan || The Misery of Dating Musicians || Jimordan || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Misery of Dating Musicians

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, alternate universe – supernatural, wingfic, fluff, teasing, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting

Main Pairing: Jordan/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle

Summary: When Jace had seen that an alpha vampire and an alpha werewolf were looking for a roommate, he had been cautious at first. Now that it's exam-phase however, Jace comes to realize that neither the supernatural nor the alpha part are the problems: The _musician_ part is...

 **The Misery of Dating Musicians**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Jace Herondale was an unmated omega. People at large liked to act like an unmated omega shouldn't stay alone. And okay, when he had been fresh off high school, he _had_ agreed with his concerned grandmother and he had moved in with his best friend Alec, who was a beta. Now Alec had found a mate and those two had moved in together. They had offered Jace to stay with them, but that was just awkward in Jace's opinion. Besides, he wasn't green behind the ears anymore.

Alas, Imogen Herondale was _still_ concerned and... Jace couldn't hold it against her. She had already lost her son and his wife, as well as her own husband. Jace was the only family she got and she wasn't even around close-by to see him regularly. He understood why she worried.

So he went to look for a different rooming arrangement, even though the Herondale family was rather wealthy and Jace could easily afford a place all on his own. Instead, he went to look for a rooming arrangement – and found Jordan Kyle and Simon Lewis.

Jordan Kyle was a werewolf and an alpha. Simon Lewis was a vampire and an alpha.

Generally, unmated alphas liked to live with unmated omegas, because even on a platonic level, having an omega near helped calm and sort them out. Also both alphas had been... amusing when Jace had first met them. Simon was a stumbling, bumbling mess, while Kyle was suave and charming. Both were musicians, in a band called _Rock-Solid Panda_. They weren't bad, though not exactly Jace's favorite kind of music – he preferred classic music.

And while his grandmother had been skeptical – those are strangers, Jace, this isn't like living with Alec – Jace assured her that he would be alright. He could defend himself, if those two alphas weren't perfect gentlemen. Jace didn't want to live his life in fear of alphas who couldn't control themselves. He'd never lead a happy life like that. Being an omega was not a _hindrance_.

So here he was, living with two alphas. Living with a vampire and a werewolf.

It's curious how them being alphas might have become a problem, or them being a vampire and a werewolf. Instead, the _real_ problem was that they were musicians. And even worse; dating.

Because the thing was, now it was exam-phase and Jace needed to concentrate on studying, only that Jordan and Simon kept having sex half the night and then, inspired by the blissful aftermath, would make music for the other half of the night. Neither of those being very helpful for Jace's concentration, because the entire apartment was flooded with the alluring scent of alpha-arousal and now there was loud music coming from just the other side of the wall.

"Will you two _stop it_?!", exclaimed Jace frustrated as he stumbled out of his room.

Simon and Jordan looked up from their instruments to stare startled at the blonde. "What?"

"It's two in the morning. I'm trying to study. The entire damn place _reeks_ of your pheromones and now you're making music!", growled Jace. "Why aren't you studying?!"

"I study during the day? Like a normal person?", shrugged Simon.

"I only have like two exams this semester so like whatever", shrugged Jordan with a grin.

"Urgh. I regret every decision that led me to this apartment", grumbled Jace annoyed.

He stomped back to his room and closed the door loudly before he returned to studying. After about twenty minutes, he lifted his head cautiously. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. They... had stopped. Heaving a relieved sigh, he returned his full attention back to his studies.

/break\

Jace frowned a bit disoriented when he woke up. This was not his regular view. Then he realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. Great. He had barely gotten ahead after screaming at his roommates. Groaning in frustration, Jace stretched and left his room. His nose twitched at the scent of pancakes. Following the scent, Jace arrived in the kitchen where Jordan was making breakfast.

"Here, coffee", whispered Simon gently, handing him a cup.

Jace hummed contently and sat down, inhaling his coffee. Moments later and Jordan placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. A gigantic heap, because the wolf had high metabolism and didn't really care that this didn't apply to _everybody_. Well, aside from when Jace's heat was coming up; those were when he could actually out-eat the werewolf.

"You look cranky. Are you still mad at us?", asked Jordan softly.

"I'm not... I'm not _mad_ at you", huffed Jace. "And I'm cranky because I fell asleep at my desk."

"You need sleep", pointed Simon out with a frown.

"You do know that my roommates fucking half the night and making music the other half aren't going to help me sleep either, right?", drawled Jace unimpressed.

There was a mischievous sparkle in Jordan's eyes, until Simon kicked him under the table. Too tired and confused by all of this, Jace just dug into his pancakes. He closed his eyes and groaned happily. Good. Good pancakes, yummy pancakes – _food_. He had gotten home from work at five yesterday and had immediately started studying. During work, somewhere around noon, he might have had a sandwich? But also only because Simon had packed him lunch...

"Good?", asked Jordan amused.

"Yeah. Great. Awesome. You put strawberries in. I love strawberries", sighed Jace.

"I know that", chuckled Jordan. "It's why I put them in."

Jace paused for just a moment before he continued eating.

/break\

"I know _exactly_ how to make our pretty angel sleep some", whispered Jordan darkly.

Simon shuddered, glaring at his mate and hitting his chest. "No dirty talk about our uninterested omega roommate, Kyle. I _told_ you. It's not... It's not appropriate."

"You're horrible", snorted Jordan and rolled his eyes.

" _You_ are the one who is horrible!", squeaked Simon and shoved Jordan a bit.

The wolf huffed amused, nibbling his mate's neck while his hands palmed Simon's ass. "What? He's gorgeous and snarky and adorable. He'd be _perfect_ for us, babe."

"He's also our friend and our roommate", huffed Simon pointedly. "I told you-"

"Come o—on. You hate when he forgets to take care of himself too", argued Jordan in a pacifying manner. "You pack him _lunc_ _h_. Even though you yourself don't even eat. And you want him to sleep more too because he zombie-walks around after another all-nighter."

"And your solution is that we just fuck his brains out so he sleeps", snorted Simon.

"It's a brilliant plan!", huffed Jordan with a pout.

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes before pulling his mate into a kiss. Slowly, Jordan started moving, pulling slightly out of his boyfriend and effectively shutting him up. Simon groaned, grabbing Jordan by the neck and pulling him close. Close enough so Simon could sink his fangs into Jordan's jugular. The werewolf growled softly as his vampire fed on him, his eyes glowing as his own nature shone through in such a primal moment. Claws dug into Simon's ass as Jordan held him close and fucked into him, deep but slow, his pace matching that of Simon's feeding. While sucking on Jordan's neck, Simon started jerking himself off. Jordan came the moment Simon pulled his fangs out. The vampire moaned and threw his head back, rubbing his thumb slowly over the head of his own cock before he came too. Both collapsed in a heap of limbs, panting hard.

"You can't...", started Jordan as he rolled onto his back. "You can't deny that you thought about what he tastes like before. Feeding on him. He's an _angel_. He must taste... heavenly."

"You know, for that pun alone, I should make you sleep on the couch", snorted Simon amused.

He turned onto his side to look at Jordan pointedly. The werewolf just grinned and wrapped an arm around Simon's shoulders to pull him closer, gently running his fingers along Simon's arm.

/break\

Jace frowned frustrated. His roommates were having sex _again_. And that... He had expected that, because he knew he was moving in with a couple. And it really shouldn't concern him. But it did. It was all their fault though! They were both ridiculously attractive. Jordan with the long, soft hair and hard lines, Simon with the cute, nerdy grin and bright, warm eyes, both with the stupid six-packs and arms and all that. Also, both were really strong alphas who smelt _very good_ and were also so... caring toward Jace. Jace had started to feel at home, not just in their apartment but with them.

The fact that they were having sex was mainly bothering Jace because it made him horny too. Smelling them made him feel weak in the knees. He wanted to _be_ with them. He saw how gentle and loving they were with each other, he liked to imagine how they would be with him. Not to mention, he hadn't had sex in too many months, too busy with college to bother with one-night-stands (and the few times he had brought someone home... they inexplicably had something coming up and left before they got to the fun part). Having sex with Jordan and Simon was a fantasy that had gotten Jace off a lot in the past weeks in particular. So yes, smelling every time the two of them had sex was absolutely distracting and frustrating.

And just like clockwork, about half an hour after the sex-noises stopped, the music started. It wasn't the loud rock numbers at least. The ballads. They were... They were a nice background sound to studying, actually. Simon had such a soft and beautiful voice. Jace yawned softly as his eyelids grew heavy with the gentle sound of Simon singing in the other room.

/break\

Jordan sat on Jace's chair, watching the blonde sleep. He had come in to check on Jace after the blonde had complained about falling asleep at his desk this morning. So when Jordan had found Jace indeed sleeping with his face plastered against his papers, he had carefully picked the blonde up and gently placed him on the bed. He had to be careful, so Jace's wings wouldn't be in a painful position. It was still kind of odd to Jordan, to live with an actual, literal angel. Well, a half-angel. He was as much an angel as Jordan was a wolf, supposedly. But when Jordan looked at Jace asleep, all serene and with his hair falling into his face and one wing covering his sleeping form like a blanket, all Jordan saw was an actual, literal angel. Also that sounded creepier than intended. Jace just had the habit of falling asleep during their movie nights. Sighing, Jordan got up and carefully pulled the blanket over Jace, properly tucking the blonde in. Jace made a soft little noise as he snuggled into the blanket, making Jordan smile fondly. Damn, their angel was way too adorable. If only Simon wasn't such a chicken about asking Jace out, then Jace could actually be _theirs_.

/break\

"I have to-"

"Sit down", interrupted Simon sternly.

"No. Study", grunted Jace annoyed, trying to dodge the vampire.

Only that he wasn't calculating for the vampire's strength. Simon huffed and grabbed Jace around the waist, just lifting him up and carrying him back to the couch. Growling, Jace, hit Simon's back.

"Your wings are a disaster. You can't just work and study and go to class all day. You have to take care of yourself too", stated Simon very firmly. "Come on. Sit down, eat that sandwich I made for you while I groom your wings. And if you protest again, I _will_ call Alec."

Jace faltered at that threat. "That's blackmail!"

Simon looked unfazed by that accusation. Of course was it blackmail, but Simon knew it actually worked. Because Alec did not allow for Jace to bury himself in his work. He had always fussed the most about Jace and would force Jace to take care of himself too. After the first time Simon and Jordan had met the tall, dark and intimidating alpha and heard him give Jace a preaching, they learned that the threat of Alexander Lightwood did wonders. Alec had also explicitly given his number to Simon and Jordan, telling them that if Jace started holing up and overworking himself, they were to call him (he also personally threatened multiple vital and beloved parts of Simon and Jordan's anatomy if they ever hurt Jace or touched him the wrong way).

"You're the worst", grumbled Jace with an adorable pout.

He sat down with his legs crossed and grabbed the plate with the sandwich. Simon smiled victoriously and sat down behind Jace. Both him and Jordan had learned how to groom an angel's wings, because it was a thing an angel couldn't do on his own. At first, Alec had come over for those, being an angel himself. But it was impractical to always come over since it was needed at least once a week and Alec's mate could groom him, so Jordan and Simon had offered to learn. Alec had been skeptical at first, but then he seemed appreciative of it.

"Ah yes, we are the worst because we want to take care of you", snorted Jordan amused.

He was leaning against the doorway, hair still wet and clinging onto his face, the towel thrown over his shoulders and only low-riding sweat-pants covering his body. Simon grinned at his mate, always pleased by that sight. Jace huffed and pulled his free wing close to inspect the inside of it to cover his blush. Why did his roommates have to look so hot?

"Need a hand, babe?", asked Jordan as he approached them.

"That'd be awesome. Jace does have _two_ wings", pointed Simon out happily.

"Okay. Angel face, turn around a little so I can have a wing too?", requested Jordan.

Jace grumbled at the nickname but turned to face away from both of them, with Simon on one side of him and Jordan on the other, spreading his wings in front of them. He turned his attention back to his sandwich instead, while his roommates ran expert fingers through his wings. Once he was done with his sandwich, Jace sighed contently and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of his alphas taking care of his wings like that, making him feel warm and relaxed.

/break\

"You doing okay, Si?", asked Jace slowly, watching his pacing roommate.

"No. Yes. No. Urgh", groaned Simon and ran his hands over his face.

Sighing, Jace put down his books, both eyebrows raised as he regarded the vampire. "What is it?"

"Jordan's been gone on this stupid pack-bonding camping-trip the whole entire week now and I...", started Simon before stumbling a little over his words. "I mean, I guess... I'm hungry."

"You're... Oh. Don't you have bottled blood for... emergencies, at least?", asked Jace.

"I haven't needed that since I got together with Jordan. And I kinda... totally forgot about... _this_. That he'd be gone for a week", admitted Simon a bit embarrassed. "I'm starving."

Groaning frustrated, Simon flopped down on the couch. He really had forgotten about that. And sure, he could go down to the store and buy fresh blood for himself – thank the heavens for a modern, inclusive society where vampires could get various types of blood in every grocery store. The thing was though, ever since Simon had gotten together with Jordan, he had grown very accustomed to human blood, which tastes just totally different from animal blood, and also _fresh_ , warm blood, right from the vein. Sure, they had found wonderful ways of preserving blood and making it last longer so vampires could buy it and he could heat it up, but a microwave was just not the same thing as an actual human keeping the blood warm and drinking it from a vein was different than drinking it from a mug. To make it short: Simon was spoiled rotten.

"You... wanna drink from me?"

There was a long moment of total silence as the words slowly sank in and Simon opened his eyes. He sat up and stared at Jace in surprise. It wasn't necessarily unusual for vampires to feed from lovers and friends occasionally (feeding wasn't exclusively a sexual thing, despite being highly sexualized in porn and romance media). Just like grooming wasn't necessarily limited to mates, despite that being the broad assumption from non-wing-owners. Still, Simon had never fed from Jace before, the only human he had ever fed from was his mate Jordan.

"I... uh... No, I mean, I'm just being dramatic", laughed Simon awkwardly. "I'll just... go to the store, buy some... uh... deer blood, maybe? Haven't had deer in a while."

"Dude. You hate bottled blood", pointed Jace out. "You should have just seen your face when I suggested it. You looked like Max when Iz offers him a kale smoothie."

"Ew", grunted Simon with a shudder.

"Yeah, that", chuckled Jace amused. "Come on. I mean. It's... nothing to it. You drink from Jordan all the time, so you know to control yourself to _not_ drain me. I can spare a bit blood."

Simon was tentative and reluctant at first. The offer was absolutely horrible. Because _yes_ he wanted that, he really-really wanted that. But he feared that if he got a taste from their angel, he'd want more. So this was a really bad no good idea. On the other hand... he _was_ rather hungry.

"I... Are you sure, Jace?", asked Simon cautiously.

"Sure", shrugged Jace. "I mean, it's not like it's dangerous, right? As long as the vampire can control themselves, there's no real danger for the human. Right?"

"Right. Yeah. Totally. And I can control myself", promised Simon, nodding wildly.

He still stared at Jace though, when the blonde sat down next to him and, a little lost as to how this was supposed to go, just tilted his head in offering. Simon closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No", grunted Simon. "Not. Not the neck. That's... uh. Neck and inner thigh are... uh... _intimate_. And reserved to our mates. Your... Your wrist. That's where... you know..."

"You're so awkward, Lewis, you can be glad we live in an open society and not the middle ages where vampires had to hide in castles and be suave to lure humans in", snorted Jace.

"Don't be cheeky", grumbled Simon with a pout. "Okay. Just... tell me when you get uncomfortable or it becomes too much for you, since it's... uh... your first time, yeah? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Jace. I'll stop feeding when I'm done, but if you need me to stop earlier, tell me."

Jace smiled fondly at him and presented his wrist to Simon. Gulping once nervously, Simon tentatively took the offered wrist. Licking his own lips slowly, Simon bent down and sank his fangs in. Jace jerked away a little in surprise, before he gasped, causing the vampire to hesitate.

"No, it's fine. I was just startled. You can keep going", assured Jace and shook his head slowly.

Simon sighed as the warm blood flooded his mouth. It tasted sweet, like honey and strawberries and... and sunshine? Though Simon wasn't entirely sure what sunshine would taste like, but this was definitely how he pictured it. He was nearly mournful as he pulled away, gently licking over the wounds so they would heal – vampire saliva having healing properties for that exact purpose.

"Jace? You alright?", asked Simon when Jace didn't speak.

"Mh...?", grunted Jace, blinking his eyes open.

"Are you alright? Did I drink too much? Since it was, uh, your first time?", asked Simon.

He cupped Jace's face with a concerned look on his face. Smiling lazily up at Simon, Jace nuzzled into the touch. Frowning in worry, Simon knelt down in front of the blonde.

"Talk to me, angelito", requested Simon gently.

"I'm good, Si, stop worrying", huffed Jace. "I just feel... floaty?"

Heaving a relieved sigh, Simon nodded. "That's... normal. It _was_ your first time."

"Stop saying that, you make it sound pervy", giggled Jace.

That made Simon blink a couple times, because... giggling Jace? Adorable. Simon chuckled fondly.

"Okay. How about you stay right here and nap a little, mh? I'll get you a juice. You lost a lot of blood", offered Simon, brushing Jace's hair out of his face.

"No—o!", exclaimed Jace and wrapped his arms around Simon's waist. "Sta—ay. Please? You gotta make sure I don't float away, Si."

It was so cute, Simon bit down on his lips to keep from smiling, accidentally nicking his own lips. Shaking his head, Simon sat down with Jace, Jace pulling himself onto Simon's lap since he was still attached to his waist. Jace smiled happily as he snuggled up against Simon's thigh. Seeing Jace like that filled Simon with an oddly warm feeling of content. Maybe because Jace was the omega Simon loved and it filled Simon's inner alpha with all the pride because his omega was content. Or maybe just because Jace was absolutely adorable like this and how could he not enjoy that?

"You nap some, angelito, I'm right here to keep you from floating away", promised Simon.

"Good", hummed Jace pleased, closing his eyes.

/break\

"Sunshine. I tell you he tastes like sunshine", groaned Simon frustrated.

Jordan arched one eyebrow in amusement as he continued running his fingers through Simon's hair. This was approximately the twentieth time Simon had mentioned that since Jordan got back home a couple days ago. Apparently, Simon had fed from Jace and... it was all Simon could talk about now, really. How good Jace tasted, how adorable he had been in the aftermath, how _cuddly_. Which wasn't exactly a new thing; Jace was an omega and they did need physical contact and comfort from those they considered pack or flock. Both Jordan and Simon qualified for it and had already spent a lot of time cuddling Jace during their weekly movie nights.

"Does that mean you are finally willing for us to court Jace into being our omega?"

Simon looked reluctant for a long moment, before he sighed and nodded. "I mean, I've been... _we_ have been in love with him for long enough now but now I know what he... tastes like and feels like and I really want to cuddle him close every single night when we fall asleep?"

Jordan grinned at the adorable look on his mate's face. Leaning down, he stole a kiss from Simon.

"Good. So that's settled then. Now we just gotta court him into realizing we are the absolutely perfect alphas for him and would do anything to make him happy, right?", grinned Jordan.

"Yeah, 'just'... total piece of cake", huffed Simon doubtfully.

/break\

Jace frowned as he sat on top of the kitchen counter, legs crossed beneath his body and a plate resting on his thigh as he was eating cake. The cake was delicious. Jordan had baked it. Just like that. It was Jace's favorite cake. Now the two musicians were rehearsing, but the soft nice songs Jace preferred. The two were behaving _suspicious_ , to say the least.

"Thanks for the cake, Jordan. I... got some studying to do", grunted Jace.

He hopped off the counter and put his plate away. Both Jordan and Simon looked after him in a weird way as Jace returned to his room. Sure, exam phase was over, but he still had two essays to write before the semester break was over. He curled up on his chair for hours, working on his essays until his eyelids grew heavy and he rested his head on his arms for _just a moment_.

The moment he was jerked out of a pleasant dream about Simon having his fangs buried in Jace's neck and his dick buried in Jace's ass from behind while Jace had Jordan down his throat...

Jace growled on instinct at whatever had woken him up from this utterly perfect dream. Sniffing around, he realized where the dream had come from. Everything reeked of alpha pheromones and of Jordan and Simon having sex. They probably fucked while Jace had been sleeping and the scent had seeped into Jace's dream. Glaring irritated, he pulled the blanket closer... wait.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", whispered Jordan lowly.

Looking around, Jace found Jordan standing behind him. The thing he had identified as a blanket was actually Jordan's university jacket. Frowning, Jace put the jacket on properly and sat up.

"No. That... That's good. I mean, I got work to do-", started Jace.

"Like hell you do!", huffed Simon as he practically stomped into the room.

Jace frowned confused. Before he could say anything, Simon just picked him up and threw him over his shoulder to carry him over into his bed. With a huff did Jace land on his mattress and turned to glare at the stupid vampire and his stupid werewolf boyfriend.

"Hey! No manhandling", growled Jace annoyed, raising his wings in warning.

"Cute. Like a sparrow puffing up", whispered Jordan teasingly.

"Jerk", grumbled Jace and pulled his wings close again.

"You. You've been doing enough work today. You need _sleep_!", declared Simon. "Rest."

Rolling his eyes, Jace collapsed back onto his bed. He was so tired. Maybe they were _right_.

/break\

Curled together with his head resting on Jordan's thigh and his feet in Simon's lap was about the safest and most comfortable thing Jace could imagine. Simon was running his fingers through Jace's feathers in a soothing way, while Jordan was playing with his hair. This was _so nice_. Friday movie nights were the best day of the week. Heaving a content sigh, Jace closed his eyes.

"Open up, angel face", prompted Jordan lowly.

Jace frowned when something was pushed against his lips, opening his mouth even before he opened his eyes. He hummed contently as he tasted the chocolate-covered strawberry. Food. Again. They had been giving him a lot of his favorite foods lately. It was always a mix between what all three liked, but lately most treats were Jace's favorite – and Jace _wasn't the one buying them_.

"Oh, angelito, there's something I saw today that I really had to get for you."

With a curious look on his face did Jace turn toward Simon. He watched the vampire pull a bracelet out of his pocket and, after Jace offered his hand, Simon put the bracelet on him. It was golden, with three charms on it. A wolf-head, a little bat and a wing. Jace raised one eyebrow.

"What...? Do... Do you not like it?", asked Simon with a crestfallen look.

"I do. It's... It's pretty", assured Jace. "It's just... a tad bit possessive for a first courting gift, huh?"

"W—Wha-?", yelped Simon, eyes large. "T... That... That-"

"Smooth", drawled Jace with a deadpan. "Seriously, Jordan, how did he _ever_ bag you?"

"Oh, I did all the work there", assured Jordan amused. "But it took Clary to spell it out for him to actually understand that we were dating. Seriously, I thought we had been dating for three weeks while he still believed we were just 'hanging out as bros'... Bless Clary."

Jace choked on his laughter at that and shook his head amused while Simon blushed. "In my _defense_! He never actually asked me out on a _date_ , using his _words_."

"Mhmh", nodded Jace with a fond smile. "So... wanna use your words, Lewis?"

Sputtering, Simon tried to find the proper words. "Uh... Would you... like to... go on a date? With me? And my boyfriend? Together?"

The fond look on Jace's face morphed into a very bright smile. "I... would really like that."

"Really?", asked Simon and sat up straight with a stunned look on his face.

"Well, yeah", shrugged Jace and tilted his head. "I like you two, but I didn't wanna get in between your relationship. But since you two totally have been courting me for weeks now, yeah."

"He said yes, Jordan!", exclaimed Simon, hitting his boyfriend's upper arm.

"Ouch. I'm right here, I heard him", muttered Jordan amused. "So, tomorrow? Dinner?"

"Dinner tomorrow", nodded Jace. "Now can we finish the movie?"

With that, Jace settled down again, grinning broadly to himself as he nuzzled into Jordan's lap.

/break\

Jace frowned, messing with his feathers out of nervousness. It was stupid. But it was already half past five and Simon and Jordan still hadn't gotten home. And they wanted to... They had said yesterday that they'd take him out today. Reservation for six PM. But they still weren't home. Had they changed their minds? Not... meant it at all? Biting his lips, Jace continued adjusting his feathers to make them look best. He really needed to stop being nervous about it, it was stupid.

The doorbell rang shortly after half past. Frowning confused, Jace went to open the door. Who-

"Why did you ring the doorbell...? Did you forget your keys?", asked Jace confused.

"We're here to pick you up", declared Simon with the proudest smile.

Him and Jordan looked really nice and Jordan was even holding a bouquet of flowers. Jace stared.

"What...?", asked Jace slowly as he accepted the flowers.

"Well, since we live together, we figured it'd be very... boring, if we'd just head out together, so Si and I decided we'd properly pick you up for our date", shrugged Jordan with a grin.

"It was the nerd's idea, wasn't it?", asked Jace with a smile.

"Totally the nerd's idea", confirmed Jordan amused.

Simon made an offended sound at that, until Jace leaned in and kissed his cheek. "That's sweet."

"Hah. Told ya it's a good idea", stated Simon and puffed his chest out.

Jace went to put the flowers into a glass for now before joining the two alphas so they could leave. They had made a reservation at their favorite Chinese place – the _Jade Wolf_ , where the three of them regularly ordered food. Simon was being such a dork, he even pulled Jace's chair back for him, which earned the vampire a cuff with Jace's wing and a pointed but flustered glare.

It was a little awkward at first, because Jordan and Simon were very much used to being a them and the three had to work on how to make Jace an equal part in it; something they would have to figure out on the long run too. Once they relaxed a little into it, things got easier and decidedly felt more like... every other time it was just the three of them. It was easy and comfortable and made Jace laugh and feel content. They shared their meals and talked about their day and their plans for the next week, Jace complained about Alec, while Simon complained about Rebecca. It felt just like every other time they hung out, but at the same time it also _didn't_. Every time Simon reached out over the desk and laid his own hand over Jace's, just holding it. Every time Jordan smirked at Jace and winked. Every time one of them picked a piece of food to offer it to one of the others. Everything was lingering touches and long glances and it made Jace feel _warm_.

Especially when, in the end, his two dorky alphas brought him up to his own bedroom and kissed him good night. Jace grinned as he first got a kiss from Simon and then from Jordan.

"But you dorks know I'm gonna go to the bathroom to freshen up before bed, right?", asked Jace amused. "I'm not just... gonna head inside now."

"Ye—es, we know. But let us pretend a little", huffed Simon with a pout.

Taking the vampire's hand, Jace pulled him down to kiss him again. "You're cute, Lewis."

"What? Only him?", asked Jordan in mock offense.

Getting up on his toe-tips, Jace also kissed Jordan again. "You're cute too, Kyle."

Though Jace rolled his eyes when Jordan and Simon high-fived at that.

/break\

Jace frowned annoyed as he swatted the large wolf's snout when it nudged him. "No. I'm studying."

Jordan whined before turning back to his human form. They had been dating the whole semester now and Jace was _really_ happy, but it was exam time again – and his boyfriends proved to be even more stubborn than his regular roommates had been. Jordan, now human again and _very naked_ due to having shifted, continued nosing Jace's thigh. Jace frowned annoyed as Jordan tilted his head up, grinning mischievously while trailing kisses over Jace's thigh. With ease did Jordan pull the chair back and turn Jace so the werewolf was now sitting between his legs. One large palm rested heavily against each of Jace's thighs, feeling warm on the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs and putting just enough pressure on them to urge Jace into spreading his legs more. A last fleeting, mournful glance was thrown toward Jace's books, but in the end did Jace not stand a chance against this. One of his boyfriends, sitting between his legs, looking up at him _like that_. He was already half-hard just looking at Jordan licking his lips. Heaving a defeated sigh, Jace leaned back in his chair and relaxed. Jordan's eyes flashed dark green with animalistic hunger before he lifted Jace off the chair with ease, just enough to pull off his sweat-pants and boxers. The clothes were discarded and the alpha's hungry gaze settled on Jace's slowly filling cock.

"Damn horny alpha", grumbled Jace annoyed.

"You know, sitting there with your legs spread wide and your cock hard, you don't get to complain."

Jordan smirked knowingly up at him before he hoisted Jace's legs over his shoulders and leaned in. He licked a broad strip up the omega's cock, making Jace hiss, before he wrapped his lips around it and swallowed it whole in one go. Jordan had wanted to do this _all day long_ , ever since waking up with Jace rubbing his morning wood against his thigh in his sleep. But the omega had to go to class, so no time for morning sex, meaning Jordan had been left thinking about this for entirely too long. Jace moaned weakly as Jordan bobbed his head, cheeks hollowed out and greed in his eyes.

"J... Jorda—an", whined Jace as he bucked his hips out.

Jordan grabbed him by the hips, his fingers digging in. Not in a painful way – the werewolf knew to control his strength – but enough to remind Jace just how strong his alpha was and also to remind him who was in control of the situation. It was enough to send Jace over the edge, making him come in Jordan's mouth. He gasped, panting for breath and staring down in awe at his boyfriend just as Jordan pulled off, a little cum pearling at his chin. That visual made Jace whine softly.

"Yummy little omega", grinned Jordan as he licked his lips slowly.

"Pervy alphas", grumbled Jace with red cheeks.

"He—ey. We're a couple. We're supposed to share. You can't just eat all alone!"

Jace raised his eyebrows as Simon came rushing in, still wearing his jacket and just tossing his bag into a corner of the room formerly Jace's bedroom and now their shared study room. Rolling his eyes, Jace watched how Simon hastily undressed and stumbled over his own clothes on the way.

"Hey, you two. Love you, missed you. How was your day?", asked Simon with a grin.

Jordan got up and pulled Simon into a kiss. "Great. Jace has been studying for the past five hours already. I effectively pulled him off his books. How was work, babe?"

"Boring. Would have preferred to suck our omega off too", pouted Simon. "Oh well. I can settle for... eating out. If you catch my drift. Heh."

"You're not fu—fuck, put me down, alpha brute", yelped Jace surprised as he was picked up.

"Nope. For eating out, we need the bed", declared Simon cheerfully.

Jace, too spent from his orgasm, allowed the vampire to carry him off toward their shared bedroom, where he was then dumped in Jordan's lap. The werewolf rearranged Jace to lay more comfortably, with his face resting on Jordan's thigh and his ass propped up with their pillows. Despite this not being his first rodeo, Jace still blushed when Simon pulled his cheeks apart and hungrily dove in to lick over his hole. The vampire claimed that Jace's slick tasted nearly as good as his blood and he loved eating him out to prep him. Jace gasped strangled and clung onto Jordan desperately while Simon drove him closer and closer, his cock hardening once more until he came, rutting against Jordan's thigh. This time, he did feel nearly delirious, two orgasms in such a short time and the feeling of Simon's tongue inside of him, sucking and licking hungrily at him.

"Gorgeous, yummy omega", hummed Simon contently, kissing Jace's ass-cheek.

"You two done with me for tonight?", asked Jace a bit exhausted.

"Well, if you _really_ can't anymore, then yes. We can take care of each other", assured Jordan. "I had _hoped_ that Si and I could, you know, double you, since you're now _thoroughly_ prepped, bu—ut-"

Jace narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. Jordan knew exactly that Jace couldn't say no when the offer of double penetration laid on the table. Jordan shamelessly grinned at him as he gathered the omega up in his arms, Jace straddling Jordan's thighs. The werewolf's large hands rested on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and slowly lowering him down on his hard, thick cock. A gasp escaped Jace as he swallowed the large dick up and settled down fully on it. But he barely had a moment to adjust to it before Simon grabbed him from behind and pushed in alongside with Jordan, kissing Jace's shoulder and occasionally sinking his fangs in just a little to drink a bit. All Jace could do was close his eyes in bliss and enjoy the feeling of having both his alphas inside of him. He leaned his head back against Simon's shoulder, letting his alphas take the lead. They thrust into him slowly, altering between who pushed in and who pulled out, stretching Jace in that wonderfully full way that Jace loved so very much. Every time one of them hit his prostate, Jace weakly dug his fingers into Jordan's shoulders. He was so extremely overstimulated already, yet when both his alphas closed in on their own orgasms and their knots started to form. It had taken Jace weeks of training to be able to take both of their knots and he had to admit, he was proud of himself for being able to now. So the moment their knots fully popped and they both filled him with their hot cum, Jace couldn't help but hit his own third orgasm for the night. It was just the fullest feeling imaginable, having two cocks and two knots inside of him, filling him with all that _good_ alpha-cum. Drowsily and fully sated did Jace snuggle up to his alphas before dozing off.

"I totally love our new method of making Jace stop studying and start sleeping", whispered Simon.

"Yes. It is... a lot of fun", agreed Jordan mischievously as he pulled Simon into a kiss.

They adjusted awkwardly and carefully to lay together, Jace contently sandwiched between his alphas and deeply asleep, while Jordan pulled the blanket over the three of them and Simon turned off the light from his bedside. Their new methods of distracting Jace really was effective.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This one is entirely to be blamed on a writing prompt on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** ), because the "college roommates with a werewolf and a vampire who keep you up all night" just SCREAMED for this threesome!_


	8. JaceJace - The Angel and the Mundane

Jacest || Shadowhunters || Jacest || The Angel and the Mundane || Jacest || Shadowhunters || Jacest

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Angel and the Mundane

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, selfcest, wingfic, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Jace/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Jonathan Caelinus 'Jace' Herondale ( _This World Inverted_ ), Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Simon Lewis ( _This World Inverted_ )

Summary: They lost the war against Valentine and their only chance is to flee when the destruction of the Shadow World is impending. With magic, they escape to a different dimension – one that Jace had already been to before, only that this time, he actually gets to meet his other self...

 **The Angel and the Mundane**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

The world was going to end. There was no way around it anymore. Valentine had won. He had the Mortal Instruments. He was going to destroy the Shadow World as it stood. There was no way to win; the only solution was to flee. It was a quick and dirty exit. Magnus channeled all of his magic, using some divine intervention of Ithuriel, to actually _open_ the portal to the other world – the world Jace and Clary had so briefly visited only a month ago. Magnus warned them that he couldn't control where they would end up and that they would have to be careful and lay low, trying to not catch anyone's attention. After all, they were doppelgangers of someone who already existed in this world. That was the last thing Jace remembered before it had all gone black.

/break\

The world had gone absolutely insane. There was just no other way to describe it. Jace still _remembered_ it. He had the faintest memories of this other... conscience being inside of him. He had heard from Simon and Alec about things he had supposedly done that he himself did not remember doing. The same went for Clary; she didn't remember things others told her she had done either.

It made little sense to him, he couldn't quite figure out what it meant or what had happened – until he suddenly had a doppelganger. Jace just entered his café – Java Jace, he _finally_ had an actual store, after Java Jones closed down, he took a chance and expanded – and found... himself, lying on the floor, unconscious. Well, there were clear differences between the other and him.

Other Jace had his hair slicked back and had a lot of weird tattoos, he was also wearing all-black – _very_ tight jeans, shirt and a leather-jacket. Regardless of how confused Jace was by this, he still pulled the other one to the backroom and checked him for potential injuries. Jace sat next to, well, himself for a couple minutes, laying a cold cloth on the other's forehead.

"Where am I?", groaned the other Jace as he slowly came to it.

"Java Jace. My coffeeshop", replied Jace, raising one eyebrow. "Now, who... or what... are you? My secret twin that our parents gave up for adoption at birth?"

"Not even that far off", muttered the stranger, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck, my head..."

"Here. Water. And an aspirin", offered Jace softly. "Now explain yourself, evil doppelganger."

"Not evil", was the first thing the other said after emptying the glass. "I... _am_ you. From a... parallel world. Me and Clary came to visit this world before, but back then, uh..."

"You hijacked our bodies", whispered Jace wide-eyed.

"How do you..."

"I remember. Vaguely. Parts. And other parts, I _don't_ remember that confuse me. But... why did you come here? I mean, in your _own_ body? How? What is your world like, compared to mine?"

"Slow down, man. My head is killing me", grunted the other.

"Fair enough", sighed Jace. "Look. You go upstairs, to my apartment. Rest and hide. We talk after I close shop and no more excuses then. I need a proper explanation. And don't try to sneak off."

Heterochromic eyes looked at him doubtfully. Huh. It was strange to be looked at by one's own eyes like that. He tried to smile reassuringly at the other, guiding him upstairs to the apartment, where the darker, gloomier version of Jace found his way onto the couch, crashing instantly.

/break\

When Jace came to it the second time in this bizarre world, he looked at his bizarre soft boy mirror image once more. He stared curiously, blinking. This other Jace didn't style his hair, it just freely, gently fell into his face. He was wearing bright, soft colors – light blue, right now. And he had such an easy-going smile on his face. Honestly, Jace had no idea what to do with all of this.

"Here. I ordered pizza", offered pastel Jace with that kind smile of his.

Jace narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air as the other Jace leaned in on him. It made him shudder. This was just so very _wrong_. He didn't smell like Shadowhunter. He smelt like mundie. And then there was the other thing; this version of him... was an alpha. How did this soft pastel boy of a coffee shop owner turn out to be an alpha, while Jace, the strong, undefeated Shadowhunter, was only an omega? That was just absolutely wrong. Jace growled on instinct.

"Hey. Everything alright. I'm not... a threat?", offered the mundie gently, sniffing himself.

That seemed to be when _he_ realized. His eyes widened comically like seeing himself as an omega was the most shocking turn of events. Well, he was in for a surprise.

"I'm a Shadowhunter. A half-angel", started Jace with a frustrated sigh, lowering his glamour.

The mundane version of Jace gaped strangled as he saw Jace's pure white wings spread out and while he was busy just staring and gaping, Jace continued on with his tale. "I come from a world with magic. This world here... it used to have magic too. But most of it, aside from the really old one, has died out. You... You are still alphas and omegas because you carry the blood of Shadowhunters, because in a different world you _would_ be magical."

"Wait. Slow that down and give it to me again", requested the coffee shop owner.

"Being alpha and omega is inherently magic. Only magical races – werewolves, vampires and us Shadowhunters, for example – can be alpha or omega. Mundies are what we call betas", explained Jace gently. "For you... For you, it's 'normal' that 'humans' are alphas, betas and omegas. But that's not it. Every human you know who is an alpha or an omega actually comes from a line of actually magical beings. You come from a line of Shadowhunters, only that in this world, Shadowhunters no longer have any abilities. Your genetics however... remain."

"That... explains things... a little", muttered the alpha mundie thoughtfully before pausing. "Wait. Still. How did you get here and _why_ are you here?"

"Our world...", started Jace, folding his hands in his lap. "It's... gone. A friend, he is a warlock, he used magic to fully open a portal for us... We... Me and some friends, we made it through. But Magnus, he couldn't guarantee where exactly we'd land. So I don't know where they are and I had no way of knowing where I'd end up..."

"Okay", sighed the alpha. "Do you... have a way of contacting your... friends?"

"You're taking that whole... parallel universe thing better than expected."

"I spent the past weeks going through every possible and impossible explanation. This is... better than alien abduction or possession", chuckled the coffee-shop owner. "Besides, I can _see_ you. And I can see that you're me. So this is really as good an explanation as any. Now, answer?"

"I... yes. We agreed on different meeting locations for different days, depending on where we land. The next and closest to me would be in... a week, in Central Park", replied Jace.

"You can stay here until then", nodded his doppelganger, startling him. "What? I'm not going to kick you out there. An unmated omega shouldn't just... Look, the place is big enough for two. You'll be fine here for a couple days. Please stop glaring at me."

"Then don't call me an unmated omega again", growled Jace with a glare, wings raised.

"You're...", started the mundane before he sighed. "Are you hungry?"

He pushed the pizza closer to Jace like he was trying to gain a hurt animal's trust. Jace still glared.

/break\

The mundane coffee shop owner's name was Jonathan Caelinus Herondale, his middle-name to honor his mother who had died giving birth to him. Little Jonathan had been raised by Imogen and Marcus Herondale primarily, because Stephen hadn't taken the loss of his wife too well. But still Jace had had a good childhood at his grandparents'. As a little boy, he had met Clary and her brother Jonathan. That was when Jace got his nickname because having two Jonathans in their circle of friends was confusing. J.C. turned to Jace, just like it had for Jonathan Christopher Herondale.

Now it was disorienting and confusing to refer to each other as Jace. Jonathan Caelinus however shared that, occasionally, he was also just called Jay for short, because of course did Si have to shorten a four-letter nickname _even more_. So Jace got to call his doppelganger Jay.

Irritatingly enough, Jay had taken to calling Jace 'angel'. Which, fair enough because Jay wasn't used to seeing people with actual wings. It was... odd living with Jay, even just these few days.

Jay was, like the first impression, soft. He made fluffy pancakes and had lots of pillows and blankets to offer to Jace, he was caring and concerned and hugged Jace for an annoyingly long period when it was Jace's turn to talk about _his_ childhood and _his_ story. Since then, Jay had been hovering, frowning concerned a lot. He fussed as much as Alec, really.

"And you're going to be fine, angel?", asked Jay concerned.

"Ye—es. I know Central Park", sighed Jace annoyed.

"Well... it... was nice meeting you", offered Jay after an awkward pause.

That was when it dawned on Jace that Jay wasn't being so overbearing right now because he didn't trust Jace to be fine, but because he didn't really want to _part_. And okay, Jace had to admit, the past few days had been... nice. He had enjoyed spending time with Jay. Sure, they were similar, but not identical. Jay had a way, well, softer approach to absolutely everything and he had all of those pop-culture things he enjoyed. Due to not having much to do, Jace had indulged in the DVD collection and the books Jay owned. There were also a lot of sweet treats around; Jay did own a coffee-shop.

"You're so... feely", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, for... everything."

He opened his arms enough to invite for a hug. One that Jay more than happily accepted.

/break\

The hug felt like colliding with a part of himself he had been missing. Which, very much true. Jace took a deep, relieved breath, inhaling the familiar scent of his parabatai. The bond was buzzing contently as the two were finally reunited in this strange world. That was one upside of being here but in his own body; not having the bond had killed a part inside of Jace when he had taken over his doppelganger's body. Alec's arms felt like coming home, relaxing Jace.

"Where did you land?", asked Alec lowly.

"Here, New York. Inside my doppelganger's café. He... took me in, the past few days."

"We were supposed to avoid our own doppelgangers. It'll lead to confu-"

"Alec, please. Don't lecture me right now", sighed Jace, forehead resting against Alec's collarbone. "I _know_. But he found me unconscious, what was I supposed to know? Besides, he... kind of knew. I mean, I took over his body and he apparently still remembers parts of it. Anyway, Jay's safe. He's not a danger to me, or us. What about you? Izzy? The others?"

"Izzy and Clary landed together, Magnus found me on the second day, we found Simon pretty quickly. Lydia found Izzy and Clary", replied Alec. "Everyone's fine."

"Good", sighed Jace relieved. "What... now? I know you. You have a plan."

"We're anomalies in this world. Magnus thinks it's safer if we stay apart from each other. We check up on each other, we know where the others are, we can stay in contact, but we shouldn't all bundle up at the same place", answered Alec carefully. "Isabelle and Lydia are in Washington. Simon and Clary are in San Francisco. Magnus... had to be extra and took me to Paris, of all places. He has a place there that he never uses – and, consequently, his alternate part doesn't either."

Jace nodded slowly, realizing they were all nicely paired up. Only he, he was still... alone.

"You'll come with me, parabatai", declared Alec, resting a hand on Jace's neck.

"Oh, yeah, great idea. Let me crash the romantic stay in Paris with the love of your life", snorted Jace and shook his head. "You know what, I'll just... stay here. I mean, Jay doesn't seem to mind me. Don't look at me like that. I'll be fine. You will visit me, you have the portals-using boyfriend."

"I do, but... Jace", sighed Alec in that disappointed-and-lost-for-words way.

"Alec", countered Jace. "I _will_ be fine. Don't... Don't make me live with happy couples. It makes my skin itch, you _know_ that. Come on. You can... check in with me next week, to see if I'm fine. If not, you have my explicit permission to abduct me and make me stay with you."

"If you do _anything_ reckless _at all_ ", argued Alec.

"Yes, yes. Overbearing parabatai", sighed Jace with a half-smile.

Alec nodded, though only half pleased. He pulled Jace into another tight hug.

/break\

"Do you know the movie _Parent Trap_?"

Jay looked up, surprised to see his dark-clad doppelganger climb in... through the living room window. Well, surprised to see him – the whole through-the-window thing somehow didn't surprise him. There was a sneaky grin on the angel's face as he climbed in.

"What?", asked the coffee-shop owner slowly.

" _Parent Trap_. It's a weird movie that Simon showed me – and if I know it but you don't, then maybe it... doesn't exist in your reality? Anyway, I didn't really pay a lot of attention, but it was about twins who met for the first time as teenagers because their parents decided to each keep one of them during the divorce", explained Jace quickly. "We could do the same. Say that Stephen, when he moved away, kept me, while Imogen kept you, right?"

"...Why? I thought... Your friends?", asked Jay concerned.

"Ye—eah, they're all happily paired up and honestly I am not looking forward to moving in with my parabatai and his mate _in Paris_ ", snorted Jace. "I convinced Alec to give me, alone, the chance to make this work. Seven doppelgangers raise suspicion. One might pass the _Parent Trap_."

"I still don't quite understand that – and what does it have to do with the title?", asked Jay.

Jace shrugged and tilted his head. "I don't... really remember that either. Huh. Well, what matters is, we could sell me as your twin-brother who came back from Europe after he learned you exist. I mean... if... if you were... you know, okay with that?"

Jay didn't even know why he nodded. Honestly, he didn't even know why he had taken to being called Jay when for the past few years, Jace had been his nickname by basically everyone aside from Simon, who always needed to do his own thing. But something about the way his doppelganger called him Jay, the way the omega would grin at him... it did odd things to him that Jay wasn't quite willing to explore – because _this was him_ , basically. Don't think on it.

/break\

"I can't believe you have a twin-brother, Jay!"

Jace made a face as he was being pulled into a hug by Simon. It had been Jay's idea to slowly introduce Jace to the others, not overwhelm Jace and also give them a chance to actually iron out their story and see, one by one, how well it worked. Jay's best friend was the best bet to start.

"It's... good to meet you, Jay told me all about you", offered Jace awkwardly.

"So wait. Both your names are Jace?", asked Simon then, looking from one to the other.

He looked baffled about everything concerning this. And Jace understood that. Jace and Jay had the same face, but such a different aura, personality and even fashion sense.

"My name's Jonathan Christopher", replied Jace with a half-shrug. "Jonathan was the name our mother had picked, before... well, before they knew we were twins and before she died. So both, our grandmother and our father decided to name the one they raised Jonathan."

"Man, that's insane", grunted Simon stunned. "And you grew up in England?"

"Yes", nodded Jace.

He had rather easily slipped into a British accent. It was funny seeing the wide-eyed look Jay was giving him for it too. He grinned at his doppelganger. This was going to work, he just knew it.

"Identical twins but an alpha and an omega. That's crazy", grunted Simon. "I have so many questions about you, Jace... Starting with, what do I call whom?"

"You mostly call me Jay anyway, Si", sighed Jay amused. "Just... call him Jace."

"Okay. Sure. That's... not confusing at all", nodded Simon. "Iz is gonna have a field-day with this."

"One at a time", requested Jay. "I didn't... want it to be too much. Please don't tell her. I'm going to tell her and Alec myself, I swear, but..."

"Okay, okay, I get it", agreed Simon. "Luke and Leia didn't scream it from the rooftops right after they learned about being twins either, after all. Poor Han though... You don't have a Han, right?"

Both Jaces heaved a sigh at that. Some things, namely Simon Lewis, just never changed.

/break\

Jace grew startlingly... comfortable with Jay. The apartment was cozy and nice. Warm and homey. Jace _loved_ Jay's baking. Cookies and cake and other stuff that was way too good. Jay was very gentle and sweet and worried. He had a lot of questions about magic and the Shadow World and Jace indulged him. The Shadowhunter also taught the mundane about grooming. Wing-grooming. Jay was, unsurprisingly enough, a quick learner. So they did have things in common after all.

"You look sleepy, angel", noted Jay fondly.

He was sitting behind Jace, running careful fingers through awe-inspiring wings. It had taken Jay quite some getting used to. Magic, wings, demons. Not long after Jace had moved in with Jay, Jay had taken to calling him 'angel'. He was an angel, a literal angel, even with wings. The doom and gloom glare that Jace was capable of was most definitely not fooling Jay. The omega was beautiful and could be sweet, once one got to know him. It was frightening, in a way. Jay knew that this was what he could have been, had he spent the first ten years of his life getting severely abused and conditioned into being a child soldier. Gross. That entire Shadowhunter society was just _gross_ , there was no other word for it. Jace deserved so much better than being treated like that.

Which was why Jay was quite determined to _spoil_ Jace. Food, soft things for the bed, grooming. It was fun introducing Jace to all the things that were unique for this universe. Lot of pop-culture he had to be re-introduced to, as they noticed after the second time Jace met Simon and was stumped to learn that Princess Leia was in fact the primary protagonist of the _Star Wars_ series. Jay had been trying to figure out how the story could have _possibly_ gone with Luke as the protagonist, seeing as Leia was the trained princess and part of the rebellion? What an odd, odd world.

"M not sleepy", grumbled Jace, arms folded on the backrest of the couch.

His eyes were closed and he was very lax, nearly boneless. Jay smiled amused, digging his fingers into the soft plum of Jace's feathers. A drawn-out groan escaped the omega and his scent, if possible, turned even more pleasant. It had been doing that ever since Jace had moved in two months ago. Slowly growing more and more pleasant, indicating the omega was feeling at home here. The apartment too had started to fundamentally smell like Jace. Which was new for Jay, he had never actually lived with an omega before. He was _friends_ with some, yes, but... this was different. Absolutely everything about this was different from anything Jay knew, but somehow he had grown oddly... attached to it all. He smiled as he traced Jace's feathers.

"You enjoying your job though?", asked Jay softly.

For a while, Jace had just lived with Jay, trying to get adjusted to this foreign world. Then, tentatively, he had started looking for a job. Turned out sword-fighting was the new hot pastime for spoiled children and a good teacher got a good pay around here.

"It's good. Most the kids are cute, aside from some brats", huffed Jace, stretching his wings.

Not for the first time did Jay have the desire to lean forward and kiss the space between Jace's wings. When grooming, Jace was usually shirtless. And it was _quite_ the view. Sure, technically Jay and Jace had the same body, but Jace had something Jay didn't – twenty years of hard training. Jay was just a coffee-shop owner. He had never really done any kind of sports or such a thing. To put it frankly, Jace was _yummy_. Yes, Jay had come to terms with that a while ago now. He might be sexually attracted to his alternate self. Perhaps even more than just sexually...

"You wanna head to bed early?", asked Jay softly, caressing Jace's wings.

"No. I said I'm _not_ tired", grumbled Jace defensively.

In one swift move did Jace turn around to face him, resting his feet in Jay's lap and wrapping a wing around the other blonde. It always gave Jay a pause, to look into a face so much like his and yet somehow so different. Marked by war, eyes older and more tired than they ought to be. The urge to just cup Jace's cheek and lean in to kiss him was nearly overwhelming.

"How... are... your friends?", asked Jay slowly to distract himself.

"Alec enjoys Paris", huffed Jace. "Says I should come, at least visit for a few days. It... Everyone settled in so well, it's weird. Clary started a graphic novel about our lives, you know. Calls it _The Mortal Instruments_. Publishes it under some pseudonym to avoid confusions with your Clary."

"Nice", nodded Jay, trying to tear his eyes away from Jace's lips while he was talking.

"You're being weird again", grunted Jace, making it half-way sound like an accusation. "Why? You always dodge me when I ask you. Stop dodging me. Tell me why you're being weird. Is it because I'm an omega? Because I _feel_ like you're being especially weird about my... omeganess. You started being awkward when I turned the bed into a nest and-"

"I'm _not_ being weird about you being an omega because you're an _omega_ ", interrupted Jay quickly, lifting his hands up a little. "I... I'm being weird because _you_ are an omega."

"...What's the difference between the things you just said?", asked Jace skeptically.

"It's about you. I like you. You're... I feel close to you, which yeah might be because you're me, but you are also enough _not_ me to make you... interesting. Very interesting", replied Jay embarrassed.

"You're into me", grunted Jace stunned. "Okay. Can't... say I never thought about what it'd be like to fuck myself. Especially when said self is actually an alpha."

"...I... I don't just want sex from you", tagged Jay on, cheeks heating up. "I mean, I _do_ want sex, but if sex is all you want, I think this might be a bad idea-"

"Everybody believes we're twins. And you wanna date me? How does that not sound like a bad-"

"Yes, I know", grunted Jay frustrated. "I know it's a bad idea on all accounts, but I still... as much as possible... I want more than just sex. I enjoy being with you... I want to be closer to you..."

A few moments passed in which Jace just stared blankly at his doppelganger. This... came unexpected. Sure, Jace enjoyed being with Jay, a lot more than anticipated, or otherwise he would have already followed his parabatai, yet he chose to stay with this essential stranger. Following an instinct, Jace leaned forward and pressed a curious kiss against Jay's lips. The alpha looked adorably startled at that, his scent thickening in what was unmistakably arousal.

"Okay", nodded Jace, surprising Jay. "I've... never had a... relationship. But seeing my friends, my flock, in happy relationships had made me... I don't know. I don't fully know what I feel about you. You're... important to me, but it's confusing. And if you're willing to figure the confusing parts out with me, then... Okay. But, just to make sure, there will be sex, yeah? Because... I haven't gotten laid since I came to this world and if you're offering, I'd take you up on that offer."

It was like something snapped, something that had restrained Jay. He leaned forward, tackling the omega to the couch and kissing him deeply. His hands started wandering the body that had him so curious. The bare chest in front of him, all those taunt muscles. Greedy lips kissed down Jace's neck and torso. The omega was arching his body into the touches. He sighed as fidgety hands freed him from his pants and the lips then kissed down further until they could kiss Jace's inner thigh. The fingers were fidgety still as they started playing with Jace's cock and hole, jerking him off lazily while prepping him. The touch was both familiar and foreign at once, in a curious way.

"Hey, how... how about you... you undress too?", groaned Jace, tugging on Jay's hair.

Rather unwillingly did Jay get off Jace for long enough to undress himself. He was already hard, honestly just seeing Jace like that, all naked and spread-out, with a blush covering his chest... Jay licked his lips and leaned down once more to kiss Jace. His hands reached for Jace's thighs, parting them and lifting them up some, enough to ease his way into the omega. Jace reached out for Jay, with both his arms and his wings. It was odd, to have the soft feathers touch bare skin like that, wrapping around Jay's shoulders and pulling him down, pulling him _deeper_. Somehow, they managed to stay lip-locked nearly the entire time, barely parting to breath, kissing deep and messily. Jace was the first one to come, clinging onto Jay for dear life, eyes closed as he enjoyed _finally_ having an alpha-cock filling him up again. As Jace came and clamped down around Jay, the alpha started swelling, his knot catching and locking the pair together. Jay growled, face buried in Jace's neck as he came, deep inside Jace, filling him with warmth.

"Good", gasped Jace breathlessly. "Good. Let's do that again tomorrow."

"Okay", laughed Jay, nuzzling Jace. "But... we should have moved this to the bed..."

He awkwardly adjusted them, rolling them over so Jace was laying on top of him, mindful of the knot tying them together. Jace sighed contently, resting his cheek on Jay's chest.

"We could have. But that would have required for us to part long enough to walk to the bedroom."

"I concede that point, angel", grunted Jay, pressing a kiss against the top of Jace's head.

"Alec's gonna have an aneurysm when I tell him. And I can just _hear_ Magnus' teasing about this. 'Of course you'd fuck yourself, blondie, I'm not even remotely surprised'", muttered Jace amused.

Jay laughed, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist to hold him close. He had met them before, the friends from an alternate reality. They had been nice, like the ones Jay knew. He was glad that despite the rough life Jace had had, he at least got to find friends like those. Jay smiled softly as he watched Jace slowly drift off to sleep, safely curled together on top of him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: You know what's nice about this franchise? You can selfcest the living daylight outta these characters - between show canon, the episode This World Inverted, book canon, movie canon, you already got four perfectly fine alternate realities and selves to work with. :D So, quite obviously as someone who's a fan of selfcest, I had to play with that too!_


	9. MaiaJace - No Harm

Shadowhunters || Jaia || Shadowhunters || No Harm || Shadowhunters || Jaia || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – No Harm

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/f, wingfic, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, female alpha/dickgirl, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, over-stimulation, possessiveness/protectiveness, light BDSM, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Jace/Maia

Side Pairing: Simon/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: After escaping from the Morning Star, Jace, an injured omega, stumbles into Hunter's Moon. Maia decides to help the omega and it is the start of a friendship... with potential.

 **No Harm**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

It all started with the disappearance of Gretel Monroe, Maia's friend.

Maia had, at first, not thought much of it. Maybe she had hooked up with someone? Lost track of time? Was hungover somewhere? Either way, Gretel was capable to keep herself safe.

Or so Maia thought until a blonde stumbled into the _Hunter's Moon_. Maia had never seen him before so, with a cautious frown did she inhale deeply. To get a whiff of the blonde's scent. She paused surprised. Shadowhunter. _Omega_. A male omega. Rare. Maia tilted her head as she inhaled again. _Distressed omega_. Frowning, she took a closer look at the blonde. He was shivering, wet – his clothes and hair clung onto his body (a nice body, from what the wet shirt revealed). He was also bleeding, scratches on his face, most likely even more in other places.

"You look like you could use a drink. And a towel", offered Maia, trying to sound light and non-threatening – she knew alphas had an intimidating effect on distressed omegas.

"Just... your phone", replied the blonde as he slowly approached the bar.

"I'd ask what happened to yours, but I'm guessing it got wet."

"It's a long story", offered the omega with a weary look on his face.

"Well, I'm stuck here all night and besides, I hear _Shadowhunters_ love to hear themselves talk."

The omega's head snapped around to stare at her with a mixture of weariness and suspicion. "What? You didn't think I'd recognize your scent... and those runes on the back on your neck? Honestly, you could only advertise it more if you'd wear it in neon-print on your shirt."

The blonde straightened some and inhaled before tilting his head. "You're a werewolf. An alpha."

Maia smiled amused and placed both, a beer and the phone, in front of the lost-looking blonde. "Typically, the phone is for paying customers, but... feeling generous. So, on the house."

"Thank you...", whispered the omega softly before sitting down.

"Maia. It's nice to meet you", offered Maia with an amused smile.

The omega took the phone and went to make his call. While not listening in, Maia still kept an eye on the blonde, curious as to what was going on here. For a Shadowhunter, he didn't seem very composed. No weapon to speak of, no phone, the wet and injured state suggested that he did not have one of the Shadowhunters' little magic wands with him either. And no back-up.

"All good?", asked Maia as he handed her the phone again.

"Yeah", replied the omega with a small nod.

"Didn't seem all good", tried Maia carefully, pushing for some more information.

"It's... nothing you need to worry about."

Maia was not convinced. "What's your name, Shadowhunter?"

"...Jace. And if you don't mind, I gotta go."

"Not so hasty", grunted Maia and shook her head. "You think I'll let you run around like that on your own? Besides, we could use some... Shadowhunter help."

"Oh yeah?", grunted Jace doubtfully.

"Yeah. See Taito there? His goddaughter was abducted", explained Maia, nodding toward Taito.

"I really can't help you with that. I gotta go see my brother."

Maia raised one eyebrow and shook her head. "Boy, I can see you won't be of much help. You're injured, drenched to the bone, don't even have a phone and considering the injuries not your Stele either. But when you see your brother in that Institute of yours, you could send a team, you know?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. I can do that", nodded Jace.

Maia took another moment to consider. "On second thought, how about I accompany you there to explain the situation myself, get things started faster. You could tell me all about why you're soaked on our way there."

Jace did not look pleased by that. "No. It's okay. I'll send someone-"

"Listen, blondie", interrupted Maia, putting down her towel and rounding the bar. "I'm not leaving an injured and _clearly_ beside himself omega all alone."

Giving the omega a slight push toward the door, she led the way. She got Jace out before any of the other wolves had paid any attention to him. Which, considering the state he was in, was good.

"Care to share what happened to you?", inquired Maia after a few minutes of walking. "You smell like alpha-aggression, blood and distress. Bunch of alphas not willing to take no for an answer? Wanna take a detour to the hospital first?"

Jace rolled his eyes, looking clearly annoyed as he shoved his hands into his jeans. "Let's just say your friend wasn't the only one getting herself abducted recently. And it's not fun at all."

That was about the highest of Jace's feelings when it came to small-talk. The two ended up at a building that Maia somehow doubted to be the New York Institute. They were welcomed by a long-haired brunette beta, who Jace introduced as Isabelle Lightwood.

"I'll go and save Alec. But... can you do me a favor, the wolves are having an issue? This is... Maia. Can you go with her, help them out, Iz?", asked Jace, looking tired.

Isabelle frowned, like she wanted to argue, but at another look from Jace, she nodded and instead followed Maia, while Jace headed into the building to save whoever this Alec was. As long as the blonde would be taken care of and there was a Shadowhunter actually on Gretel's case.

/break\

Isabelle investigated together with Luke. Turned out a jogger had found Gretel's body and Jace – and saw Jace running away from said body. But with the testimony from Luke's adopted daughter Clary, who had found her way safely to the Institute, it had been Valentine who had kidnapped both Gretel _and his own son_ Jace and then killed Gretel, just as Clary and Jace escaped.

All Maia could do was nod as she digested all of this. It _was_ a lot to take in. Then there was a funeral to prepare, for Gretel. And if Maia was being honest, Jace slipped her mind a little bit.

The next time Maia saw him was quite a mirroring of how they had first met. Jace came stumbling into the _Hunter's Moon_ , a total mess. Though not physically this time. Only mentally.

"You look like you could use a drink", offered Maia gently. "Rough day?"

Jace stumbled into a seat, nodding. "Met my mother for the first time. She tried to kill me. And then she got killed by a demon possessing my parabatai."

"Do you _ever_ have... good days?", asked Maia as she put down a strong drink in front of him.

"Not so far", snorted Jace and downed his drink. "Clary's so busy mourning the mother who loved her and I can't really be there for her, you know? Like, all Jocelyn's done for me so far was... try to kill me on sight. Because she thinks I'm _evil_. Thought."

"Evil?", echoed Maia with a frown.

Jace's glare darkened and he stared into his glass. Figured he wouldn't want to share. But yes, the death of Jocelyn Fray was really shaking things up. Luke had fucked off who knew where too. Great alpha he was, abandoning the pack for a couple days to grieve on his own. Maia understood that he was struggling with the loss of the love of his life, but he had _responsibilities_. The two kids Jocelyn left behind, on top of the pack he was supposed to be the alpha of.

"Feel like going on a little road-trip? To track down your estranged stepfather?"

Jace frowned confused for a moment before his eyes widened, as though only in that moment did he realize he and Luke now shared a kind of bond, in a way. Maia smiled, in a crooked way.

"Sure. My sisters are going to the Iron Sisters, my brother has his _first date_ , I got nothing else to do", snorted Jace and downed another drink. "Roadtrip it is."

/break\

Luke was... trying his best. After Jace went to collect him in the woods together with Maia, he... started to try. When Aldertree kicked Jace out of his apartment, he offered Jace a place to sleep on the couch in his apartment. And considering Jace didn't have any other options, considering Luke was the best link to Jocelyn and to learning more about his mother, Jace just agreed.

And he tried. Tried the dad-thing. Tried listening to Jace, being there for Jace. And it was actually _good_. There was one thing that no one aside from Luke would ever understand and that was the suffering under Valentine. Luke had been nearly killed and left for death by Valentine, his parabatai. Jace had been abused and tortured by Valentine, his father.

"You know you can't just lay around and bemoan your situation all day", grunted Luke.

He nudged Jace's leg with a judgmental look on his face. Jace was laying sprawled out on the couch, one leg over the back of the couch he was occupying as a bed these days. Jace grunted and rolled over, covering himself with his blanket. Something made a sound. When he peeked out beneath the blanket, there was a mug of steaming hot coffee on the living room table in front of him. Luke was looking at him with an amused smile. If he really thought about it, Jace felt as though maybe him moving in with Luke... was helping Luke as much as it was helping Jace.

Because first Jocelyn got abducted and their home got trashed, then Clary moved out and then Jocelyn died and this man who had spent the past eighteen years as a loving partner and father had... no one. Sure he had the pack and Clary was still _there_ , but it was different than having someone live with him, someone he could talk to, be there for. Now, with Jace, he had that again. He also had someone he could share all of the good stories with Jocelyn again.

Clary visited them frequently too, every Sunday was family dinner. Luke, Clary and Jace. It was weird and awkward at first, but slowly, the three found their own dynamic. Tentatively, Jace and Clary were growing closer too, were actually bonding.

"I got kicked out at home", grumbled Jace with a frown. "I get to wallow in self-pity."

Luke sighed and shook his head with a fond smile. He knew Jace was doing better these days, slowly. He mourned someone he never got to meet and had to settle with the truth of who his father was. He also had to settle with the PTSD he had developed after being captured and tortured for days by his biological father. Luke was worried about that. He had heard Jace scream and kick in his sleep. He was still trying to figure something out; he had no idea how to deal with this.

"Here. I made you and Clary lunch", stated Luke, putting two paper-bags on the table.

He had felt weird about it at first, but then he realized that Jace had never actually gone to high school and never actually had a caring parent pack lunch for him. Jace smiled, just a little bit, as he accepted the lunch-bags. The boy was slowly growing more comfortable here.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight", grunted Jace reluctantly.

/break\

Family dinners were good. Luke loved them. It put a routine into their chaotic schedules and gave the three of them some bonding time. Clary seemed to really need them too, especially after her mother had died and everything got so very chaotic for her. It was good to show her that Luke was still there for her, was still her father, if she would have him.

"Urgh, can you two please not be like this? We're eating dinner", complained Maia.

Clary and Simon bolted apart, both blushing brightly. Luke smiled amused. He had watched Simon develop more and more of a crush on Clary and he was _very_ happy that, after all these years, those two had finally worked it out. That amid all the destruction and loss Clary had to face, she found love with the boy who had been a constant in her life and supported her at any given time. Things had changed a bit after they collided with the Shadow World. When Simon became a vampire, a Downworlder, he also became an alpha. And after Clary got off the suppressants that Jocelyn had put her under to keep her heritage from her, she presented as an omega. All of the Shadow World were either alpha or omega and the sudden secondary nature left an impact on Clary and Simon and helped give Simon the final push to admit to the feelings he had hidden for so long.

"Like you can complain", huffed Jace. "I have to see them all day long on missions, because for _some_ reason this vampire became our team's _mascot_. And by 'some reason' I mean 'my sister'."

Clary stuck her tongue out at Jace, making Luke smile amused. He liked to imagine how they could have been, as children growing up together as the siblings they were. Oh, Jocelyn would have had fun with that. He leaned back, watching his kids. Well, his kids and Simon and Maia. Ever since Luke had become the Alpha of the pack, he had grown closer to Maia. She had become like another surrogate daughter to him, especially since she formed such a deep friendship with Simon and... whatever it was she had with Jace. Luke wasn't quite sure what it was; the two were friends, yes. Jace went to the _Hunter's Moon_ to talk to Maia when he had a hard day. But Luke also suspected that it might be _more_ than just friends. She was an alpha, he was an omega – and he clearly seemed to feel safe with her, considering how he sought her out. And she seemed to feel protective of him, considering the amount of missions not just Simon but also Maia had been tagging along to.

It was part of the reason why Luke had been inviting Maia to family night lately. Partially because Maia was like a daughter to Luke, but also partially because Luke liked the idea of Jace and Maia being together. They both had been through _so much_ and they deserved to be happy. If they could be happy together, then Luke would be more than happy for them.

/break\

Maia startled when suddenly, Isabelle Lightwood sat down opposite her in the booth at the Jade Wolf. She was frowning. More like glaring. The two didn't have much to do with each other, even though Maia had been on a bunch of missions with them.

"Stop avoiding Jace", stated Isabelle seriously.

"I'm not avoiding him", grunted Maia, returning her attention to her books.

"Like shit you aren't", snorted Isabelle and shook her head. "What happened with the Soul Sword was _not_ Jace's fault. It... He didn't know he'd activate it. He didn't mean to kill _anyone_. What do you think how heavily those deaths lay on his conscience, mh? He moved out from Luke's because Luke was getting shit from the pack and _you_ avoiding him, I think that hurts him the most. The two of you, I honestly don't know what you have, but you're friends. And he thinks you blame him, like other wolves are blaming him for what happened."

Maia glared at the paper in front of her at that. She had heard the complaints around here. She had told many off. Yes, she was hurting too about the losses – but it wasn't Jace's fault. She _knew_ what he had tried to do. The self-sacrificing idiot had tried to _kill himself_ to save Downworlders. It was hardly his fault that he had been lied to about his blood.

"That's not why I'm avoiding him", replied Maia.

"Aha. So you admit to avoiding him", grunted Isabelle, sounding pleased. "Why?"

" _Because_ he nearly killed himself", growled Maia irritated. "Because he just marched in there, ready to kill himself without even considering a different approach. I... I'm afraid that if I see him, I will say things that will only make matters worse because I really want to throttle him and scream at him. Which can't be good considering he already is suicidal-"

She cut herself off and took a deep breath. There, she had said it. Jace was suicidal and it _scared_ her. She cared about him, had come to care about him _so much_ , more than she ever meant to and the fact that he clearly had underlying issues was actually scaring her.

"He... He's not-", started Isabelle softly, not very convincing.

"Don't bullshit either of us", snorted Maia with a glare. "Your society is so messed up that you all refuse to see it because you think he's doing it 'in the name of duty', but Jace has... he has _problems_. He's not been alright ever since I met him. You know, when he got off a boat where his _father tortured him for days_. Do you Shadowhunters not have any concept of mental health?"

Isabelle leaned back and simply stared at Maia in silence.

/break\

Jace stood in the doorway of the Jade Wolf, watching Simon and Clary quietly. The two were laughing and eating. Sharing food and being absolutely cute. Honestly, he marveled at how Clary had been adjusting. To being a Shadowhunter, to being an omega. Same for Simon though, because he was now a vampire and an alpha. It was like Fate really wanted them to get their happily ever after and Jace was happy for Clary, he _really_ was. A part of him however was... jealous.

He had been an omega all his life and he _still_ struggled with it at times. A lot. Clary? She had been an omega for two months now and she already knew her way around it and even had a nice, sweet alpha wrapped around her little finger. Part of Jace doubted he'd ever find an alpha. His father had broken him too much. Ten years, Michael Wayland had tried to train the omega out of Jace. And to this day, Jace still tried to not be an omega at way too many occasions. It was hindering him, he was aware of that, but after all the abuse, it was hard to shake.

"Jace! Come sit with us!", exclaimed Simon with a bright smile, waving at him.

Jace heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. Ever since Jace's blood had turned Simon into a Daylighter, the vampire had gotten even more clingy than ever before. As much as Jace liked to pretend that it annoyed the hell out of him, he actually kind of... liked it. Simon was annoying, but he was also _genuine_ and he was also making Jace's sister happy so there was that.

"That's a face I haven't seen in here for a while."

Barely having sat down, Jace turned toward the voice and stared at Maia. Damn. She was still as gorgeous as the last time he had seen her. Which... had been before the Soul Sword incident. Frowning, Jace averted his eyes to instead stare at the menu in extreme concentration. She probably _hated_ him by now. Heck. He hated _himself_ for what had happened. It had been a stupid idea to come here. But since Jace had moved back in with Luke. The Inquisitor had moved into the Institute semi-permanently to poke and prod Jace and Clary, but before leaving, she had appointed a new head – _another_ envoy of the Clave, but this one not as likable as Lydia Branwell. More a Victor Aldertree. Well, Inquisitor Herondale was not exactly known for her warm and nurturing nature, which might just be why she had tried to chip Downworlders. Honestly, Jace was just... glad he had been able to get out of _that_ fiasco by being tied to the infirmary after getting abducted by his father _again_ and held for ransom. Jace couldn't stay there anymore, especially since he got side-eyed a lot for his relationship with Downworlders – having lived with Luke and growing decidedly closer to him, hanging out with Simon (by association) all the time, then there was Maia. Alec had semi moved out of the Institute too and was by now spending most of his time at Magnus' loft.

"Missed seeing that pretty face", stated Maia in light teasing. "How have you been?"

Jace paused and looked up, clearly startled. Simon and Clary had stopped talking too. They were holding hands on the table and quite clearly making an effort to look like they were not eavesdropping on them. They failed miserably at that.

"I... have been busy", started Jace slowly.

"Lots of demons to hunt?", asked Maia.

"You could say that", snorted Jace, making Maia frown curiously. "Isabelle's been haunting me about getting... help. Says that continuously getting tortured by my father might not be good for my mental health. And uh... I've been... getting professional help for that."

Maia raised both her eyebrows in surprise at that. Clary straightened up with a proud smile.

"Jace, that... that's wonderful", whispered Maia before smiling. "That's really great."

"Well, it's a lot of work", grunted Jace annoyed. "But... I guess... it's helping. It's really been a shitty couple months, I suppose..."

There was something mischievous in Maia's eyes as she regarded him. He couldn't pinpoint what it meant, but it somehow made him shudder. Urgh. He really needed to get laid. It had been _a while_ since he last had sex. A one-night-stand with Kaelie that... had ended with her turning into a serial killer. Maybe, on second thought, he should _not_ have sex. It didn't end well. Not to mention, it was kind of hard anyway. Male omegas. Either people wanted to fuck him as a trophy to try something rare, or they thought he was something _unnatural_. Still, seeing Maia again made him realize he _really_ should get laid by someone. Someone non-Maia because by the Angel did he want to get laid by Maia – which was a bad idea on multiple layers.

/break\

"You're twitchy", complained Clary a bit annoyed as she combed through Jace's feathers.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to", huffed Jace and ducked his head a little.

The two were sitting on the couch, Jace's back facing Clary so she could work on his feathers. He had groomed hers already. It was a thing the two of them had started, to bond with each other as siblings. Early on, when Clary first discovered her wings – that all Shadowhunters had wings – Izzy had been the one to groom her wings for her, but nowadays, the two siblings did it for each other. They also used that time to talk to each other, get caught up on each other's life now that Clary was living at the Institute and Jace was living with Luke.

"Wanna tell me what got you all twitchy?", asked Clary gently. "Are you... okay?"

Jace knew where she was going with this so he sighed. "I'm okay. Therapy is... actually helping, I guess? Meds too, they help me stabilize my... mood? I know it does stabilize the hormonal imbalance in my brain, but it actually works on the moods. So... I'm fine."

"Then why are you all twitchy?", wanted Clary to know.

"I'm... urgh. It's Maia", muttered Jace frustrated. "She's gorgeous and sassy and _strong_."

"Okay. Which part-oh", grunted Clary in realization. "That's like that first time I saw vampire Simon's abs. You're _horny_. For _Maia_."

"Please stop talking", groaned Jace, covering his face.

"Have you asked her out yet?", asked Clary with a broad smile. "Oh, I know. We should go on a double-date. That would be perfect."

"I'm not asking her out", snorted Jace. "I don't _do_ dating. I've never dated anyone before. I do one-night-stands but I can't really do that with... my best friend outside my family. With Luke's surrogate wolf daughter. It'd just make things really weird."

"So you don't _want_ to date her?", asked Clary confused.

"...I didn't say that", whispered Jace.

"So you want to date her but you don't want to ask her out?", asked Clary next, more confused now.

"I've never had an actual relationship before. I'd probably fuck that up. But also... she wouldn't want a relationship with me anyway, Clary", snorted Jace, turning his head to look at Clary. "I'm a mess. I know that. Why would Maia want that? It's all... It'd be more _work_ than _fun_."

Clary paused and just stared at Jace's back in silence. She knew she could continue arguing him but she also knew that, at this point, there was really nothing she could say to change _his_ mind. There was, however, a mind she might be able to change.

/break\

Jace laughed softly at something Maia had said as the two of them stumbled out of the _Hunter's Moon_ when Maia's shift ended. Suddenly, he had to gasp breathlessly because he found himself pinned against the wall opposite the bar. Maia smiled at him like the predator she was, the heavy scent of alpha surrounding Jace's every sense. He frowned confused and tried to push off the wall. Maia let her hands wander from his shoulders down his arms to pin him by the wrists. Playfully.

"Stop trying to run away from me, blondie", whispered Maia. "We gotta _talk_. No. I gotta talk, you gotta keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and listen, mh?"

Opening his mouth to answer, he immediately shut it again at a pointed look from Maia. He blushed despite himself, a rush of adrenaline pumping blood into his cheeks... and other regions. Bossy Maia was _really_ hot. He had always liked a really dominant alpha who would boss him around.

"Good little omega", murmured Maia into his ear, her voice a low vibration that send shivers down his spine. "A red little birdie told me that you wanna have sex. With me. But not a relationship. Now, I think that the decision on whether or not I think I can handle you is a decision _I_ should make. Not you. You don't get to decide for me. Am I clear on that?" She paused, smirking amused when Jace nodded wildly. "Speak up. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes, ma'am", whispered Jace breathlessly, cheeks darkening even more. "Uhm..."

"No, that's alright", chuckled Maia amused, kissing his cheek. "Good boy. Now. I think I'm more than capable of handling you. Do you _want_ to be... handled my me?"

"I... don't think it's a good idea", replied Jace with a frown. "I've never had a relationship before, I'm going to fuck it up and our friendship is... I don't want to fuck _that_ up. I-"

"It was a yes or no question, blondie", interrupted Maia with hooded eyes. "Do you want to be handled by me? Do you want to be _with me_? Yes or no?"

"...Yes", answered Jace after a moment, his heart racing.

"Good answer", hummed Maia pleased and leaned in. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes", breathed Jace, gulping.

Smiling, Maia leaned in, her hands still on his wrists, keeping him in place as she kissed him. He seemed to melt under her. Oh, she had always suspected he would enjoy being bossed around. The scent of excited omega filled the alley. Maia's smile turned more mischievous as they parted. Hooded eyes, panting, red-cheeked and mouth slightly parted was a _good_ look on Jace.

"I'll pick you up at five tomorrow for dinner", stated Maia. "Dress nicely, don't be late. Missions are _not_ an excuse to miss our first date. Now get home and get some sleep, blondie."

Jace blinked, clearly confused. "Wait. You can't just... Why are you just leaving? You..."

"We're going to do this _right_ , Jace", snorted Maia. "We're not just... fucking in a dirty alley. When I fuck you for the first time, it's gonna be in a bed and I'm going to _take you apart_ so you won't be able to walk in the morning. But you gotta _earn_ that."

Jace made a slightly miserable sound at that promise, staring after the alpha with longing.

/break\

"You two are so disgustingly cute", stated Simon with a fake deadpan.

He then grinned broadly and took a drink from his wine while Jace and Maia were busy looking flustered. The two had been dating for a little over a month now and it was a _great_ source of entertainment for Simon, Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. Apparently, they were being 'really cute'. Which, Jace would heavily deny. He didn't do _cute_. So he cuddled with Maia during movie-nights. That was just what all the couples did during said movie night! They also were very synced during missions, apparently. And, which Jace got plenty accused of, Maia being possessive of him was also categorized as 'cute' by Simon Lewis. Meaning when Jace was at the _Hunter's Moon_ and someone came up to flirt with him, Maia would be growling them away, flashing her eyes.

"Don't tease them", chuckled Clary, leaning in to kiss Simon's cheek. "We too were young and freshly in love once upon a time."

"You two are so absolutely horrible", deadpanned Maia.

Though she did turn to smile amused at Jace. Honestly, even though she had wanted Jace, she hadn't expected him to actually be very romantic. He really seemed to love going on romantic dates, he had even gone to Simon for advise to find a nice, mundie restaurant. Jace had even gotten her flowers. Which was adorable and countered on the next date by Maia getting Jace even more flowers. The cutest part was that Jace was clearly flustered and pleased by that though. Apparently, Jace liked being courted. He also seemed to really enjoy cuddling. The two did so much of that. At first, it had surprised Maia – especially considering just _how_ horny Jace had been prior.

"Well, this was fun. Want to come with us to the movies too?", asked Clary.

She was hanging off Simon's arm with a very happy smile on her face. Simon looked just as happy though. Shaking her head at them, Maia laid one arm around Jace's waist to pull him close.

"We have other plans", replied Maia. "You two, go and have fun."

"You too", called Simon, waving at them as the other couple walked away.

"What kinda plans do we have?", asked Jace curiously while Maia steered him away.

She let her hand slip from Jace's waist into the back-pocket of those far too tight jeans. Honestly, they left little to imagination and while her hand was a tight fight in those pockets, she got to feel that firm ass up-close. Jace side-eyed her at it, though he didn't comment otherwise.

"Well, we've been dating for a while and I figured, you and me could...", drawled Maia. "Only if you want to. I've been trying to come onto you for two weeks now but every time, you manage to turn it into cuddles by being adorable – please do not protest here, I am right."

As always when called cute or adorable, Jace rolled his eyes and blushed a little. Smirking, Maia pinched his butt, making him straighten his posture. Cute omega. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek.

"Okay, yeah. Yeah, I... do want that. I just didn't want to rush it", replied Jace.

"Oh, we've been taking this slow enough", assured Maia pleased.

The two barely made it into Maia's apartment before Jace found himself pinned against the door. He gasped breathlessly as Maia held his wrists above his head. He shuddered as Maia kissed down his neck, biting, leaving a mark. She enjoyed how much he got teased about hickeys by their friends.

"How do you want this, blondie?", asked Maia lowly. "Soft and gentle, or hard?"

"Hard. Hard. Definitely hard", groaned Jace as Maia pushed a knee between his legs.

" _How_ hard?", questioned Maia. "You willing to _obey_ me, _submit_ to me? Be a _good little omega_ for your alpha? Or do you just want a hard fuck?"

"B... Both", gasped Jace out, shuddering.

"Figures", chuckled Maia, licking a stripe up Jace's neck. "Good. You listen to me. You don't disobey, or you get _punished_. If you don't want something, you use your words. Green means go, red means no. Simple, right? Now repeat it for me."

"Green means go, red means no. I'll listen to my alpha", whispered Jace.

"Good boy", praised Maia, pecking his lips quickly. "Get rid of that shirt."

"Yes... alpha", replied Jace, hastily struggling with his shirt as soon as Maia let go of him.

Maia smiled pleased, eyes darkening as she watched Jace's muscles flex. Such a _delicious_ six-pack. And the pretty blonde waxed, which was very appreciated. Pinning him once more, Maia deliberately slowly went down on him, kissing and licking along that bare chest. Her teeth scratched along taunt skin, making Jace shudder. She traced his runes with her tongue, tasting the warm skin beneath. She felt every time his muscles tightened in excitement.

"Go to the bedroom. Get out of those ridiculously tight pants. Wait on the bed."

Jace gulped, clearly very turned on by being bossed around. Maia smirked as she watched Jace run to the bedroom. She herself went to the bathroom to freshen up a little, calm herself down – she did not want to rush this, she wanted to thoroughly enjoy this. She stripped down to her underwear, pushing her boobs up in her bra some more to show off, before she joined Jace in the bedroom. And oh was that a pretty, pretty picture. Jace, naked, on his back, propped up on his elbows, his legs spread and cock hard. The blonde looked so eager and the room already smelt of sweet omega-arousal. Maia found herself hungry. Licking her lips, she stalked right up to him.

"See something you like?", asked Maia, amused by the awe-struck expression on Jace's face.

"Ye—es", groaned Jace. "Gorgeous alpha. By the Angel, I wanted to have sex with you for _so long_ now. Please, please, please, just fuck me."

"My, my. Already begging. And I haven't even started yet", chuckled Maia.

She gladly sat down between Jace's legs and then leaned down to kiss the blonde. It was a slow, drawn-out kiss. With one hand next to his head did she support herself, but her other hand found its way between his legs. She wrapped her fingers around his length, jerking him off only a couple of times. Only enough to make him gasp into their kiss and buckle up. She didn't want this to end too quickly, after all. Instead, her fingers wandered down his shaft. She grabbed him by the balls, just tight enough to make him whimper but loose enough to have it be a pleasured whimper.

"You're so sensitive", whispered Maia lowly. "You're not gonna last long like this."

"That's okay I recover fast. Stamina rune", gasped Jace.

"Mh, now that sounds like a challenge", growled Maia pleased.

Eager to take on that challenge, Maia wrapped her fingers around him once more, running her thumb over his head. He arched off the back, moaning. Maia tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Arms above your head. Wrists crossed", ordered Maia.

Jace instantly obeyed and Maia happily grabbed Jace's twists to pin him while jerking him off. It definitely gave him another edge and with a howl did he come into her hand. The breathless look suited him rather well, decided Maia as he collapsed back onto the bed. Pretty.

"Good boy", whispered Maia into his ear, licking the shell.

She trailed her fingers up teasingly until she reached his parted lips. The smirk on hers was impish as she pushed her fingers into his mouth, silently prompting him to lick his own cum off her hand. He took a moment before he started sucking. Wrapping his tongue around her fingers, he eagerly sucked and licked her hand clean. Maia's eyes darkened at the pretty picture.

"Now, that's enough. Well done. Spread your legs for me, little omega", ordered Maia.

Jace eagerly obeyed and Maia let her hand find its way to the blonde's asshole. It was fluttering in excitement as Maia's fingers pressed against it. Slick already, needy to be filled by his alpha. Smiling, Maia started nibbling Jace's neck while pushing two fingers in. The omega beneath her shuddered at it. At how she just shoved them deeper into him, forcing her fingers apart to spread him. He gasped and clamped down on her, his legs around her waist. He was gorgeous as he came apart beneath her. Sealing his lips with hers, she added a third finger. She dug deeper and deeper, teasing his sensitive walls, until she found his prostate, rubbing it. Teasing him until he was hard again, his cock weeping for attention. She was tempted, there were many things she wanted to do with Jace, but tonight, she was going to fully take him apart. Another day.

"Can you come on just my fingers?", asked Maia, her voice low and tempting. "Can you?"

He took a stuttering breath, struggling against her hold on his wrist for only a moment, before she pinned him down hard once more. That, coupled with the pressure she put on his prostate, seemed to actually be enough to make him come for a second time. His eyes rolled back as he moaned in a drawn-out way before collapsing bonelessly on the bed. He was panting hard, looking thoroughly ravished. Truly a good look on Jace. Licking her lips, Maia memorized that look.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty", hummed Maia. "Gonna look _so_ much prettier when you come on my cock."

Jace's eyes widened, the omega making a little sound. Smirking confidently, Maia pulled her fingers out of the omega. She made eye-contact with him as she licked his sweet slick off her fingers, making Jace blush and groan. He was _so_ receptive to everything she did. He really was the perfect omega for her. Slowly, she hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them off, watching his awe-struck reaction as her massive alpha-cock sprang free from its tight confinements. There were... other tight confinements where she wanted that in.

"You think you're ready to take me?", asked Maia. "I know it's been a while since you last took an alpha-cock, mh? Think those little toys you've been using were enough to prepare you for me?"

"I'm ready. I'm so ready", grunted Jace. "By the Angel, you're so gorgeous."

"You're one to talk", huffed Maia amused, grabbing a condom to put on.

One day, she could see it. Could see being mated to Jace, getting him pregnant with the perfect little wolf-pup. Not now, not while the war was still going on, not on their first night together. Once she had the condom on, she grabbed Jace by the underside of his knees, parting his legs more. Slowly, she pushed herself into him, enjoying the warm tightness of her omega around her. He squeezed down around her as though he was trying to pull her in deeper. The look in his eyes was absolutely desperate. Smirking knowingly, she leaned down to kiss him, hard and deep, just before thrusting in fully. The moan broke on his lips as she hit his prostate head-on. He looked so beside himself in pleasure as he grew hard a third time. She knew she'd have an easy time taking him apart. Leaning back, she rolled her hips slowly, enjoying the show that was Jace's expression at every single hit aimed at his prostate. Even though she had let go of his wrists, he still kept them in place above his head. God, what a _picture_ he was. Grabbing him by the waist, she thrust harder and harder until her knot was forming and she could feel herself locking them together. Jace gasped for breath as her knot caught and stretched his hole, just before she came and filled him. At the pressure, he also came, looking ready to pass out at his third orgasm. He shuddered as she cupped his cheek.

"You did well, blondie", praised Maia with a smile, kissing him. "Good omega. Rest some, mh?"

"You too, alpha", hummed Jace, grinning at her cheekily.

Kissing his cheek, she got as comfortable as possible, wrapping her arms around his waist as she spooned him. He always looked adorably content when he got cuddled. She pressed another kiss to the base of his neck, pulling the blanket around them and watching as the exhausted omega in her arms fell asleep, knowing he was safe with his alpha, because she would let no harm come to him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This line is basically the reason I wrote this story -_ _"Boy, I can see you won't be of much help. You're injured, drenched to the bone, don't even have a phone and considering the injuries not your Stele either."._

 _Because, beware slight rant ahead, I ABSOLUTELY HATE the inconsistent way they wrote Maia at first and how utterly FORCED that drama was. She was so nice and sweet at first, acknowledging that he looked like shit, he was literally soaked to the bone, injured and had no phone with him. Then she asks him to help her with Gretel and when the clearly wet and injured and not-exactly-a-help-at-all Shadowhunter refuses, she IMMEDIATELY goes batshit. And yes, imemdiately, the drawing from the witness only comes into play AFTER this. And it's just... such a ridiculous caricature of an overreaction, really. Because if someone is injured, wet and has no weapon... what... what do you expect? Like? Seriously?_

 _A realistic, but drama-less approach would have been for her to accept that under the condition that when he gets to the Institute, he sends backup. Which, really, would have been the reasonable thing to do. Especially considering that Gretel being gone hadn't been a pressing enough matter for them to go and tell the Shadowhunters to begin with, but now that one stumbled into the bar, NOW it's suddenly the most urgent thing, huh.  
_

 _So. Yeah. I absolutely hate how they wrote that scene, how they set her up as a compassionate and nice person and then immediately flip her over to being unrealistically dramatic and violent. And I meant to write a fix-it Jaia fic about that since... literally the day that episode aired. But it goes well with ABO, so I finally got around to it._


	10. JonSebJace - Finding a French Connection

Shadowhunters || JonVerlace || Finding a French Connection || JonVerlace || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Finding a French Connection

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: mundane AU, polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, facial, m/f, f/f

Main Pairing: Sebastian/Jonathan/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle, Maia/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Sebastian Verlac, Jonathan Morgenstern, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Jace first met Jonathan and Sebastian at the engagement party of Izzy and Simon. It was supposed to be a one-night-stand, since the mated pair was from Paris and would return to Paris. Things, feelings, don't go according to plan though.

 **Finding a French Connection**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

If you are best friends with someone, you tend to also grow close to your best friend's sibling, if they were close. That statement was true for both Jonathan Morgenstern and Jace Herondale, though from different ends of the equation – and it was how the two first met.

The two met for the first time at the engagement party of Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle was the sister of Jace's best friend Alec and, growing up close and spending huge chunks of his childhood at the Lightwoods', Jace had also grown close to Isabelle, even though she was two years younger than him and had a different circle of friends. Simon was the best friend of Jonathan's little sister Clary and while he annoyed the living daylights out of Jonathan on a _good_ day, this engagement party was a huge deal for the entire Morgenstern family, so Jonathan flew in too.

He was missing his little sister and his parents, after all. Simon Lewis had always been kind of part of their family too, their mothers had already been best friends and Jonathan had been in the same circle of people as Simon's older sister Rebecca when they were growing up. So while he wasn't looking forward to it too much, there was no way around it.

"Stop looking quite so miserable, love."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and tilted his head back against his mate's shoulder. Sebastian Verlac was the most beautiful man on this planet. With his golden hair and kind smile, though his hands had always fascinated Jonathan the most – even before they had gotten together. Sebastian, sitting at the piano, playing. It would never cease to enthrall Jonathan.

"Please let me sulk in peace. This whole... nerd-event is not my lane, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled amused and kissed Jonathan's cheek. "Very well, but then sulk alone."

Jonathan made a little sound, like a wounded puppy of sorts, as Sebastian turned to leave and explore the party. The Lewis-house was decorated with flowers and sparkly garlands, food stood on the tables against the walls, everyone was chatting animatedly. Jonathan heaved a long-suffering sigh as he stared at Sebastian's ass when he walked away. If Jonathan now ended up trapped in a conversation with one of Simon and Clary's nerd-friends, he was most definitely requiring compensations from Sebastian tonight. Sebastian was most likely going to get roped into some artsy conversation with Jocelyn, which honestly Jonathan appreciated that his mate and his mother were getting along but there was a limit to how much art-talk Jonathan could listen to. With his mate leaving him hanging, Jonathan decided to go and sit at the bar.

"You look like you could use a strong drink, Jon."

"Good to see you too, Maia", greeted Jonathan amused and tilted his head.

Maia was short of being Jonathan's sister-in-law. The alpha currently courting Jonathan's very precious omega sister. Clary had always been at the center of Jonathan's life. Growing up, he had been maybe a tad bit over-protective – but that went both ways. Clary had gotten into enough physical fights with people over Jonathan, which was slightly ironic considering Clary was a girl, an omega _and_ was younger – then again, Clary had always liked to fight stereotypes.

"Where's your better half?", inquired Jonathan and looked around.

"Off with a friend, I think", shrugged Maia. "Not like I get to enjoy the party because of course did I have to volunteer as barkeeper on my best friend's engagement party. Why did I do that."

"Because you're a sucker, Roberts."

"Oh, shut up, Herondale", grunted Maia and rolled her eyes.

Jonathan turned a little to look at – oh. Nice. Exactly Jonathan's type. A pretty blonde. Which was not to say that Jonathan would ever cheat on Sebastian, but he did have eyes and he _did_ like to appreciate the pretty things in life. Which this man definitely counted as.

"I don't think I've made your acquaintance", mused Jonathan with a charming smile.

"But I know who you are. Your pictures are all over Clary and Maia's place. Clary's brother. Jonathan, right?", grinned the other. "I'm Jace. Jace Herondale."

"And how do you know the lucky groom and bride to be?", inquired Jonathan.

"Iz is my best friend's sister, we basically grew up in each other's backyards", chuckled Jace. "She's kind of like a sister to me too."

"Mh", nodded Jonathan in understanding. "And you're... here alone?"

"Yes, Jace is very much a single. A very single, lonesome, unmated omega", supplied Maia.

"...Thanks", drawled Jace unimpressed, glaring.

"What? It's the truth and I'm only saying it because I care _so deeply_ for you", replied Maia.

"Oh, three of my favorite people at once."

The three of them turned toward Clary, who approached them with a broad grin. She first hugged her brother tightly, always glad to have him back in New York. He smiled as he returned her hug. Afterward, he emptied his drink while Clary leaned over the counter to kiss Maia slow and deep.

"Too much PDA. People are trying to enjoy their drinks here", complained Jace.

Clary laughed as she let go of Maia, though she rested her hand on Maia's. "Shut up and dance with me, Jace. You can't just keep standing at the bar, waiting for a hot alpha to pick you up."

"He—ey. That's the _one_ thing this party might prove to be good for", argued Jace.

Rolling her eyes, Clary grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her toward the dance-floor where the main couple of the night was already dancing, Isabelle having her arms around Simon's neck and both staring into each other's eyes all lovey-dovey. Jonathan ordered another drink.

"For someone in a happy relationship, you're in quite the mood", pointed Maia out.

"Well, my better half is over there, discussing... politics... with uncle Luke", grunted Jonathan. "I can see that by the looks on their faces. And I really don't need that _either_. There are entirely different ways I would like to spend tonight..."

"Yeah, Clary said you've never been the social type", mused Maia. "Said you basically only trailed after her when you two were younger. Even though she's the younger sibling."

"She's also the sociable one everybody loves", countered Jonathan.

"Fair point", nodded Maia, leaning against the bar.

"Tell me about the pretty blonde dancing with my sister", prompted Jonathan.

He turned around to watch them. Jace looked even better from behind. That ass, in those tight jeans. Those legs would look _excellent_ wrapped around Sebastian's waist. Jonathan licked his lips.

"You have a mate. Literally standing right over there", stated Maia, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. And he shares my... interest... in pretty omegas like that", hummed Jonathan.

"You know what, I don't think I want to know", muttered Maia. "Jace is single. Not really the relationship kind of guy. He only does no-strings attached sex. Though he's not very picky, ended up with me a couple times before I started dating Clary. Yes, Clary knows all about that."

Jonathan hummed curiously. "Then get me another one of whatever he's drinking and a glass of white wine for Sebastian while I go and fetch my mate."

/break\

Jace was panting hard as he got off the dance-floor after Simon stole his dance-partner. The two best friends were laughing wildly as they danced some weird dance they had made up at age nine. That was when Jace and Isabelle excused themselves. She was smiling fondly at her fiance while following Jace toward the bar. She was far too in love with Simon, it was ridiculous. Not that Jace wasn't _happy_ for her. He loved her like a sister, he only wanted the best for her and that included love. That the two betas would fall for each other was not exactly something Jace would have ever anticipated though. Simon made Isabelle laugh and he made her happy, so whatever made them work apparently _really_ made them work. Jace smiled at her as the two of them sat down.

"Here", grunted Maia and placed a drink in front of Jace.

"I didn't even order yet. Are you anticipating my needs already?", teased Jace amused.

"Not me. That one's on those two", replied Maia, jerking her head some.

Jace frowned and followed the head-jerk to see Jonathan Morgenstern and some blonde guy. Probably his mate. Clary had mentioned him before, some French dude her brother had met and fallen in love with in Paris. Clary always told the story with a lot of dreamy sighs.

"Mh... Interesting", commented Isabelle as she rested her head on Jace's shoulder to look over at the alpha couple. "So you found some... evening entertainment too, huh?"

"Hey. You host a party, you gotta expect me to have some fun too", countered Jace.

"Definitely", chuckled Isabelle amused. "Maia? A drink, please?"

Jace enjoyed his drink with Isabelle until her fiance and Clary rejoined them. Clary basically collapsed all over the counter, looking very pleased as she stared at Maia.

"You're so pre—etty in suspenders and with a bow-tie", sighed Clary contently.

"And you only get water from here on, red", sighed Maia fondly.

"Look at how pretty my alpha smiles. Ja—ace—e. She's so pretty—y", smiled Clary.

She swatted at Jace until he rolled his eyes and turned to look at Maia. "Yes. Very pretty."

"No. Wait. You're not allowed to say that", frowned Clary. " _You_ used to have _sex_ with her."

"A—And I'm out of this conversation", declared Jace. "You guys, enjoy your evening."

"Always am when I'm with Iz", stated Simon with a dopey grin.

"Dude, no need to butter her up, she already said yes", teased Jace amused.

"Jace, please let him butter me up. I'm enjoying it", chided Isabelle.

She smiled pleased and wrapped an arm around Simon. Jace looked from Simon and Isabelle over to Clary and Maia. All the happy couples. With a sigh did Jace turn over toward Jonathan and Jonathan's boyfriend. To see if there laid at least tonight's happiness. Jace had never really been lucky when it came to relationships, he had long since settled for one-night-stands.

"Tha—anks for the drink", drawled Jace as he rather elegantly pushed between the couple.

He grinned pleased as he leaned against the bar. Sebastian raised one eyebrow at Jonathan before regarding the omega curiously. When Jonathan had said he had found something pretty for the night, he had apparently not been exaggerating. The way Jace was leaning forward was really showing off his rather tempting backside. Sebastian tilted his head intrigued.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sebastian Verlac", said Sebastian in ways of introduction.

"I do hope there will be a lot of... pleasure", smirked Jace.

"Mh, I like this one", laughed Jonathan. "Direct to the point. Well then, pretty boy, what do you think about spending the rest of the evening with us... and then seeing how the night might end?"

"I'd say that sounds very good", stated Jace pleased.

/break\

After some more drinking, a lot of dancing and laughing, Jace found himself following Jonathan and Sebastian toward their hotel-room. Their scent alone was slowly making him feel hazy, the longer he stayed with them. Two strong and also clever alphas. Handsome too. Jonathan was on the more lanky side, but oh his mind was wicked. The things he kept whispering into Jace's ear all through the night had Jace shuddering just at the thought of them. What also had him shuddering were Sebastian's lips against his neck, intend to leave a hickey. Sebastian's hands weren't bad either though, they perfectly fit onto Jace's ass, squeezing it and lifting him just up enough to carry him into the room while Jonathan unlocked the door and held it open for them.

"Stop hogging, Seb", complained Jonathan irritated.

"Shush. You can have him later, right now he's all mine", hummed Sebastian pleased.

Jace smiled languidly and leaned back, baring more of his neck to Sebastian. Jonathan grumbled something as he closed the door rather loudly before coming after them. A small gasp escaped Jace as he was dumped onto the bed, with Sebastian looming over him. Before the blonde alpha had a chance, Jonathan pushed between them and sat down between Jace's legs. The ginger looked hungry as he smirked at Jace and leaned down to kiss the omega. Their scents were dark and heavy with need and arousal. Sebastian was using the opportunity to strip down. Once that was done, he started undressing his mate. The two of them had danced this dance so many times already.

Being a mated alpha pair, Jonathan and Sebastian had already noticed that they were occasionally edging on. It was a bit complicated, for two alphas with temperaments to be together. It helped to have an omega willing to submit to them from time to time, so they just... picked up pretty omegas for casual sex every now and again. Tonight's pick seemed particularly... delicious.

Sebastian licked his lips as more and more of Jace was revealed. Gorgeous. Both Jonathan and Sebastian were staring down at Jace like two hungry lions at their prey. When Jace noticed those gazes, he smirked mischievously and arched his body temptingly.

"How...?", started Sebastian slowly.

"Flip a coin?", offered Jace casually and shrugged. "I want both of you. One for each end."

He licked his lips temptingly and Sebastian made a small noise. "I call dibs on those lips, if you don't mind, my love. I've been staring at them all evening."

"I do not mind at all", hummed Jonathan pleased, slapping Jace's flank. "You?"

Jace shuddered a little at that and grinned. "Sounds perfect to me."

Sebastian sat down in front of Jace, with his legs slightly parted to allow Jace access. The omega happily got up onto all fours and leaned down, licking his lips in hunger. Sebastian's erection was proud and quite delicious looking. Licking a stripe up, he wrapped his lips around it.

"Well then, I want some fun too", hummed Jonathan, running a hand down Jace's spine.

Jace shuddered delighted as the hand came down to cup his ass. Jonathan grabbed it with both hands and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing his hole, quivering and already slick. Jonathan smirked pleased before he slipped a hand down between those parted cheeks to circle it while Jace swallowed more of Sebastian. Sebastian's hand found its way into Jace's hair, holding onto him and also holding him in place. He gasped breathlessly at the feeling of the omega's hungry mouth on him like that. Jonathan eased two fingers into Jace, making the omega moan around Sebastian's cock. The ginger pumped his fingers fast and hard, deep into Jace and out again, scissoring him in preparation but at a pace that had the omega feel wild and needy.

"Do stop teasing him, love", prompted Sebastian after a long moment.

Jace hummed in agreement, which made Sebastian curse slightly as the vibrations send shivers down his spine. Jonathan pouted a bit as he pulled his fingers out. He always loved to tease. Grabbing Jace by the waist, he positioned himself and thrust in. Jace moaned at the feeling of having two large alpha-cocks work him like that, from either end.

"Isn't he gorgeous, stuck between us like this?", groaned Sebastian.

"Truly", agreed Jonathan as he bent down and kissed Jace between the shoulder-blades.

They thrust into the omega, fucking him for earnest to the point that Jace was helplessly clinging onto Sebastian's hips, throat relaxed and gladly taking the fucking. Jonathan reached around Jace's waist to grab his cock and jerk him off in sync with their thrusts. The omega was the first to come undone at the assault on his prostate, the heavy weight and taste of Sebastian in his mouth and Jonathan's fingers on his cock. With a drawn-out, needy sound did Jace come onto the sheets. Sebastian pulled out just before he came, finishing himself off with his hands. Jace gladly opened his mouth to catch some of Sebastian's release, though most painted his face now. Jonathan's knot was slowly swelling inside Jace and he gave it a last, hard thrust before he came and locked them both together. Jace gasped and collapsed forward into Sebastian's arms as he was being knotted.

"Sh, you did very good, petit précieux", praised Sebastian gently, caressing Jace's hair.

Jace grumbled at the nickname and nuzzled into Sebastian's stomach, slowly drifting off to sleep. Jonathan smirked pleased as he curled behind Jace and wrapped his arms around the omega's waist.

/break\

In the following weeks, Jace spent too much time thinking about Jonathan and Sebastian. Which was stupid, because it had only been a one-night-stand. But then Clary had put them all – everyone closely involved with the wedding, really – into a group-chat. Now having each others' numbers, it felt kind of weird not to text them. So the three started talking. Rather casual at first, small-talk really. But then it became more over the weeks and went beyond small-talk and wedding-talk.

"Alec, I fucked up", declared Jace as he collapsed into a chair in his favorite café.

Alec didn't even look up from his coffee at that. "I'm sure you have. How this time?"

"Asshole", grumbled Jace. "Right, so... you were already gone by then but I kinda hooked up with someone on the engagement party. Uh. Clary's brother and brother-in-law."

"Of course you did", sighed Alec, looking rather unimpressed. "And now you...?"

"I've been kind of... in contact with them?", offered Jace reluctantly. "And I might have... grown... fond of them. I like talking to them and they're... urgh. I like them, okay?"

"Okay", nodded Alec, both eyebrows raised. "What do you like about them?"

"Jonathan is a perverted bastard with a wicked mind. The stuff he _texts_ ", hissed Jace under his breath, causing Alec to look mildly uncomfortable. "And then there's Seb, who is way more well-mannered and more of a gentleman. They make me... laugh? When I'm having a really annoying day, I text them and they manage to lift my mood."

"That doesn't sound bad. Maybe it means you gotta stop sleeping around, settle down? With them?", offered Alec as he sipped his coffee. "You've never been interested in anyone beyond sex. Just... ask them out, if they're into more than just sex and texting?"

"It's not that easy", grunted Jace defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "They live in Paris."

"...Oh", grunted Alec and raised his eyebrows. "Okay. That is... You never do things the easy way."

"I really don't", agreed Jace and heaved a sigh. "What do I _do_? They'll be at the wedding. I can't even just... avoid them for good. This is going to be awkward."

"Which... honestly, is your own fault for sleeping with them in the first place? I mean, you knew from the get-go that _Clary's brother_ would make reappearances in your life", pointed Alec out.

Jace just squinted at him in irritation and stole the rest of Alec's muffin.

/break\

Isabelle looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress and Clary and Maia were even allowed to wear rather pretty bridesmaid dresses. Jace smiled softly as he watched. So far, he had been able to dodge Seb and Jon. As childish as it was. Simon and Isabelle exchanged their vows, moving some of the guests to tears. It was during the after-party that Jace could no longer dodge the alphas.

"There you are. I was hoping we could corner you", purred Jonathan pleased.

He stood pressed up against Jace from behind from one side, while Sebastian stood behind Jace on his other side. The omega blushed slightly at the proximity, the warmth and familiar scent that he hadn't gotten to inhale in far too long. Sebastian slowly ran his hand down Jace's spine.

"You look gorgeous, petit précieux", whispered Sebastian lowly. "I do hope you're here without a plus-one. Otherwise this might be rather... uncalled for."

"I'm alone", nodded Jace. "Totally single on all accounts."

"Wonderful", growled Jonathan pleased, slipping a hand into Jace's back-pocket. "Because we've been looking forward to tonight. Assuming you... have too..."

Sebastian and Jonathan exchanged a look behind Jace's back. Because their pretty omega was not exactly reacting the way they had imagined. Somehow, especially with the amount of texting they had been doing, both Sebastian and Jonathan had assumed that Jace intended to hook up with them again during the wedding. Now he was behaving rather oddly. Stiffer. Also surprisingly blushy. Not that that was a bad thing; the blush quite suited him, really.

"Jace", whispered Sebastian gently, his breath tickling Jace's neck. "Do you _want_ to come with us to our hotel room? I have to admit, after last time, I _am_ quite curious to... try certain... things."

For emphasis, he pressed up against Jace's backside, making the omega groan softly and tilt his head back. Bearing that tempting, tempting throat of his. Sebastian turned to look at Jonathan with another pleased smirk. They had spent a lot of time thinking about the omega. How responsive he had been, those soft lips – soft for kissing as well as sucking Sebastian off – that smooth skin and golden hair and oh, the pretty, pretty eyes. Talking to him had only made that obsession grow to the point that the two had really been looking forward to this wedding, less for the wedding's sake and more so for the sake of getting to see, hold and fuck the omega again.

"C'mon, pretty, let's ditch this party?", suggested Jonathan.

"Okay", nodded Jace, his resolve melting in the face of the two alphas he wanted.

Smirking victoriously, the two alphas led the way to their hotel-room. As soon as the door closed, greedy hands started tugging on Jace's clothes, Sebastian from behind and Jonathan from the front, both alphas sandwiching him between them. Jace gladly leaned in and kissed Jonathan slowly, his own hands working on the ginger's clothes until they came off one by one.

"What do you say, Jace? Today, Seb and I switch places?", suggested Jonathan. "Seb's been talking so much about that cunning mouth of yours, I'm dying to try."

"...So much?", echoed Jace surprised. "So you two were... talking about me, huh?"

"Well, we've been looking forward to this wedding, knowing we'd get to see you again", replied Sebastian while kissing along Jace's shoulders. "Now, are you interested in our proposal?"

"Ye—es", gasped Jace when Jonathan grabbed his cock and started jerking him slowly.

"Now I like the sound of that", smirked Jonathan. "Let's move this to the bed, shall we?"

Jace let them maneuver him toward the bed, where he was directed to kneel on all four. Jonathan knelt in front of Jace, looking down at the omega with a smirk as he cupped his cheek and directed his mouth toward the alpha's proud erection. Wetting his lips, Jace opened wide and swallowed Jonathan whole. The ginger groaned, burying his fingers in Jace's hair and pulling him closer. Loosening his jaw, Jace took in more of the alpha, resting his arms against Jonathan's thighs for support. He also spread his legs in a tempting manner. Sebastian made a small noise as that and went ahead to prep Jace, eager to also get in on the action. Jace lost focus as Sebastian's fingers pushed into him, scissoring him and teasing his prostate. Jonathan held him in place, thrusting into his mouth and fucking him throughout the preparations, until Sebastian finally decided to replace his fingers with something larger. Something thicker. Jace groaned at the feeling of the alpha's cock inside of him. He loved the way an alpha's cock felt, how nice and thick Sebastian was as he pushed deeper into Jace and started properly fucking him. This position too, exactly here, between the two alphas, with them thrusting into him hard, Jace _loved_ it. Sebastian started to jerk him off while peppering his back with kisses. With a moan that went straight to Jonathan's head did Jace come into Sebastian's hand. Jonathan's grip on his hair tightened as he brought Jace closer, feeling his own orgasm approach. And then, with little warning, did Jonathan come, filling Jace's mouth. The omega did his best to swallow as much as he could, gasping for breath once they broke.

"Ja—ace", moaned Sebastian as he thrust harder and deeper.

His knot finally caught and moments later, he also came. He was panting hard as he collapsed forward against Jace, kissing the back of his neck before attempting to lay more comfortably with the omega now tied to him. Jace smiled pleased as he snuggled up against Sebastian's chest.

"Now, will you tell us what was on your mind before?", inquired Sebastian. "You were more than just distracted when we approached you. And you seemed... reluctant. Was it about us? I wouldn't want to have... pushed you into something you did not fully want, mon petit."

"You didn't... It wasn't...", drawled Jace and shook his head.

"Talk to us, pretty", prompted Jonathan, cupping Jace's cheek to make him look up.

"I... like you", stated Jace after a moment.

"That's... good. I was hoping this wasn't hate-sex", chuckled Sebastian confused.

"No. I _like_ you", corrected Jace with a frown. "It's... I like you."

Jonathan still blinked blankly, looking up to try and figure out if Sebastian knew what was going on. The honestly surprised look on Sebastian's face indicated he actually did. Jon tilted his head.

"He _likes_ us, Jon", repeated Sebastian rather pointedly. "As in, for more than a one-night-stand."

"Ah. Mh. Interesting", nodded Jonathan slowly. "Seb, what do we do now? Can we-"

"No, love", interrupted Sebastian pointedly.

"Oh come on. My plan is very valid", grunted Jonathan with a glare.

"We are not just abducting Jace and keeping him in our closet. Civilized people don't abduct and imprison the people they're interested in", pointed Sebastian out.

"You're so boring", sighed Jonathan frustrated.

"What... are you talking about?", asked Jace a little confused.

"You see, we like you too. We've been more looking forward to seeing you again than to the actual wedding", admitted Sebastian, caressing Jace's flank. "And Jonathan, he eloquently suggested we simply... kidnap you and keep you. Which is _not_ how that works."

"Stop glaring at me, Seb. You know it's a very tempting image, pretty boy here all chained to our bed", argued Jonathan seriously, leaning in to nose Jace's neck and inhale. "He smells so good..."

Jace shuddered a little as Jonathan practically started purring. Though he had to admit, he had missed their scents too. They were... surprisingly comforting. Jace leaned forward, resting his forehead against Jonathan's shoulder and sighing softly.

"You guys live in Paris", grunted Jace annoyed. "As nice as it is to hear that you... like me too... there is just too much distance between us."

"Well, we have actually taken a little vacation this time", offered Sebastian slowly. "We'll be staying here for the next two weeks. It's not... much time, but perhaps, if you're interested, we could... see where it goes, Jace?"

"Really?", asked Jace surprised and looked up.

"I'd like that", hummed Jonathan, kissing along Jace's neck. "Lots of time to fuck you in every position I've been thinking about in the past weeks..."

"Dates, Jon", sighed Sebastian pointedly. "We're going to _woo_ the pretty omega, not fuck him into oblivion. Honestly, what would you do without me...?"

Jonathan shrugged and tilted his head before leaning down and kissing Jace's jawline. "Can't we do both? What do you think, Jace? I think both is a very good compromise, right?"

"Ye—es", agreed Jace pleased and threw one leg over Jonathan's waist. "Both is good."

"Both it is", declared Jonathan with a pleased smirk.

/break\

Jace grinned pleased as he snuggled into the hoodie. It wasn't his. It was Sebastian's. Jace had kind of hijacked it on their date three days ago. It had been cold in Central Park and Sebastian had given him the hoodie to keep him warm. It was more than just warmth. It also smelt like the alphas (both of them, because Jonathan apparently also had the habit of stealing Sebastian's clothes).

"Here. I made you soup", offered Jonathan as he sat down next to Jace.

He leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek. Jace smiled pleased and accepted the soup. They were at Jace's place, where Sebastian and Jonathan had now spent the majority of their vacation, when not being with Jonathan's family. Though they had apparently picked up on the fact that Jon and Seb were courting an omega so they very generously took a step back. Apparently, they were _very_ supportive of that plan. Most likely, Clary was to be blamed, because she was friends with Jace and had probably buttered their parents up for the idea. Jace leaned against Jonathan.

"Where's Seb?", asked Jace while eating the soup.

Jonathan pulled the blanket closer around them both. It was cold and Jace was a bit under the weather. It had, surprisingly enough, brought a very fussing nature out in Jonathan. He seemed to like making soup and tea and tucking Jace in to make sure he was warm. It was kind of cute.

"He's... packing, little one", sighed Jonathan lowly.

"...Oh", grunted Jace with a nod. "Right. Two weeks are up, huh?"

Between the dinner-dates and lunch dates, the walk in the park, the ice-skating and most fun the hanging out at Jace's place, just watching movies and cuddling (and also fucking), he forgot. Jace didn't want them to leave. But it was more than just that... Jace found himself also yearning for the places they described when talking about their lives. That little café in Paris where they had first met, sharing a table more by accident than intend. The river they walked along in spring, the hill they had described overseeing all of Paris so beautifully. Jace... wanted to see it too.

"Do you think I can... come with you?", asked Jace slowly.

"Come with us? To... Paris?", inquired Jonathan surprised.

"I have vacation days left too", shrugged Jace and tilted his head. "You spent two weeks with me. Maybe I could spend two weeks with you. Maybe... we could go and see from there?"

"I love that idea", grinned Jonathan pleased, kissing Jace's neck. "Seb! Come here!"

"Jon, dear, I am trying to pack, I swear if you're calling me _again_ to show me just how cute our omega is-", called Sebastian out irritated.

"You make it sound like I do that all the time", huffed Jonathan.

"...You do", countered Sebastian unimpressed. "You woke me up this morning, because Jace looked particularly snug and cute all tucked under your chin."

"You really did that?", snorted Jace amused, looking at Jonathan.

"I would never", grunted Jonathan defensively. "And anyway, Sebastian. Jace has agreed to come and visit us. Two weeks and we'll have our pretty omega all to ourselves in Paris."

"That's wonderful, Jace", smiled Sebastian pleased and leaned over to kiss Jace.

/break\

The little café where Sebastian and Jonathan had met left more of an impression on Jace than expected. He loved it, loved the cakes and cupcakes they offered. He _was_ a trained pastry chef, after all. He was working at Java Jones' back in New York, but with every day that he stayed in Paris, he started imagining... more. Living here. Working here. Coming home to his alphas.

With every date they took him on – a stroll under the starry sky along the Seine, visits at the museum where Jonathan pointed out all the things he had learned from Jocelyn and Clary, seeing the places the two frequented and meeting the people in their lives. Jace loved Paris. He had come to care a lot about Sebastian and Jonathan, but he had fallen in love with Paris.

Deciding to stay wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be. He had no family aside from his grandmother and she spent most of her time working in Switzerland – which, unsurprisingly so, was far closer to Paris than to New York. Jace's friends? They were his friends still, even if he could only text and call them. And it wasn't like he would never see New York again. Jonathan's life was there too, after all. They would go there for vacations.

Jace smiled as he carried a tray with fresh croissants, jam and orange juice into the bedroom. His alphas were an entanglement of limbs, both deep asleep. Or faking the sleep. Jace had spent the whole morning baking for the café and now that he was off for the day, he returned home with some baked goods for his lovers. Jonathan was sniffing the air curiously, though keping his eyes closed.

"I bring breakfast", announced Jace. "But if my alphas are still sleeping, I guess I'll have to-"

"Don't you _dare_ ", growled Jonathan and grabbed Jace around the waist.

Sebastian sat up with a smile and took the tray away from Jace before Jonathan could pull him down onto the bed, kissing him behind the ear. Jace laughed as he sorted himself out to sit between the alphas, happily leaning in to steal a kiss from each alpha.

"Are you very tired, mon petit?", inquired Sebastian gently.

"Mh. Breakfast and napping. A lot of napping", sighed Jace with a yawn.

"I'll take care of the household while you sleep", offered Jonathan with a sigh.

"Good alpha", purred Jace and nuzzled into the ginger.

"And I'll bring dinner home after work?", suggested Sebastian.

Jace smiled contently and closed his eyes while settling in more comfortably. Their little apartment was cozy and comfortable and beautiful. According to the alphas, it was far warmer ever since he had moved in, though he knew that his alphas could be sappy when they wanted to be.

"You look as radiant as ever", stated Sebastian as he caressed Jace's cheek. "Come on, open up."

Still smiling to himself, Jace opened his mouth and allowed his alpha to feed him. They really made him feel spoiled. He had never felt like this with anyone before. Warm, like he had found his place to be. Where he belonged. They listened to him, not just for his words but also because they genuinely cared for his thoughts and feelings. He never thought he'd find his place here, in Paris, with two alphas, but somehow he had. Not just because of them, even though he had truly fallen in love with them, but also because he loved working at the café, everything in Paris was such a different pace from New York, such a different atmosphere, and Jace really seemed to blossom with it. He loved everything about this moment, right here, with his alphas, in Paris.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: After Jonathan went all starry-eyed about how Sebastian was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, I low-key started shipping Jon/Seb. And I had to think of "This World Inverted", where Valentine is this kind, good father and man and in that world, Jon... would be that too. No demon blood, no abuse because Val is nice and also no time in Edom. So, my new headcanon is that in a mundie AU, Jon and Seb would totally bang. Yep. That's a thing. And, obviously, did I have to add Jace to the mix to test it out! ;D_


	11. MagnusJace - A Bike for his Little Shado

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || A Bike for his Little Shadowhunter || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – A Bike for his Little Shadowhunter

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, book & show canon mix, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, courting, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, BDSM, spanking, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Luke Garroway, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Jace's world was turned upside down when he met Clary Fray and learned she was his sister. This disaster also brought an alpha into his life. An alpha warlock, who just... without any reason aside from Jace asking for it, gave him a flying motorbike. It's _a lot_ to take in.

 **A Bike for his Little Shadowhunter**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

"Where did you get a motorbike?", asked Alec with a frown.

Jace was grinning like a maniac as he got off his hot new bike and took off his helmet. Alec approached and rounded the bike. It was _gorgeous_. Jace was leaning against it happily.

"Dunno why, but Magnus Bane gave it to me", replied Jace with a smirk. "I went back to his loft and asked him for one. Honestly, mainly as a joke? Like, I didn't expect to actually _get_ one. But Magnus said that the owner never came for it and it's 'taking up space' in front of his loft and when I asked if I could have it, he said I could... take it. Guess I actually am irresistible."

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. Why would the High Warlock just-"

Jace shrugged, his grin seemingly growing even more. "Don't question it and I'll allow you to ride it too, Alec. But stop trying to ruin the moment for me. I _finally_ have a flying bike!"

"You shouldn't just accept a from a...", started Alec and trailed off.

"A what? A warlock?", challenged Jace, eyebrows raised.

"An _unmated alpha_ ", countered Alec and rolled his eyes. "You're an unmated omega, accepting gifts from an unmated alpha you just met the other day."

"So what? That unmated alpha saved my heavily injured parabatai and it's not like this was a gift-gift. It was a something that bothered him and was in the way for him while it was awesome for me. So I'm definitely going to keep it", grunted Jace pointedly.

/break\

Luke heaved a sigh as he stood in his kitchen. Clary and Jace sat in the living room together, talking. It was all still very raw and new. That Jace was Jocelyn's son, Clary's brother. Of course had Luke invited Jace to come over whenever he wanted to, especially since Clary had moved in with Luke for now. Jocelyn was still out, unresponsive, and Luke was the only family Clary knew. Of course did he not let his daughter live with strangers at the Institute. And Jace... Jace was...

Jace was complicated, there was no other way to describe him. He wasn't just Jocelyn's son – he was also _Valentine's son_. And not simply by blood like Clary; he had been _raised_ by Valentine. He had been _abused_ by Valentine. It had been traumatizing to see Jace and Valentine interact before they had gotten the boy out there, away from Valentine's grip – Valentine, who had tried to worm his way into Jace's head, had tried to warp the boy into joining his side. Luke was proud and relieved that he had managed to get Jace out of there and he had vowed to himself to be there for the boy, to provide him with whatever he could need. Like a roof over head after Maryse had kicked him out. The boy had looked so heartbroken and Luke would have offered it either way, even if Jace wasn't Jocelyn's son, because the kid _really_ needed a break.

"Hey, kids. Feel like pizza?", asked Luke with a smile.

"I should-", started Jace hesitantly.

"Stay for pizza. It's not like there's some big mission calling for you", grunted Luke. "C'mon. You haven't eaten since breakfast. Pizza's on me, stay."

"Besides, thanks to your flying motorbike, you'll be at the Institute in no time, brother."

Clary grinned teasingly as she shoved Jace, who huffed a little. "Point taken. That thing is amazing. I _love_ it. And the additional wing-designs you did for it were great."

"You're welcome", chimed Clary.

While he had loved the original fire-design on the bike, Clary had tweaked it some and added a wing on either side. It looked gorgeous. Jace was really in love with his ride. Luke was a bit worried at times, but then again Jace had been an active Shadowhunter for years now.

"That bike of yours, where did you say you got it? It's a vampire-ride", asked Luke slowly.

"Magnus Bane", replied Jace. "He said it was in the way, the owner just left it there and when I asked him if I could have it, he just... gave it to me. Now it's mine."

"Mhmh. Magnus gave you this for... free?", wanted Luke to know.

There was a catch. There had to be a catch. Warlocks rarely gave away favors for free – it literally contradicted their entire business-model. Not to mention the part where Magnus Bane was a rather infamous unmated alpha... and Jace was an unmated omega. Luke narrowed his eyes.

/break\

Magnus raised both eyebrows curiously as he opened the door to his home to see Lucian Graymark standing in front of his loft with his arms crossed and a reprimanding look on his face.

"What did I do, Lucian?", asked Magnus, leaning against the door-frame.

"I don't know. _Did_ you do something, Bane?", countered Luke.

And oh, the detective looked intimidating, biceps bulging as he had his arms crossed, a brooding look on his face that clearly conveyed that 'If you don't answer correctly, you _will_ regret it'. Tilting his head, Magnus regarded Luke slowly, wondering what it might be.

"What are your intentions with my...", started Luke. "With Jace."

"With your Jace, huh?", grunted Magnus curiously.

"He's not my son. But he is Jocelyn's son. And the boy's been staying with me for a couple days now", explained Luke with a sigh. "I know you gave him that bike. What does it _mean_?"

Magnus blinked blankly. "Nothing. It was in the way, parked right outside the loft. And when blondie came by and asked me for it, well, why not give it to him."

"It's a bike", countered Magnus, furrowing his eyebrows and shrugging. "I had no use for it. And he did this whole thing... with the big eyes and the 'please, please, please'. It was easier to just tell him 'yes, take it' than to have him follow me like a lost puppy-dog."

"Mhmh", grunted Luke, not looking convinced. "A bike is _not_ something you just casually give away to people. Especially not to _unmated omegas_."

Magnus smiled innocently at that. "Unmated omega? Why, I hadn't even _noticed_."

Lie, what a lie. Of course he had noticed _that_. The blonde smelt like strawberries and he had those mismatched eyes, glowing in gold and light blue like the sky. Also very full, nice lips. Magnus _had_ noticed that Jace was an omega, but that... hadn't... Okay, perhaps it had driven his decision some. He was an alpha with exquisite taste, after all. And the mouthy blonde was pretty.

"Don't do something funny, Bane", warned Luke, poking Magnus' chest with his finger. "If he ends up just another notch on your bedpost – and I _know_ that bedpost has a lot of notches – then you will have to answer to _me_. Am I clear on that?"

"He's not a child, Lucian", countered Magnus, slightly unimpressed. "He's a mid-twenties Shadowhunter who is more than capable to make his own choices and who most likely would not appreciate an alpha making decisions for him."

"I'm not making _decisions_ for him", argued Luke and shook his head. "I'm saying that if you _hurt_ him, you will _regret_ it. Whether he does anything with you is his decision."

Magnus heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes pointedly. "Whatever you say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have _work_ to do. To... pass my regard on to the little Shadowhunter, mh?"

He winked at Luke with a mischievous look on his face before closing the door. My, parental Luke was rather endearing. Whatever may or may not happen, he'd just see what would come of it.

/break\

Magnus smiled over the rim of his glass as he watched tight, _tight_ black jeans hugging a swaying butt. Following the spine up, he looked at the golden hair. The blonde slowly turned around, like he could feel his gaze. Mismatched eyes met his and the omega smirked at him.

Magnus made a motion toward the barkeeper, who nodded and placed whatever Jace had been drinking before in front of the blonde again. The Shadowhunter turned toward Magnus and lifted the glass before taking a drink. Magnus had to admit that over the past weeks since he had met the Shadowhunters, he had grown rather interested in the snarky blonde omega.

"Thanks for the drink, Bane."

Magnus smirked as the blonde leaned in _very_ close to whisper into his ear, warmth and that scent of strawberries surrounding Magnus. Jace rested a hand against Magnus' chest for support to reach down, considering Magnus was lounging on his couch that perfectly oversaw all of Pandemonium.

"You're welcome, little Shadowhunter", purred Magnus amused.

He wrapped an arm around Jace's waist, resting his hand on the omega's lower back. It made the blonde shudder in a very pleasant way and brought him just a little closer. Jace's breath was hot against his neck as the Shadowhunter made no attempts to move away. A man who knew what he wanted; Magnus appreciated that. He let his fingers lightly dance over Jace's spine.

"Mh, first you come outta the blue to the Institute to heal my parabatai, then you give me a bike for free, now I keep getting free drinks at your club... one would think you're having ulterior motives", whispered Jace, spreading his hands on Magnus' chest to grope a feel. "Are you, per chance, having ulterior motives with a _defenseless_ , unmated omega...?"

"You're _many_ things, blondie, defenseless is not one of them", chuckled Magnus.

He let his hand very slowly slip from Jace's lower back toward his ass, properly cupping it when the omega made no attempts to stop him or move away. Instead, the blonde was smirking at him and licking his lips slowly before throwing a leg over Magnus' lap and straddling him. Magnus raised his eyebrows at the forwardness, though he also put his drink down to also rest his other hand on Jace's firm ass, giving it a squeeze. Jace's eyes seemed more golden than hazel as the blonde leaned down and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck to pull him into a kiss.

"It seems to me you are the one with the ulterior motives", accused Magnus as they parted.

"Maybe I am", mused Jace, grinding down enough to feel they _both_ had ulterior motives.

He groaned softly, the sound lost against Magnus' shoulder. Magnus let his hands slide down further to Jace's thighs, pulling him closer. That was when Jace's lips went to cover his again. They kissed slowly, lazily – lips dragging against lips in the most languishing way possible. Curious fingers wandered down Magnus' arms, feeling up his biceps. Magnus gave Jace's thigh – strong thighs, thighs that would feel absolutely amazing wrapped around Magnus' waist – another squeeze.

"Well then, gorgeous, fancy a portal to my place?", offered Magnus, voice dark and low.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse", replied Jace with a smirk, kissing down Magnus' neck.

With practiced ease did Magnus open up a portal. He hefted Jace up, startling the omega (and arousing him, considering the way his scent spiked at being manhandled). Gladly did Jace wrap his legs around Magnus' waist for support, proving Magnus' earlier assumption correct. Those thighs truly were meant to be wrapped around his waist. _Perfect_. Grabbing two hands full of well-sculpted butt, Magnus carried Jace through the portal and into the bedroom. Without letting go of the omega, Magnus laid him out on the bed and followed right after, leaning over him and pinning Jace down. Grabby hands started tugging on his clothes while hungry lips dragged down the warlock's shoulder.

"Slow down there, blondie", chuckled Magnus amused. "What's the rush?"

"Rush?", echoed Jace in disbelief. "We've been doing this dance for _weeks_ now. You, undressing me with your eyes, being snarky and bantering with me, doing us favors outta nowhere, buying me... drinks, and other things. I feel like this has been coming for _a while_."

"Point taken", hummed Magnus, running his hands over Jace's chest. "Then it's time to unwrap that pretty little Shadowhunter, wouldn't you agree?"

"Absolutely", gasped Jace breathlessly as Magnus slipped his hands beneath Jace's shirt.

Curiously, he traced Jace's abs, all smooth skin – was the little Shadowhunter waxing? Magnus needed to get those clothes out of the way to _see_ for himself. Kissing Jace once more, he started fully undressing the blonde. He made an appreciative noise once all that skin was revealed. Runes adoring smooth, definitely waxed skin, the well-defined six-pack... Licking his lips, Magnus leaned down and licked up Jace's chest, scratching his teeth over that nice six-pack. It made Jace shudder in the best ways, arching into Magnus. Magnus used that opportunity to slip his hands beneath Jace, running them over strong back-muscles until he got to cup Jace's ass again. Running his hands down further, over smooth thighs, he found the underside of Jace's knees. Grasping the omega there, he pushed his legs further apart and lifted the legs to rest them on his shoulders.

"What are you doing, Bane?", asked Jace when the alpha kissed down his chest again.

"Exploring", replied Magnus casually.

He licked up Jace's hard cock, circling the head with his tongue and making the blonde beneath him gasp and buck up again. Giving him a scolding look, Magnus grasped Jace's hips and pinned him down. If possible, the blonde looked more turned-on by that. Cute. Big, bad Shadowhunter liked when his alpha took charge in bed, mh? Well, Magnus could do that.

"Ba... Bane", gasped Jace, reaching out for Magnus.

"No. You, stay still", ordered Magnus firmly, eyes golden.

Jace's eyes widened at the serious tone of his voice and the show of his cat-eyes. Tilting his head, Magnus used his magic to summon silk to tie the omega to the bed-frame. Mismatched eyes stared at him hotly. Interesting. It seemed as though Magnus could have _a lot_ of fun with this one.

"Listen here, blondie", growled Magnus and leaned over Jace to whisper into his ear. "You will do as I tell you. Be a _good little omega_ and stay still, listen to your alpha. Are we clear?"

"Yes, alpha", gasped Jace out, his cock jerking.

"You like this, don't you?", teased Magnus delighted, wrapping his fingers around Jace's dick. "Like having an alpha take charge of you, mh? Want to be a good little omega?"

"Yes, alpha", replied Jace, his voice breathy.

"Good", purred Magnus pleased. "If you don't want something or don't like it, you will say... Clave. Nothing is more of a mood-killer than that, wouldn't you agree, my little Shadowhunter?"

"Clave. Sure. Good safeword", nodded Jace, swallowing dryly.

"Good boy", praised Magnus, kissing Jace's temple softly.

It made the blonde blush. Adorable. Mh. Magnus was going to have _so much fun_ with this one. Running his hands up Jace's arms, Magnus leaned down to properly kiss the omega, who happily wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist at that. His hands found their way down again, tracing Jace's ribs on the way until he reached Jace's ass again, pulling his cheeks apart some.

"How do you already look this wrecked when I haven't even done anything to you yet...?"

"I'm not...", panted Jace out, staring at Magnus with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks.

His lips were kiss-swollen and red and oh-so tempting, but Magnus had other plans for his own lips than to keep kissing his pretty blonde. Moving back down, Magnus wrapped his lips around Jace's cock, swallowing him. A strangled, drawn-out whine escaped Jace as he got to feel Magnus' hot, wet mouth around his strained erection. While bobbing his head with the intention to get more of the cute sounds out of the Shadowhunter, Magnus let his fingers wander lower. He wrapped one hand around Jace's balls, feeling them up curiously, rolling them in his hand. His other hand explored beneath, reaching for the omega's soft hole. Soft but slick with the omega's arousal. It was easy to slip a finger in and it earned him a keening sound from Jace. He pushed his finger knuckles-deep in, crooking it, teasing the blonde. After he pulled out again, he added a second finger. The alpha started timing his thrusts with the movement of his head, his tongue teasing the vein on the underside of Jace's cock, while his fingers were teasing Jace's prostate. Swallowing around Jace's cock was enough to make the omega come. He arched off the bed, while Magnus swallowed the omega's cum. The smirk on Magnus' lips was like that of a very sated cat. He licked his lips and then pulled his fingers out of Jace to deliberately slowly lick them clean.

"You make quite the mess, little one", hummed the warlock teasingly.

"What kinda kink do you have going on for our height-difference?", growled Jace frustrated.

Magnus' grin was pure teeth at that. He knew he was tall, but there was just something about having the omega tilt his head up to look at Magnus from beneath his lashes. Leaning back over him, Magnus kissed Jace hungrily, letting the omega taste himself on Magnus' lips.

"So responsive and so snarky", chuckled Magnus. "I think I'm going to keep you."

Jace's eyes widened for a moment, but the next he was distracted by Magnus' cock slowly pushing into him. With a gasp on his lips did Jace throw his head back. Magnus buried his face in Jace's neck just as he buried his cock in Jace's ass. The warm, slick hole happily swallowed all of Magnus' dick, taking him in deeper and deeper. He felt _so good_ , fit Magnus like a sleeve, as though this was exactly where he _belonged_ – beneath Magnus, impaled on the alpha's cock, sprawled out and moaning. Gorgeous. Magnus kissed along Jace's neck as he started thrusting, slowly.

"Lemme... Lemme touch you", growled Jace, tugging on his wrists.

" _No_ ", growled Magnus back, biting Jace's neck. "Tonight, you are all _mine_. Mine to play with. And you will be good and enjoy what I give you. And if you keep complaining, I will be forced to spank you, my disobedient little omega. Do you want that?"

...The look on Jace's face told Magnus that actually, the blonde _might_ want that. What a naughty Shadowhunter he had there. Jace made direct eye-contact with Magnus before pulling on the bonds again. It made Magnus laugh in amusement before rolling them both over a little so Jace was laying sideways. Magnus placed Jace's leg over his shoulder and kept fucking him while he now had perfect access to the blonde's perky butt. He placed a hard slap on it, startling Jace.

"I _told_ you that disobedient omegas are getting punished", stated Magnus simply.

He raised one eyebrow with a pointed look, challenging Jace. Two could play that game. Apparently, Jace was very eager to test his boundaries though, because he tugged on his bounds again. Magnus shook his head in a disappointed way and placed another hard slap on that firm ass, making it jiggle some. He lifted his hand again and let it come down once more. Again and again, until Jace's ass was a gorgeous shade of red and his cock was hard and weeping again.

"I'm sorry", gasped Jace out, voice shaky and uneven, tears in his eyes.

And oh, that was somehow even more gorgeous. Jace looked so _wrecked_ , at the verge of another orgasm as he stared up at Magnus so pleadingly, begging for mercy with those large, mismatched eyes alone. The mighty Shadowhunter was so _willing_ to give up his control, to fully give himself to Magnus – they were both aware that if Jace wanted, he could not just free his hands, he'd probably be able to overwhelm Magnus physically even _with_ his hands tied. Yet instead, Jace was laying there, helplessly, letting Magnus do as he pleased and _submitting_ to the alpha.

"Have you learned your lesson?", asked Magnus and pinched the red, sore ass.

"Ye—es", yelped Jace, trying to avoid the pinching. "I'm sorry, alpha."

"Tell me _what_ you are sorry for and _how_ you will correct your behavior", ordered Magnus.

He rested a hand against Jace's ass, feeling the heated skin and watching Jace shudder and trying to squirm away. No chances of that, between the silk tying his hands to the head-board and being impaled on Magnus' cock from the other side. The warlock was fucking him harder by now.

"I'm... sorry for not listening to you. I will... I will _obey_ you", promised Jace, voice raspy.

Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Magnus smiled pleased and started fucking Jace for earnest now. The omega's eyes rolled back and he seemed to go more lax as Magnus' knot started swelling inside the blonde. Magnus thrust deeper, wanting to be all the way inside his omega before his knot caught, wanting to be locked onto Jace. The Shadowhunter looked so pleased by this, mouth open and eyes closed in bliss. Magnus angled sharper and went harder, until Jace was incoherently moaning beneath him. Magnus' one hand was jerking Jace off harshly by now and one very well-timed last spank on Jace's abused ass sent the blonde over the edge, making him come in long spurts all over the bed, howling out. Riding out Jace's orgasm, Magnus himself came, his knot catching and locking them together, making sure all of Magnus' cum stayed inside the omega. Jace made a ridiculously cute noise at being knotted and filled up. Very carefully did Magnus remove Jace's leg from his shoulder, adjusting them both so he was laying behind Jace and spooning him, mindful of the knot. He undid the bounds and used his magic to make the bed and get them both cleaned up.

"Good boy", praised Magnus lowly, kissing the base of Jace's neck. "You did wonderful, sweetheart. You took it all so well, took _me_ so well. Such a good, little omega."

He wrapped his arms around Jace, resting them on the omega's stomach and gently stroking it. It seemed to be the right thing to do, because the blonde relaxed against him, snuggling back into Magnus' chest, his breathing evening slowly. The room reeked of sex, of omega and alpha arousal and pheromones. But somehow, Magnus really enjoyed their mingled scents.

"You were very obedient, so good for me", murmured Magnus as he continued kissing Jace's shoulders. "You feel _so good_ like this. I could stay inside you forever."

"Mh... let's just make it tonight. It'd make missions kind of awkward", grunted Jace.

Magnus laughed at that, shaking his head before kissing Jace's cheek. "Kinky though."

Jace hummed with a lazy smile, closing his eyes and cuddling even more up against Magnus. All the warlock could do was hold his omega close and pull a blanket over them both to sleep.

/break\

Jace expected to wake up sticky and uncomfortable. Falling asleep with a dick up his ass _usually_ did that. The alpha gone and cum leaking out of Jace and onto the sheets. He blinked slowly and turned some to see that indeed, he was alone in the bed and that it really was sticky between his legs. Partially unexpected considering this was Magnus' apartment, but also... not entirely unexpected. He had a reputation, Magnus had a reputation, they both just did... sex. And Jace wasn't exactly a poster-boy of what a good proper omega was whom alphas would want as their _mates_.

Shadowhunter alphas were old-fashioned about omegas and sleeping around, not to mention that he was a Shadowhunter without a name; there was no honorable family to mate into, he was the son of Valentine Morgenstern now and that was all he would be.

What would a Downworlder want with a Shadowhunter? At least beyond a round of sex. The Downworld was not particularly _fond_ of the Clave. The High Warlock of Brooklyn? Most definitely had his pick of pretty omegas who wouldn't entail a social suicide.

"Ah, you're awake, blondie. Perfect timing, I'm starving."

Blinking slowly, Jace turned toward the door. Just to bolt up and hiss as his very tender ass touched the sheets. He immediately turned around onto his chest and buried his face in the pillow.

"Aw, are we a little sore, gorgeous?", teased Magnus delighted.

He walked up to the bed and let his fingers very lightly trace up Jace's calves and thighs, but when he reached said sore butt, he slapped it with an innocent look on his face. Jace whined softly on instinct before blushing and trying to hide it in the pillows.

"What was _that_ for?", complained Jace annoyed.

"Looking tempting when I want to eat... food, not _you_ ", replied Magnus casually.

Jace tilted his head to look at Magnus curiously, watching him cautiously. He was trying to figure out what the alpha was going to do next. Scent and clothing considered, he must have just showered. He was only wearing a very fancy looking bathrobe and nothing else – the robe was open, showing off his large cock dangling between his legs in a very hypnotizing manner.

"You're not in actual pain though, are you?", asked Magnus, all fun and playfulness gone.

"Mh?", grunted Jace, confused by the mood-swing. "What? It's... fine?"

"Give a proper answer", chided Magnus with a frown, reaching two fingers out to place beneath Jace's chin and make him look up. "Are you in serious pain?"

"No", replied Jace. "Just sore. Very sore. I'm fine. Promise."

"Good", nodded Magnus pleased, his expression softening again. "Good boy. You need to tell me when you're in actual pain, especially afterward. I did not quite prepare you as thoroughly as I would have had I known I'd end up knotting you. Taking a knot when not prepared enough can leave some damage. And I wouldn't want that, never."

"It was fine", assured Jace, cheeks dark. "It... I liked it. I like it more rough. And I can take it."

"I'm sure you did. With all the little sounds you made", chuckled Magnus amused. "Come on, use your runes and heal yourself up enough to get showered."

At that, Jace frowned. "Nah, I'm good."

"Good?", echoed Magnus doubtfully. "Well, if you say so. Up you go, little Shadowhunter."

Jace huffed as he was being manhandled out of the bed, Magnus watching him with raised eyebrows. The blonde made it two steps on shaky legs before collapsing, surprisingly enough into the strong, waiting arms of Magnus, who pulled him close.

"That's what I thought", sighed Magnus and shook his head. "Don't be stubborn on this."

"I'm fine, Bane", growled Jace defensively. "If you wanna get rid of me, I can go."

Magnus gave him the _most_ unimpressed look before just hoisting him up into his arms. "I told you to go _get a shower_ , because my cum is literally dripping all over my floor. I was never talking about throwing you out of the loft, blondie. What, I got my fuck out of this and then I throw you away like a used toy? Really now. Stubborn, ridiculous little Shadowhunter."

Jace remained quiet, suddenly feeling ridiculously foolish. He was just... a one-night-stand kind of guy. In, out, literally outta the apartment, move on. He never stayed for breakfast or anything, so Magnus implying that he was hungry had for Jace meant the cue to make his exit.

Magnus carried him into a bathroom and then actually put him down in a very large tub. The warlock then walked around, getting some stuff. Towels, robes, some pink glittery mixture that he poured into the bathtub before filling it with warm water. Jace closed his eyes and relaxed into it as the water slowly started covering him. It smelt nice, soothing.

"There you go, sweetheart. That should ease the soreness a little", whispered Magnus.

He sat down next to the tub, gently running his fingers through Jace's hair. This was... nice. Jace wasn't used to this. An alpha taking care of him. Sighing contently, Jace leaned into Magnus' hand.

"Why won't you just use your runes?", inquired Magnus curiously.

He poured shampoo onto his hands and started massaging Jace's scalp in a way that made the omega feel like melting. "I like the reminder. Still feeling the knot the day after. Runes 'fix' that. It... takes the edge off, takes the fun out. Though I _honestly_ didn't think I would be this wobbly on my legs. What did you _do_ , Bane? Never been spanked this hard before _and_ knotted, on top of it..."

"You're welcome", smirked Magnus.

Jace rolled his eyes, though he didn't comment on it and just allowed Magnus to make him melt like this. After he was done, Jace washed out and, revitalized, got out of the tub. Though before he could towel himself dry, Magnus was already at it. He was very gentle. Once dried up, Magnus wrapped him up in very fluffy, comfortable robes that made his inner omega purr.

"You're purring. Interesting", hummed Magnus, tilting his head.

Jace's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. _Internally_ purring, not _actually_. The only person who had ever heard him purr was Alec, because they were parabatai and he only felt completely at ease when it was just him and his parabatai. He had never trusted another person enough to feel safe enough to let his inner omega out that much. He blushed and averted his eyes a little.

"Now what?", asked Jace, trying to act as though he had not just purred.

"Well, now the breakfast I proposed half an hour ago", grunted Magnus and rolled his eyes.

He wrapped an arm around Jace's waist to guide him, since Jace was still a little unsure on his feet. Jace allowed it, leaning against the alpha and enjoying his strength and his scent. They made their way back to the bedroom while sidestepping a couple cats. With a flick of his wrist did Magnus change the sheets and then summoning a large breakfast on trays after they got into the bed.

"Breakfast in bed, huh?", asked Jace, looking around. "And that's... basically... everything..."

Waffles, pancakes, croissants, rolls, bagels, bacon, cheese, scrambled eggs, fresh strawberries and blueberries. Raising his eyebrows, Jace reached for the pancakes. Damn, he had never had such a large breakfast before and it all looked and smelt delicious. Magnus smirked at him knowingly before digging in himself. Only after taking a bite did Jace realize just how starved he was.

"Easy, blondie, there's more than enough food here", pointed Magnus out, sounding amused.

" _You_ fucked me into oblivion last night. Now I'm starved shut up and hand me the bacon."

Laughing delighted, Magnus handed Jace the bacon. They ate mostly in silence and once Magnus was done, he leaned back and watched in fascination how the omega wolfed down everything that was still there. It pleased a primal part of Magnus that he had 1.) satisfied his omega in bed last night and 2.) was right now satisfying his omega and providing for him.

"What was your favorite?", inquired Magnus once they were both done and the blonde just collapsed against him, looking like he was in a food coma. "I mainly summoned everything because I do not know you well enough to know your favorite breakfast food. I admit that."

That made the omega look up at him, golden-blue eyes large in wonder. "Uh... My favorite is actually mu shu. I like eating cold left-overs for breakfast."

"That is... horrifyingly disgusting", grunted Magnus and shuddered.

Jace shrugged in an unapologetic way and snuggled up against Magnus' chest. "What now?"

"Mh?", grunted Magnus curiously, running his fingers over Jace's side.

"We had sex, we even ate. What now?", inquired Jace.

"Now today, or now on the long run?", asked Magnus and turned to properly look at Jace.

"...Both?", replied Jace with an honest shrug.

"Well, if you don't have any mission to attend or can get out of them, I wouldn't mind spending the day exactly where we are right now, in bed. Maybe another round of sex later on?", suggested Magnus thoughtfully. "And on the long run, I had hoped to continue like this. Continue with the courting and now also with the sex. A couple dates put in there."

"...Continue with the courting", echoed Jace with a frown.

"Yes. The... bike, the drinks, the flowers and chocolate?", offered Magnus a bit confused.

"Wait. Flowers and chocolate? Those were... from you. Huh", grunted Jace a little stunned.

He had been finding flowers and chocolates in his room lately. Somehow, he had assumed Luke just liked keeping fresh flowers in the apartment and that the chocolate was like trying to bribe Jace into staying and accepting him more. The Angel knew Luke was trying absolutely everything to make Jace feel comfortable and at home. That Magnus was _actually_ courting him though.

"What exactly did you think all of this was?", inquired Magnus curiously.

"Well. Sex", shrugged Jace. "You been undressing me at the club and during mission meetings for weeks now, buying me drinks. I figured you wanted sex."

"I literally gave you _a flying motorbike_ after we first met", stated Magnus, deliberately slowly. "Do you think that I give every one-night-stand I have a bike...?"

"I dunno. You're a bit weird, who knows", shrugged Jace.

Magnus huffed and swatted at Jace's chest. " _I'm_ weird. You're a gorgeous omega being courted by the most handsome and powerful alpha in all of New York, not even _noticing_ it. Who's weird here."

"...Did you just call yourself the most handsome alpha in all of New York?"

"Most handsome _and powerful_ ", corrected Magnus.

He wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and rolled them over to pin the blonde beneath himself. He stared for a moment at the way the golden-blonde hair sprawled out around Jace's head like a halo. Cupping Jace's cheek, Magnus kissed him slowly and deeply.

"I'm the High Warlock of New York", pointed Magnus out as he started kissing down Jace's chest, punctuating every argument with a new kiss. "I'm the most powerful warlock in all of New York. I'm rich. Very rich, if I may add. It just gathers over the years. I can provide for you."

Before Jace could argue, he was kissed on the lips. "I can afford to court you like you've never been courted before. I dialed it down after the bike because dear friends of mine told me that perhaps a bike as first courting gift was a _bit_ overboard. But I can dial it up again."

Again, Jace was not allowed to argue because he got kissed again. "I will take good care of you, blondie. Not just financially. I am going to take good care of you, as my omega. In every aspect. Why do you think I keep doing you and your little friends every favor you ask for?"

This time, Jace pushed against Magnus' chest to stop him from kissing him. "I assumed you had an ulterior motive, but I did not expect you to... So you want me... as your..."

"Mate. That's the word you seem to be missing. I figured I'd see where it could be going when I made the first gift, but the more I see of you, the more I learn of you, the more I _want_ you. I admit, after first meeting you it was just... the snark, the ass and those _eyes_ , those beautiful sky-blue and golden eyes", stated Magnus seriously. "I enjoy our banter and I... have to admit, that last night really did weigh in too. You were everything I enjoy in a lover, little one."

Jace narrowed his eyes at that, but he leaned up to kiss Magnus anyway. "I... enjoyed last night too. I never had an alpha take charge like that and... by the Angel, you look so handsome and I... never felt taken care of like I did this morning? So... if you... actually offer more of that..."

"I _am_ ", confirmed Magnus, peppering Jace's face with kisses. "As I said, I will take care of you. In every aspect. That means sexually, as well as the aftercare, of course. It also entails cuddling, which you do seem to enjoy thoroughly. It was also very _adorable_."

"Do _not_ -", growled Jace flustered. "-call me _adorable_ , Bane."

"You're adorable and I will continue calling you adorable, blondie", stated Magnus simply.

He grabbed Jace's hands and linked fingers with him. Jace arched into Magnus as they kissed again. Jace looked happier than Magnus had seen him since meeting. Laying back down, Magnus pulled the blonde against his chest and the omega gladly rested his head on Magnus' chest.

/break\

Jace had become a regular at Pandemonium. Dating the owner came with quite some perks there. Though he had to admit that his favorite part was when some drunk alpha would hit on him. Despite Jace being more than capable of defending himself and calling them off on it, he had come to enjoy having a protective alpha. Also, Magnus in possessive mode was insanely _hot_. There was just something to having an alpha who felt protective over him, who prioritized keeping Jace safe. Jace was very used to being the one to keep others safe. This was new.

"Hey, pretty. Wanna ditch this place? I could make your night."

Jace wrinkled his nose at the scent of the unpleasant and heavily intoxicated alpha. "I happen to like this place and I don't think _you_ are even capable of making my night."

The alpha snarled and reached out for him. Jace was fully prepared and capable of breaking the guy's hand if he was going to grab him, but before he could, blue magic stopped the hand and Magnus appeared behind the alpha. Eyes unglamoured and like a predator ready to tear the prey.

"As much as _touch_ him and I will _break_ you", warned Magnus, voice dark and dangerous.

Jace smirked pleased. He knew he shouldn't enjoy this, knew he had spent all of his life fighting to prove himself as an omega who could defend himself and was equal to alphas and betas. Yet here he was, thoroughly enjoying his alpha going all primal on a rivaling alpha. This was different though. Magnus _knew_ and never underestimated Jace, he just _also_ felt protective of him.

The drunk alpha was thrown out of the club and Magnus wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to guide him over toward the couch, where the alpha sat down comfortably and pulled his omega into his lap. Jace chuckled amused and got comfortable, nuzzling into Magnus. After a long, hard day of fighting on missions, it was oddly relaxing to have his alpha fight _for_ him, even on ridiculous matters. Resting a hand on Magnus' chest, Jace curled up a little, seeking all the protection and warmth his alpha had to offer. Magnus made him feel at ease, feel safe.

"Don't tell anyone I'm enjoying it when you go all alpha", whispered Jace.

"I'd never rattle you out", assured Magnus amused, kissing the top of Jace's head. "You're _my_ omega, after all. I live to protect you and your reputation, mh?"

"You're _so_ sappy", sighed Jace, shaking his head a little.

Magnus hummed in agreement, kissing down to Jace's neck, where Magnus' mate-mark sat. The alpha kissed the mark, his hands resting on Jace's hips. They had sealed the matebond only weeks ago, shortly after Jace had learned he was not in fact a Morgenstern, because it had shaken Jace's _entire_ world – suddenly, he had no last name anymore, he had no idea if he still belonged to Luke and Clary, who had become a family to him over the past months. On impulse, Magnus had reacted and offered Jace a last name, a family, a place to belong.

"Jace Bane", whispered Magnus, his voice a velvet purring.

"You really enjoy saying that way too much, Bane", chuckled Jace fondly.

"I really do... _Bane_ ", countered Magnus delighted, pecking Jace's lips.

It had reassured Jace a lot. Not just the fact that Magnus still wanted him, even without an identity and name. It had given Jace an anchor, a last name that would be permanent, that no one could take away from him again. And sure, Clary and Luke had assured him that even if there was no blood they shared, Jace was still part of their family. So had Izzy and Alec. But all their words didn't help with how much it had rattled him to learn everything he had thought he knew was not true after all.

Now he was Jonathan Christopher Bane, mate to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And with that, he had more easily come to accept this newest change in his life, because with Magnus, he could.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I tried to delay my OTP for a while so it'd last me longer? Because I didn't want to start this series out with all my favorites to then hangle from one new ship to try out to another. But here they are, courting and being cute! Because I love them! *^*_


	12. MeliornJace - Long Live the King

Jeliorn || Shadowhunters || Jeliorn || Long Live the King || Jeliorn || Shadowhunters || Jeliorn

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Long Live the King

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, wingfic, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Meliorn/Jace

Side Pairings: Maia/Clary, Simon/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Meliorn, Maia Roberts, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: It's been a year since their journey to Edom, yet Jace can't forget Meliorn – can't forget the way the bond had felt. But he hasn't seen Meliorn in a year. Maybe it's time he does something about it.

 **Long Live the King**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

"Boop boop."

Jace grinned as he tapped Simon's nose. The vampire frowned at him and huffed. Laughing softly, Jace backed off as they ended their sparring match. Grabbing his towel, Jace rubbed his face.

"So...", drawled Simon, eyes flickering from Jace's wings to his hair.

Frowning at that, Jace adjusted his bun a little. Some strands of the shorter hair in the front had come loose and fallen into his face. What was Simon getting at here?

"It's been a year, Jace", noted Simon slowly. "Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking around. I saw you lingering in Central Park, at the bridge..."

"So what?", grumbled Jace frustrated, spreading his wings.

He raised them, not necessarily in a threatening manner but in warning for the vampire to shut up. A perk of being a celestial bird of prey; one of the Nephilim, the half-angels. His wings were impressive, large and white with a golden cover on the outside. As always, Simon respectfully backed off at that. Amusingly enough. Jace huffed a little.

"It's been a year", repeated Simon again. "You've been... really hung up on Meliorn ever since, you know. That doesn't seem very healthy. Shouldn't you either, I don't know, talk to him or move on?"

Jace frowned and gritted his teeth at that. "I'm not hung up. It's not like I had a lot to do with him."

"Oh please. You're an omega and you were – _bound_ to an alpha. Even if it wasn't, you know, an actual mate-bond, it was still a bond you shared for a time. Besides, I am not the only one who saw you and Meliorn sneak off to your room during the wedding", pointed Simon out.

Jace's eyes widened and his cheeks maybe flushed a little.

/flashback – one year ago\

"On a scale of one to ten, how handsome do you think I am?"

"Like a nine", had been Jace's answer, with no hesitation.

And really, how could he not? Meliorn _was_ handsome. The Seelie was an alpha, with hypnotizing eyes, long black hair with blue streaks in them, well-trained and charming. Jace was an omega with eyes, honestly. He could _see_ and _appreciate_ a good-looking alpha.

And after Magnus was freed from Edom, things were supposed to simply be – left behind? It had been just this one mission. But it was a little different than anticipated.

"What do you mean you can't break the bond?", asked Jace a little distressed. " _Your_ bonds broke."

Clary shifted a little, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'm... sure yours will dissolve too? Just... give it a little time. I don't..."

"You don't _control_ it", grumbled Jace, baring his teeth just a little and raising his wings. "You just use them, without thinking on what you're doing!"

"Woah there, Herondale. Calm down", ordered Maia irritated, stepping between her girlfriend and Jace. "It's not her fault something went wrong."

"I mean, she keeps using runes she just makes up as it comes to her", muttered Alec beneath his breath, arms crossed. "Look. I'm grateful for what you did, Clary. But... maybe you should be more... careful with them. You don't know what they do."

Clary bit her lips, looking at Jace with a little guilt written over her face. "I'm sure it'll be fine?"

Jace took a deep breath and lowered his wings. He _hated_ this. Hated being unable to lie. It left him vulnerable. Not to mention, he could _feel_ the bond with Meliorn. The only bond he had ever experienced was his parabatai-bond with Alec. And this – this felt eerily similar. And it made him uncomfortable. He could feel this other person. This _alpha_.

"Jace...", started Clary, looking apologetic.

Jace just shook his head and left the room without another word. Without saying something else that'd hurt Clary's feelings, because he cared about her like a sister. He didn't want to hurt her. He knew he was right, he knew he had meant what he had said – she just did things, without thinking. Like opening the portal to Idris back when they had been looking for Valentine, both of them nearly drowning in Lake Lyn, left without a stele or a plan in Idris.

Clary did things, did them without thinking, without considering consequences, recklessly and fearlessly. And Jace _he understood_. He was reckless too and did things without thinking when he thought they were best. But... _usually_ he just got himself in trouble...

He heaved a sigh as he reached the rooftop and sat down, legs pulled up against his chest. He just stared out at the skyline of New York, trying to focus his thoughts. Being linked to Meliorn was making his mind feel all... jumbled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jace? I'm... sorry. I really am."

With a frown on his face did he turn to look at Clary. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you're only doing what you think is right and best and that you're doing everything to help and I _know_ we couldn't have done it any other way, but – this makes me feel so vulnerable and defenseless and I _hate_ feeling that way, feeling like I'm tied to this other person who isn't Alec, who I didn't choose. An alpha, at that. It makes me feel cornered and weak..."

The look on Clary's face was one of concern and worry. "And the whole not lying thing isn't really helping with that, huh? I'm still sorry though. You weren't wrong. I know I tend to do things without thinking them through. I know this... was dangerous. I..."

Instead of speaking any further, Clary wrapped her arms and wings around Jace to hug him close. Jace took a slow breath and leaned into the embrace. It was soothing. Jace had never been close to another omega before he had met Clary. It was... He had always thought it was stupid, that omegas craved omega-bonding, but it honestly helped him feel more grounded.

Jace wanted to tell her that it was going to be okay, that he was sure it'd pass with time and he would be fine. But he... couldn't lie right now. And every paranoid edge he had told him that it wasn't safe, that he wasn't safe, that he was left vulnerable and didn't know when it'd end.

/flashback|end\

"We had a one-night-stand. That was all", grunted Jace defensively, glaring pointedly at Simon. "I've been having one-night-stands with alphas since way before I met Meliorn and I've been having more since Meliorn too. Don't act like he's all that."

"I'll be repeating myself here, but I've seen you lingering at the bridge. I see you peeking into cabinet-meetings, hopeful he'll be there", countered Simon unimpressed.

"But he isn't, is he?", muttered Jace irritated. "He sent a pretty clear message when he stopped coming to cabinet-meetings after our one-night-stand. He doesn't want to see me. The bond's been dissolved and whatever drew us together is gone."

"...Clearly it is not", whispered Simon beneath his breath.

He frowned at Jace with worry in his eyes. That the two of them would ever end up as friends, honestly, Jace wasn't really sure about how that had happened. But then again, many things had changed in the past year. Jace's parabatai was living in Idris now, was the new Inquisitor after Imogen had retired to live in New York with her grandson. The irony of trading his parabatai for his grandmother... But portals existed. Jace still felt Alec, saw Alec, talked to Alec.

Still, Jace hadn't been able to follow Alec. Because Idris – it wasn't his pace. Jace was a _soldier_ , not a _politician_. He needed to be out there, on the field, to _do_ something.

"I'm going on patrol", grunted Jace to end this conversation, leaving Simon behind.

/break\

It was the next day that Jace was being summoned into the office of the heads of the Institute. Which, okay, he could _really_ use a mission right now, to get things out of his system. 'Things' that Simon Lewis had put there yesterday, rather unnecessarily. At least Simon had done one good thing then, if he told his fiance that Jace could use a distraction. He forced a smile as he opened the door, just to have the smile slip away when he didn't just come face to face with the parabatai pair currently running the New York Institute. Isabelle and Clary sat behind their double-desk, looking all professional and serious... and right behind them stood the Inquisitor.

"Alec...?", asked Jace slowly. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you'd come?"

The smile returned to his lips as he approached Alec and wrapped his arms and wings around his parabatai. They saw each other at least once a week – mandatory Sunday family dinners, so very, very _normal_ – but it still felt like eternity. Alec laid his arms around Jace's shoulders, his wings engulfing Jace in the safest cocoon Jace could imagine.

"I'm here on business", chuckled Alec.

"Wait. So I am here for a mission?", asked Jace surprised.

"You are", confirmed Clary, her hands folded under her chin.

She was smiling at him sweetly, which was never a good thing in Jace's experience. He raised his wings in suspicion as soon as him and Alec stepped away from each other. Though Jace had to admit, Clary and Isabelle made a good pair, having become parabatai a month after the war had finally ended and taking over the New York Institute after Alec had left for Idris.

"Okay. What's important enough that the high and mighty Inquisitor has to come over?"

"Well, not _that_ important, but Clary and I agreed that you'd not listen to us when we'd send you, so I figured we'd do some emotional blackmail by getting _your_ parabatai", shrugged Isabelle.

The way she said that made Jace smile a little. _Your_ parabatai, something that Isabelle now understood. It had overwhelmed her at first, the bond and feelings and just _how much_ it truly meant. Hearing it from Alec and Jace had never, and would have never, been enough to explain it to her. She only understood it now that she was parabatai with Clary.

"...What are you up to?", asked Jace wearily.

"I", started Alec, very much emphasizing that pronoun. "Need this delivered to the Seelie Realm. And _you_ are going to do that, Jace. No, no Seelie can just come pick this up. I need it specifically delivered to the king, no middle-men aside from the one I am currently talking to."

"Why me?", asked Jace with a glare, accepting the folder shoved at him.

Clary and Isabelle exchanged a secretive smile before each of the girls took a folder that looked identical to the one Jace was now holding. Jace grew more and more suspicious about the set-up.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I think Maia and Simon are already waiting for us", chimed Clary, linking pinkies with her parabatai. "Double-date _and_ Head of the Institute duties in one go."

"We're very efficient like that", agreed Isabelle. "Say hi to Meliorn from me, Jace."

They left their own office, leaving Jace at his parabatai's mercy. Alec had that no-nonsense glare etched into his features, his arms crossed and wings not raised but also not lowered and relaxed; exactly enough to convey that Jace did not have any room to play here.

"What's this?", asked Jace with a frown.

"The accords. With how much we've worked together, how well we've worked together, over the past year, I thought it was time to fully revamp them. I want them hand-delivered to the leaders of the Downworld. Copies have been handed out to all institute heads. Clary is going to deliver it to the alpha of the New York pack, Isabelle will be delivering it to the leader of the New York clan. Andrew already took his to deliver to the High Warlock of Brooklyn", replied Alec. "And I want _you_ to do the delivery to the Seelie Realm, because you're my parabatai and I trust you."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jace made did the math in his head before he glared rather fiercely at Alec, his wings flaring up. "What the _fuck_ , Alec. Underhill is dating Lorenzo Rey. Izzy and Simon are engaged. And Clary and Maia are mated to each other."

"Yes. All people I can trust to deliver the documents", stated Alec simply. "And you're my parabatai. I trust you do handle this mission."

"This is bullshit and you and me both know it", grunted Jace with a glare. "Simon and Isabelle set you up to this, because they're worried for me and want me to 'move on' and 'get closure' or whatever. I don't need either of that. Like I told them, I'm _not_ hung up on Meliorn."

There was a stretch of silence between them before Alec reached a gentle wing out to brush against Jace's. "Don't think they're the only ones worried for you, parabatai. I can feel your turmoil. Not... being here... I can't pinpoint it. Simon enlightened me to an interesting pattern, between the bond acting up and you lingering outside the Seelie Realm. Talk to me, Jace. If you can explain this all to me, then forget the mission."

Jace wanted to say that there was nothing to explain, but he knew Alec knew better. Heaving a sigh, Jace leaned forward against his parabatai's chest. Alec gladly wrapped his wings around Jace, soothing him, trying to coax the omega into talking. Alec was always soothing; the blessing of betas. They weren't threatening, they were generally a very calm presence.

"It's the bond", whispered Jace softly. "You and Lorenzo didn't feel it like this, because you're both betas. But I'm an omega, he's an alpha. It... It was _intense_ and strange and on top of that, it was also... I was so vulnerable, only being able to tell the truth. This bond had left me vulnerable alone with an alpha..."

"And he took advantage of that?", asked Alec tensely.

" _No_. And that's it", sighed Jace, nuzzling into Alec's chest. "He teased, but he never overstepped. And when he... when we were in bed together, it was... He was so _considerate_ and kept making sure if it was truly what I wanted. The bond just made everything feel _so_ much more intense."

Alec hummed and ran his fingers through Jace's feathers gently. "And?"

"And then the bond broke and I haven't seen Meliorn since", muttered Jace frustrated. "It's... It's _stupid_ to be this hung-up. After a year. But he's an alpha I had a bond with, an actual bond that, while not exactly like the bond we share, it was still... it connected us in a way I've never felt before and he was...And then the bond was broken, he had gotten a good fuck out of it, things were over."

Jace paused, taking a rattled breath. "I don't know if it was the link, or if this is just my stupid omega-nature rearing its ugly head, but the fact that Meliorn just... never showed his face again? He literally stopped attending cabinet meetings after our one-night-stand. That's... That's really a hard to misinterpret message right there and I'm just so frustrated with myself for not being able to shake him, you know? I mean, I had one-night-stands with alphas I knew personally before. It really is that stupid bond, huh? That made it feel like _more_ to me."

"...It's a hard to misinterpret message and yet you managed to misinterpret it and if you hadn't bottled it up so long and talked to me, or anyone", started Alec and sighed. "Meliorn stopped going to cabinet-meetings because that's a knight's job. He's the _king_."

"...What?", asked Jace slowly, looking up at his parabatai.

"Jonathan killed the Seelie Queen. You know that. You know there's a Seelie King. How... How did you not know that Meliorn is king now?", asked Alec and shook his head. "If you had opened up about this sooner – I've been prodding you for this for months now – then I could have told you that him not being at cabinet-meetings is really nothing personal."

And granted, it did play unfortunately here that everyone simply referred to the ruler of the Seelies by title and never actually by their names. Still, somehow, Alec had expected that _someone_ would have brought this up with Jace... somehow. Preferably, of course, Meliorn himself.

"Okay", nodded Jace with a frown. "Fine. I'll make your delivery."

Alec had a feeling there was a hook here. Something he was right now missing, because why would Jace now willingly agree? He had prepared himself for _more_ arguments. Still, not look a gifted horse in the mouth for now. He was going to check in with Jace again tomorrow evening.

/break\

Jace was mildly uncomfortable as he entered the Seelie Realm. He had avoided this. But in the end, Alec was probably right after all. And what he had said yesterday... Meliorn was the Seelie King now. That explained everything, really. The _king_. He didn't _need_ a Shadowhunter longing for him.

All Jace needed to do was deliver the accords, see Meliorn as the king, surrounded by adoring Seelie omegas, showing just how much Meliorn didn't need all of this. That should give Jace the needed push to get _over_ this. It should be all he needed and then he could move on.

He held his head high and his wings tense as he approached the palace. Only that he didn't get very far because an overly eager alpha guard growled and held a lance to Jace's throat.

"The king does not expect any visitors", stated the alpha.

He was growling again, trying to intimidate the delicate, little omega. Oh, how absolutely done Jace was with alphas like that, posturing and acting like omegas were inferior and stood no chance. Jace ground his teeth and leaned in even more, glaring viciously at the alpha.

"Your king might not, but I have business with him", growled Jace back.

The lance pressed into Jace's skin, short of breaking it, but before it could, a voice called out. "That's _enough_. You will drop your weapon _now_."

The Seelie did so immediately and turned to kneel at the approaching alpha. Meliorn. Jace swallowed hard and self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. It reached down slightly past his collarbone by now and today, like most days, he had let Izzy do his hair. She had done four thin, small braids, two on either side of his head, leading to the back of his head, to hold back the rest of his hair falling loosely over his shoulders, the four braids met and joined into a thicker one.

Suddenly, he felt very stupid for growing out his hair. He had started growing it out after their one-night-stand. Then the next cabinet-meeting had come around and Meliorn wasn't there. And okay, Jace knew with the death of the queen, everyone in the Seelie Realm must be very busy, so Jace waited and kept growing his hair out, because Meliorn had said he'd like it and – and for the first time in Jace's life, he _wanted_ to impress an alpha.

/flashback\

Jace was mildly hungover and so exhausted when he woke up. He felt the echo of Meliorn's lips all over his skin last night, the feeling of his hands. Jace hissed softly as he rolled over. He was going to be sore, unless he used an iratze, but... he didn't really want to.

"You're awake, angel", noted Meliorn with a smile. "Good morning."

The Seelie was rolled onto his side, watching Jace. For a moment, Jace looked from Meliorn's eyes to his lips, before he simply leaned in and kissed the alpha. Before Jace could move away again, Meliorn wrapped his fingers around Jace's neck and pulled him in deeper.

"How are you feeling?", asked Meliorn gently.

"So _sore_. You really fucked me into oblivion last night, I can feel you all over. Not just your cock, but I can feel your hands and lips on me", blurted Jace before he frowned.

"And the bond hasn't broken over night either, I see", noted Meliorn delighted before kissing Jace's cheek, his fingers running through Jace's feathers. "Your wings are a mess. I pulled a little too hard last night, didn't I? Do you want me to help you with them?"

Jace blinked a bit surprised at that. "I've never let anyone but Alec groom my wings because Valentine used to brea... to break them to punish me and keep my grounded for hours or days."

There was an expression on Meliorn's face that was somewhere between concerned, protective and understanding, before he carefully removed his fingers from Jace's wings. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Jace. I would _never_ harm you."

It made Jace's breath hitch. Because Meliorn was a Seelie, Meliorn couldn't lie to him, couldn't deceive him and lure him in like Valentine had, like others did, making him believe empty phrases just to hurt him. Without thinking on it, Jace leaned in to kiss Meliorn again.

"Okay", whispered Jace softly. "Have you ever groomed a Shadowhunter's wings before?"

"Are you sure?", asked Meliorn a little surprised.

"Yes. I don't... I don't know if it's the bond between us, or the fact that you can't lie, but I trust you when you say that you won't harm me", replied Jace honestly.

"Then, to answer your question, no I have not. Can you teach me?", asked Meliorn with a smile.

Jace sat up with a mild wince and spread his wings wide. He explained by showing on the inside of the wings, the parts he could easily reach himself. Meliorn watched him attentively before carefully copying what Jace did. Even though Jace trusted Meliorn for some reason, he still also felt tense at first. With the time, he started relaxing though. Closing his eyes and relaxing into Meliorn's touch. Once Meliorn was done, he gently kissed Jace's cheek and brushed his hair out of his face.

"You have beautiful hair. I'm sure it would look stunning if you'd grow it out", noted Meliorn.

/flashback|end\

"My king, there had been no announcement-", argued the guard.

"We are allied with the Shadowhunters. We do not threaten our guests", stated Meliorn.

The guard got up from his kneeling position, while Meliorn turned to look at Jace for only a moment, seemingly surprised as he realized that it wasn't just _any_ Shadowhunter. The king's eyes were dark as he tilted his head and looked at the small cut on Jace's neck, from the lance.

Meliorn turned his back to Jace and laid a hand around the guard's neck before whispering low enough so Jace could not hear it. "And if you _ever_ lay _a single finger_ on this one, I will make you _regret_ it. Are we clear?"

The guard gulped visibly as Meliorn easily cut him exactly where Jace was now spotting a cut. "O... Of course, my king. I apologize, I did not know-"

"Now you do so never make that mistake again", hissed Meliorn beneath his breath. "Go."

Putting on a smile again, he turned around to face Jace once more. His eyes were immediately drawn back to the cut on Jace's neck and he had the urge to hurt the guard more. All the better he had dismissed the alpha; he was the king, he should not let his personal feelings get between himself and his subjects. Still, this was not just some random Shadowhunter sent in the name of the Clave. This was _his_ Shadowhunter. And oh, he looked truly stunning.

"I was right", stated Meliorn pleased as he reached a hand out to gently brush a loose strand of golden-blonde hair out of Jace's face. "It _does_ suit you very well. You look breathtaking."

Jace simply blinked at him, looking confused. "Really? That's... all you have to say? Compliment me for looking pretty? I _know_ how pretty I look. I don't need you to tell me that."

Meliorn frowned at that, feeling as confused as Jace looked. The blonde was acting different than the last time they had met. He had been so open, gentle as he leaned into every bit of affection that Meliorn had to offer, in a way that Meliorn had never experienced with an omega before. Jace had allowed himself to be so soft with him and Meliorn had come to a simple conclusion at that; Jace needed to be _protected_. Yes, the Shadowhunter was a force to be reckoned with. But he was also someone who had suffered a lot in his life and was trying to lock it all away and handle it alone. He was an omega who deserved an alpha to carry that burden with him, someone the omega would feel safe with to open up and be soft with. And the simple conclusion was that Meliorn should be that alpha, that Meliorn would be foolish not to be. But something was different now.

"Leave us", called Meliorn out with a frown.

"Your highness-", started one of the remaining guards, unwilling to leave their king alone.

"You heard me", interrupted Meliorn displeased. " _All_ of you. Leave us."

King's orders. A thing that he truly enjoyed because people actually listened to him. The servants and guards bowed before leaving. Meliorn offered Jace a smile and his arm. The Shadowhunter was reluctant for only a moment before he accepted it with a faint blush gracing his cheeks.

"What's wrong?", asked Meliorn with mild concern.

"What's-", started Jace stunned, side-eyeing Meliorn before he shook his head. "Forget it. Here. I'm just... here because the Inquisitor asked me to give you the revised accords."

Meliorn accepted them, though he looked at Jace with the same confusion still. "Thank you for dropping them off in person. I was hoping to get to see you again."

"Sure", snorted Jace and shook his head. "You know what. I did what I came for. I got other things to do. So... see you when I see you, I guess. Whenever that may be."

Furrowing his brows, Meliorn watched the omega leave. This was... not the anticipated outcome. He had hoped to bring Jace in for at least a dinner, perhaps some love-making, definitely to spend some time with Jace while the blonde was here. Still, Jace left and all that remained was the... lingering scent of an upset omega, as well as one loose feather that was slowly falling to the ground.

/break\

Isabelle felt like a queen on her throne when she sat in her office. She had never quite seen herself in a leading role, not really. Then again, she had never lived up to the expectations, had she? Standing in the shadows of Jace and Alec. But here she was, head of the New York Institute. Well, co-head. And since both their partners were Downworlders, the set of parabatai ruled side by side, instead of the traditional match-up of a mated pair leading.

"Hey, boss woman. We just got back from our mission", announced Simon.

He had a dopey smile on his lips as he walked up to Izzy and kissed her. He really liked dating the boss and Isabelle found it, honestly, quite endearing. And even though he didn't _have_ to attend missions himself anymore, considering he was actually the leader of the New York clan by now – with Raphael off, living an honest, happy, mundie life and Heidi dead, the clan had been in serious need of an overhaul. She smiled as Simon sat down on her desk. Only that they were interrupted before they could do any more than greet each other, because a fire-message flew by.

"What's it say?", asked Simon curiously as he watched Isabelle's face.

His fiance (he liked saying and thinking that) had her brows furrowed at the message. "It's... a summon to the Seelie Court. Apparently, the king wants to see me."

"Wasn't Jace there... yesterday?", asked Simon confused.

He reached a hand out for Isabelle's wing, gently running his fingers over her soft feathers. It made Isabelle hum pleased and lean into the touch, a small smile on her lips as she waved the fire-message back and forth a few times.

"I think that's just it. Or, it better be. Whatever this is, I think that Meliorn wants to talk to me about Jace. Because I'm his best bet there", hummed Isabelle mischievously.

"...What are you planning?", asked Simon concerned. "Do I have to get Clary and Maia for an intervention? Because the face you're making is _scary_."

"Don't sorry", sighed Isabelle and leaned in to peck Simon's lips. "I'm just going to... help them."

Simon didn't look like he bought that, but he also knew Isabelle better than to argue with her here.

/break\

Meliorn smiled as he welcomed his second favorite Shadowhunter to his court. She was still very dear to him, but what they had was carnal alone, there had never been that mental connection, that – well, that _bond_. It had changed things for Meliorn, changed them fundamentally.

"Isabelle, it's good to see you", greeted Meliorn with a fond look.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close enough to kiss her cheek. Though as they parted again, the look on Isabelle's face was not as friendly as he would have expected. They had parted on amicable terms? Neither of them had held any ill will toward the other, both knowing that what they shared had been purely sexual of nature; neither of them had expected a mate-bond out of it – and as far as Meliorn was informed, Isabelle was currently in the late courting-phase with the Daylighter. So what could have put that look on her face...?

"Let me guess, your little summon isn't just to catch up. It's about Jace", prompted Isabelle.

"Cutting to the chase. That's what I always liked about you, Isabelle", smiled Meliorn as he guided her toward where they had more privacy. "Yes, it is. I was very pleased to see him yesterday, he... however seemed rather distant and he... left as quickly as possible."

"Well, what were you expecting?", asked Isabelle, both her eyebrows raised high.

"It has been a bit since I saw him, so I had hoped we could get caught up", offered Meliorn. "I wanted to show him the court. The parts he has not seen yet..."

"The royal bed chambers?", supplied Isabelle.

"Among others", replied Meliorn, not even trying to twist his words, knowing that he was going to get farther with Isabelle if he didn't try to bend the truth too much in this case. "Of course. We had a lot of fun the last time, after all. I missed his body and wouldn't have minded spending a few hours with him in bed too. Getting caught up can be wonderful pillow talk."

"Really? You...", started Isabelle before she sighed and shook her head, sounding disappointed. "I know that you and me, we had our on again off again thing of hooking up whenever we met, but..."

"There are no social rules in your society to forbid an alpha and omega from sexual encounters during courting, are there?", asked Meliorn, genuinely confused by now.

That gave Isabelle pause and she stared at him like he had just grown a second head. "...What? Courting? Is... What do you mean with that?"

"I know I haven't had the time to focus on him yet", sighed Meliorn frustrated. "The former queen has left me with quite a lot to take care of. There was so much to do. And he surely deserves more focus than half-hearted attention every now and then. I wanted to get my court in order before I'd approach him and start officially courting him."

"I want to ask if you're serious, but since you can't lie...", whispered Isabelle, shaking his head. "Meliorn... did you forget that time works differently here than in our world? That time _feels_ different to us mortals than to you immortals? It's been _a year_. He hasn't heard from you, or seen you in a year. _To him_ , all of this looks like you got your one-night-stand out of it and didn't waste another thought on him. Not to mention, he apparently didn't even know you were king now. He figured you ditched your position in the Downworld cabinet to avoid him or something."

"That's ridiculous", pointed Meliorn out, looking a little disturbed.

"A _year_ , Meliorn", emphasized Isabelle again. "A year since you last had sex and now that he comes here for a mission, you wanna have sex with him again. What did you expect he'd think?"

Meliorn sat down for a moment. He might have forgotten that the short-lived mortals did perceive time differently than Seelies. What felt much longer due to their shorter lives was to Meliorn a far more durable time-period. A year could pass rather quickly to him. Not to mention...

"You can't forget just how busy that past... year... was for us. For me", argued Meliorn with a frown. "For us Seelies, a change in ruler is not exactly something that happens regularly. She was only our _second_ queen. We don't have the kind of protocols and routine that your kind has to a change in rulers. Lest not forget just _how_ she died. She was brutally murdered by a Shadowhunter. That put things into perspective in the realm, Isabelle. The Seelie Realm was in chaos, we had to find an order, find a successor – and then _I_ had to figure out how to be a king and put order here."

"That...", started Isabelle. "Okay, yes, I – and Jace too probably – hadn't considered that."

"I... couldn't simply seek him out just like that, Isabelle. I'm the king now. And he is the son of Valentine", continued Meliorn firmly. "Just like the murderer of our last queen. What kind of impression would that have left, for the new king to immediately start courting the brother of my predecessor's murderer? I had to establish myself first before I can even think of seeking him out. I didn't want him to be shunned by my people, I want him to be accepted by them, respected as my chosen one. For that, I had to become a respected king myself first."

"...Okay. Okay, you actually make some very valid points", admitted Isabelle and frowned. "But that doesn't change the impression it left on Jace. The _understandable_ impression it left. Because for an omega, who is... expecting _something_ from an alpha, to not hear a single word from them in a year...? You have to understand how that all looks to him and how it makes him feel."

"I do", replied Meliorn with a torn expression on his face. "I can see how my behavior must have looked to him. I understand that a... mortal wouldn't just wait around for a year. He must have moved on, after all of his heroics, he must have many eager alphas trying to court him."

That put a curious smile on Isabelle's lips, one that confused Meliorn a little. "Meliorn. Did you see his hair, when he was here?"

"Yes. It looks gorgeous on him", hummed Meliorn, a faint, longing smile on his lips at the thought.

"He grew it out _for you_ ", pointed Isabelle out gently. "Because you said that you think it'd look good on him. So he started growing it out because he wanted to impress you, the next time he'd see you. And even when you didn't show up to the cabinet-meetings, he never cut it. Actually, he usually puts it up in a simple bun during missions, for practicality reasons, but yesterday morning, he asked me to do his hair. I... don't think he'd preen himself like that if he didn't still want to impress you. He's still very hung-up on you, but you hurt him. Not intentionally, but still. So the ball is currently in your court and it's your move next."

"I understand", nodded Meliorn, quite relieved.

"But", continued Isabelle pointedly, her hand on her Seraph-blade. "If you hurt him again, and if you ever hurt him on purpose, you will not just have me to justify yourself to. Are we clear?"

"Very", nodded Meliorn, faintly amused by the threat. "Thank you for your help."

Isabelle returned his smile as she hugged him. "I care about you, Meliorn. I know you're a good guy. I want Jace to be happy. I _want_ you to to be able to work this out. Don't screw it up."

/break\

Jace was two seconds from taking a pair of scissors to his hair. He was sitting in front of his mirror, glaring at his braided hair. Meliorn had _liked_ it. And Jace... kind of _hated_ that. He hated the way it had made him feel when Meliorn had complimented him, he hated the way it made him feel that he had been praised by the alpha, had been appreciated by the alpha. His inner omega was curled together and purring contently at the feeling of being complimented by his alpha, of pleasing his alpha. All Jace had wanted to do when Meliorn had brushed his hair out of his face was lean into the touch, nuzzle into the hand and _actually_ purr before curling against his alpha.

Which was why Jace had basically fled the Seelie Realm. It was too tempting to be still desired by Meliorn; he was _not_ going to be some side-piece for the king to enjoy and then discard once again. No. Meliorn was the king now, he had his fair pick among socially appropriate partners to rule at his side, _if_ the king would want to settle down. Certainly not some Shadowhunter; that would be quite the outrageous scandal. Seelies, they were an old race and an immortal race at that, their memory was different and while Shadowhunters had been _slowly_ progressing – and while Seelies were generally more open-minded about casual things, it was more serious when said relationships were also more serious. Seelies slept around, but when it came to mates, they traditionally did only settle with each other. Helen and her brother Mark were a good example of that; despite having two children with a Shadowhunter, their mother didn't enter a matebond with their father.

Partially, Jace understood because for a mortal to enter a matebond with an immortal, it was – aside from being turned by a vampire – the only way to achieve immortality (and with all the perks of, you know, _not dying_ ). This was considered a gift not given lightly. And then there was the fact that the Seelies were a very isolated race, literally living in their own realm rather than mingling. Which also complicated certain aspects of a lasting relationship.

But, Jace had been stupidly hopeful that he could be one of the rare exceptions. Not anymore though. Meliorn was _the king_. The Seelie King. This was ridiculously unrealistic, truly.

Heaving a sigh, he put the scissors down and glared at his image one last time. Damn Meliorn for being right. He looked so good with his hair like this; he wasn't going to rob humanity of that just because he was pissed at one alpha. Instead, he raised his wings and decided to do some self-grooming. Grooming always calmed him and the more often he did it himself, the less he would require someone else's help. While he loved Clary and Izzy, he really did, they weren't _Alec_. With Alec living in Idris, the parabatai didn't just get to have a daily grooming session as they used to. But Jace was making due. He... always did. That was who he was; he was adaptive.

Suddenly, he heard rustling under his bed. Wearily, he got up and grabbed his blade to investigate. It was most likely rather one of the kids than an actual demon (seriously, who'd hide under his bed? Azazel or Madzie? Chances were it was Madzie playing hide and seek with Tavvy Blackthorn).

"What in the... You're not Madzie", muttered Jace stunned.

He slowly put his Seraph-blade aside before crawling enough under the bed to pull the little invader out from beneath. Large, brown eyes blinked at him, nose twitching. Jace accidentally got too close to it as he glared at it and the little invader leaned forward and licked his nose.

"What. No. Don't be _cute_!", grunted Jace in frustration.

He sat down with his legs crossed, holding the bunny up to glare at it, though it was very hard to glare at something so adorable that was trying to be affectionate with him. The bunny had mismatched fur – brown and white – and it had floppy ears and large, innocent eyes that stared at him curiously. It also had a red ribbon tied around its neck. Frowning, Jace put it down between his legs and untied the large bow. There was a scroll attached to the bow.

"My dearest angel", started Jace, wiggling his nose at that. "I know this will not make up for the... months I haven't been there for you, but I hope she will bring you warmth and affection while I am not with you now. Please accept her as..."

Jace choked on his words, unable to read them aloud. Instead, he turned to stare at the bunny who just looked at him innocently. Meliorn couldn't be _serious_ about this. Glaring pointedly, Jace gathered up the bunny and stormed out of the room to track down Isabelle.

"Izzy!", exclaimed Jace as he entered the office.

"No need to knock, Jace. Not like we could be doing business in here", drawled Isabelle.

"...You know it's more likely to catch you and Simon making out than actually interrupt a 'business meeting' in here, right?", countered Maia amused.

She was sitting with Clary, sharing lunch with the heads of the Institute, apparently. Jace groaned, frustrated by them. Seriously, it was hard to find the heads without their respective partners. Sure, over the past year, Jace had befriended _both_ Maia and Simon, but still sometimes he just wanted to be alone with his sisters, but some things couldn't be changed.

"Iz, Meliorn!", started Jace frustrated. "This isn't okay, he can't _cheat_!"

"Wait. He cheated on you?", asked Maia, eyes flashing green. "I'll cut him into stripes."

Now if that wasn't surprisingly flattering. Though Isabelle and Clary looked as ready to commit murder. Still, it was very nice to know that his family had his back. And yes, Maia was practically family considering she and Clary were courting – and Clary was still like a sister to Jace, even though they had found out they weren't blood over a year ago.

"No, not that kind of cheating", clarified Jace hastily. "...At least not that I know of, I mean we had one one-night-stand so it's not like he owed me celibacy for the past year. No, he just sent me... this, with that letter attached to it and... how am I supposed to return a gift when it licks my nose and looks at me with those big, brown eyes, huh?"

"...That's a bunny", pointed Clary out helpfully. "What."

"That's a _courting gift_ ", corrected Isabelle high-pitched as she read the letter to the end.

"That's unusual", noted Maia, one eyebrow raised. "At least, life-ones. Among wolves-"

"No, no, babe, I _love_ you but don't ruin the fluffy little bunny for me", interrupted Clary.

Maia chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss Clary gently. Jace rolled his eyes and adjusted the bunny on his arms. She nuzzled into him and licked his cheek comfortingly.

"So, what's the problem? You don't want a bunny?", asked Maia curiously.

"...I mean, no. But also how could I give her away again?", sighed Jace, caressing the bunny's forehead gently. "She's... soft and cute. Urgh. But why would Meliorn do this?"

"Because he's as hung up on you as you are on him but he's been too busy, you know, _being king of the Seelie Realm_ to act on it so far?", offered Isabelle before biting into her sandwich.

"Sure", snorted Jace in disbelief and rolled his eyes.

"Well, what's your theory?", asked Clary, eyebrows raised. "I mean, he's a Seelie. He can't lie. So him telling you this is a courting gift means it's _a courting gift_. So, what other goal could courting have than... a matebond?"

That gave Jace pause. She was right. He couldn't lie. So he really meant it. But...

"But he's the Seelie King", muttered Jace, his argument sounding weak even to himself.

"Ooh, does that mean Jace will be the Seelie Queen?", asked Maia teasingly.

"Royal consort. Only a Seelie can rule the Seelie Realm", noted Isabelle.

"This is ridiculous", snorted Jace and shook his head. "I'm not going to be the royal consort of the Seelie King. I don't know _what_ this is, but _that_ can't be it."

The three women in front of him gave him nearly identical, unimpressed looks at that. Huffing to himself, Jace left the office again, with the bunny tucked under his chin.

/break\

"Oh my _god_! What is that?! Why is it growling at me? Help, Jace, it's trying to eat me!"

Jace groaned softly as he woke up and pulled his wing back to see why exactly Simon Lewis was in his bedroom, screeching. What he found... would serve as blackmail material for the next decade. Jace quickly grabbed his phone from his nightstand and started filming as Simon was standing on a chair, clinging onto the backrest, while the bunny was standing in front of the chair, growling.

"Simon... are you... are you afraid of bunnies?", snorted Jace amused.

"It's growling! I didn't even know bunnies _could_ do that!", exclaimed Simon distressed.

Sighing and having some mercy on the vampire, Jace got off his bed and walked over to pick up the bunny and gently stroking her fur. "It's okay, Wenut. This silly vampire is not a threat to me."

"...Did you... seriously get a guard-bunny? That's... unconventional", muttered Simon.

He wearily got off the chair once the bunny was contained by Jace. "This is Wenut and as Izzy, Clary and Maia one hundred percent already told you, she was a courting gift."

"Ye—eah. But no one mentioned the sharp teeth and growling", argued Simon.

"She's not a mundie bunny", snorted Jace amused. "Who do you think dug the first portal into the Seelie Realm? They're magical, powerful creatures. Clary told me about this one... this... story about it. A girl, following a bunny into the Seelie Realm."

"...If you're telling me that _Alice in Wonderland_ is based on true facts, I'm just-", started Simon.

Jace looked amused while nuzzling Wenut. "Anyway, yeah. Magical creature, very powerful and also traveling through dimensions without portals. I think she was mainly a present to protect me."

Wenut looked pleased with herself as she leaned up to lick Jace's cheek, making the Shadowhunter smile softly. Simon bit his lips from commenting, because if there was one thing the big, badass Shadowhunter didn't want to hear it was that he looked adorable and soft when cuddling bunnies.

"So—o, you and Meliorn, huh?", asked Simon totally casually.

"You suck at this, Lewis", noted Jace dryly and sat down with Wenut on his lap.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just... I've been watching you moon over Meliorn for a year now. I'm gone to visit Becky for one weekend and when I come back, you are being courted by him! Boy, you're fast."

"I'm not... I didn't _do_ anything. I barely even talked to him when I was in the Seelie Realm", sighed Jace and flopped back down on his bed. "Tell me what to do, Simon."

"...Go back and talk to him?", offered Simon with a shrug. "You like him, he's courting you so he must like you back. Talk to him about this. You're doing everything totally out of order, after all. First you had sex, then you didn't talk for a year, now he's courting you. This is messed up."

Jace frowned at that and curled together around Wenut, patting his bunny. "I hate when you're right, Lewis. It's really obnoxious and makes it hard to argue with you."

Simon just grinned at him smugly, causing Jace to roll his eyes annoyed.

/break\

Meliorn sat up in his throne with a pleased smile when a guard led Jace toward him. "Twice in one week. I take it, you liked the gift, then?"

His smile froze a little when he noticed the bunny poking out of the hood of Jace's black hoodie. That... That was more adorable than it had any right to be? Meliorn bit his lips. Yes. Yes, he had chosen the right one. This was _his_ , his future mate, and Meliorn knew it.

"Wee and me are getting along well", replied Jace with a shrug, tilting his head some.

"Wee?", echoed Meliorn, a curious frown on his face.

"Wenut. She is an Egyptian goddess of swiftness", explained Jace. "But she's also a wee little bunny, as Clary keeps pointing out. So, I usually call her Wee these days."

"A very strong name", nodded Meliorn amused. "Would you like to go on a walk with me, or have you only come to make a delivery again...?"

"No. I'm... here for you", replied Jace, swallowing. "Yeah, let's... take a walk together. Talk."

Meliorn dismissed the guards who immediately wanted to trail after them. This was the Seelie Realm, he was safe. Jace was no threat to him. Offering the omega a smile, Meliorn rested a hand on Jace's lower back. It earned him a small little shudder from the Shadowhunter.

"I... waited for you", started Jace after they had left the Seelie Court. "I waited for you for a year. I... this is stupid, but I grew my hair out for you and the first cabinet-meeting after the dust had settled again, I was eager to see if you'd _notice_ , because it had only been three months and it hadn't been _that_ grown out yet. But you weren't there. And I figured, okay, the queen was dead, you had more to sort. But then, the first cabinet-meeting with a Seelie representative rolled around again and it wasn't you and I hadn't heard anything from you. Tell me, what did you think _I_ would think?"

"I wasn't thinking about what you would be thinking", admitted Meliorn, voice gentle as he reluctantly removed his hand from the omega next to him. "These are not excuses, these are _reasons_ , but... my government had just fallen apart. I was very busy helping to rebuild it and then I was suddenly leading it, a role I had never seen myself in. I was stretched thin and – and time, time feels different for my kind than it does for yours. I didn't even think that it was this long for you."

Jace looked at him wearily, as though he didn't like how much sense Meliorn was making, so Meliorn continued. "Like I said, they're not excuses. We had sex and I left you without another word for a year. You must have thought that I had gotten what I wanted and moved on. And I _am_ truly sorry for that, because that is not the impression I wanted to leave."

They paused and Meliorn walked around Jace to stand in front of him. The honesty of Meliorn's words was what floored Jace. Yes, Seelies couldn't lie, but they knew how to weasel their way around pure, raw honesty. The fact that Meliorn chose to put it all out like this for him meant a lot.

"The bond we shared, I had never felt anything like it", continued Meliorn, grasping one of Jace's hands to lift it up and kiss its knuckles. "I've lived my life with casual, meaningless sex. To pass the time. For fun. But this bond, for the first time I felt what it was like to be tied to someone. I always assumed it to be a burden, but it was... uplifting. And you..."

For a moment, Meliorn stopped talking, simply staring into Jace's eyes. "You didn't even try to worm your way out of answering, you were so refreshingly honest, you let yourself be vulnerable with me and... no omega has ever made me feel like that. Like I wanted you and no one else. I wanted to protect you, to sleep with you, to listen to you. I want you to be my consort, Jace."

Jace swallowed hard, unsure what to say to that. Meliorn all the while returned his attention to kissing Jace's hand, looking at him adoringly. This was something he had always secretly hoped for and never thought he'd get. An alpha to look at him like that, to say that and _mean_ it.

"Valentine always raised me against my nature", whispered Jace, voice thin. "He always called me weak for being an omega. Not worthy. And he taught me... He taught me a matebond only makes me weaker. That an omega tied to an alpha was useless."

Part of Meliorn immediately wanted to protest, but he knew Jace was going somewhere with this, so he waited quietly. "But he also told me that love would destroy me, that parabatai were weakness and then I met Alec and the Lightwoods and... He was wrong. I _know_ , in my heart, that everything he taught me was wrong, but... rationally knowing that and actually... believing it, that's two different things, you know?" Jace paused for a moment. "What I'm saying is that I'm not... good at being an omega. I'm cocky and bad at listening to orders, I challenge alphas, because that's who I was raised to be, that's who I became to _survive_. I don't think I'm mate-material."

Now that Meliorn knew where Jace was going, he wished he had interrupted him after all. "Angel, you _are_ mate-material. For me. I know you have issues. I knew that since we slept with each other – since before then, actually. Being mates means... being there for each other. I am not picking an omega to be pretty and perfect at my side. I am picking _you_ , because you're perfect to me."

"I don't want to rush this", stated Jace firmly. "You... I _understand_ the reasons you gave, why you didn't call or visit, I get it, but that doesn't change how not knowing them for a year had hurt me. So I can't just... trust you again like that."

"I don't plan on quitting", assured Meliorn bemused. "I will court you for as long as you allow me and I want to be with you. I want to take you out on dates, do this right. Help you realize that you're worthy of being my mate, make you see that I am worthy of being your mate too."

"You're a sweet-talker, Seelie King", whispered Jace, biting his lower lip.

Meliorn smirked and leaned down to kiss the corner of Jace's mouth. "Is that a yes?"

"...Do your worst. Let's see where this goes", nodded Jace tensely.

/break\

The serene smile on his lips suited Jace. Meliorn loved it. Loved it even more because he put it there. Jace looked gorgeous in the robes he was currently wearing, soft greens, loose, thin, decorated with gold and rubies, the jewelry Meliorn had given Jace in courting in the past weeks. On Jace's lap were Wenut and a few other bunnies – wild ones form the Seelie Realm. Meliorn was sitting behind Jace, braiding his hair, braiding flowers into it. It was something both of them enjoyed, Meliorn playing with Jace's hair and doing it for him. He had groomed his Shadowhunter before he had gotten started on the hair, doing everything to make Jace feel relaxed after a long, dangerous mission today. A wound on his thigh was still healing, despite runes. Jace had immediately gone to the Seelie Realm, seeking out Meliorn for comfort. That was how far they had come in the past three months of courting; Jace had come to seek out Meliorn. Dating the Seelie King had perks; he now had a portal to the Seelie Realm in his closet, that directly led into the king's chambers. Though right now the two of them sat outside on the balcony of the king's chambers, it was beautiful and large, with flowers growing all around it. The sun was shining down on them, bathing them in soft light. Jace felt perfectly content in that moment.

"Ask me again", whispered Jace softly as he leaned back against Meliorn once he was finished.

Meliorn wrapped his arms around Jace's shoulders, pulling him closer so he could rest his chin on top of Jace's head. "Ask you what again? What you want to eat, because you didn't answer that."

"You know exactly what I mean", huffed Jace amused, relaxing against his alpha. "Ask me again."

"Jace Herondale, will you be my mate? My consort?", asked Meliorn, whispering into Jace's ear so gently only the two of them could hear it. "Will you be mine and let me be yours?"

Jace twisted enough in Meliorn's arms to look into the Seelie's eyes. Wenut and the bunnies hopped away at that, making their exit. Reaching out, Jace rested one hand in Meliorn's neck.

" _Yes_ ", breathed Jace before sealing Meliorn's lips with his.

"Are you sure?", asked Meliorn, adjusting Jace in his lap so they were facing each other.

"I am", promised Jace, placing kisses on Meliorn's face. "You make me feel... complete. Safe. Happy. I trust you, Mel. You take the time to be with me, even though you're king now. And I've _seen_ you threaten and warn those who disrespect me. You don't just... ignore it. You stand up for me, you're not ashamed of being with a Shadowhunter and... while I still have a hard time thinking of myself as the proper omega for someone, I _do_ believe that _you_ think I'm the perfect omega for you. And I know... you're the perfect alpha for me. So yes."

Meliorn huffed as he was pushed back onto the ground by the omega on top of him. There was mischief in Jace's eyes, but also love. And then Jace leaned down and kissed him again, deep and slow. Meliorn's fingers found their way into Jace's hair, grasping the back of his head with one hand while his other hand wandered down Jace's sides, sneaking around his waist to rest on his ass.

"You're always so horny", hummed Meliorn amused as Jace pressed down against him.

"You're just as hard", countered Jace. "It's what makes us such a good match, Mel."

"One of the _many_ things", corrected Meliorn, squeezing Jace's ass.

Jace laughed softly before sitting up and pulling his shirt off. Meliorn hummed pleased at the view, the way Jace's muscles flexed as the shirt came off. Thrusting his hips forward some, Jace opened his pants. Everything his Shadowhunter did was enchanting to watch for Meliorn. When Jace leaned back down, he captured Meliorn's lips, kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I want you. Right now", whispered Jace. " _My_ alpha."

That made Meliorn smile pleased, fingers hooking into Jace's pants to pull them down before rolling them both over. Once Jace was beneath him, Meliorn got to fully pull the pants off and had the room to undress himself too. This was honestly his favorite Jace. Naked, needily spread out beneath him, looking up at him with love and a gentle smile. Simply perfection.

" _My_ omega", whispered Meliorn back, leaning over Jace to pepper his chest with light kisses.

He ran his hands over Jace's thighs as he lifted the omega's legs up to rest them on his shoulders. His fingers found their way to Jace's hole, still loose from their fucking this morning, before Jace had left for his mission. The blonde was practically living at the Seelie Court at this point, the two barely able to keep their hands off each other. Easily did Meliorn slip two fingers into his omega, Jace already slick with want, arching into Meliorn's touch while the Seelie scissored him.

"Royal Consort of the Seelie King", whispered Meliorn, loving the way the words rolled off his tongue. "So gorgeous, so tempting... Exactly what I need after a long, exhausting and boring day of politics. You're all I want, all I... need. You're perfect for me."

Jace seemed to melt beneath him at those words, making it even easier for Meliorn to work him open before the alpha pulled his fingers out and rather replaced them with his cock. He pushed in slowly, leaning in to kiss his chosen one once more. Jace's own fingers were entangled with Meliorn's hair, holding on tightly before he could lose himself to the feeling of Meliorn inside him. Meliorn adjusted Jace a little, so he could thrust in deeper. His fingers dug into Jace's feathers. The Shadowhunter gasped and arched his body off the ground at the feeling of Meliorn's fingers exactly where Jace was the most sensitive. Moans started spilling from his lips the more Meliorn worked through his wings, especially when Meliorn started hitting his prostate. Jace didn't even have half a mind to jerk himself off, too overwhelmed by Meliorn, only able to cling onto his lover.

"You won't have to run", hummed Meliorn with a smile. "No mission to attend to. Only you and me for the night, which means I can knot you. Do you want me to knot you?"

Jace's pupils blew up at that, his grip tightening in Meliorn's hair before he pulled his soon to be mate into a hungry kiss. "Yes. Yes, please. Please knot me, Mel."

Meliorn smirked, knowing how much his omega loved being knotted, loved the knowledge that Meliorn would stay close with him and hold him safe. Still, it was always nice to hear the enthusiastic consent from Jace. Kissing Jace's cheek, he thrust in deeper, deep enough to seat his knot inside the omega before it fully caught. His fingers were massaging the joints of Jace's wings and the moment Meliorn's knot caught, Jace came in ropes all over his own chest. He was breathlessly gasping for air as he collapsed back on the ground. While Jace was trying to catch his breath, Meliorn was enjoying the way Jace clamped down around him. His knot tied them together as Meliorn came, deep inside his Shadowhunter. He only paused for a moment afterward, before he gathered Jace up in his arms, mindful of his knot, before carrying him over to their bed.

"Now that's what I call celebrating an engagement", hummed Jace with a grin.

He nuzzled into Meliorn's chest, while the Seelie laughed softly. His fingers ran through Jace's hair as he watched his chosen consort slowly drift off to sleep.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I mean obviously does Meliorn become king now that the queen is dead. So I HAD to work with that, in a Jeliorn fic! *^*_


	13. SimonJace - The Soulmate Mystery

Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || The Soulmate Mystery || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Soulmate Mystery

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, soulmate AU, strings of fate, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Luke Garroway, Valentine Morgenstern

Summary: A red thread links you to your soulmate. Only that Simon's just... ended in an abandoned church. So he assumed his soulmate was dead. At least until Clary stumbles right into the Shadow World and he gets to meet his soulmate for the first time when Jace drops his glamour.

 **The Soulmate Mystery**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Everyone had a red thread attached to a finger. The finger varied, the hand varied. Only the people connected to that specific red thread could see it. A way for soulmates to find each other.

Simon Lewis knew his soulmate was dead.

He had gone on an excited expedition as a kid, together with his best friend Clary. He packed a map and lunch and then they went on an adventure. Elaine, Jocelyn and Luke had regarded them fondly, because most threads led far, far out of the city. Clary's, hers had led too far away and, assuring her that soulmates always found each other, they had ended the search for now.

Simon's search ended in New York. In an old, abandoned, run-down church. Simon's thread just—ended. When a thread just ended, it meant it had been severed by death. The fact that it ended in a church was even more evidence of that. Simon had cried for _weeks_.

Simon still cried about it for days at a time when he was left to think too hard on it, or when he saw two happy soulmates. Like when Maia Roberts had found her way into their life through Luke during a case and suddenly, Clary's soulmate was right there, was living in New York.

Still, Simon never let the sadness overtake his optimistic attitude. He was happy for his best friend and his new friend. He knew that even people who lose their soulmates could be happy. He knew Elaine was, in a way, happy. She had lost him, had lost Simon's father, and it had wrecked her, but she had managed to push through it and live on for her children's sake and she was happy, happy with their family, even when she still missed her soulmate.

Simon would miss his soulmate too, even though he had never met them before.

/break\

"Pandemonium, huh?", muttered Jace to himself as he looked up at the club.

He was on a mission with Alec and Isabelle. The club was infamous and he had meant to come here before but somehow had never quite found the time. Distracted by the thought that he would rather come here for fun with his siblings than for work, did he not notice where he was going. He ran into a short redhead who glared at at him. Directly at him. As though she could see him.

What distracted him even more – even more than the girl who could see through the glamour – was the guy next to her. Glasses, dorky smile and... the other end of Jace's thread.

It was hard to miss. With only inches between the two of them, Jace could see it very clearly. The red threat going from Jace's finger to the stranger's, tying them together. His _soulmate_.

Jace hightailed out of that situation, following Isabelle and Alec inside to take care of their mission. He couldn't afford to get distracted like that. _Soulmates were nothing but distractions_.

He knew he didn't need a soulmate. His father had _raised_ him to know that. Soulmates were a distraction, a weakness, something others could use against him. Love was nothing but destruction.

He gritted his teeth as he glared down at the red thread. Never mind. There was no way he was ever going to see that random mundie again anyway.

/break\

So Clary wasn't doing drugs. That was a good thing. Probably. Though honestly, whatever he had pictured did not live up to the truth. Clary was working with invisible angels to find her mother.

And one of those invisible angels _was Simon's soulmate_. The first time the blonde un... uhm... unglamoured was the word? Simon was left staring stunned, gaping wide-eyed.

"You're beautiful", whispered Simon.

"...You already said that", grunted Jace with a frown.

He was leading the way into the church, Simon and Clary trailing after him. "I'm sorry, but you are _literally an angel_. You have _wings_. Large, white, golden wings. My soulmate is an angel."

Alec, Isabelle and Clary all raised their eyebrows at him in surprise. Right. No one aside from him and Jace could see the red thread tying them together. Jace. That was his soulmate's name. It sounded cool. He looked cool. Cool and handsome and an actual, literal angel.

"That doesn't matter. I don't believe in soulmates", grunted Jace unimpressed.

Simon frowned confused and stared at the blonde. There was _a lot_ he had to digest here, but this was the heaviest part. What did that even _mean_...? Simon still didn't understand what was going on.

/break\

So what was going on was _a lot_. As suspected. Clary was also an angel, sprouting beautiful red wings after the magic concealing them was being lifted by Magnus Bane, who was a real-life warlock. She was also what they called an omega – which was apparently a Shadowhunter thing.

And Simon... was now an alpha. And also a vampire. That had happened. Simon had died.

So, for a while, he had actually kind of forgotten that he had a soulmate to worry about. He had died, after all, and was now craving – blood. Because he was a _vampire_. Not to mention the whole turning into an alpha thing, because his primal urges had shifted and his, ah, anatomy had kind of changed too – he now had a _knot_. That kind of messed with his head too.

He _also_ had to deal with Rebecca and their mom not learning the truth.

Oh also the only father-figure he had had for the past ten years turned out to be a _werewolf_. And while probably some of the most awkward conversations Simon ever had, Luke could at least explain the whole alpha and omega stuff. Apparently, it had to do with the soul-bond, since his soulmate was an omega – which, finally, brought Simon's thoughts back to Jace.

"You're not... who I'd thought to be Jace's soulmate."

Simon huffed and stopped his pacing to look at Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. Alec looked tired. Granted, _Simon_ must look just as tired. Jace had been gone for three days now.

Three days ago, Valentine Morgenstern – Clary's father... Jace's father. Another can of worms Simon wasn't sure how to open – had _kidnapped_ Jace. Jace had gone willingly with his father, so Valentine would spare his friends. Would spare Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Clary _and Simon_. Simon had stood there, helplessly watching how his soulmate disappeared through a portal.

Simon had barely gotten kind of the hang of being a vampire and alpha. He had barely gotten used to that whole thing. Angels and demons. Half-angels. Nephilim. But oh they had wings, beautiful wings. Jace's wings were large and white, dusted with gold, just like his eyes and hair shone so golden. And he smelt _so good_. Omega. That was what it was. Jace was an omega, _his_ omega, and Simon was an alpha, an alpha who didn't get to hug or kiss or hold his omega.

"But you care about him", offered Isabelle gently.

"He's my _soulmate_. We're supposed to be each other's happily ever after. I spent all my life waiting for this, trying to find him and now he's been taken away from me by his _abuser_!"

Simon glared in outrage, throwing his hands up in the air. He knew the stories. Clary had told him, gently and carefully. The story of the falcon. She had told him with pity in her eyes, because she was trying to explain to him why Jace was so against finding his soulmate. Because Valentine Morgenstern liked to snap the neck of those Jace loved.

"We're going to find him", stated Alec, voice and posture tense.

He was the only one who felt as strongly as Simon did, because in his own way, Alec had a soul-bond to Jace. They were what Shadowhunters called parabatai. Platonic soul-mates. Chosen soulmates. That stung a little, considering how adamant Jace was on denying his soul-bond with Simon, but okay. Fair enough. He had gotten to know Alec first, for _years_ , Alec had been Jace's person, protector and friend alike. Alec had gotten years to _earn_ Jace's trust _before_ forming this bond with him. Simon was just some random stranger. Which was why Simon was okay. He was okay with giving his severely abused soulmate all the time he'd need to get to know him first.

"When?", asked Simon irritated. "It's been _three days_ already. He's out there and—and I'm here. I'm here and useless and I can't find him or help him or anything. I wasn't there for him for two decades already and now that I finally met him, that I could and should be there for him, help him and protect him, I can't and I... I can't disappoint him like that..."

Alec gave him a look. Simon felt like the longer Jace was missing, the more Alec came around on Simon? Like he was seeing something in Simon that he approved of. Simon would have preferred that to happen _without his soulmate being abducted_.

Simon heaved a sigh and rubbed his face before sitting down. He was so exhausted by absolutely everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Isabelle approached him carefully.

"Hey. We're doing everything we can to save him", whispered Isabelle gently, resting a hand on Jace's shoulder. "Luke took the pack to search for him everywhere."

Right, because Jace was Jocelyn's son. And while Jocelyn was kind of not taking the news too well, Luke was determined to save her son and to unite their family fully. Clary was with Jocelyn, had barely left her mother's side since she had woken up from her coma.

"Yeah", muttered Simon and nodded his head jerkily. "Yeah..."

/break\

"And you're sure it's okay for me to live here?", asked Simon worried.

"Simon, you can't stay with your family right now and I will not let you live on the streets. You're like a son to me, you know that, right?", countered Luke, voice soft.

Simon offered him a watery smile before hugging Luke. He was so grateful to _have_ Luke. And Luke was right. Keeping being a vampire a secret from his mom and sister was going disastrously and since Jace had been abducted, it got even harder. Simon was so on edge, he kept lashing out.

"This place is amazing", noted Simon as he looked around. "I totally... forgot about it."

"Yeah, we haven't found the time to come here in a while", sighed Luke. "Might as well give you a proper roof over your head and with your new vampire-speed, you'll be back in the city in the blink of an eye. You don't have to worry about noisy neighbors or anything either."

"You mean I don't have to worry about accidentally attacking humans", muttered Simon.

"Si", started Luke gently, resting a hand on Simon's shoulder. "You're young, you only got turned a few weeks ago. You _died_. You have to grow accustomed to it. I... When I got turned into a werewolf, it took me time to get used to it too. But yes, this is _safer_ for... everyone."

Simon heaved a sigh and threw himself onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Thank you, seriously. I just... _everything_ is going wrong these days and I want... _some_ stability."

"How _are_ you holding up, with Jace gone?", asked Luke concerned.

He sat down on the arm-rest of the couch, looking down at the boy he considered a son. He knew about the soulmates, of course. Simon had told him, whined about it really. And then, over the weeks, the tune changed. Simon had learned more about Jace Wayland and he had come to realize that Jace denying the soul-bond had nothing to do with Simon himself; it had everything to do with the abuse the boy had suffered in his past. Luke had honestly never been prouder of Simon. He knew it wasn't him and he was ready to wait for his soulmate to come to terms with it and accept him, Simon was willing to support Jace and be there for him until he found it in himself to trust Simon. Luke may not know much about Jace just yet (though he planned on; considering he was Jocelyn's son, Clary's brother and Simon's soulmate), but he knew enough to see that Simon was exactly the kind of person Jace needed in his life. Gentle, kind, supportive, loyal, understanding and filled with so much love to give. Exactly what Jace needed.

"I just... I want to _save_ him", muttered Simon upset. "I want to be there to save him. I can't... Sitting around, unable to do anything... It drives me crazy, Luke. And then there is that whole... uh... biological thing... I just... I feel so _aggressive_ and growly at everyone because I'm getting more impatient and I... I just want to _hold_ him, to... to make sure he's safe..."

Luke smiled softly at that. This was more than just the soul-bond. Simon had started to develop actual feelings for Jace. He just hoped that Jace would come around soon, because Simon, despite his patience, deserved to hold his soul-mate and have him be there for him too.

/break\

"Hey. Hey, come on, time to wake up, angel."

Simon was shaking Jace gently but firmly, trying to wake him up. Jace had swallowed _a lot_ of water on their way off the Morning Star. When Clary had a lead, she did not go without Simon, knowing he _needed_ to be there to save his soulmate himself. So they went, together and – and Valentine, he tried to make Jace kill the werewolf-girl. Gretel. Valentine had not expected Simon though. The vampire managed to give them the upper hand. At least for long enough so Simon, Clary, Jace and Gretel could jump into the river. Simon managed to cling onto Jace, but they got separated from the girls. Jace blinked blearily as he came to it, coughing up air violently.

"Hi, hey, are you alright? I mean, you're obviously not alright, you've been seriously beaten up."

"I'm... fine... What happened?", asked Jace, voice rough.

"Get you to a doctor now, talk later?", suggested Simon. "Uhm... hold on tight?"

"Oh no. No, you're not-", started Jace to protest.

But Simon beat him to it by gathering him up bridal style and holding him securely pressed against his chest before running at full vampire-speed to the Institute, where he very easily found Alec and Isabelle, who were both incredibly relieved. They led him to the infirmary, where Alec applied some healing runes first – apparently, they were more effective when applied by a parabatai.

"I can't believe _you_ found him", whispered Alec, looking up at Simon.

"I... I had to", offered Simon dazed. "We... We have to find Clary. And, uh, Gretel. She's a werewolf. We kind of... saved her life? When we escaped. But Jace and I got separated from them."

"I'm texting Luke, alerting the pack", assured Isabelle. "How about for now you... get changed into something dry, maybe take a shower? The doctor'll check Jace through in a moment."

"No. I'm staying right here", grunted Simon firmly.

"Simon. There's nothing you can do right now and you're literally dripping river-water."

Simon looked conflicted for a moment before Alec chimed in with a sigh. "You can use Jace's room. Just grab a couple of his clothes from the closet."

Isabelle smirked amused at her brother, because he had found the exact right angle to get Simon to move. Turning toward Simon, Isabelle smiled and decided to guide Simon toward Jace's room.

"I found him, Iz", whispered Simon with a broad smile. "He'll be safe now. Right?"

"Of course he will", assured Isabelle, smiling kindly at him.

/break\

" _How_ is that I'm gone for _one shower_ and when I return-", snarled Simon.

His fangs were out, a vicious expression on his face. Alec looked non-threatened and unimpressed. He also looked angry though. And Simon knew it wasn't Alec's fault – but he couldn't _help_ it. After a week of having been imprisoned and tortured, Simon had finally managed to help free Jace. And then, while Simon took one shower, the Clave decided to _take Jace away from him again_.

"Believe me, I would do anything to save my parabatai too", growled Alec back. "But Jace..."

"Went willingly with them, just like he did with Valentine, right", muttered Simon.

He deflated, suddenly feeling so very drained. Alec gritted his teeth but nodded. Of course had Jace done that, he'd never want to cause trouble for those he loved. It was one of the things that Simon was slowly coming to love. He took a shaky breath, rubbing his face.

"You know what, when I learned that my soulmate was a kick-ass demon-hunter, I somehow expected _less_ 'saving the damsel in distress' situations", muttered Simon.

Alec choked out a laughter at that and shook his head. "Don't... say that to his face."

Simon smiled, though I was a sad and frustrated smile. "What... do we do, Alec?"

Alec shook his head with a tired sigh. "Me and Iz, we're going to do everything we can. I already tried talking to Aldertree, but... I'm going to try again. We'll get him out."

He patted Simon reassuringly and the only reason Simon felt reassured was because Jace was Alec's parabatai and Simon _knew_ that Alec would move the world to save him too. Simon just... wished that there was no _need_ to save Jace. That Jace would simply be safe.

/break\

Jace was tired. He was honestly just... so very tired. His father – what he had done on the ship. Jace shuddered at the memory, closing his eyes tightly. And then the City of Bones, the... the... He took a shaky breath and shook his head. No. No thinking about it. Also not thinking about how his... mother had tired to _kill_ him because she thought he was pure evil because he had demon-blood. Or how his mother was now dead, had died while Jace had been imprisoned in the City of Bones.

But after everything he had been through...

He couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take Aldertree's harassment, him pushing Jace around. Not now. Not after being tortured by his dad, being tortured by Aldertree, losing his mother. No.

"Jace. Hey", greeted Luke surprised when Jace slid into the seat opposite him.

"You look... awful, brother", noted Clary concerned.

She side-eyed Jace from next to him. This had been the first and only thing Jace could think of. Luke had told him, after the reveal of Jace's parentage, that Luke would be there for him, whatever Jace needed. Because Luke was Clary's dad, basically, and since Jace was Clary's sister, he claimed to feel a sense of responsibility for Jace too. Even though he didn't have to.

"Thanks", huffed Jace and made a face.

He was _still_ getting used to having another sister now. It was weird, but he also found an odd sense of comfort in Clary, maybe especially so because she was also an omega. He instinctively leaned a little closer to her, brushing their wings against each other.

"Are you... okay?", asked Simon tentatively.

Jace tilted his head and gulped a little. The alpha was... everything he never expected from his soulmate, to be honest. Jace still wasn't sure what to think about Simon, though he knew he couldn't think anything _bad_ about Simon, because he had been so... good? Kind. It was weird.

"I'm alive. That has to count for something", muttered Jace, slumping forward on his seat and looking at Luke. "You... once said that... I could come to you if I needed anything, right?"

"Of course. Anything you need, my boy", assured Luke seriously. "What is it?"

"A... place to live?", admitted Jace reluctantly.

"Is it really getting that bad with Aldertree?", asked Clary concerned, wrapping a wing around Jace.

Jace wanted to laugh, give a cocky remark, but honestly, he was just so bone-tired and done. "I just... can't take this anymore. Not right now. Not after what happened on the Morning Star. Not after getting tortured _some more_ by _my own people_ in the City of Bones. Not after losing... a mother I never even got to know. I don't... I can't take his shit anymore, not right now. I need a break."

"Of course", nodded Luke with a frown.

There was a raw pain in his eyes at the mention of Jocelyn, while Clary leaned some more into Jace. She had lost her mother too, after all – and she actually had known Jocelyn. Jace sighed and relaxed a little, because while Luke had promised it, that didn't necessarily have to _mean_ much. Not in Jace's experience, at least. Luke was frowning deeply as he looked from Jace to Simon.

"But you see, my place is... not exactly big. I don't have a guest-room, you'd have to sleep on the couch. Which was why I offered Simon the farm-house", continued Luke.

Jace deflated some, hunching in on himself. Of course. Why would Luke have a room to spare?

"The farm-house is _really_ big enough for two people, you know", offered Clary pointedly. "I mean, seriously. We've been going to that farm together, mom, you, me, Si, Elaine, Rebecca, for _years_. I'm _sure_ Simon and Jace could just... room together there. It's an entire house, after all."

Jace stiffened at that and turned to glare at Clary pointedly. He knew she had a hidden agenda. After all, he was her brother and Simon was her best friend and she _really_ wanted them to work out.

"I mean... if you don't mind, Jace", offered Simon awkwardly.

Jace gritted his teeth for a moment. He kind of wanted to say _no_ because the thought of living all alone with an alpha – _his_ alpha, if he had to be technical – was making him feel slightly anxious. But he also had no real other option, did he? He'd rather live with Simon, who seemed genuinely concerned for his well-being, than continue living at the Institute right now.

"We could... give that a try", agreed Jace after a moment.

/break\

Magnus Bane was a godsend who installed a permanent portal between the farm-house and the Institute so Jace didn't have to spend hours driving every day. The house was also pretty nice. Jace got to stay in Clary's old bedroom, which was kind of fun, because it smelt – very faintly – like her and thus, it smelt... safe. Like family. Also, he got an insight into Clary. Photos and drawings, the books and things she still had here. It all told a story and made Jace smile.

"He—ey, roomie. I made... uh... breakfast. You awake yet?"

The door opened and Jace's alpha poked his head in before yelping and covering his eyes. Jace rolled his eyes. Just because he was only wearing sweat-pants. Really? Was that now cute because it was considerate, or simply ridiculous...? Both, probably. Which summed up Simon Lewis.

"You don't even _eat_ , Lewis", pointed Jace out and stretched himself.

Simon made a small, miserable noise as Jace's six-pack flexed at that. Someone was peeking between his fingers. Jace smirked amused and tilted his head at that.

"I don't. But you do", offered Simon reluctantly. "I just... You know, you gotta eat well because you gotta slay all the demons, right? And I..."

"And you want me to like you", supplied Jace with a sigh.

He walked past Simon, though he paused slightly behind him. "I don't dislike you, Lewis."

While Jace continued walking, he missed the way Simon's entire face lit up because this was infinitely more than Jace had been willing to give two weeks ago. Jace walked toward the kitchen, following his nose. He was surprised at just _how much_ breakfast Simon had made. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh strawberries even. Jace licked his lips and sat down at the set table.

"Uh. It's vegan bacon though, just a fair warning", offered Simon as he served them both food.

"Vegan bacon? Why would you _do_ that?", asked Jace with a disgusted and betrayed face.

"I'm Jewish. Hadn't that come up yet? Ye—eah. Bacon-free zone. If you don't mind."

"...Oh. No, it's... okay", nodded Jace slowly.

Simon frowned at the confused look on Jace's face, though he just got his blood out to spray it generously over his own serving of food before sitting down next to Jace. They ate in silence for a while, until the thoughtful look on Jace's face bothered Simon too much.

"Okay. What's wrong? Is it a... problem for you that I'm Jewish?", asked Simon confused.

"No. Not... Not a problem. It's just... we Shadowhunters, we don't _do_ mundie religion", offered Jace carefully. "We believe in the Angel. In someone we _know_ to be real, someone who gave us our powers. Everything else just... serves us. We hide our weapons and holy water and whatnot in the temples and churches and houses of belief. How... are you coping with things? I mean, learning Angels are real, demons are real, it must... rattle you some, right?"

Simon smiled faintly at that and shook his head. "I died. And came back. And my soulmate is an angel. And my father-figure is a werewolf. Honestly, I've been so busy trying to take it all in, I... didn't have any time to have a crisis of faith so far. It's... probably going to hit me, once I get like... five minutes to _breath_. So far, that hasn't been the case."

There was a pause before Jace reached out with one wing and brushed it against Simon's shoulder, startling the vampire. "For what it's worth, you're doing great. You're... really adaptable. And reliable. I don't think Clary would have been able to keep herself together like this without you."

Simon smiled as his eyes fell to the table. There were only three inches between their hands, the red thread tying them together clearly visible to them both. They were physically close right now, but it went beyond that – Simon had never felt closer to his soulmate before.

/break\

Simon smiled softly as he very carefully pulled the blanket around Jace to keep him warm because the blonde kept snuggling closer to him in his sleep. Living together, Simon had decided to introduce Jace to movies. Every evening, when Jace was completely drained from missions, he'd come home, shower and then share dinner with Simon while watching a movie that Simon thought Jace really had to see. They'd talk about them, Simon would explain more and Jace would listen.

They had grown _closer_ through that, slowly building up some trust and a kind of relationship. Not a romantic one, but at least some kind of relationship. Jace leaned more into him – quite literally right now, because Jace had fallen asleep in the middle of _Valentine's Day_. And once he was asleep, Jace had started cuddling up to Simon, seeking out his... well... there was no body-heat. Maybe it was the bond, the fact that Simon smelt like alpha, like Jace's mate, and even though Jace was still in denial about it, instinctively he knew that meant safety. Still, due to a lack of body-heat, Simon pulled the nice, warm, fluffy blanket closely around Jace, causing the omega to sigh contently.

"You can be so cute", whispered Simon softly, carefully caressing Jace's hair. "I can't wait for when you're comfortable enough to be this cute around me when you're awake."

He wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and pulled him closer before focusing on the movie again. Jace wasn't sleeping a lot, or very well, so Simon wasn't going to wake him. He wanted Jace to rest as much as he could... and he also enjoyed having his omega this close. There was something inherently soothing about having Jace close, about Jace's scent and body-heat and just generally the feeling of Jace's body pressed against his own like that.

/break\

Simon woke up screaming, clawing at whatever was closest. Something had woken him up, but he didn't really know what it was until his vision came more into focus, until his hearing and nose were in the here and now. He could smell something sweet like strawberries, smelt like home and comfort, there was a weight on his waist and something warm and gentle touching his cheeks. And then he saw, actually _saw_. Jace was sitting on top of him.

"Hey. Sh, calm down, Simon. You're safe. You're at the farm-house, with me. It's three in the morning, you just had a nightmare. Everything is fine. You're fine", assured Jace gently. "Focus on your breathing, you're hyperventilating. Just listen to mine, try mirroring my breathing."

He was cradling Simon's face with both his hands. His voice was softer than Simon had ever heard it aimed at him. Slowly, Simon calmed down as he come more and more to himself. Even when Simon's breathing was evened out again, Jace didn't climb off him.

"I'm... I'm good", nodded Simon shakily. "Did... Did I wake you?"

"I mean, kind of. I was sleeping on top of you when you started trashing around", grunted Jace and ran his fingers through his hair. "I... think we fell asleep during the movie."

Right. They were in the living room. The TV was still on. They had been watching cheesy rom-coms and then Jace had fallen asleep against him and... Simon hadn't dared get up because he hadn't wanted to wake Jace up so he must have fallen asleep too.

"What was it?", asked Jace, voice very gentle as he settled down at the foot-end of the couch.

"Mh...? Nothing, just... a random nightmare", laughed Simon awkward.

"Don't do that", grunted Jace, shaking his head a little. "Tell me you don't want to talk about it, but don't like. You're a really shitty liar, Lewis. And I know what someone looks like who had a flashback. I've seen that haunted look before in the mirror, you know."

Simon heaved a sigh and averted his gaze. "I just... didn't know if you'd... want to hear."

"Look, you can accuse me of a lot of things, but I'm never going to fake interest", offered Jace. "When I ask you, I mean it and want to know the answer. Otherwise, I'd not ask."

"It's... crawling... out of my grave", admitted Simon after a long moment. "Not even the dying itself, but waking up buried alive – or not alive – and not understanding what's going on and..."

Silence settled between them as Jace kept staring at him with an unreadable look on his face. At the same time, Jace also reached out with his wings, embracing Simon gently. They were warm. They were incredibly warm and comforting and Simon didn't remember ever having felt that _safe_ before.

"I buried you", whispered Jace, voice only audible to Simon thanks to his vampire-hearing.

"Hey. No. I mean, I know that, but I also know it was like necessary to-", started Simon.

"No, I'm not... I'm not trying to sound like I'm blaming myself for your nightmares", sighed Jace and rolled his eyes. "I don't regret doing that, because otherwise you would have stayed _dead_."

"Okay...", nodded Simon, looking at Jace with curiosity.

"I buried you", repeated Jace, his arms around his own knees. "And I thought... my father had been right all along." That got Simon's undivided attention, eyebrows furrowed and two seconds from protesting, but he decided to let Jace continue to see where this was going. "He always told me that love... destroys. That soulmates were only something that could be used _against_ you."

Jace took a shaky breath and rested his forehead against his knees. "I... I thought he was _right_. Because I had barely just... met you and then you _died_. And you were _dead_ and at that point, we didn't even know if it... if it would work. If you would turn into a vampire. And I buried you, very _selfishly_ because... even though in that moment, I felt like my father was right, there's always been a part of me... that wanted this. That... hoped I'd find my soulmate. That hoped I'd meet _you_."

There was a sharp intake of breath because it was honestly the first time Jace actually acknowledged that they were soulmates, the first time he made it sound as though he didn't absolutely hate the idea of being Simon's soulmate. Simon leaned in eagerly, hoping for _more_.

"I didn't want to give up on you because I had... hope", continued Jace. "Part of me still believed that finding my soulmate would magically fix everything. Which was... naive and dumb. Meeting you didn't just magically fix my life." Jace snorted and Simon deflated a little. "...But you made it... better. I'm glad I met you, Simon. You're a good person, a selfless person. I _know_ you were searching as relentlessly for me as Alec when I was... And you and Clary came and freed me, saved me. I know you didn't have to let me stay here with you, but you did even though I've been nothing but hostile to you. And I... I'm happy here, living with you. You're... fun. Warm. Comforting."

"I... genuinely don't know what to say", whispered Simon and gulped hard.

"Don't say anything", sighed Jace and got up. "I just... want you to know that. That... I'm glad you crawled out of that grave instead of staying dead. I'm glad you came into my life."

Simon smiled softly to himself as he watched his soulmate walk upstairs to go to bed.

/break\

Jace stood next to Clary, staring at her phone in utter horror at the viciously smiling face of their father. Valentine Morgenstern, smiling viciously into the camera. And then he pulled Simon in.

"Your little friend, Clarissa", stated Valentine before tilting his head. "And, as I hear, so much more to you, Jonathan. Pathetic, son. I always knew you were pathetic, being an omega. But that you'd get yourself an alpha? A _Downworlder_ , at that."

And then, Jace was forced to watch helplessly as Valentine cut Simon's throat. Simon was bleeding, was helpless, was at Valentine's mercy. It gave Jace crippling flashbacks to how he had lost his falcon – his first and only childhood friend, watching Valentine snap his neck _just because Jace loved him_. And that was exactly what this was. Jace had been stupid, dumb, he had grown attached to Simon, had allowed himself to hope – to hope that maybe, he could be happy after all. That maybe, love didn't always end in destruction, that maybe his soulmate really meant his happiness. But here they were, Valentine proving himself right once again, taking what Jace loved the most once again, killing Simon just to prove a point, making Jace watch to _destroy_ Jace with it.

"Jace, brother, come on, you have to breath", urged Clary gently, holding onto his shoulders.

Slowly, Jace became aware of his surroundings again and he realized he had tears burning in the corners of his eyes and that he had slipped into an anxiety attack.

"I can't lose him", blurted Jace out and collapsed forward into his sister's arms. "I only just found him. I only told him that I'm glad he's in my life. I never told him-"

"He knows that, Jace", whispered Clary gently, wrapping her wings around him. "He _knows_. That's why he sticks around. Why he's being patient, taking things at your pace. Because he knows. And we're going to save Simon, together. Let's calm down and come up with a plan."

/break\

"No, Clary, I can't—I can't control it right now, I can't drink from you", mumbled Simon.

His vision was blurry and he was out of it. He had lost a lot of blood, nearly all of it really. He knew he was only seconds away from bleeding out completely. Thanks to Valentine Morgenstern. And then Clary had walked in and now she wanted to let him drink, but he didn't want to hurt his best friend. And if he wouldn't be this close to final death and this out of it, he would have noticed that something was off – that the red thread on his finger connected to this Clary's hand...

"It's okay, Si, just drink", assured Clary gently and bared her neck.

While he drank from Clary, the redhead shifted into a blonde. Into his blonde. His soulmate. And then, everything was... even more blurry? He was still too out of it, there was fighting around him and the next time he was fully aware, he was in the hall with Jace.

"I could have killed you, Jace, you shouldn't have-", started Simon softly.

"I would have let you", replied Jace without looking at him.

/break\

"I would have let you?", echoed Simon in a bad mockery of Jace's voice. "I would have let you! You know, there's really romantic ways of saying 'I'd do anything for you, soulmate' or 'I love you', but 'I would have let you kill me' is not, in fact, romantic, you idiot!"

Jace startled a little as he turned to watch Simon be angry. "I couldn't let you die."

"I couldn't let you die and I would have let you kill me are two different things", grunted Simon distressed before taking a calming breath and grasping Jace's face. "I love you. I don't know if you're ready to hear this, but over the past months of knowing you, over the past weeks of living with you, I've fallen in love with you. What... What do you think what it'd make me feel like if you died...? If... If you died _at my hands_ , Jace?"

Jace closed his eyes at that, taking a shaky breath of his own as he leaned into the alpha's embrace. "You nearly died _because of me_. Because you're my soulmate, because Valentine found out, because... he likes to destroy everything I love. You're not... safe, Simon."

"Oh, shut up", huffed Simon and wrapped both his arms tightly around Jace. "I'm a vampire now. My life is dangerous. Besides, he would have done the same to hurt Clary because I'm her best friend. Because Valentine is a bag of dicks. But that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy. If... uh... you think I could make you happy. Jace, he's under arrest. He's downstairs, in a cell, right now. You're _safe_. And so am I. Damn, all I want to do is kiss you right now, but I don't want to overstep anything and I know you still need time and this was like a major setback and I'm ready to wait as long as you need, but I need you to know where I'm in all of this. I love you. I want to kiss y-"

He was interrupted by a soft press of lips. His eyes widened in surprise, but he was quick to react and wrap his arms around Jace's waist, pulling him close and, in an act of pure happiness, he started to whirl his omega around. Jace's scent was sweeter and calmer than ever before.

"I nearly lost you twice now", whispered Jace against his lips. "What good did it do me to keep you at arm's length? That didn't make either time hurt less. I could... I could lose you any day and I'd... rather _have_ you for that. You're... You're the best thing that has happened to me ever since I came to New York for the first time and met Alec, Izzy and Max."

"Okay", nodded Simon, looking up at Jace whom he had lifted up by the thighs. "So, Jace Fray, do you want to be my boyfriend then...?"

Jace huffed, not commenting on the chosen last-name here. "...Yes, I do. Dork."

Laughter bubbled up in Simon's chest and though they were both covered in his blood, he pulled Jace into another kiss. They were so focused on each other, so captured by the moment, that neither even noticed the sunlight falling through the Institute's windows, bathing them in its warmth.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I love the soulmate AUs where you can have a good, reasonable misunderstanding. Like thinking your soulmate is dead because he's magic and can glamour himself. And I just absolutely love patient and understanding Simon; it's his best qualities in canon and they do go so well with the heap of issues Jace has. *^*_


	14. LorenzoUnderhillJace - The Year After

Shadowhunters || Reyhillondale || The Year After || Reyhillondale || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Year After

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, hurt/comfort, fluff, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Reyhillondale

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle, Maia/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Lorenzo Rey, Andrew Underhill, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts

Summary: A year had passed since the war had ended. Alec had moved to Idris to become the Inquisitor, Clary and Isabelle were parabatai, things had changed and Jace felt – stuck. Guidance and comfort come from a more than unexpected side.

 **The Year After**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

The High Warlock of Brooklyn threw the best parties in New York.

That statement didn't even change when the High Warlock of Brooklyn changed. Jace found himself indulging in _a lot_ of Lorenzo's parties. It... wasn't like he had a lot of other things to do, after all. Not with Alec having moved to Idris and having become the Inquisitor. Alec was now happily married and a very, very busy man. Things in New York, things in Jace's life, had changed.

Alec and Magnus were gone most of the time, Jace still saw his parabatai regularly but going to visit him or having Alec visit New York wasn't the same as living together, in the same city, in the same building, just a few doors apart. And is was... straining, for Jace. After everything he had been through, after the year they had with the war and the Owl and Jonathan.

And sure, Alec hadn't left without Jace's blessing, he'd never have left Jace's side just like that and Jace had been in therapy for months at that point, seeking professional help to deal with his trauma and Jace _had_ told Alec that it was fine. But... what else had Jace been supposed to say? No, don't go, I don't know how to cope without my parabatai? Standing in the way of Alec's career and personal happiness out of selfishness? He couldn't do that.

So he forced a smile, hugged Alec and told him to work hard and follow his dreams.

Alec had done that. He had worked his way up to becoming the Inquisitor and Jace was _genuinely_ happy for Alec and couldn't imagine anyone more suited to succeed his grandmother. Regardless of how happy he was for Alec, he couldn't help but feel sad for himself. Restless. Aimless.

And it wasn't just about Alec and Magnus having moved on with their lives. Simon was now the clan-leader of New York and he was engaged to Isabelle. Isabelle was the head of the New York Institute, had gone through the parabatai-ceremony with Clary, and she was happily engaged. And Clary? Clary had stopped making laws-of-the-world-changing runes and was instead working hard and honest to avoid a threatened punishment from the Angel, instead she sought out the right path, became parabatai with Isabelle and was currently dating Maia, the new alpha of New York's pack. Luke was no longer alpha, but he was a Shadowhunter again and he worked hard to make up for lost time, proud to work side by side with his daughter. He was also engaged to Catarina Loss, living with her and raising Madzie together with her, the second chance for a family.

Everyone was happy, everyone had a relationship, everyone had worked their way up in life.

Only Jace? Jace was still single, Jace was still just a soldier doing missions, Jace was still... exactly where he had started off, only that now his parabatai was living on a different continent and everybody else had worked their way up. And it was... getting to Jace, on an entirely different level than anything else. The child abuse, the torture, the mind-control, it had all taken its toll on him but that had been _different_ – it had been something inflicted upon him, something physical. This?

This wasn't physical, it was emotional and it wasn't really done to him. He was the one stuck, but he didn't know how to move on and everybody around him seemed able to. His therapist assured him that it was perfectly normal for him to be behind others; he had lost ten years of his childhood and was only now even learning to cope with that and he had lost _months_ to the Owl, months in which the others had formed or deepened romantic relationships. Jace had been emotionally scared by the very first person who had been supposed to love him unconditionally.

Valentine Morgenstern had broken him, had broken something very fundamental in Jace and Jace _knew_ that. Alec and Izzy had slowly been trying to fix that, had worked on fixing it for years. Trust. Love. Not feeling like he would be abandoned at the next turn.

Then the war had happened and with it one setback after the other. Believing Jocelyn Fray to be his mother, just to have her try to kill him had fundamentally cut into his concept of love and trust. Having Maryse tell her children that Jace wasn't their sibling, wasn't a Lightwood, had been the worst blow and honestly, he could never forgive that and neither could Alec. Now that she was deruned, she was somewhere – anywhere but close to her children, because the emotional abuse Isabelle had suffered for years, the willingness to give Jace up, telling Alec to cut his parabatai out of his life, those had been final pushes and neither of the three needed that in their lives anymore.

Yet still, it had cut him deep to have the two people who were supposed to be parental figures to him abandon him as soon as he became slightly inconvenient – and it made it all the harder for Jace to trust. Because just like Valentine, just like Jocelyn, they turned on him when he wasn't good enough, wasn't worthy enough, wasn't worth loving or sticking around for.

And while Alec hadn't abandoned him, in a way it still felt like that, in a way. Because Alec was able to move on, was happily married and had worked his way up and lived somewhere else. While Jace was still a regular Shadowhunter, going on regular missions, living in New York, being single.

So maybe Jace had been partying more, had been drinking more, had been sleeping around more.

That had been his old coping mechanisms, when he was a teen and was mainly confused by his own needs. The joys of being an omega. It had been easy, sleeping around, short physical comfort, even for just one night feeling like he meant something to someone. The problem was when the night ended and his partner left and he was alone again. That was the part that was the worst.

And it was the part he started to remember now, now that he had gotten back to partying and drinking and sleeping around, because waking up alone to cooling sheets was... _sad_.

/break\

Andrew Underhill had never seen himself as much of a fan of parties. He remembered in their teenage years, Jace and Izzy and 'the cool kids' would often sneak out to get into bars and clubs, while Andrew rather sat in the library with a good book, studying. He was a beta, meaning he was physically not en par with his alpha and omega peers – alphas had more brute strength while omegas had more speed and agility. And then there was Jace, the golden star. Compared to him, they were all below average. So Underhill worked hard, trying to become stronger.

Now however he got to enjoy all the parties he wanted, because his mate threw the most extravagant parties in all of New York. Lorenzo Rey, alpha and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Andrew smiled a little to himself as he rolled over to watch Lorenzo sleep.

When he had first flirted with Lorenzo at Alec's wedding, he had thought the most that'd come out of it would be one dance. Yet three days after the wedding, Lorenzo returned to the Institute, being nearly sheepish as he seemed to look for an excuse to talk to Andrew again. He had never felt like that before. The sole center of someone's attention. Even in a room with Isabelle and Jace, Lorenzo had _chosen_ to spend his time with Andrew and dance with him.

"I told you not to stare at me while I'm sleeping", grumbled Lorenzo. "I've not washed up, my hair is a mess, no make-up at all. I look horrible."

"You're not capable of looking horrible", hummed Andrew and leaned in.

He kissed Lorenzo briefly, making the warlock smile up at him. Sighing contently, Andrew got out of the bed. After a party, there was always a lot to do. And while yes, Lorenzo had his magic and usually used it to clean up, they still had to check for... left-overs. People who had gotten so drunk they had stayed here – something Lorenzo and Andrew gladly offered, much rather than anyone going out and not finding their way home, or worse yet attempting to drive while drunk. The mansion had more than enough empty rooms and Andrew knew exactly that Lorenzo secretly liked when they could use them. When Alec and Magnus were over from Idris and would stay the night, or occasionally also to babysit Madzie – ever since Lorenzo had become the High Warlock, with Magnus' blessing, Lorenzo had grown much closer to the local warlock community, had made _friends_ , and among them Catarina Loss. Lorenzo had confided in Andrew, had admitted to him that he had never been one of the popular kids – a trait the two shared – and that he had been very envious of Magnus Bane when first coming to New York. That he had come to befriend Magnus, to make friends here and gain the favor of the local warlocks, become a proper part of the community, it meant the world to Lorenzo. He cherished being a part of the mismatched flock.

And that was what they really were. A flock that had started off with Alec, Isabelle and Jace. And during the war, joined by Clary and by non-Shadowhunters like Simon, Magnus and Maia. Lorenzo and Andrew had been the latest additions to it and, much like his lover, Andrew was cherishing that too, because this sense of family was something he had always wanted.

"Let's see what stranglers we have", smiled Andrew amused.

Lorenzo heaved a sigh and went to the bathroom to freshen up quickly before following Andrew out of their shared bedroom. They checked rooms in a routine that had become somewhat relaxing. It was just part of their morning routine by now. And most of the time, they found the majority of rooms empty, maybe one or two who had been too drunk to leave on their own.

"Jace", sighed Andrew softly and in disappointment as they reached the last room.

It wasn't a secret that Andrew had spent many years crushing on Jace. Jace had been how Andrew had first realized he was gay. And he couldn't deny that he still had lingering feelings for the blonde omega, so seeing Jace like this, it still got to Andrew. Jace was naked and sprawled out on the bed, face pressed into the pillow, his hair sprawled out around his head like a halo. That in itself didn't make Underhill sigh though, because it was more the fact that Jace was drunk _again_ and had slept with some random stranger _again_ – a Seelie, Andrew hadn't even heard his name.

"Jace?", repeated Andrew louder as he stepped up to the bed.

"Mh...?", grunted Jace sleepily, voice rough.

Andrew's heart skipped a beat as long lashes fluttered open to reveal mismatched eyes. Lorenzo heaved a sigh next to Andrew. He was an amazing alpha – and Andrew wasn't just saying that because he was in love with Lorenzo. Lorenzo understood, he understood the feelings Andrew had for Jace and that they were separate from his feelings for Lorenzo, did not mean he loved Lorenzo any less. And perhaps, over the past months, Lorenzo had grown fond of Jace in his own way.

"The party is over and everybody else has left, including your... bed-partner", supplied Lorenzo.

Jace grunted and sat up, attempting to get out of bed, just to have his knees buckle and him collapse back onto the bed with a hiss. Andrew lunged forward a little while Lorenzo furrowed his brows.

"Are you okay?", asked Andrew concerned.

"You fuss as much as Alec, Underhill", sighed Jace beneath his breath. "I'm fine."

"Not being able to stand does not qualify as fine, Jace", countered Lorenzo pointedly. "If someone has done something they were not supposed to, has... hurt you, in my home, do tell me."

There was a beat in which Jace just stared at Lorenzo, trying to figure out what he meant, before he huffed and shook his head. "It's not like that, you don't need to go almighty High Warlock on anyone's asses. It's just been a while since I last took a knot. Forgot the after-effect of that."

The looks on Lorenzo and Andrew's faces made Jace laugh, because they were both wide-eyed and flustered. Mismatched eyes were rolled at them when Jace next attempted to get out of bed. This time however, Andrew immediately caught him by the elbow and helped hold him steady. The flushes on their cheeks brightened even more when the sheet fell of, leaving Jace naked. It was Underhill who gathered the sheets up and wrapped them around Jace, making the omega laugh.

"Come on, you need a...", started Underhill with furrowed brows. "He just left you here like this."

And with 'like this', he meant the unsure way in which Jace was barely holding himself up, the scratch-marks and bite-marks covering his torso, the red eyes and exhausted state he was in. Andrew stared at Jace in disbelief. He'd never leave a partner alone in such a state after sex, not even when it was just a one-night-stand. Who'd just... sneak out and leave like that? How was Jace okay with being left like that? He deserved _better_ than that.

"What do you expect him to do?", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Give me a sponge-bath and tuck me in, or what? That's not how this works. We both get what we want and part ways after. It's simple, clean, stop looking at me like that, Underhill."

Before Andrew could say any of the choice-words he had, Lorenzo snapped his fingers, magic flaring around his hand. Raising one eyebrow, Andrew turned toward his mate to see him smile.

"I took the liberty of conjuring you a nice, hot bath, Drew, if you'd help him."

Now it was Jace's turn to furrow his brows before he yelped and stared at Underhill, who had picked him up bridal-style, mindful of the sheets to still cover all of Jace. The look in those mismatched eyes was one of surprise and something else, something dark that looked like the lingering aftermath of last night and Andrew tried not to think too much on it.

"Hot bath, you heard the alpha of the house", stated Andrew lightly.

He carried Jace into the adjourning bathroom, where everything smelt like roses and honey, candles were set up to light the room in a pleasant, low glow and nothing too bright, mindful of the hangover Jace most likely had. Andrew put Jace down on the bathtub's edge.

"Enjoy your bath", offered Andrew with a smile. "Soak and relax some, okay?"

Jace watched the other Shadowhunter leave the bathroom, before he dropped the sheets and slipped into the bathtub. The water was hot, but not too hot – exactly right to feel like melting into it. The bubbles were soft and smelt wonderful like roses – there were even rose-petals in the tub! And the candles around the tub smelt like honey, setting a cozy atmosphere that Jace absolutely loved. He had always loved candles, was keeping a lot of them in his own bedroom too. The smallest smile started to bloom on his lips as soft piano music started playing. Closing his eyes, Jace allowed himself to slip deeper into the hot water, enjoying the way it soothed his muscles.

This was nice. It was really, truly _nice_. Warm and comfortable, soothing and actually helpful. He wasn't entirely sure why Lorenzo and Underhill were going out of their way to let him have this, because honestly they should have just thrown his hungover ass out on the streets. It was already so late – he had caught sight of the clock on his way to the bathroom. He was the last strangler left from the party. He was regularly drinking away all of Lorenzo's best booze. They _must_ be tired of him being here every week, most of the time staying the night with someone. Usually, Jace managed to wake up around dawn and sneak out of the mansion.

He didn't know how long he was soaking in the tub, but when he got out, he felt refreshed and more relaxed than he had in a while. Though he even enjoyed the process of drying himself off, because the large, red towel next to the tub was so soft that it felt like a caress on his skin. He started purring without meaning to; it was purely instinctual. He was an omega and soft things... He liked soft things. Had always liked them but rarely indulged in them. Soft was impractical for fighting and his highest priority was fighting. He was a soldier first and an omega – well, preferably not at all, but that was not an option so there was a problem.

With the towel wrapped around his waist did he return to the bedroom, half curious whether the mated pair was still there, waiting for him for some reason. They weren't. Jace wasn't entirely sure how to catalog the emotion he felt at that. There was an underlying sense of disappointment, which was ridiculous and made no sense. Instead of dwelling on it, Jace approached the bed to check the folded clothes on it. The clothes were not Jace's though, Jace's seemed to be missing. Instead, these looked, from the style and the size, to be Underhill's. They were soft too, worn out from years of usage most likely. Simple black sweat-pants and a hoodie. After a moment's hesitation, Jace put both on. Why shouldn't he, after all he couldn't just walk around naked (even though he wouldn't mind and the entertainment value of seeing just how much Underhill could blush would be extremely high). Jace blinked slowly as he had his head instead the hoodie, surrounded by its scent. It smelt like _both_ , Underhill and Lorenzo. The thought of Lorenzo in such casual wear made Jace grin just a little bit because he really couldn't picture it while at the same time thinking that it really fit Lorenzo to steal his mate's clothes and wear them for comfort.

Everyone who knew Lorenzo knew the guy had been lonely before coming to New York. Knew how much the acceptance of his peers had meant to him, how much he wanted to _belong_. It was... one of the things about the warlock that Jace could relate to, because he remembered first coming to New York, after a life-time of isolation, trying his best to win everybody over, wanting everyone to like him and accept him. Now, Lorenzo had found Underhill, had found a mate he loved and cherished who loved him and cherished him, and he had found his place among their flock. So it figured he'd cherish the things that reminded him of the mate he loved.

Snuggling into the hoodie (it was _very_ comfortable and _very_ soft), Jace decided to head out and search for the owners of the house to ask where exactly his clothes had gone. And to thank them, because he did have manners. They didn't have to endure him all the time and they didn't have to entertain him like this; Lorenzo could have just opened a portal to Jace's bedroom and he could have gotten showered at home in the Institute.

"Hello? Anybody home?", called Jace out curiously. "This place is comically large, you know."

"Turn right at the portrait of Lorenzo", called Underhill back from somewhere.

"...That is literally the least useful directions you could have given me", replied Jace pointedly as he passed three different portraits of Lorenzo throughout the centuries.

"Right. You go past the one in front of the Colosseum, straight toward the one where the Eiffel tower is still being built and then you take a right at the one on the beach!"

Jace nodded to himself as he followed the instructions and true to Underhill's words, Jace found the kitchen. He noted that he had walked past as many Underhills as he had walked past Lorenzos. It was kind of cute, to see that no Lorenzo was not that self-conceived to only hang himself up everywhere but that he was showing the same admiration and pride for his mate.

"You should consider hanging up signs. Like street signs", huffed Jace.

Andrew bit his lips on his retort, because he was too distracted by Jace, wearing _his_ clothes. The hoodie was too big for Jace – though Jace wasn't swimming in it as much as Lorenzo, it was still too big on him. Jace's fingers barely poked out of the sleeves. Overall, Jace looked very comfortable in it though and Andrew could get used to the sight.

"Come, sit down", ordered Lorenzo with a charming smile, motioning at the table.

"I just... wanted to ask where my clothes went", grunted Jace, looking at them.

"The washing machine", replied Andrew. "Now sit, before breakfast gets cold."

"You don't have to-", sighed Jace and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nonsense. We're friends and there is more than enough food for the three of us", chided Lorenzo.

"There is more than enough food here for the entire Institute", muttered Jace under his breath.

Though his eyes caught on the strawberries and the pancakes. Licking his lips, Jace followed the growl of his stomach and sat down next to Underhill. He tentatively started to pile food on his plate, just a bit at first. Then he finished his first plate and started to really dig in.

"You're eating like a starving man, Jace", noted Lorenzo as Jace started on his third plate.

"Might have missed a meal or two yesterday. Too busy", grunted Jace.

Andrew sighed softly at that and shook his head. Alec wouldn't let that slip. And Andrew knew that at least part of the reason why Jace acted out these days was that his parabatai had moved to another continent. It was something Andrew couldn't begin to imagine, he had no idea what it was like to have a parabatai but Andrew could imagine that having half your soul live so far away must be hard. He was trying, very awkwardly, to be more of a presence in Jace's life, to help him, but it was hard because the two of them had never been quite close.

"Well, then you should definitely stay over more often", declared Lorenzo.

"I don't want to impose-", tried Jace to argue.

"Don't talk nonsense, you're not imposing when I am _offering_ ", corrected Lorenzo with one raised eyebrow. "Besides, you know exactly that I love having company!"

Jace looked up at the couple while munching on a slice of bacon. It was right that Lorenzo liked having company, that was why he threw those extravagant parties every single week. And... it was nice here. It was away from the Institute, away from his past that had moved on without him. Maybe, just _maybe_ , he could come over... a little more often?

/break\

Jace was panting hard as he touched down on the ground, soon followed by Clary. Whenever the two of them sparred with each other, they went a little too hard. Competitive, both always trying their best and both being head-strong. Clary groaned as she stretched her wings far.

"What's the plans for today?", asked Jace and wiped his face off with a towel.

"A date with Maia."

Both Jace and Clary turned toward a slightly judgmental but also amused Maia, who stood with her arms crossed leaning against the wall. Clary smiled brightly, and a little sheepishly, before walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her gently.

"Hey, how long have you been here?", asked Clary, her arms around Maia's neck.

"About half an hour. You know, the time you asked me to come pick you up for lunch."

Maia smiled amused and curled an arm around Clary's waist, while the redhead looked a bit embarrassed. Jace rolled his eyes at them, though it was fondly. Clary and Maia had been dancing around each other ever since they had first met and to see them together now, so happy, making each other more whole, helping each other, it was... cute, for a lack of better words.

"I'm so sorry, I-", started Clary.

"Forgot the time. I figured", chuckled Maia, kissing Clary's temple. "It's okay. You're lucky you're hot when you're sweaty and soaring through the air, you know?"

Clary's bright-red wings twitched before she wrapped them around Maia. "Ho—ow about... we skip lunch and you come join me in the shower...?"

"How about I join you in the shower and we eat lunch after?", suggested Maia amused. "I brought something from Taki's Diner. Because I figured you probably got distracted."

"You are _amazing_. The best girlfriend ever. Perfect alpha", chimed Clary, kissing Maia's cheek.

"If I'd known you were with Jace, I'd have brought him lunch too", grunted Maia before turning to Jace. "Though I would have made you pay for it."

"Not even the 'friends and pack discount'?", asked Jace with a smirk.

"Can't run a business like that", snorted Maia.

Jace sighed amused as the couple left the training room together, holding hands, Clary giggling as Maia whispered something into her ear. The amusement on Jace's face slowly faltered and was replaced by a fundamental sadness. Suddenly, he felt so empty. Like he had been hallowed out from the inside, starting with his very soul. He hated that he didn't know how to stop feeling this way.

/break\

Isabelle was a good leader, a good head of the Institute. Jace was genuinely proud of her and how far she had come. They just finished a debriefing, Simon, Jace and Clary had just returned from a mission. There had been just a little trouble, a hurt mundane who had gotten in the way. Hence the debriefing. Jace could do without it. He'd rather... sleep. He was bone-tired. This had been his third shift in a row – yesterday, then followed by a nightshift and now today.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today", sighed Isabelle. "Clary, Jace, you're free to go. Simon, you're waiting for me to get changed and then we're meeting Becky."

"We're doing what?", asked Simon surprised.

"Becky's in town. She called while you guys were gone. I took the liberty to tell her we're meeting up for drinks at the Hunter's Moon", replied Isabelle with a charming smile.

She leaned in to peck Simon's lips, leaving the vampire sputtering. Isabelle and Rebecca were good friends, though they also regularly gossiped about Simon and every time they met up, Isabelle had a new embarrassing childhood story about Simon to share – one would think that after a year, Isabelle would know them all by now, but Rebecca apparently only told them one piece at a time so they would last longer. Simon just wanted the torture to end. Jace loved it, because he was always the first one Isabelle would tell so he could tease his friend about it.

"I'll be out then. Luke and Catarina are expecting me for dinner", stated Clary. "Have fun! And give Becky a hug from me, okay? Also, tell her to tell you about Halloween when Si was three!"

"What?! No! You _traitor_!", exclaimed Simon high-pitched. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

Clary smiled sweetly at Simon and blew him a kiss before dashing out of the office. Jace grinned and shook his head at them as he also left, though he did not get to leave alone, because after pressing a quick kiss to Isabelle's cheek, Simon followed him out quickly.

"Ja—ace, my man. How are you doing?", asked Simon cheerfully.

"We just spent six hours together and you talked three fourth of the time", grunted Jace.

"Well that was... babbling", huffed Simon dismissively. "We... didn't talk- _talk_."

"What do you want to talk-talk about?", asked Jace, only slightly mocking.

"You're working yourself into the ground", stated Simon, brows furrowed in concern. "Don't think I didn't notice this is your third shift in a row. The Institute is well-staffed. There is no pending doom. There is no need for double, much less triple-shifts. What's going on?"

For a moment, Jace considered telling Simon but then he simply offered a crooked grin and shook his head. If he told Simon, Simon would tell Izzy, who'd tell Clary and Alec. And maybe Jace should tell them all, but he also... didn't want to. They tended to look at him with so much pity, compassion, hurt on his behalf. They'd fuss, Alec would insist on taking time off to be there for him. He couldn't do that. Couldn't deal with that, it was only going to feel him guilty on top of everything else he was currently feeling and that was only going to make it worse.

"I'm fine, Lewis. Stop fussing. Go get ready, your fiance is waiting on you."

He shoved Simon a little, but the vampire didn't seem to buy it. "Jace. Please talk to _someone_. Promise me you're not going out on a solo-mission to hunt more demons."

"Simon", sighed Jace softly. "I told you I'm fine."

"And I'm willing to buy it if you promise me that you'll find someone else to talk to, if you're not willing to talk to me or your sisters", sighed Simon, looking like a kicked puppy.

Heaving another sigh, Jace reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Whatever. I'll... talk to someone."

"Okay. Okay. And, you know, I'm just bugging you because I love you right?"

Simon hugged Jace and looked at him, eyes brimming with concern and it made Jace sigh once more. "I will have to tell my sister you said that, you know. It'll break her heart."

"Idiot", muttered Simon, shoving Jace jut a little bit.

/break\

Lorenzo was mildly surprised when someone knocked on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Usually, the evenings when Andrew wasn't home were ones Lorenzo spent on his own. Though his surprise grew when he opened the door and found a definitely already drunk Jace in front of it, slightly hunched over, eyes glassy and cheeks red.

"Jace", stated Lorenzo a bit lost. "I'm afraid Andrew isn't home. He went out for drinks with Lindsay and Raj earlier and won't be home for a while."

"Issokay", hummed Jace and leaned in.

Yes, the omega definitely smelt intoxicated. Lorenzo was mildly surprised he had found his way here. Stepping aside, Lorenzo led Jace inside, though after a few steps, he rested a hand on Jace's back to steady him. The last he needed was for Jace to fall and get a concussion or something. Alec was _not_ going to like that, and his friendship with Alec and Magnus was very important to Lorenzo. They had been the first friends he had made here in New York, albeit their more than rocky start.

Not that Lorenzo hadn't come to care about Jace on his own merits too, of course. It fascinated Lorenzo, in a way, how important the omega was to those around him – Alec, Isabelle, Clary, who were like siblings to Jace, Simon, who had become a best friend to him over the past year, Magnus, who had grown very attached during the months Jace had lived with the back then High Warlock of Brooklyn, and perhaps most importantly Andrew, who did harbor feelings for the blonde.

Lorenzo knew that Jace was well-aware of how much he meant to those around him, yet sometimes it looked as though this knowledge was a burden on Jace. As though the omega felt crushed by the expectations, by the urge to keep them happy and not disappoint them. It was something that Lorenzo hadn't been able to pinpoint at first, unable to explain it.

When his friendship with Magnus and Alec deepened, he had come to learn more about Jace. About Jace's past and the burdens that led to such fears. It appeared as though Lorenzo and Jace might have more in common than expected, because the need to make people like him, to make people _stay_ and _chose him_ – that was something Lorenzo knew all too well. Needless to say, after that, Lorenzo had developed a soft spot for the blonde, cocky omega.

"Do you want me to call someone?", asked Lorenzo concerned. "Alec? Isabelle?"

"No. I'm fine", hummed Jace as he was maneuvered into the living room.

Carefully, Lorenzo placed the omega on the couch and then just stared at him for a moment. Jace had his wings spread out on either side of him, taking the whole couch. An antique, from the 19th century. It was white wood, with gold. And the white, large wings with the golden dust looked simply divine spread out on the couch like that, with the golden-haired omega attached to them.

"You're drunk", noted Lorenzo pointedly. "And you just... decided to knock on my door. Why?"

Jace sluggishly shrugged, head tilted to the side and eyes closed as though he was about to fall asleep. Lorenzo wondered if that wouldn't perhaps be for the best? If he'd sleep it off and had his senses again in the morning, he might be more cooperative to talk to Jace.

"There should be drinks on your birthday, right?", offered Jace with a sarcastic smile.

"Birthday?", echoed Lorenzo surprised and looked at the clock.

It was shortly past midnight. But it couldn't be Jace's birthday. Alec and Magnus would _never_ allow for that to pass without a grand celebration in Idris. Lorenzo would have heard about that, would have been invited to the party – right...? He furrowed his brows at that.

"I... am sure there are better ways to spend your birthday than getting drunk alone", offered Lorenzo carefully, trying to not make this about his own insecurities (had he not been invited...?).

"Not when nobody knows it's your birthday", countered Jace with a shallow laugh.

Tilting his head, Lorenzo carefully approached Jace. The omega was radiating agitation, he seemed more than just testy and Lorenzo didn't want to upset him further or drive him away.

"What do you mean?", inquired Lorenzo gently.

He did something he usually disliked; he sat down on his table so he could face Jace and seemed less imposing (yes, he was shorter than the omega, but standing while Jace was sitting? He was currently looming over the blonde and he doubted it helped his face).

"I never... told anyone", hummed Jace as he started tapping his fingers on his knee, looking around restlessly. "There was... never really time. Or no one... really questioned it so I never... The day I've been celebrating as my birthday for twenty-three years was Jonathan Morgenstern's birthday. I was... actually, I'm not even..." Jace interrupted himself to laugh, an angry and bitter sound. "I'm actually a year younger than I thought, you know. Since he didn't steal me as a toddler, he cut me out of my mother's womb when we ran. I was celebrating someone else's birthday all my life."

Lorenzo was at a loss as what to say. He knew a lot of things were weighting Jace down, things that had happened during the war. And while Jace was seeking counseling, apparently some things were just _too much_. Carefully, Lorenzo reached a hand out to rest on Jace's knee.

"Why haven't you told anyone, Jace?", asked Lorenzo softly.

"It... finally settled", sighed Jace, still staring up at the ceiling. "Everyone finally stopped stumbling over what last name to use for me, stopped slipping up with a 'Wayland' every now and again. People stopped pitying me... I don't need them to remember that oh, Jace is the poor orphan boy who got kidnapped, abused and tortured by Valentine."

The problem was that _he was all of that_. Lorenzo sighed to himself at that. Jace just wanted to move on and Lorenzo, he understood that. He also understood that the past didn't _let him_ move on.

"How about I make you a coffee?", suggested Lorenzo after a moment. "You, just stay here."

Normally, he preferred to simply summon it. But right now, he'd need the moment to go and sort his thoughts. What was he supposed to say to make Jace feel better? He wasn't very good at these things and he wasn't sure if Jace _wanted_ these kind of empty words, because changed nothing anyway. So instead, Lorenzo finished the coffee and then magically summoned strawberry cake with a single candle on it. With a smile on his lips did he return to the living room.

"You may not want anyone to pity you, but I think your birthday should not pass without you celebrating it in some way or shape. Now, eat your birthday cake and then go and sleep off the alcohol for now. Sober and after some sleep, things might look better", offered Lorenzo.

Jace looked ready to argue him, clearly not wanting to celebrate it in any way or shape. Though then he smelt the strawberry cake and he caved. Lorenzo knew that Jace was weak for strawberries. Smirking knowingly, Lorenzo sat down and handed Jace the cake. The blonde omega wolfed it down as though he hadn't eaten all day. Which, considering how bad Jace was at self-care, would not even surprise Lorenzo. For a moment, the High Warlock paused. He knew a startling lot about Jace. Some of it from growing closer with Jace, most from having befriended Alec and Magnus.

"This is _really_ good", commented Jace with a mouthful.

Lorenzo chuckled amused and shook his head. Once the blonde was done eating, Lorenzo helped accompany him upstairs to one of the guest-rooms. He carefully maneuvered Jace into the bed. The half-asleep omega gave a small, pleased sound as he grabbed one of the large, soft pillows and simply curled around it. With his head tilted did Lorenzo regard Jace. He _was_ very cute and Lorenzo could see why Andrew had taken a liking to Jace in the first place. Truly, his Shadowhunter had _quite_ the good taste (the living proof of that was, of course, Lorenzo himself).

"Sleep some, Jace", whispered Lorenzo, gently brushing Jace's hair out of his face.

/break\

Andrew blinked stunned as he entered the mansion to find Lorenzo waiting for him. That hasn't happened in months. Usually, when Andrew went out on his own, Lorenzo would simply retire for the night. He had gotten over his concerned fussing and waiting up, mostly.

"Lorenzo? Why did you wait up?", asked Andrew slowly.

"Hello, love", greeted Lorenzo with a reassuring smile as he got up and kissed his Shadowhunter. "No need to worry. I just stayed awake because I wanted to inform you of our... guest."

"Guest?", echoed Andrew surprised. "Did you have someone over...?"

"Well, I didn't _plan_ on", muttered Lorenzo and shook his head. "Jace dropped by, after midnight. He was... very drunk. And very bitter. Apparently, today is his birthday. His _real_ birthday. It seems amid the mess, no one noticed that the birthday he had been celebrating all his life was actually Jonathan Morgenstern's birthday. I asked him if I should call Alec, but... he doesn't want to burden anyone. He told no one about this. I... told him to stay the night."

"...Oh", whispered Andrew, unsure what to say.

"Whatever are we going to do with that one?", sighed Lorenzo and shook his head.

"We?", repeated Andrew tentatively.

Lorenzo smirked as he wrapped one arm around Andrew's neck. "My dear, I know you've liked him for a while and I... have to admit that the more time I spend with him, the more I come to like him too. The fact that he chose to come here, to us, when he was feeling low, it has to mean something. If that is not a sign, I don't know what is. So yes, I think... you, me and Jace would make for a wonderful triad, wouldn't you agree?"

The wide-eyed, blushing expression on Andrew's face was utterly delightful and made Lorenzo kiss him pleased. Yes, Lorenzo had spent the entire time since bringing Jace to bed thinking about this. Andrew was a beta, Lorenzo an alpha and Jace – Jace could be the omega to complete them in a triad. Those were by far not uncommon. Not to mention that Lorenzo's mate deserved to have all the pretty things he wanted, so of course Andrew also deserved to have the prettiest omega. The fact that Jace had sought them out in his time of misery was what had given Lorenzo the last push, because it must mean that, in some capacity, Jace wanted them too.

/break\

Jace moaned softly when he woke up. The sun was _too bright_. His head ached so much. He curled together in a tight, small ball and pulled his wings up to cocoon himself in warmth and darkness.

"If you remove your wings for me, I could give you something against the headache."

Jace furrowed his brows at that. "...Underhill...?"

"You know you could start calling me Andrew, right. That's... my name."

"Mh... doesn't feel right", offered Jace thoughtfully as he lowered his wings.

Underhill sat at the edge of the bed, a nearly fond look on his face as he offered a glass and a pill to Jace. The blonde gladly accepted both and heaved a sigh once the glass was empty. He collapsed back onto the bed, sprawled out. This wasn't his bed. That at least explained the Underhill in the room. He was at Lorenzo's place. He spread his wings, which ached.

"Your wings look like a mess, Jace. When was the last time you had a grooming?"

"I don't know. A week ago? Two?", replied Jace uncaring.

"Sit up. I'll take care of your wings", prompted Underhill with a serious edge.

Raising one eyebrow, Jace sat up. It really had been a while since he had gotten a good grooming and oh well, if Underhill was offering, why not. He had nothing else planned for the day aside from moping and maybe visiting the family graves. Celebrate his birthday with the family.

"Lorenzo told you, right", stated Jace lowly.

"...He did", whispered Underhill as he sat down behind Jace and started working on his wings. "You should stay here today, if you don't want others to know. We could have a nice big breakfast, I know how hungry you get after you drank."

"You don't have to do that", sighed Jace. "I'm sure you got better things to do."

"Not really, no. Lorenzo's schedule is clear and I think the Institute still owes me some free days."

"You shouldn't use your vacation days for that. Use them to go to the beach in some fancy, exotic country with Lorenzo", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes.

Andrew smiled, unseen by Jace, while working through Jace's wings. His feathers were really messy, but they were also so soft and beautiful. They deserved better than being neglected. Jace deserved better than being neglected. And Andrew, he knew that was by no fault of any of the people who cared about Jace. It was due to Jace's own insecurities, not allowing himself to rely on those he loved and rather retreating into himself. Well, Andrew was not going to have any of it.

/break\

"You're looking better", noted Lorenzo, sounding nearly proud of Jace.

Jace ducked his head at the way that made him feel. He had always reacted peculiarly to others praising him, being proud of him. It was something Valentine had hardwired into him, had left him so desperate for other people's approval and validation. So instead of focusing on how that made him feel, he decided to focus on the delicious breakfast Lorenzo had provided.

"Gotta thank your mate there. He gave me a thorough grooming", stated Jace after a moment.

"And he did a tremendous job of it", declared Lorenzo with a smile, kissing Andrew's cheek. "Now, he also told me that you'd like a trip to the beach."

"...What", grunted Jace with furrowed brows.

"You said I should spend my day off with Lorenzo at the beach", replied Underhill.

"So I took the liberty to put a little something together. We leave after breakfast", declared Lorenzo.

"And with 'we'...", drawled Jace.

"I mean the three of us, of course", replied Lorenzo with a charming smile.

"That is not what I meant and you know it, Underhill", sighed Jace irritated.

"But you said yourself that you had no plans for today and that you're trying to avoid everyone so no one asks you about it. No better place to hide than Barcelona", declared Lorenzo.

Jace blinked slowly and shoved another piece of bacon into his mouth. Were those two for real? _Why_? Then again... he couldn't quite explain why he had come here to begin with. So who was he to question their motivation if he couldn't even explain himself.

/break\

Lorenzo smiled pleased as he looked at the two Shadowhunters at his side. Andrew laid on one side, reading a book and having a cold cocktail next to him. Jace was on Lorenzo's other side, sprawled out on his back, eyes closed and enjoying the sun. He had not gotten to see... this much of Jace for so long before. There truly was a lot to look at and it was quite the enjoyable view. Andrew offered him a knowing smile as he leaned over to kiss Lorenzo. Though the knowing smile did slip from his lips when he actually looked at the sweat-glistering, smooth skin spanning over Jace's lean, muscular body. Andrew clung onto Lorenzo a little more.

"Okay, fine. You were right", sighed Jace after a moment of being stared at by the two.

Andrew startled, thinking for a moment that Jace caught them staring. "What?"

"You were right", repeated Jace, opening his eyes and turning to look at them. "This... is nice. It's been a while since I took a... me-day. Even longer since I was last at a beach. Thank you."

"Consider it a birthday-gift", replied Lorenzo.

"Aw. So I'm not getting a big portrait of the two of you?", pouted Jace playfully.

"Oh no, you are most definitely getting that too", assured Lorenzo. "I wouldn't deprive you of that."

Andrew smiled fondly and shook his head. Lorenzo _loved_ giving those he cared about portraits of himself and, ever since the two of them had become mates, of Lorenzo and Andrew together. Jace laughed softly, though it wasn't mocking, it sounded – fond, too. Andrew blinked curiously.

"Thank you. Seriously", stated Jace as he sat up some.

Andrew tried very hard not to look at the way Jace's muscles flexed at that. It was rare to have them all on display like that. There was definitely no omega as gorgeous as Jace and even though generally betas weren't as affected by omegas as alphas were, Andrew felt _very weak_ right there.

"You really don't have to thank us for that. We're friends, are we not?", countered Lorenzo.

"...Yeah", whispered Jace, offering them an incredibly soft smile.

/break\

They were friends. That was why Jace had gone to Lorenzo and Andrew, right? But... he was better _friends_ with, say, Simon. Yet he had gone right from Simon to them instead to talk about this and he hadn't even really fought them on this idea of a getaway (a _weekend_ getaway, as it turned out).

Heaving a sigh, Jace turned again in his ridiculously large and comfortable bed. Of course did Lorenzo have a casual mansion in Barcelona. And Jace had no idea what Andr—Underhill had told Izzy to get them both the weekend off. Actually, he could find _that_ out.

Sitting up on the bed, Jace grabbed his phone and dialed – not Izzy's number, because that was tricky and he didn't feel like he could lie directly to Izzy or Alec about why he had needed this get-away, so instead he chose Izzy's fiance instead, knowing Simon would _always_ pick up for him.

"Jace? Why are you calling? It's really late? Are you okay?"

Jace rolled his eyes fondly and settled against the head-board of the bed. "I'm fine. I just-"

"Okay, good", sighed Simon in relief. "You won't believe just how worried Clary, Iz and I got when Andrew said you were going away for a weekend. I mean, super not judging, you know that. We've _all_ been rooting for you to find someone to be happy with, but we didn't know that you and Andrew and Lorenzo were _already_ at a stage of weekend getaway to Europe so-"

"What are you talking about, Lewis", interrupted Jace with furrowed brows.

"I mean... you've been spending _a lot_ of nights at Lorenzo's? And now you're on a vacation with Lorenzo and Andrew", offered Simon slowly. "And like Lorenzo is an alpha and Andrew is a beta and you're an omega and I've _read_ about those sort of things-"

"Shut up", interrupted Jace again. "You're telling me that you were thinking I'm... _dating_... them?"

"Well, being courted by them. But yeah", replied Simon. "Why?"

"Wait. Court? Why would you think-", started Jace confused. "Why'd you think I'm being courted?"

"Uh, they... _literally_ just whisked you away on a romantic weekend getaway on your birthday."

"He _told_ you-", hissed Jace, suddenly angry at Underhill.

"Told me it's your birthday? Dude. You really think we... don't know it's your birthday? Come on. We've been to your parents' graves. Clary saw the date of your mother's death. It's a matter of putting one and one together. Magnus studied the... journals Valentine wrote. You know how much Alec was involved with your grandma, to learn more about your family's history of mental illness to help you and of course did your birthday come up. We know – and uh I mean not _everyone_ knows because it wasn't our thing to tell anyone, but us, like the six with whom it all started, we all do know, of course do we know. Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"I just...", started Jace and faltered a little.

Now he felt bad. He had thought no one was... putting that together. Everyone was busy enough with their own lives. Jace furrowed his brows and pulled his legs up against his chest to wrap one arm around them and rest his chin on his knees.

"Why... didn't any of you say something?", asked Jace softly.

"Dude", whispered Simon softly. "We have enough Jace-experience at this point to know you. You... don't do well with social pressure when you're in a depressed episode. And don't even try to deny that you've been in a depressed episode lately. So we know a big party would have only made it worse and prodding you to tell us why you felt so bad would only make you defensive and retreat. Alec was planning on coming over today, so you could spent a parabatai-only day, but when Lorenzo called shortly after midnight to assure him that his parabatai was 'safe and cared for' and that you'd be spending the day with them, he figured... that was good. We all figured that."

"Oh", whispered Jace back, unsure what to say. "Okay."

"How... are you feeling?", asked Simon concerned after a moment. "I mean, how are you really feeling right now? Don't say fine, _please_. Tell me you don't want to tell me, but don't lie."

"I'm... fine", replied Jace after a moment.

"Jace-", started Simon frustrated.

"No. I... mean it. I'm... actually having a good day today", replied Jace, shaking his head a little. "I'm fine, right now. Lorenzo summoned a huge breakfast for me this morning that helped me through my hangover, we've spent the whole day at the beach, sunbathing quietly and I could just... read a good book and enjoy the sun. And then Andrew made dinner for us."

"Heh. You just called him Andrew. You always insist on calling him Underhill", teased Simon. "That's because you were trying to keep your relationship on the down-low, right?"

Jace shook his head to himself, unsure how to even have that particular conversation. "Good night, Simon. It's late, you should be asleep."

"You're the one who woke me by calling! Wait. _Why_ did you even call...?", asked Simon.

Instead of answering, Jace hung up and put his phone aside. Turning a little, Jace looked at the portrait in the room. It was of Lorenzo, Andrew and a horse, at the beach. It was really weird, but so were most of the portraits. That was half the fun, honestly.

Taking a deep breath, Jace got out of the bed and left the guest-room to head toward the master-bedroom. Because there was one thing he really couldn't shake about this phone-call. Well, multiple things, but what stood out was somehow the fact that Simon had claimed Jace and Andrew and Lorenzo were _courting_. Because that wasn't it, right?

Sure, Jace spent a lot of time with them both. He spent many lunches with Andrew, but only because Lorenzo was a very busy High Warlock so he couldn't spend every lunch with his mate and spending his lunch with Andrew was better than watching Simon and Isabelle be cute with each other. And yes, he had stayed many nights at Lorenzo's mansion, but _mostly_ with some random one-night-stand, only rarely actually alone and never actually _with_ the couple who lived there. And okay, so Jace had come and sought them out on his birthday, over anyone else, but-

-he might actually like Andrew and Lorenzo. _Crap_.

/break\

Andrew was peacefully sprawled out on Lorenzo's chest, simply gazing at his mate and enjoying the alpha's warm scent while Lorenzo was reading a magazine and carding his fingers through Andrew's wings in a soothing manner. It was the beta's favorite way of falling asleep; with the man he loved caressing him like that. The warlock was very attentive to his Shadowhunter's needs. It made Andrew smile softly before he closed his eyes.

"Today was nice", whispered Andrew softly. "Jace seemed actually relaxed. I was worried that his head would still be... in a bad place. But it looked like we effectively distracted him."

"Yes, he seemed quite at ease", agreed Lorenzo, playing with Andrew's feathers. "I have to admit... it makes my inner alpha feel very proud, to be able to provide such a feeling of safety not just for you, my beloved, but also for our... potential omega."

"I always feel safe with you, Lorenzo", whispered Andrew and leaned up to kiss his mate.

He yawned widely before settling back down on Lorenzo's chest. It was already late and thanks to how he had spent the night before out long, he was quite exhausted. Andrew was just about to drift off to sleep when the door to their bedroom was ripped open.

"Jace", stated Lorenzo surprised. "Is everything alright?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?", grunted Jace.

"...Because it's the middle of the night and you look... ruffled", noted Andrew with a yawn.

He sat up in bed to properly face Jace too. The omega really did look ruffled, from hair to feathers, but there was a certain determination in his eyes, as though he had come here with a purpose.

"That's beside the point", grunted Jace and shook his head. "The point—The point is that... Do you two _know_ we're dating? Or, well, that everybody else thinks we're dating?"

"I... that _is_ news to me", noted Lorenzo curiously. "Who is 'everybody else'?"

"Well, Simon just said so, which means Isabelle and Clary definitely, apparently also Alec and Magnus, and if Clary thinks it then she probably told Maia", listed Jace. "So, basically, everyone."

Andrew frowned at that. No. If Alec thought that Andrew was dating his parabatai, then surely Alec would have cornered him and given him a shovel-talk, right? Well... unless... Alec actually _approved_ of it. The beta's eyes widened at that conclusion. That can't be, right?

"I assure you, you're not the last to learn that. We... had no idea either", stated Lorenzo.

"And do you also have no idea you're... _we_ 're... courting?", asked Jace.

The omega had his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised as he regarded the mated pair rather pointedly. There was definitely no denying it in the face of Jace like this. Andrew sighed.

"It wasn't intentional at first", admitted Andrew, ruffling his own hair. "It was just... that I have had... a crush on you since we were teens, Jace. And now that we started being in the same circle of people and that we've grown closer, it... happened."

"...Oh", whispered Jace, looking rather surprised by that. "Uh... I didn't... expect _that_."

"It was unintentional _at first_ ", repeated Lorenzo carefully. "Yet the two of us have... spoken about it a lot and the intention from our side has changed. We wanted to give you a little more time before actually talking things out. You seemed in a... bad spot last night. It didn't seem right to confront you with that then."

"That's very... considerate", nodded Jace. "So you two... actually mean to court me?"

"Only if it's something you would be interested in", assured Lorenzo. "Your friendship has come to mean a great deal to the both of us and if our advances are something that is making you uncomfortable, we will of course drop it."

"Do you... Are you _sure_?", asked Jace with furrowed brows. "You've... seen me at my lowest. Drunk off my ass, left in your mansion by some random hook-up. That's the kind of omega you'd want in your relationship? Not to mention last night-"

"No. No, no, you don't get to use last night to sell yourself short", interrupted Andrew seriously and got off the bed to approach Jace. "You're bipolar, depressed and you're suffering from a severe case of PTSD and _we know this_. None of that is your fault, Jace. Bad days are a part of that, but so are the good days, like today. Today was good, wasn't it?"

"...Yeah", whispered Jace with the smallest smile.

"And the sleeping around part, well, I would assume that'll stop once you're committed to someone", chuckled Lorenzo amused. "Don't think we don't know that sex is your personal coping mechanism. One we would be more than glad to help you with."

He laughed a little when both Shadowhunters blushed at the bluntness, though it should really not be a surprise to either of them. Lorenzo got up to walk over to the two of them.

"You're really... understanding", muttered Jace, seeming confused.

"Of course. We're _courting_ you. We don't just want a random hookup from you, we want a commitment. That means being committed to each other, through good and bad", pointed Lorenzo out, cupping Jace's cheek gently. "Being there for you when you need us is part of that."

"I... seem to do that. Need you, that is", whispered Jace with creased eyebrows. "I didn't really notice just how much I came to rely on you, but... I've been drawn to you lately."

"That sounds promising", remarked Lorenzo playfully.

"I... haven't thought about this before", stated Jace seriously, regarding them both. "So I'd need... time. To figure this out. I... wouldn't mind if you'd... continue courting me, and maybe we could... go on a date or so, but I can't give you a definite answer now."

"We didn't expect one", assured Andrew softly. "We know this comes sudden for you. We care about you though, so we wouldn't rush you into anything."

"Okay", nodded Jace and slowly opened the door again. "Then... good night. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Jace. Sleep well", replied Andrew with a smile.

/break\

The portrait in Jace's room at the Institute was gorgeous. Lorenzo's warlock mark was on display, the golden scales perfectly complimenting the gold on Jace's wings as Jace and Andrew flagged the warlock from either side with their wings spread. As promised, Lorenzo really had a portrait for Jace's birthday. Jace really liked it, a lot. Just like he liked _them_ a lot.

"Jace? Simon said you went to take a nap. Are you...?"

Jace smiled softly to himself as he heard Andrew knock and saw him poke his head in. When Andrew saw that Jace was awake, he entered the bedroom, closely followed by Lorenzo.

"Drew told me you had a hard mission today", noted Lorenzo. "What good can I summon you?"

"Mh... you apparently already summoned exactly what I need right now", noted Jace.

Both alpha and beta looked confused at that making Jace smile fondly and roll his eyes as he scooted over enough to make room on his bed for them both. They looked endearingly flustered at that. Yes, the three had gone on a few, very nice dates since Jace's birthday, but apparently the idea of joining the omega's bed was still a lot.

"Just for a nap", clarified Jace to sooth them. "It _was_ exhausting. I just wanna sleep. Might... have a better nap if I'd have my alpha and my beta with me, mh?"

The two finally got a move on and closed the door behind themselves. Lorenzo came to lay on Jace's left, while Andrew found his way into the bed on the right. They embraced him from either side. Closing his eyes, Jace sighed very contently at their mingled scent.

"We're boyfriends, right?", asked Jace after a few moments.

"I... if that is what you want us to be, then yes", offered Lorenzo slowly.

"Good. Then we're boyfriends", hummed Jace and nuzzled into Lorenzo's chest.

With his eyes closed contently, he missed the pleased and bright smiles on Lorenzo and Andrew's faces before the two kissed over Jace's head. Jace was too busy feeling safe and drifting off.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This fic was 100% purely born out of anger toward Alec! :D Still can't believe the writers decided that yeah, with his parabatai's mental health, torture and the fact that his girlfriend is gone for potentially forever, moving to another continent is the right decision to make, especially since it's INSANELY unrealistic for Alec, the out and proud gay, to be even anywhere near close to CONSIDERATION of getting the highest ranking position in their supposedly inherently homophobic society and after only LESS than ONE YEAR of even working in politics on top of that, which would make this highly unrealistic for a straight man already... Sometimes, I wonder what those writers in that writing room smoked but it sure must have been strong._

 _Yeah, that frustration gave birth to this comfort fic of "Okay fine. Jace will definitely need someone to comfort him afterward" and I really do like Underhill and I think Lorenzo deserves better than the way he gets treated in canon and those two ended up together so why not OT3? ;D_


	15. BatJace - Howling at the Sun

Shadowhunters || Velondale || Howling at the Sun || Velondale || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Howling at the Sun

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, fluff, m/f

Main Pairing: Bat/Jace

Side Pairing: Simon/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: hope_

When Bat got bitten by a werewolf on his trip to New York, he lost hope. His entire life changed, he had to leave his old life behind. But then he makes friends and even finds love and there is _hope_.

 **Howling at the Sun**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Hope was a feeble little thing. It was so easy to lose and things truly felt dire then.

When Bat had arrived in New York, just a tourist on a vacation, he had so many plans for his future. Then he was bitten by a werewolf and all his hope for the future seemed to crumble. He lost control of his body, of his life. The alpha, Luke Garroway, suggested that he should stay with them. It was hard to learn how to control your inner wolf and he shouldn't risk hurting his family.

All seemed hopeless as he had to relocate to a city he knew little about, put his trust into people he knew nothing about and become a part of a world he hadn't even known existed.

But then Luke helped him get a job, working as a DJ at a club called Pandemonium that apparently belonged to one of Luke's friends, and Luke helped him get an apartment – together with Simon Lewis, who was a young vampire who was also looking for a place to live and apparently _really_ shouldn't overstay his welcome in the wolfs' territory.

That was how Bat made a friend. And then there was Simon's girlfriend Maia Roberts, who was a more experienced werewolf. The couple had been the ones to find him and help him when he had first turned into a werewolf. Now, they had become his best friends.

He was mildly aware that something big was going on that the others were involved in. Some kind of _war_. But Bat was too inexperienced, too in over his head still, to actually help any. Sure, he tagged along when the pack provided the Shadowhunters backup, but he was not as involved as Simon and Maia were. And then it was already over – well, _already_ , it had lasted a bit over a year in total, according to Simon. Bat had only been around for the last couple months.

"And you're sure you're ready to be the stand-in?", asked Simon concerned.

He had made Bat a _lunch_ , which was adorable. Simon was a great roommate. Grinning, Bat nodded. Maia had left New York not long ago, to take care of some personal issues – it had rattled her to lose Jordan, her ex-boyfriend, just as they had rekindled a friendship. Simon had assured her he would be ready and waiting for her and keep the pack entertained. It had earned him a fond eye-roll and a kiss from his girlfriend, before Maia had turned toward Bat with a serious expression, declaring him her second-in-command and in charge until she would return. She assured him that he'd be fine, considering the war was over and there shouldn't be any immediate threat.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. And you'll be right there with me, right?", asked Bat.

Simon nodded and ducked his head. After the whole disaster with Raphael being banished and Heidi seizing the clan and then getting killed by Maia, Simon had taken over the clan. He wanted to reform it, make the vampires more responsible and less, well, _blood-thirsty_ , pun intended.

"Time for our first Downworlder cabinet meeting", declared Simon and puffed his chest out.

Bat grinned and nudged him before the two roommates headed out together. The final battle laid about two weeks behind them, they had rebuilt most and taken in personal damages too. The two friends talked about the movie they had seen last night all the way to the New York Institute.

"Simon", sighed Alec as they arrived. "You're _late_. And this is...?"

"Alec, that's Bat Velasquez, currently acting alpha of the New York pack until Maia gets home from her... uh... vacation", offered Simon with a smile. "Bat, this grump is Alec Lightwood, head of the New York Institute. Don't mind his attitude, he has problems showing his love."

"Smiling _physically_ hurts him", confirmed another voice.

Alec narrowed his eyes and turned toward the one who had spoken. Bat blinked and followed the Shadowhunter's line of sight. Oh. Oh, this one was _pretty_. Cocky grin on plush, pink lips, eyes filled with mischief and of two different colors – light blue and golden-brown. Golden hair fell softly into his face as he smirked up at the far taller Shadowhunter. He was _short_. That was... _cute_. The most stunning thing about the blonde however was his _scent_.

Everything had started smelling sharper since Bat had become a werewolf and what smelt in particular were Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Members of the Shadow World, who had these secondary categories of alpha and omega. Bat was an alpha, so were Luke, Simon and Maia. He generally had only met alphas so far. Alphas smelt sharper, darker. This however was the first time Bat was smelling an omega – and there was no mistaking what he was smelling there!

The blonde smelt soft and warm, like honey and roses and _somehow_ – somehow, he smelt like the sun and like hope. Bat didn't even know someone could smell like an abstract concept, but here this pretty blonde omega was, smelling like hope, like everything was possible.

"Bat. Bat it's rude to just sniff an omega", hissed Simon, elbowing Bat.

Pulled out of his amazement, Bat shook his head and looked around. He had been drawn in by the delicious, amazing scent and must have subconsciously leaned into the Shadowhunter. His nose was _very_ close to the blonde's neck, so close in fact that the golden-blonde hair was tickling Bat's cheek. Blushing in embarrassment, Bat backed off and stared at the pretty blonde.

"I... I am so sorry. This is... I never... I never smelt anything like you", whispered Bat in awe.

"Let me guess: New werewolf, never met an omega before?", sighed the blonde.

Alec was growling very darkly at him, like he was warning Bat of something. Wide-eyed did Bat step away from the omega, which seemed to appease Alec a little bit. Simon sighed.

"C'mon, Batman, let's get good seats", stated Simon and tugged him along.

"Who was that?", whispered Bat as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That was Jace Herondale. He's Alec's parabatai – that's, uh, like super special platonic soulmates who _literally_ share a soul, don't ask me, Shadowhunters are weird – so Alec is _a little bit_ protective of him. You should have seen just how much Alec growled at Clary when they first met because Clary kept dragging Jace into danger", laughed Simon. "But, yeah, try not making Alec mad."

"Mh... Jace Herondale", repeated Bat in awe.

He turned to look over his shoulder, watching Jace talk to Alec while Simon side-eyed him suspiciously. "Dude, you're not like... developing a crush on Jace, right? Alec'd _kill_ you."

/break\

Jace was oddly flustered as he paced the parameter. It had been a while since he had been nosed by an alpha like that. In a gross, weird way at a bar with a drunk alpha leering at him? Yeah, sure. Way too often. But this... Bat? He had seemed in genuine _awe_. Simply overwhelmed. So Jace had tried to talk Alec down, who was absolutely ready to throw Bat out right away. Which would _not_ be the best idea considering this was the first cabinet meeting since the end of the war.

"Hey, Si. Is... Maia alright?", asked Jace slowly when Simon and Bat exited the meeting.

"Mh? Oh. Yeah. I mean, no. But yeah", replied Simon.

"...That told me absolutely nothing", muttered Jace frustrated.

"Maia went to visit her family. Everything that... happened recently was a lot", explained Bat after a moment and smiled at Jace. "Uhm. Hi. I'm Bat. Bat Velasquez. I figured, you know, since I was... all up in your personal space, I should introduce myself."

"Jace", replied Jace with a short nod.

"I'm sorry. For... sniffing you", offered Bat, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay", sighed Jace and shook his head. "This one was way more obnoxious when he first became a vampire. And so _clingy_."

Simon stuck his tongue out in a very mature way, while Bat laughed. "Yeah, it's just... I never smelt anything like you. You smell so... warm and soft and good and like... wow?"

"Uhm... thanks", tried Jace, unsure what to say at that.

"A—Anyway. We gotta go. But oh, how about you drop by for video games?", asked Simon.

"Same answer as always, Lewis. No", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes.

"Change your mind? You should spend time with your non-sibling friends!", exclaimed Simon.

"Stop telling people we're friends. It's ruining my reputation", grunted Jace pointedly.

"We're friends", declared Simon, turning toward Bat and pointing between himself and Jace. "Totally friends. We bonded while I was dating Clary and Clary and Jace thought they were siblings and we got _super_ close. We're bros now. He thinks that like it severed ties when it turned out that Clary and Jace _aren't_ siblings and when Clary and I broke up, but nope. Not getting rid of me."

"Yeah, you kind of are like fungus", agreed Jace solemnly.

"Friendly jibes. See?", smiled Simon, feigning obliviousness.

Bat was just watching them with the fondest smile, his eyes warm as they settled on Jace. It made the blonde feel oddly... It made him feel _odd_. It really had been a while since he had gotten the undivided attention from an alpha who was single. Simon with jibes? Sure, but Simon was always dating someone – first Clary, then Maia. Maia? Now dating Simon, before that she and him _kind of_ had a thing going on. It really had been too long since he last got laid if a charming smile from an alpha could make him feel flustered. Time to go out and get laid again, apparently.

/break\

"You're ba—ack. I met your replacement. _Vast_ improvement, you know."

"You just _want_ me to spit in your drink, Herondale", snorted Maia and rolled her eyes. "And yes, I'm back. I had some things to... take care of. I'm sure Bat was fine."

"Oh, he's _very_ fine", purred Jace with a wink.

Maia raised both her eyebrows at him. "Just how much have you had before my shift started?"

"Just a few", shrugged Jace with the slightest pout.

"Uhu", grunted Maia unimpressed. " _Why_ are you getting drunk?"

Again, Jace shrugged, with the pout turning into a frown. "The war's over. Peace. And everybody seems to have someone. Alec and Magnus. Izzy and Clary. You and Simon. Even Underhill got himself a boyfriend, he's dating _Lorenzo Rey_. And Aline and Helen Blackthorn started courting?"

"Aw. Are we lonely?", cooed Maia teasingly. "Do we want a nice, strong alpha too?"

Jace rolled his eyes and flipped her off. "I mean, would totally take that too. But generally, I think I need a good fucking to get this outta my system. So much... pent-up energy from the war."

"If you want a good fucking, maybe I can help?"

Maia and Jace turned toward the alpha sitting next to Jace. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and he was sitting inappropriately close to Jace, even reaching a hand out to rest on Jace's thigh while smirking at the omega. Nothing about it was charming or seductive, it was just gross.

"This is a private conversation. No one's talking to you", grunted Maia.

Even though Jace wasn't her omega or even a part of her pack, she still couldn't help but feel a certain degree of protectiveness over Jace – because somehow, by extension, Jace, Isabelle and Clary had come to be a part of _her_ pack (Alec was a different matter; he had never spent a lot of time around the wolves, while Clary and Luke had been a package deal and Isabelle was something like Simon's best friend and thus had been around _a lot_ ).

"No one's talking to you, bitch", growled the alpha, showing off his vampire-fangs.

"You shouldn't talk to the mate of the New York _clan leader_ like that", offered Jace amused. "Also, you know, the _Alpha_ of the New York _pack_."

There was a split-second of fear on the alpha's face before, to his credit, he did manage to shrug it off. "Whatever. How about we get outta here, pretty little thing like you shouldn't be here alone."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things I'm into. Being called _a thing_ is... not one of them", hummed Jace with his most unimpressed look on his face. "Now take your hand off me if you wanna keep it."

The vampire looked angry at that, but he retreated. Jace shrugged it off and continued drinking – way watered down drinks, thanks to Maia, who despite everything kept an eye on Jace for the rest of the night. The blonde left the bar alone a bit before Maia's shift ended and, following a gut-feeling, Maia decided to leave through the back-door too. Her gut-feeling proved right when she found Jace fighting off the vampire alpha from earlier. Normally, the blonde would be able to kick the guy's ass with his eyes closed, but for one he had come to the bar unarmed and for another, he was _really_ drunk (and Maia was going to have some serious words with her colleague who had clearly overserved Jace). Maia stepped in and growled in warning after pushing the guy against a wall. He looked startled and, not having fended very well against Jace alone, he did the math and came to the conclusion that both Jace and Maia were too many, so he ran off.

"C'mon, pretty boy", sighed Maia tired, slipping Jace's arm over her shoulder.

/break\

"Maia? Babe? You're... loud. Why are you loud?", asked Simon surprised.

Him and Bat were in the living room playing video-games (even though it was _way_ too late, but with no Maia there to send them to bed...). Maia just got home but it sounded more like an elephant trampling through a store. Putting their controllers down, they went to check.

"I brought in a stray", sighed Maia. "He had a run-in with an... alpha who didn't understand the word no. I figured our place is closer than the Institute... Help me out, guys?"

Bat and Simon hurried to aid her and take the half-asleep omega from her. Jace grumbled in protest, at least until he caught a whiff of Bat's scent. Humming contently, he suddenly nuzzled into Bat.

"Uhm. Okay?", squeaked Bat surprised. "What... do I... do with him?"

"Bring him to the couch, pry him off, I don't care. I'm going to bed. Si?", sighed Maia.

"Oh. Oh, _yeah_. Bat, you take care of Jace. I have... places to be", stated Simon excitedly.

He grinned in a dopey way before running after Maia. Bat heaved a sigh and adjusted the now sleeping blonde some. Carefully he made his way to his bedroom, figuring that Jace would be more comfortable sleeping in an actual bed instead of on the couch. Only that the blonde refused to let go of Bat, clinging onto him tightly. Bat tried to wake him, but Jace was deep asleep. It made his heart beat _really_ fast, because Jace smelt so good and he was so pretty and he felt so farm and nice against him like that, cuddled up to him. Alec Lightwood was going to _kill_ him...

/break\

When Jace woke up, it was to a pleasantly warm feeling and a nice, dark scent surrounding him. It felt so amazing, this was exactly _what_ he had been looking for when he had gone out last night. Hook up with some random alpha, get to wake up in said alpha's arms and get at least a few minutes of this... feeling. He really loved that feeling. Blinking, he looked around.

"...You. Wait. When did I pick you up?", asked Jace confused. "I don't... remember..."

"Maia picked you up. Uh, I mean, not like that. She brought you home with her and I was supposed to bring you to the couch, but you were really very clingy and I couldn't wake you", offered Bat, blushing. "I swear nothing happened, I would never-"

"Oh", grunted Jace and nodded. "Urgh. My head is killing me."

Groaning softly, he laid back down on the bed, his head resting on the very nicely smelling alpha's chest. He paused for a moment and blinked. _Why_ did the other have an arm around his waist...?

"We didn't have sex. So... why are you... you know... cuddling me?", asked Jace slowly.

"Oh. Uhm, sorry, if you mind. I'm just a very... affectionate person?", offered Bat embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to... you just smell so amazing, like sunshine and hope and I really like it. But you're right. This is weird, we barely know each other. Sorry."

Jace furrowed his brows. It wasn't any more weird than cuddling with a stranger after he _slept_ with them. Right? This was... all he had wanted. He enjoyed the feeling of having someone close, someone warm and gentle with him like that. He closed his eyes.

"Would it be... very weird... if I wanted to stay like this a little longer? You're very comfortable."

"Not at all! I _love_ cuddling", grinned Bat delighted. "And you _do_ smell like hope and the sun. But... I mean, considering we don't really know each other, it _might_ be a little awkward. So, how about we... make it less awkward by me inviting you to dinner? A date?"

"...A date? ...Okay, I guesss. That _would_ make this less awkward", nodded Jace after only a moment's hesitation – because _why not_?

/break\

Werewolves were supposed to be obsessed with the moon. Bat? He was obsessed with the sun. His personal sun. Jace Herondale. He was so bright and warm and when he smiled at Bat, Bat felt like he was bathing in sunshine. Asking Jace out on a date two months ago, when Jace had woken up in his bed, proved to have been the best decision Bat had ever made.

"Hey, sunshine", greeted Bat with a gentle smile, pulling Jace close enough to kiss his cheek.

"Mh... Alec. I'm done, right? Can I go? Lunch just arrived", grinned Jace happily.

Alec glowered pointedly at Bat who waved two bags of take-out from _Taki's Diner_ at him before placing one there. "Here. Brought you your favorite too, Alec. I'll steal my Jace now."

Smiling brightly, Bat wrapped his free arm around Jace's waist and hoisted him up enough to carry him back to Jace's bedroom. Jace happily wrapped his legs around Bat's waist.

"You know I can walk, right?", asked Jace amused, smelling very happy.

"Yeah, or I could carry my gorgeous omega", hummed Bat. "It's very selfish, really. Means my clothes will smell more like you. And you know how much I _love_ your scent."

And he did. The sun and hope. And it was true. Yes, when he had arrived in New York, he had felt hopeless, but now he had everything he had ever hoped for. A job he enjoyed, friends he cherished, a boyfriend he _loved_. Smiling to himself, Bat nosed his omega's neck, enjoying his scent before sitting down on Jace's bed with the blonde. He loved the scent of sunshine and hope.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Ah, I missed writing Velondale! Glad I could find a way to squeeze the Writer's Month in there too, because two fics a day really are too much. xD"_


	16. AsmodeusJace - The Royal Consort of Edom

Shadowhunters || Jasmodeus || The Royal Consort of Edom || Jasmodeus || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Royal Consort of Edom

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, possessiveness, protectiveness, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, mpreg, pregnancy, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Asmodeus/Jace

Side Pairing: Magnus/Alec

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Asmodeus, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale

Own Character: Motria Herondale

Summary: Instead of possessing Jace, Lilith decides to banish him to Edom to avenge her son, thinking the fate he will suffer down there is worse than death. She does not account for the king of Edom to pick a special interest in the omega – because omegas in Edom are more than rare and ones that smell so much like heaven, a scent the fallen angel hasn't smelt in millennia...?

 **The Royal Consort of Edom**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Asmodeus tilted his head as something breached his realm. Nothing entered Edom without the king noticing. Mostly, he found himself not caring too much though. It wasn't rare for someone to be sacrificed or banished to Edom. Usually, lesser demons took care of those strays.

Sighing, he put his wine down and got up. Lilith had just recently left Edom, which was never a good sign, so perhaps it was safer to check himself. He did not trust this woman, their past was too serious and entangled for him to not know she was up to something bad. Which, in itself wasn't a problem because this was Edom and everyone was up to no good. However, Lilith's not good usually affected Asmodeus. Like when she had decided to adopt a human child and raise him in Edom. That had been a mess and entailed some headaches for Asmodeus.

Straightening up, Asmodeus portaled himself to the place where he had felt the disturbance. He was a little surprised to see a small gathering, not just of lesser demons. It wasn't rare for new arrivals to draw attention, but there were more higher ranking demons here than he would have expected.

However, once he took a breath and caught the scent of their new arrival, he realized _why_. Omega. Asmodeus' eyes shone golden and wild at the intoxicating, sweet scent of omega. There were no omegas in Edom; demons had all been created as alphas or, the lesser ones, as betas. And not just was this the sweet, delicious scent of an omega, no, the natural scent of this omega was... heavenly. And Asmodeus was not exaggerating with that, the omega literally smelt like heaven. A scent Asmodeus had nearly forgotten after all these millennia. Still, smelling it now, he could vividly remember heaven. The omega smelt like he had just rolled around in a cloud, like the sun shining through the clouds even. How curious... there had not been a fallen angel in a long time.

Slowly and gracefully did Asmodeus approach the omega, though he was eager to see for himself. The closer he got, the better he could smell the omega. And no. This wasn't a fallen angel. While the scent of heaven was stronger on this one, they were definitely a Shadowhunter. There was a scent of Earth to the omega, like honey and strawberries. Fascinating, the _perfect_ blend between Earth and heaven, between the things that weren't Edom. Asmodeus felt longing swell in his chest. It was quite naturally his demonic nature to _want_ , want the things he couldn't have.

"What is going on here?", barked Asmodeus out sharply. "Leave. _Now_."

His eyes flashed as he saw one of the demons leaning over the omega with what he guessed was no pure, innocent intent to check on the omega's well-being. Demons doing immoral things was not necessarily out of the ordinary here, but the thing was – Asmodeus smelt something _he wanted_ , which meant _no one else_ was going to have it. The king's aura alone chased the lesser demons all away and the others were wise enough to see Asmodeus was _not_ happy.

Finally the view was clear. And oh, what a view. Asmodeus stared in awe at this picture of a fallen angel. Sprawled out on the ground laid a young man, his golden-blonde hair falling around his head like a halo, his large, white wings spread out on either side of him, looking ruffled from the fall, plush lips open a little as the omega laid unconscious, toned abs shown off by the torn clothes. Torn by claws. Asmodeus narrowed his eyes, despite how nice the view of that chest and that six-pack were, he disliked the idea that some greedy demon had tried to get to the omega first. He disliked when others touched what he considered his. And looking at the pretty omega with the heavenly scent, Asmodeus _knew_ that he was going to be _his_. Smirking, he picked the omega up.

/break\

Asmodeus was sitting at his little angel's bedside, sipping wine. He had his personal healer check and make sure the omega was unharmed, once Asmodeus put a bit of magic onto him to ensure the omega would survive in Edom. Aside from the first shock of his body entering Edom, the omega seemed to be perfectly fine. Well, apparently he had recently died, but that was something to be investigated later. Because death was not what had brought him here. Asmodeus liked this.

Gorgeous to look at, wonderful smelling, an omega _and_ a mystery? Now that was exactly what Asmodeus preferred. Not to mention, the omega had the perfect carrying size, as he had noticed when picking him up and bringing him to the palace. Strong and well-trained yet still delightfully short. Asmodeus knew he was going to have a lot of fun with this one.

A little groan caught his attention and Asmodeus watched with sharp eyes how the omega slowly stirred. Long lashes fluttered and the moment Asmodeus looked into the omega's eyes, Asmodeus knew for good that he was definitely going to make this omega _his_. Such eyes. Ice-blue, but one corner of the left eye was nearly golden in color. Beautiful. Every aspect of this omega was absolutely beautiful and would make for a worthy consort of the king.

"You're awake, little angel", noted Asmodeus with a pleased smile.

"...Where... am I? Who are you? What... happened?"

Smiling charmingly, Asmodeus picked the omega's hand up to kiss it. It put a very delightful blush on the omega's cheeks. Someone wasn't used to being treated with the respect an omega deserved.

"While I can't answer you that last question, I'm happy to answer the other two. I'm King Asmodeus and this is my realm – Edom. Welcome to my castle, little angel."

"...King... Asmodeus? Of Edom?", whispered the omega startled and backed off. "How..."

"Well, that is what I would like to know too", hummed Asmodeus and sat back down. "I would love to know how such a... lovely little angel like you found his way into _my_ kingdom."

"Lovely little...", muttered the omega, cheeks dark. "I'm not... I'm Jace. Jace Herondale. Not a lovely little angel. And I have... no idea how I ended up here..."

"Jace Herondale", repeated Asmodeus, tasting the name on his tongue. "Well, what was the last thing you remember before waking up in my palace, little one?"

Jace narrowed his eyes at the new nickname, which was rather endearing. Mh, not just attractive, but also cute. What a wonderful combination. Asmodeus grew more and more interested.

"We... were celebrating the defeat of Jonathan Morgenstern and the capture of Valentine", whispered Jace softly. "I went to bed and... I woke up in your bed."

"Now wouldn't that be nice?", mused Asmodeus with a mischievous smile.

Jace flushed at that. "Not _your_ bed but... You're strange. Not what I expected of the king of Edom."

"I'll be taking that as a compliment", hummed Asmodeus and stood. "For now, I think you should rest some more, little angel. Being sucked into Edom is a very... draining experience. And mortals like yourself are not meant to survive here. I got to you early enough, but it still had an effect on you. Rest, perhaps your memory will come to you."

Jace nodded, looking warily at the king. It made Asmodeus smile bemused.

/break\

Jace had been determined to be cautious, to not let his guard down. But... truth be told, he had few options down here. He really, actually was in Edom, as he had realized after sneaking out on the palace. He had been a bit surprised to notice that the palace was actually underground. It lead up into the ruins of another palace, where basically just a throne-room was still standing but with the rooftop missing. It was rather dramatic in its aesthetics and Jace had to admit he liked that aesthetic, it appealed to his own dramatic side. Still, standing up there in the throne-room and seeing a literal dragon fly overhead, through the orange-red sky, he realized that yes, he was in Edom.

A part of him had hoped that whoever the guy was, he had just abducted Jace somewhere. Not that he was _literally_ the King of Edom himself and that this was Edom. Now he had to figure out how exactly he had ended up here and he also had to figure out how to get _out of here_.

Reluctantly, he returned to the palace and even to the room he had woken up in. Because... what else was he supposed to do? This was Edom, it was dangerous, vast and filled with demons. The king's palace seemed safe. Well, whatever constituted safe in Edom, really. At least it was cool in there, probably thanks to magic, and there was _food_. Considering all he had seen outside was just barren wasteland, staying in the place he had seen food in was safer. Alec would probably be proud of all the safe, responsible decisions he made right now.

Jace's smile faltered a little as he thought of Alec. He missed his parabatai, he missed _everyone_. It had been days now that he had been down here in Edom. Granted, he knew it had been the right decision to return to the palace, because not only had he a large, luxurious bedroom with his own bathroom with running, cold, fresh water, he also got three meals a day – and it was _good_ food too.

Asmodeus, for reasons unknown to Jace, was being a really good and generous host. The room, the food, Jace was free to walk around the palace and all. The thing was, Jace couldn't figure out Asmodeus' _angle_. Why was the king of Edom being such a good and generous host to a Shadowhunter? What, was Jace like... a pet to the Greater Demon? Like the stray puppy he had found outside and deemed entertaining enough to give him food and shelter...? Probably, considering just how old and powerful the demon was – to someone of Asmodeus' caliber, a mere Shadowhunter like Jace probably did equate a pet.

"You seem deep in thought today, little angel", commented Asmodeus.

The two of them sat at the dinner table together, having an absolute feast. It was delicious, as always. Jace had honestly never eaten as good as he did down here in hell, which was ridiculous. Blinking slowly, Jace looked up at his handsome host. Asmodeus was good looking, that was clear to see for anyone with eyes and it figured – out of the seven princes of hell, Asmodeus had been the one associated with the deadly sin of lust, so obviously was the demon of lust absolutely gorgeous. And Jace had always been a man of good taste who had never minded if he slept with men or women, Downworlders or Shadowhunters. Demons though, that was where he should draw the line.

"I've just... been wondering. I mean, I've been wondering from day one, but I honestly expected the other shoe to drop. Since it's been... over a week now... I...", started Jace before he sighed and took a deep breath. " _Why_ are you being nice to me? You're the king of hell. Why are you letting me stay here, feeding me fine cuts of meat and expensive wine and all of that...?"

He narrowed his eyes, poking the green asparagus next to his Angus steak. Asmodeus was feeding him _so well_ and it was all so comfy and luxurious here, Jace was getting far too settled in. This reminded him way too much of moving into the loft. All the comfort, care and just blank acceptance that had him suspicious and confused at first before he had come to feel at home. He needed to get to the bottom of this _before_ he started to feel home here.

"Always so suspicious, little Shadowhunter", laughed Asmodeus.

In his amusement, he dropped his glamour for a moment and. Oh. Jace stared surprised at the golden cat-eyes. Jace blinked a couple of times, staring at the alpha. The eyes fit him, was the first thing Jace thought. There was an aura of a panther to Asmodeus, how lazily he lounged around, with that predator-y smile, dangerous and dominant. Jace had never met an alpha who radiated more dominance than Asmodeus, he kind of made Jace want to bare his neck every time Asmodeus made direct eye-contact with him and smirked in that crooked way.

"You should be suspicious of strange, unmated alphas taking you home with them", hummed Asmodeus, resting his hand on his chin and tilting his head.

"No, I think... I just... got it", grunted Jace, shaking his head dismissively.

"You did?", asked Asmodeus a little intrigued. "Do share with me."

"You're Magnus' father", replied Jace and tilted his head, pointing at his eyes. "Should have noticed earlier. You have... a lot of similar mannerisms actually and that whole casually intimidating and domineering aura thing. Handsome and charming, taking in homeless omegas no question asked."

"I have... a lot of questions right now", hummed Asmodeus and narrowed his eyes. "I heard my son has a pet Shadowhunter now. Didn't know he had such good taste by now."

"...I am _not_ Mag's pet Shadowhunter", grunted Jace with a frown. "I just live with him rent-free. ...Okay that doesn't sound very good. No, Magnus is dating my parabatai. And if you didn't know that... how... No, I'm back to square one. _Why_ did you take me in?"

"Counter question: Why did my son take you in?"

"Haven't figured that one out yet either", shrugged Jace thoughtfully. "Got kicked out from the Institute, asked him if I could stay with him and he just... took me it. Probably because he's dating my parabatai. Can we get back to you...?"

"Mh... No, this is far too entertaining", mused Asmodeus.

Jace narrowed his eyes at the Greater Demon. "Is that it then? Am I entertaining? Did _you_ take me in as your pet Shadowhunter...?"

Asmodeus hummed intrigued, his eyes flashing fully golden again, making Jace gulp hard, actively trying to fight off his instincts that were telling him to submit to the strong, handsome alpha. Closing his eyes for a moment, Jace took a deep breath to calm down. Which was not the best course of action, because Asmodeus' spicy, dark scent flooded him and made him feel light-headed.

"You paint a _very_ intriguing picture, little angel", whispered Asmodeus lowly.

"I'm not painting any pictures", growled Jace, instinctively raising his wings.

Asmodeus smirked at that, taking a slow drink from his wine. Heaving a sigh, Jace got up.

"I think I'm going to my room now", grunted Jace with a glare.

"Yes, little angel, go to _your_ room", nodded Asmodeus mischievously.

/break\

"You haven't come out of your room in two days. Are you still sulking about... you calling yourself my pet Shadowhunter? Because I think I have a lot of questions about that."

Gritting his teeth, Jace looked up from the book he was reading. He was wearing the very soft, fluffy bathrobes and nothing else, having curled together on his large, comfortable bed and reading one of the many books from the castle's library. And okay, so he may have actually gotten a bit too homey in this place. The servants already knew his preferences and he had read multiple of the books by now. This was a little bit like a vacation, actually. He hadn't had time to get caught up on his reading in _months_ , thanks to the war. He barely had taken any time for self-care in those past months. He slept when it became really necessary, ate quick snacks and skipped meals in favor of going on extra missions, trying to spend as much time on hunting down Valentine and Jonathan.

Now? Here? He got to sleep in, because there were no responsibilities, there were no missions waiting for him. The only thing that was waiting for him in the morning was a large, delicious breakfast. He got all the time in the world to eat in peace, not just grab a sandwich on the way or be too busy to eat. His body seemed rather grateful for the break, if he was being honest. People – meaning Alec and Isabelle, specifically (and Magnus ever since Jace had moved into the loft. The warlock liked to fuss) – kept telling him that he should put more focus on self-care. He was very bad at self-care and he was also completely aware of _why_. Valentine, that was the core of about ninety-five percent of his issues, really. Probably more than that, considering that his recent intake of missions and neglect of himself was due to him trying to desperately hunt down Valentine and Valentine's biological son. Somehow, being removed from all of that was... helping him.

Mostly, it was the fact that Valentine was safely locked away in the Guard and Jonathan was dead. But being physically removed from the Institute, forced not to go on missions because he was not in New York and unable to throw himself into missions head-first, it probably helped too.

"Are you... willfully ignoring me or are you spacing out again, little one?"

"What?", asked Jace, blinking slowly and looking up at – oh, the king standing in his bedroom.

"You do that. You space out or get distracted by playing with things in your hand", hummed Asmodeus amused. "It's rather endearing. You also do a nose wiggle when you're in thought."

"Okay. I start to feel like you really _do_ consider me your pet Shadowhunter", grunted Jace.

"If you keep saying that, I am going to start considering you my pet."

The smirk on Asmodeus' lips was feral and made Jace feel hot. Damn it. Taking a shaky breath, Jace put his book down and instead pulled his blanket up to cover himself some more. He suddenly regretted snuggling into bed with just the bathrobes, it felt a little revealing with the alpha in his nest – bedroom. Not his nest. Damn it, again.

"I'm not avoiding you because of that. I'm avoiding you because you're an _intense_ alpha and my heat is coming up", admitted Jace unwillingly. "You're... affecting me, okay. That's it."

"...Oh", whispered Asmodeus, his facade slipping a little.

Asmodeus cleared his throat and straightened up a bit, taking a step back from Jace, much to the omega's surprise. The demon of lust was not necessarily the kind of person Jace would have expected to respect boundaries. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jace stared at the king.

"I'm the embodiment of lust, little angel. I don't _need_ cheap tricks or force. Where is the _fun_ in that? I don't need to push myself onto you when your heat is coming up to get you into my bed. I will simply drive you _insane_ and make you come to me, _beg_ me and crawl into my bed, mh?"

Smirking at Jace, Asmodeus took another step back. "Now, if there is _anything_ you need for your upcoming heat, don't hesitate to ask for it, little angel."

Jace blinked slowly as he watched Asmodeus walk out of the room.

/break\

Jace was purring contently as he laid curled together in his pristine nest. He had built his first nest after moving into the Institute but he had always been very tentative about it. After moving in with Magnus, his nests got way better, because Magnus always kept insisting on Jace 'treating himself' (which, was not much of a surprise, considering just about everything about the warlock).

Asmodeus however? Jace had at first been reluctant to ask the servants for what he needed, but then they brought it to Jace and everything was just... top quality. So Jace got a bit more daring, mostly to just see how far he could get. He kept getting everything he asked for, regardless of how expensive, special and rare it was. His nest was made out of the finest, most comfortable materials.

This had honestly been the most comfortable heat Jace had ever been through. Which was confusing and disturbing considering he was literally in hell, in the home of an unmated alpha he had known for only two weeks and said alpha was actually a Greater Demon.

Soft knocking disturbed his doze. "Little angel, how are you feeling? It's been a couple of days. Just making sure that you have everything you need."

Biting his lips, Jace turned to look at the doors. Oh, nothing about this was good. He shouldn't feel at home in Edom. He shouldn't feel this warm, pleasant feeling spread through his chest at the thought of the alpha checking in on him. Feeling safe and protected by the king of Edom.

"I'm fine", replied Jace tentatively. "I have everything I asked for. I'm... good. Should be done tomorrow. I'd... like a nice, long, hot bath tonight though so if you have any bath-bombs...? Something rose-scented would be great."

"Rose-scented. Of course."

/break\

"I'm enjoying your company."

Slowly, Jace looked up from his dinner, blinking at the king. "...Okay? Thank you?"

"No", chuckled Asmodeus and shook his head. "I meant to answer your question, before your heat. You asked me why I took you in. I enjoy your company. It's... lonely and rather boring at times down here and considering I can only leave Edom when I'm summoned... You are a delightful change of pace, little angel. At first purely for the entertainment value of having someone new around, but I have to admit that I enjoy your company, specifically."

"...Oh", whispered Jace softly, a blush covering his cheeks.

Maybe on his list of things not to do in hell, he should include 'don't befriend the king'. Then again, what had been been supposed to do in those past two weeks? He had played chess with Asmodeus, to waste some time, discussed the books he had been reading and, surprisingly enough, also about the war and missions. After hearing what Institute Jace was from, Asmodeus showed a lot of interest in his work. Jace suspected it was to get information about Magnus, but Asmodeus also seemed very interested in Valentine and Jonathan. Apparently, Jonathan had been the annoying bratty kid getting on his lawn – well, something similar at least, since Lilith had raised Jonathan down here. And it turned out that Asmodeus and Lilith had some history.

"I... am... enjoying your company too, I guess", admitted Jace after a few moments. "I mean, definitely better than I would have expected considering this is hell and all."

"Thank you for the compliment, little angel."

Asmodeus looked decidedly too pleased by that, like the cat who had just devoured his favorite treat. Jace felt like he was the treat. The bad thing? He didn't _mind_ getting devoured by that cat.

/break\

It had been nearly month now that Jace was living in Edom. He had gotten way too comfortable, he had read too many of the books in the library, he spent so much time with Asmodeus. It wasn't good. It wasn't good because he was falling hard for the charming, suave, handsome, strong alpha who was currently sheltering him and providing for him. It pleased a very primal side of Jace's inner omega to have this picture of an alpha take care of him like this.

"You do not seem happy, little one."

Asmodeus was running his fingers through Jace's wings as the two of them sat next to each other on the couch, drinking wine and eating grapes and cheese. It felt utterly domestic and nice, sitting there in the candle-light, listening to music from a gramophone and being all fancy in the palace like this.

"I miss my friends. My... family", sighed Jace softly. "I'm an _omega_. I don't like. I like to snarl at people who remind me of this. But I am. And... part of that is being... flock-oriented. It's been a month now since I last saw my flock, last had my parabatai groom my wings, since I last had... omega-cuddles. Or... any kind of cuddles. Omegas are... annoyingly affectionate. Normally, I have my parabatai for that. But now it's... been a month... and..."

Jace sighed softly, raising his wings a little to shield himself. He hated this. He hated when his nature got the best of him, when he felt this raw and vulnerable. But by the Angel, he missed home so much, he missed his family so much. He missed his cuddles with Alec so much. Honestly, at the moment, he would also take omega-cuddles with Clary. Or even Simon, he was craving physical contact so much, he would even allow Simon to get that hug he so desperately seemed to want.

"Come here", prompted Asmodeus, voice low and smooth and arms wide open.

All Jace could do was stare at the Greater Demon, with those invitingly spread arms and that _very_ comfortable looking lap and that nearly soft smirk on his lips. Jace knew Greater Demons were experts on temptation, but... he had never pictured it to be like this.

"...I am not going to _cuddle_ with the _king of Edom_ ", grunted Jace.

"...You are literally in the process of climbing into my lap right now", pointed Asmodeus out.

Jace paused and glared up at the alpha. "Yes. And I'm clarifying that this isn't _cuddling_. This is... This is... I don't know what it is but I am definitely not cuddling with an unmated alpha, much less with a Greater Demon, most definitely not with the king of Edom. You hear me?"

Asmodeus smirked amused as the omega settled in his lap, curling together. The demon wrapped his arms around Jace and pulled him closer, until he could rest his chin on Jace's head. The omega started to slowly relax in his arms, tension seeping off him. Slowly, Asmodeus ran his fingers over Jace's side, further soothing him until the blonde was purring softly. The sound made Asmodeus smile in a way the demon hadn't smiled in a long time.

/break\

When Asmodeus had first taken a whiff of Jace's scent, he had _wanted_ and when he had first laid eyes on the angelic omega, he had known he _needed_ to have him. What the king hadn't accounted for was that it could become any more than carnal, than lust and pleasure. He wanted to possess, to _take_. Now... Now he wanted to _keep_. And that was a new desire for the Greater Demon.

He liked having fun with mortals whenever he got summoned up onto the surface world. Having fun was all wanted and needed in life. He had never wanted or needed someone at his side, had never felt the desire for more than just sex. This little omega though...?

Asmodeus didn't know what had possessed him when he had first opened his arms for Jace and embraced him to give the omega the physical comfort he craved. No, actually, he knew exactly what had possessed him. Jace with his wings hanging low, his lip quivering as he stared at Asmodeus like the saddest little puppy in the pond. How could any self-respected alpha deny _that_?

Having Jace cuddling with him however, that was... something Asmodeus was not used to. It felt nice. It was soothing to hear the omega purr and his weight against Asmodeus' chest felt so good and comfortable. Not to mention all the things he was sharing with the blonde. The meals, conversations, games. It was delightful to talk literature with Jace, to hear the blonde's opinions, or even just to listen to him complain about his Institute and the other Shadowhunters.

Asmodeus had never spent this much time on a conquest before. Normally, he was rather quick at picking them up and having them fall into his bed. This time, he had allowed himself to get invested and the fact that he was essentially courting the blonde by providing him with food, shelter and showering him with expensive gifts. All of these things played together and against Asmodeus.

It was time for the king of Edom to acquire a royal consort.

That was the only logical conclusion Asmodeus saw here. No omega had ever enchanted him like this. He had never been invested in anyone like this before. Then again, no omega had ever been dumped in his lap like this and lived at his palace for so long. Circumstances had made Asmodeus do something he had never done before and he found himself quite enraptured.

He _wanted_ Jace Herondale. Wanted more than just that gorgeous body in his bed, wanted that bright mind at his side, have that strong-willed, snarky little omega rule at his side as his queen. The omega was simply _perfect_ for him, Asmodeus knew that with every fiber of his being.

"Little angel", whispered Asmodeus, voice dark and breath ghosting over Jace's neck.

"Mh... Sh... Five more minutes...", grumbled Jace displeased.

It made Asmodeus smile. And oh, that such a little thing would make him smile... Yes, he most definitely needed Jace at his side, not just in his bed. As his _mate_. The ideal omega, just for him.

"I was wondering if we should move this to the bed, since you have been dozing off for about an hour now", noted Asmodeus, playing with Jace's hair. "And the couch is rather uncomfortable."

"Mhmh", grunted Jace, nuzzling more into Asmodeus' chest.

This was honestly not how Asmodeus had imagined taking his omega to bed for the first time. Carefully, Asmodeus gathered Jace up in his arms and carried him toward the master bedroom. He tried to place the omega on the bed, but Jace refused to let go of him. Sighing, Asmodeus laid down himself, with the blonde curled together on his chest. Jace was purring contently while snuggling up to him. This was very nice. Using his magic, Asmodeus changed both their clothes into decent night-wear. The omega's purring increased at the soft silken pajamas against his skin.

"I can not wait to take you to bed properly", whispered Asmodeus lowly. "The wait alone is such an exciting build-up. And then, I will make you my queen."

/break\

Waking up in Asmodeus' arms was a new and surprisingly pleasant experience. Jace bit his lips as he looked around the bedroom. If his bedroom had been luxurious, he didn't know how to comprehend this room. Asmodeus really lived like a king, it was an absolute dream. White marble, golden decorations, a painted ceiling that made the Sistine Chapel pale in comparison, marble statues decorating the round room. Paintings from well-known artists throughout history hung on the walls. Rolling onto his back, he fully stared up at the ceiling, his head resting on Asmodeus' chest, with the demon having one arm wrapped around his midsection in slight possessiveness. Jace liked that possessiveness. He liked this feeling, everything about it. When the hand on his stomach started moving, the fingers dancing over Jace's six-pack, Jace turned onto his side, so he could face Asmodeus, look into the Greater Demon's eyes.

"Good morning, my little angel", whispered Asmodeus gently.

"Morning", grunted Jace. "So... this is your bedroom, huh? I _knew_ you just wanted to get me here."

"Believe me, this was not how I imagined having you in my bed", chuckled Asmodeus.

Humming to himself, Jace fully rolled onto his stomach, arms folded on Asmodeus' chest as he looked down at the king. He liked Asmodeus' hair, the way it framed his face. Reaching out, Jace ran his fingers through it. Asmodeus tilted his head, simply watching the Shadowhunter.

"And... how about...", drawled Jace, slowly leaning in more and more.

Asmodeus however leaned away from him. "Ah, ah, ah. You don't just get a kiss, little one. I _told_ you. When I get you into my bed, I will have you _begging_ , my little angel."

Jace narrowed his eyes at the king and sat up, straddling the Greater Demon's waist. Asmodeus raised both his eyebrows in surprise at the omega's boldness. Jace rested his hands on either side of Asmodeus' head and leaned down ever so slowly. There was a mischievous smirk on Jace's lips as they hovered just above Asmodeus'. Mismatched eyes were so close and so bright.

"You will learn, I do not beg", whispered Jace, his voice low and seductive, breath warm against Asmodeus' lips. " _I_ am a seducer. I'm not some doe-eyed little omega you can have on their knees with just one look, big bad king."

"A... challenge. I like that", hummed Asmodeus pleased. "I accept your challenge."

"Cha... That wasn't a challenge", huffed Jace, yelping as they were rolled over.

Despite his words and bravado, Jace gulped as he found himself trapped beneath the king. The tall, handsome alpha was looming over over him like a predator who had caught his prey. He even dropped his glamour, to show the full extend of just what kind of predator he was. Jace shuddered under the intense, golden eyes. Slowly, Asmodeus ran his fingers down Jace's chest, making him shudder all over again. Once he reached the hem of Jace's shirt, he grabbed it and pulled it up over Jace's head, the omega eagerly lifting his arms to allow it.

"Your wings", whispered Asmodeus. "I want to see them."

"Wanna fuck an angel?", asked Jace amused. "Well, half-angel anyway."

Asmodeus hummed in confirmation and looked utterly pleased as Jace dropped the glamour on his wings. Greedy fingers found their way into Jace's wings, grabbing the soft feathers just where Jace was the most sensitive. He gasped and arched into it, his own fingers clawing into the sheets.

"Mh, sensitive, my little angel?", asked Asmodeus teasingly.

"A... A little...", panted Jace softly.

The smirk on the king's lips was downright vicious as he leaned down, as though he wanted to kiss Jace. He didn't, his lips instead found Jace's neck, kissing only briefly before biting. The exact point where Jace's neck and shoulder met, right where the omega was particularly... sensitive. Huh. It seemed the prince of lust really was an expert in his realm and could read Jace like an open book.

"I _told you_ , I will make you beg, my pretty little prince", whispered Asmodeus.

"Prince? That's new", grunted Jace surprised.

"It... has a nice ring to it", mused Asmodeus while opening Jace's pants.

Before Jace could get lost in an argument, Asmodeus' hands slipped down Jace's pants. When the Greater Demon took hold of his cock, all sense of argument escaped Jace. As the king started jerking him off, Jace leaned back and closed his eyes in bliss. Especially when Asmodeus' free hand came to play with Jace's wings once more, teasing the sensitive joints where the plumage was soft. The Shadowhunter turned into warm wax beneath Asmodeus' fingers, for him to shape however he pleased, arching so beautifully into the Greater Demon.

"You're like a music instrument", whispered Asmodeus, digging deeper into Jace's feathers. "I know exactly what cords to... tug... to get the sweetest sounds from you, my little angel."

He tugged on the feathers just enough to make the pleasure and pain mix in the exactly right way that made Jace _whimper_. Panting breathlessly, Jace blinked up at the alpha, he could only cling onto Asmodeus, too overwhelmed to even think of anything.

"My pretty little angel", hummed Asmodeus, kissing his way down Jace's torso.

Jace had to bite down hard on his lips as the demon took one of his nipples between his teeth. He didn't bite it, just tugged a little, just enough to make Jace want to moan. His back arched off the bed as Asmodeus tugged a little more, his hands still busy driving Jace crazy elsewhere. Switching it up a little, Asmodeus kissed his way over to the other nipple to tease that too, while the hand in Jace's feathers wandered down to place Jace's leg on his shoulder. He switched hands, so his other hand could pay attention to the pretty wing on that side.

Asmodeus' lips wandered down Jace's torso, his teeth dragging over the blonde's six-pack. He enjoyed how the taunt muscles felt beneath his tongue. When he let go of Jace's cock, the omega whined softly at the loss in a way that made Asmodeus smirk knowingly. Slowly, he kissed his way up Jace's hard cock while his hands both dug into the white, fluffy wings.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ", hissed Jace as white flashed before his eyes.

His wings were so incredibly sensitive, especially with the firm way Asmodeus was working on them, pulling on the feathers just to release them and massage the tense joints. By the time Asmodeus wrapped his lips around Jace's cock, the blonde was already so close to his orgasm. The demon worked hard on making Jace come – just to stop and pull off. The sound that came from Jace could only be described as the most desperate and displeased whine.

"I told you. There will be begging", hummed Asmodeus, smirking at him like the devil.

"Oh no. No, I told you there will be no begging", grunted Jace pointedly.

"We shall see about that", declared Asmodeus and removed his hands from Jace's wings.

With a little magic, Asmodeus lubed his fingers up. Jace's eyes widened as the Greater Demon slipped one hand between Jace's legs, teasing his balls for a little bit, until the wide-eyed expression faced to one of bliss once more. Just as Jace's orgasm was building up again, Asmodeus wrapped his other hand around Jace's cock. Not to jerk him off though. He wrapped his fingers around the base, holding tight, to prevent his angel from coming. Jace was _not_ pleased. Even less so when Asmodeus slipped two fingers into Jace, pushing in just so that it burned a bit in a pleasant way.

"You do not get to come until you beg for it", offered Asmodeus casually.

"That's – that's blackmail", growled Jace annoyed.

"You are truly endearing when you pout, my angel", chuckled Asmodeus, kissing Jace's cheek.

He added a third finger, thrusting deeper and rubbing against Jace's prostate. Jace's eyes fluttered shut and tried to lean into it, holding tightly onto the sheets as he felt overwhelmed with pleasure. He could still feel the phantom tingle on his wings, the pleasure Asmodeus had brought him there, and now the sensation of Asmodeus scissoring him and teasing his prostate.

"You can't just...", gasped Jace out, growing more desperate for release.

"I can't just... what exactly, little one?", asked Asmodeus curiously.

The thick scent of alpha arousal was getting to Jace's head, it was all-consuming. His eyes rolled back as he just gave himself over to the Greater Demon, enjoying every single thing the king did to him, made him feel and experience. A fourth finger pushed into him, stretching him wider, teasing his walls and assaulting his prostate repeatedly. The other hand was still holding him down.

"Please", groaned Jace out, eyes closed tightly.

"Mh. Good start, little angel. Very good. But you can do better, right?"

"Ple—ease", whined Jace, baring his neck in a clear act of submission. "Please, let me come."

"Beautiful", whispered Asmodeus in awe, bending over Jace to place a proper kiss on his lips.

Jace eagerly leaned up to deepen the kiss, enjoying the electric feeling of their lips touching. The hand on his cock didn't ease up though. A small whine left Jace's lips when their kiss parted.

"Why won't you let me come? I did the begging", complained Jace.

"Oh, lovely, you asked nicely, but... begging?", questioned Asmodeus teasingly.

Jace furrowed his brows, just for Asmodeus to start constantly rubbing his prostate, until Jace was a whining, whimpering mess. "Please, please, I am begging you, Asmodeus, please let me come. I can't... I can't keep going, alpha, please lemme come, please I _need_ it, alpha, please, my king."

"Perfection", whispered Asmodeus in awe. "You are such a good little omega, mh? Good for me?"

"Yes, yes, good for you, alpha, promise", whimpered Jace desperately.

Finally, the grip on his cock eased up as Jace bared his neck to show his alpha how good he could be. Asmodeus made a very pleased, praising sound that also went straight to Jace's cock. Instead of jerking him off though, Asmodeus grabbed Jace by the thighs and parted his legs further to take his place between them and replace his fingers with his cock.

"Fu—uck", gasped Jace out, his eyes widening.

His head snapped up to watch, to look at Asmodeus' cock. And oh, yes, it really was _that_ thick, that was not just in his head. Gulping hard, he reached out for the Greater Demon, causing Asmodeus to immediately pause. The alpha stared at him carefully, observing.

"What is it, little one?", asked Asmodeus, voice nearly gentle. "Do you want me to stop?"

Jace blinked a couple of times at the displayed concern. "No. I just... need something to hold onto. You're... _big_. Very big. I just... Just come closer so I can hold onto you, okay?"

Asmodeus smiled at him and leaned down, effectively sinking more of his cock into Jace, making the blonde gasp again. Jace's arms wrapped around Asmodeus' neck, fingers entangling in the alpha's long hair. Asmodeus adjusted him a little, holding him tight.

"Sh, it's okay, little omega. I have you", promised Asmodeus. "Your alpha has you."

That made Jace whine needily, pleased. "Fuck, how are you doing this to me."

"I'm just that good", chuckled Asmodeus mischievously.

He started kissing and biting Jace's neck as he fully pushed into the blonde. While waiting for the omega to adjust to the girth stretching and filling him right now, Asmodeus decided to pay attention to Jace's wings again and at that point, Jace knew he couldn't last any longer. He bucked up, rubbing his cock against Asmodeus' six-pack. After a few times, Jace came all over the king's torso.

"You know that I will make you come again, right?", asked Asmodeus lowly. "Because I want you to come on my knot, little one. Not just like this."

"...Okay", panted Jace, collapsing back onto the bed boneless. "Sure. Whatever you say, alpha."

"Such a good omega", whispered Asmodeus, pressing another kiss against Jace's lips.

Jace preened under the praise. He had always reacted rather intensely to being praised. He smiled lazily while Asmodeus continued playing with Jace's wings even after the omega's orgasm, giving him an intense, overwhelming feeling of pleasure that had him feeling high.

"Are you ready for more, my gorgeous little angel?", asked Asmodeus.

"Definitely not, but bring it on", grunted Jace, stretching out on the bed.

Asmodeus smirked pleased at the pretty picture his omega painted. His hands held onto Jace's hips as he started thrusting. The sounds spilling from Jace's lips were drawn out and delicious. Asmodeus drank them up like fine wine. He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper, hitting Jace's prostate over and over again until the blonde grew hard once more. Asmodeus added another layer of pleasure for Jace by massaging the blonde's wings once more.

"Tell me, is your alpha good to you?", asked Asmodeus teasingly.

"Ye—es", gasped Jace out breathlessly.

"More words, little angel."

"This feels _so good_ ", groaned Jace, eyes fluttering shut. "I... I feel so overwhelmed. Your cock feels like... like it was made to fuck me and what you do to my wings – and that... I... No alpha's ever made me feel like this, you're... please keep doing this... whatever it is you're doing..."

"You truly are the perfect little omega", smiled Asmodeus, kissing Jace's cheek.

He moved on to biting and sucking on Jace's neck once more, seemingly very intend on leaving a mark on the omega. Jace thoroughly enjoyed it. He gasped and moaned as Asmodeus fucked him hard, teasing his wings. Just before Jace was ready to come again, Asmodeus pulled out.

"No, no, no. Please, come on, I was being a good omega, please-"

"Sh, no", whispered Asmodeus, kissing Jace's cheek. "I'm close too. I'm going to knot you soon. That will be more comfortable for the both of us if you get onto all four now, angel."

"...Oh. That makes sense", grunted Jace a bit flustered.

Hastily, Jace got onto all four, looking over his shoulder at his alpha in a very hopeful way. Asmodeus took a moment to appreciate the view before he grabbed Jace by the waist and thrust back in. They fucked harder than before, Jace holding onto the headboard of the bed for dear life as Asmodeus pounded him. Soon, the Greater Demon's knot started swelling and he thrust deeper into his omega. Bending over Jace's back, he got to play with the backside of the omega's wings now. It earned him entirely new, intriguing sounds from the blonde. As Asmodeus' knot started swelling, stretching Jace even more than the alpha's cock had, the blonde came all over the sheets from the sheer sensation of it. Overstimulated and exhausted, Jace collapsed forward with his torso, though remaining with his ass in the air while his alpha was still fucking him hard and deep.

"I'm going to knot you now, my little angel, tie you to me", whispered Asmodeus temptingly.

All Jace could do was whine and enjoy the feeling of his alpha's knot catching. His hole felt so raw from getting fucked by that thick alpha-cock that when the even larger knot spread him, Jace howled out in overwhelmed excitement. If he hadn't been so spent, he would have come again. The feeling of the alpha's come filling him up, more and more _and more_ , nearly made Jace pass out in bliss. He gave a small, broken whine as he couldn't even hold himself on his knees anymore.

"Sh, rest, my prince", whispered Asmodeus gently as he adjusted them both to lay on their sides. "Rest, your alpha will watch over you, my beautiful omega."

He wrapped his arms around Jace's midsection, folding his hands on top of his stomach and pulling the blonde closer. Jace's eyes closed slowly and his breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep, sated, content and completely knocked out. Asmodeus looked at him with a pleased, proud expression, leaning over him to softly kiss his cheek.

/break\

They had a lot of sex. _A lot_. Then again, aside from eating, sleeping, playing chess and reading books, there really wasn't too much to do – at least not for Jace. Asmodeus tended to run off to rule his kingdom and deal with issues that Jace didn't even want to know about in detail.

When Asmodeus was at the palace though, he spent most his time with Jace. Before their first shared night, Jace hadn't really noticed just _how much_. They shared meals with each other, after lunch a game of chess, occasionally, Asmodeus would literally just sit there and run his fingers through Jace's hair while Jace was reading, they would cuddle together in the evening, had mind-blowing sex and fell asleep arm in arm. It was amazing and Jace was... happy.

Which, naturally, meant that it had to end. He was curled up in Asmodeus' arms when suddenly, there was a sensation as though the air was being knocked out of his chest, a burning sensation tickling over his skin and everything fading to black. When he came to it, he barely had time to look around before being pulled into a tight hug by someone.

"Parabatai."

Oh. Oh, that voice. Jace felt his lower lip quiver and tears welling up in his eyes against his will. His arms wrapped around Alec's body, pulling himself as close against his parabatai as possible.

"Alec. I missed you _so much_ ", whispered Jace softly.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?", asked Isabelle worried before pressing herself against his back. "We were _so worried_. We tried _everything_ to find you, but you were nowhere."

"I swear, I tried everything in my powers and beyond", growled Alec, sounding angry with himself. "I tried tracking you, but... but... Edom is too far away. I couldn't."

"How... How did you figure out where I was?", asked Jace, looking at the Lightwoods.

He awkwardly adjusted himself so he could wrap one arm around Isabelle too. The smile on his lips was faint as he clung onto the two people who had been the only constant presences in his life.

"Why don't you two step away from the blondie so I can check him through before we get into all the nitty-gritty details of the past two months, mh?"

Jace looked up to spot a smiling Magnus. The thought of all the things Magnus' father had done with him in the past weeks made Jace flush in embarrassment and he hid himself behind Alec.

"Come on, little Shadowhunter. Let me see how bad it is", tried Magnus to coax him out.

"Bad...?", asked Jace confused.

"You're not a Downworlder. The atmosphere in Edom alone must have burned you", whispered Magnus, carefully coping Jace's face. "...You... don't have a single burn on you."

Alec and Isabelle unwillingly stepped aside to let Magnus do his thing, though both stayed as close as possible. Magnus tilted Jace's head left and right, furrowing his brows as he made a motion with his free hand, letting his magic run through Jace to check him for injuries.

"There is not a scratch on you", observed Magnus. "Just how is that possible. You were in Edom for two whole months. _How_ did you... survive? Unharmed, at that."

"Can... I have my question answered first?", requested Jace, ducking his head. "How did you finally find me, if you couldn't track me before? I just... I was really close to giving up on you finding me at all, I thought... I thought you'd never find me."

"But we did, Jace", grunted Alec and reflexively pulled Jace back into a hug.

Jace closed his eyes and smiled faintly. Everything about this, he had missed it. Alec's scent, the feeling of his tall frame against Jace's, the soothing voice, the feeling of safety when he was hugging his parabatai. Jace clung onto Alec, simply taking it all in.

"When you and Jonathan fought, you... didn't fully kill him. He made it to the shore and summoned Lilith with his blood", explained Isabelle softly while the for sat down on the couch. "She possessed a mundie, made him kill people as sacrifices so she could raise Jonathan from the dead."

"He... He is back?", asked Jace tensely.

"He _was_ back", replied Alec, pulling Jace into another hug. "But we beat him, together. Well, I have to admit, Clary did the lion's share here. He... had abducted her, after he was raised."

"Maia, Bat, Simon, Aline and Helen – Helen Blackthorn, you're going to like her – helped us defeat Jonathan and Lilith", added Isabelle. "We won. We didn't bring you back so you'd have to fight."

"Okay", whispered Jace and relaxed in his parabatai's arms.

"Now, can we talk about how _you_ fended for yourself", prodded Magnus gently.

Jace shook his head hard, prompting Alec to smooth his hair down soothingly. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it just yet if you're not ready. We're just glad you're alright."

"Alexander", grunted Magnus pointedly.

"Magnus", countered Alec with a glare.

" _Alexander_ ", repeated Magnus seriously, throwing a look at Alec.

" _Magnus_ ", growled Alec, raising his wings to wrap around Jace.

"Isabelle!", exclaimed Izzy loudly to draw their attention. "How about that, _for now_ , we will postpone this conversation since Jace only just got back from hell. Let him rest some first, mh? And _then_ we do have to talk about it, okay?"

Alec and Magnus both folded in a little and nodded in agreement to the compromise. Jace was just glad that he got a bit more time to come up with how to tell this story... Seriously, how could he possibly tell his parabatai that while he had been worried sick trying to find Jace, Jace had let himself be spoiled and cherished and fucked by the king of hell? How could he possibly tell Magnus that he had slept with Magnus' dad...? Jace swallowed hard.

"My old room still there or did you rent to another homeless Shadowhunter?", asked Jace.

He smiled a little at Magnus who returned it softly. "Of course, sweetheart. Go, rest some. We'll tell everyone that we got you back and hold the masses back until you're feeling up for visitors."

"...Can I stay?", asked Alec, making himself as small as possible, looking hopeful.

"If your mate can spare you, _yes_ ", nodded Jace, biting his lip. "I could... I could really use some parabatai-cuddles, if you... don't mind?"

Magnus smiled as he watched the parabatai head to Jace's room.

/break\

A week was how long Jace managed to put a fretting Alec between himself and Magnus' questions. He had gotten visits from his grandmother and Max of course, then Clary and Simon had come over and Simon had even gotten that hug he always wanted, Maia had brought her new boyfriend Bat who was apparently very curious to meet Jace after having heard so much about him, Luke had hugged him and still had that same fatherly concern he had gained during the months of Clary and Jace believing to be siblings, and Aline had come over too and introduced Jace to her new alpha, Helen Blackthorn. It was touching to see all these people worried about him. Alec was a constant, hovering presence. Apparently, he had moved in with Magnus while Jace had been gone, so Jace for now crashing at the loft meant he got all the Alec-cuddles and parabatai grooming he wanted.

Alec's hovering only got him so far though. At one point, Magnus demanded answers and at that point, Alec's worries had shifted enough that he too wanted answers.

"Please, Jace. Talk to us. What happened to you?", asked Alec softly.

"We're simply concerned for you, Jace", sighed Magnus as he saw how Jace turned away. "Please. Something _must_ have happened to you, it's... hell. I know it. I lived there, for many years. And I'm a warlock. You're a Shadowhunter and you were all alone. What... Whatever happened to you must have been traumatizing and we just want to help you, to help you get the help you need."

"I don't need help", grunted Jace annoyed.

"You went to _hell_ ", grunted Alec just as annoyed. "I'm not buying that you're fine. You're always putting on a brave face so no one worries about you, but we do. We worry. And we have every reason to worry. Who knows what those demons did to you, it's been two months, Jace, please, I'm begging you, tell me. My mind is just conjuring up awful nightmare scenarios. Please tell me the truth so my thoughts can stop running wild, regardless of how horrible it was, tell me. Please."

"It wasn't horrible", sighed Jace.

"It was literal hell", commented Magnus dryly. "Please, stop acting all brave. We _know_ just how strong you are, we know how much you can endure, Jace. You're not weak for going through dangerous situations and for suffering, it's out of your hand."

Sighing again, Jace pulled his legs up and shook his head. "No. I mean it, it really wasn't horrible. Look at me. Not dehydrated, not malnourished, not a scratch on me. When you groomed me the first day, Alec, did my wings look in disarray or like they hadn't been groomed in two months? Heck. I got a _haircut_. I mean, I grew it out but still."

"I admit, you don't look like you were in hell for the past two months", whispered Magnus.

"...So you weren't in Edom? But... that's where Magnus summoned you from", grunted Alec.

"I was in Edom. But I was safe", replied Jace, holding a hand up when he saw the scowls on both alphas' faces. "Asmodeus found me after I arrived. He... protected me and let me stay at the palace."

"...Why?", whispered Magnus, voice breaking. "Why would he do that?"

Frowning, Jace shrugged. "I... don't know, to be honest. I think he may have done it for you? I live at your place. I... smell like you. Or... smelt like you, when I first came to Edom. I know the two of you don't have the best relationship, maybe he figured if he'd watch out for a friend of yours, he'd... gain some points with you? Who knows. But... he kept me safe and fed."

Magnus hummed and nodded, though he looked suspicious.

/break\

Magnus' suspicions made Jace very thoughtful. Why had Asmodeus taken him in? Sure, he had given Jace a reason, but... Boredom? Loneliness? That was a hard sell, considering this was the king of Edom. Had Asmodeus only done it for Magnus...? But he hadn't smelt Magnus on Jace – he had been surprised when Jace had revealed that he knew Magnus. What else could it be?

"You... didn't promise my father anything in return for your safety, right?", asked Magnus tentatively the next morning when they sat on the balcony together. "It's okay if you did. It was a dangerous and certainly scary situation. I just need to know, to prepare."

"No. I... didn't", replied Jace, shaking his head a little.

"Are you sure? No... loopholes? Trying to make you summon him once you're back?"

Jace shook his head and looked into the mug in his hand. Alec was already out, having left because he was busy as the head of the Institute. Jace had already been in the kitchen making breakfast and seen him kiss a sleepy Magnus goodbye before stealing a piece of toast from Jace and leaving.

"I feel like there is still something you're not telling me", whispered Magnus, side-eyeing Jace. "And it's okay. For now. But sooner or later, you will have to tell me."

"Yeah... Sooner or later", grunted Jace, drinking his coffee.

But what if Magnus was right? What if Asmodeus had seduced him to make Jace summon him now? Because Jace _wanted to_. He wanted to summon Asmodeus, he craved his alpha. Missed falling asleep in his arms, missed waking up to that mischievous smirk, being kissed by the king, missed their chess-games and oh yes, he also missed his alpha's cock. And that was part of the problem; that he thought of Asmodeus as _his_ alpha. Had... the Greater Demon done that on purpose? Seduced Jace so the omega would want to summon Asmodeus into the mortal world...?

/break\

"You should go back home and rest some. You're clearly sick, Jace."

Isabelle looked so incredibly worried as Jace left the bathroom. He had barely arrived at the Institute before running to the bathroom and throwing up. Wiping his sweaty forehead, Jace turned to look at his sister. She reached a gentle wing out for him.

"I'm not sick. I feel fine. Just... dizzy and nauseous", grunted Jace.

"...That's what would be defined as being sick, yes", nodded Isabelle with a sigh. "Come on. Go home. Or better yet, head to the hospital, ask Catarina for a check-up. Please. I'm worried about you. You've been throwing up for days now and you've been unfocused since you got out of... Edom. If something happened to you there that got you sick, you _need_ to be checked."

"I told you, I'm not sick", sighed Jace tired. "And nothing in Edom made me-"

He nearly swallowed his tongue as things fell together like puzzle-pieces forming a grand picture. He wasn't sick, most of the day he felt pretty good aside from some minor back-pain and the nauseousness. But he had been eating _more_ , not _less_. Still, he knew deep down that he didn't have some cold, he had been sick before after all he knew what that felt like. Maybe... he wasn't sick and maybe something in Edom was at fault for what was going on.

"Y... You know what. I think... I think I'm going home after all. Maybe you're right."

"...It must be really bad if you admit that", grunted Isabelle concerned. "Rest. Get better soon."

She pulled him into a hug. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

/break\

"Someone is home early", commented Magnus as he walked in on a sulking Jace in the living room.

"I... yeah", grunted Jace softly, not looking at the warlock.

He had his legs pulled up and his arms wrapped around them, chin resting on it. He looked upset, like he was moping. Magnus frowned concerned and went to sit next to the omega. He smelt nervous and on edge. Reaching out, Magnus rested a gentle hand on Jace's knee.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?", asked Magnus gently. "You can talk to me."

"Your dad... he really only can come to this world if summoned, right?"

"Yes. He needs to be summoned to walk free", confirmed Magnus, waiting where this was going.

"So... you don't have many siblings, huh?", mused Jace.

Magnus honestly had no idea where this could possibly be going. "None right now. I had... very, very few over the centuries, but even they have... died. Greater Demons... they don't sire a lot of off-springs, you know. When I was born, I was the only child of Asmodeus. And as of right now, I... am once again the only child of Asmodeus."

"...And how would you feel about being a... big brother again?", whispered Jace.

At first, Magnus laughed at that, but then he watched the way Jace's posture changed. He let his legs slip down and hunched over a little, folding his arms over his stomach. Cradling it. Magnus' laughter died in his throat and his eyes widened at the clear implication from the omega. The glamour dropped from his eyes, golden cat-eyes blazing with fury as magic rolled off him in anger.

"I will banish him to limbo", snarled Magnus, wrapping a protective arm around Jace's waist.

Jace blinked surprised as he was being pulled nearly onto the warlock's lap, hugged tightly and protectively. "W... What...? Magnus, why are... Are you angry with me...?"

The anger immediately subsided, Magnus purring soothingly and scent-marking Jace. "Sh, no. No one is angry with you. This isn't your fault. I'm your Alpha, I'm going to protect you. And the baby. I'm... so sorry my father did this to you. I knew you were hiding something, but oh dear..."

"Oh", whispered Jace as realization dawned on him. "No. No, Mag, you got it all wrong. He didn't... He didn't rape me. It was completely consensual. I swear. Don't look at me like that, I was consenting _very_ enthusiastically. And that is more than _you_ need to know about my sex-life with your father. I... I enjoyed it, I wanted it, we did it a lot. Now I'm... pregnant."

"There are so many things in there that I find doubtful", whispered Magnus.

"I'm in love with him", blurted Jace.

"Oh, there are _so_ many things now", muttered Magnus. "You... what?"

Jace turned teary eyes onto Magnus. "I... I lived two months with him and he was _wonderful_ to me. He spoiled me and took care of me. We... talked and laughed with each other. When... When I started feeling the effects of being apart from my flock, feeling touch-starved, he... offered me... comfort. Non-sexual comfort. Before we started sleeping with each other. He was... good to me. I've never felt that way before, so... cherished and loved."

"This keeps getting more and more surreal", drawled Magnus, shaking his head. "You are... in love with him. Is... that why you have been getting sadder and sadder with every day you have been back? I thought it may be the after-effect of whatever you had been through catching up with you."

"Yes", admitted Jace and averted his eyes. "I... miss him. It wasn't so bad at first. I was just happy to be home again, to have you all again. And especially Alec and the parabatai-cuddles helped. But the more time passed, the more I... miss cuddling with him... Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Sure, because you're too tough to cuddle", chuckled Magnus amused.

Jace glowered up at him before he sighed and hung his head again. "What do I do, Magnus? I'm in... love with the king of Edom. With a Greater Demon. The Clave would have my head. Not to mention, he is... he is in Edom. It's not... like I can visit or see him..."

Now it was Magnus' turn to sigh. "If you... want me to, I can summon him. I'm powerful enough to keep him contained and not let him slip free like some newbie would. You could... talk to him. I think that may be what you need right now, Jace."

"You... would do that for me?", asked Jace confused.

"My mother... certainly had no love for him, didn't even know or understand what I was because my father had tricked her, posed as my stepfather", replied Magnus slowly. "I... suffered from all of that. I find it hard to believe that my father would tolerate anyone for two months like that, make them feel cherished and taken care for. If nothing else, I do want for _you_ to get the closure you deserve. And who knows, maybe... what you say is true. I want to see for myself."

"Okay", whispered Jace, nodding stiffly before hugging Magnus tightly. "Thank you."

/break\

"Son. I did not expect you to summon me."

"But you expected to be summoned", grunted Magnus unimpressed. "Had hoped Jace would go to some inexperienced young warlock who'll mess up so you can escape into the mortal world, mh?"

"Two seconds into seeing you again and you already wound me with wild accusations", sighed Asmodeus dramatically, looking at Magnus like a wounded cat.

Magnus was not fooled by the act. "What can I say, I speak from experience. So, was this the grand game-plan? You seduced a helpless, little omega and hoped he'd try to contact you out of despair and then you would finally be free to roam the mortal world once more."

"You truly take me for a supervillain don't you?", chuckled Asmodeus amused. "Speaking of my little omega – where is he? I _did_ expect him to be the one to have me summoned."

"Oh, he's not here", huffed Magnus and crossed his arms. "After he told me the truth, you think I'm going to let you speak to him? Manipulate him more? I want to know what your endgame is."

"No endgame", hummed Asmodeus and shook his head. "There's only one thing I want from him. And that's... him."

"You should know you can't fool me that easily, father. You seduced him to get something from him. What is it? Did you hope he'd summon you, or was there something else you wanted?"

"I simply want him", replied Asmodeus seriously.

"You had him, congratulations. Time to move on and look for your next conquest."

"No, even if you don't want to believe me, I want him. I will have him."

"Have him... for what?", asked Magnus warily, narrowing his eyes. "What, not pleased yet? Want to put a second heir in there because I backtalk too much?"

"You most definitely backtalk too much", agreed Asmodeus amused, before his eyes glowed for a moment. "Though I do admit, the thought of my little angel plum with cubs... is delightful."

"So you _do_ just want him for a quick escape and a quick breeding", accused Magnus bluntly.

Asmodeus sighed and made a dismissive hand-gesture. "You would not believe me whatever I told you, my boy. So I may as well tell you the truth, mh? I will make him _my_ omega. My mate."

"You're joking, right?" Magnus laughed joyfully at that, though then he saw the look on his father's face. "...You expect Jace to give up his life and willingly return to hell with you? Or are you trying to use him to get a foothold in the mortal world...?"

"I know he cares deeply for his flock and his parabatai. But no, if he can't part with them, I will be patient and wait until his mortal life ends, if I have no other choice. And make him join me after his death", replied Asmodeus seriously. "So he may rule Edom at my side as my prince consort."

"You want to tempt the soul of an half-angel away from heaven", whispered Magnus stunned. "And... you are truly expecting that to happen? You... are playing me. Have to be."

"Like I said, you won't believe me anyway", shrugged Asmodeus dismissively. "And... quite frankly, it matters not to me if you believe me. All that does matter is that my little angel knows I will be waiting for him, even if he chooses to stay on this plane and won't... summon me. Even if he does not trust me either and suspects me to escape when he summons me, I'm not holding it against him, I will be patiently waiting for my omega."

"Why?", asked Magnus, narrowing his eyes. "Why him?"

"I can't tell you", hummed Asmodeus and shook his head. "How does one explain such a thing, son? He is everything I need in a royal consort. So pretty and bright, such a clever little omega and so cheeky – I enjoy simply talking to him and holding him, even... without the sex."

"...You're in love with Jace", whispered Magnus startled. "But that _can't_ be. You're a demon."

"I'm also a fallen angel, my boy", reminded Asmodeus with a thin smile. "A small part of me will always be angelic and angels... they can fall in love once and when they love, they will love for all eternity. I always thought that part may have died when I fell, but now, after all these millennia, I think... I found my one. My perfect little omega."

"You know, I _want_ to believe that the greater scheme is making Jace summon you and hoping the pup turns out easier manipulated than me", muttered Magnus lowly. "But... I..."

"But you believe me", concluded Asmodeus with a smirk.

"Don't be smug. I'm going to watch with eagle eyes and make sure my little sibling is safe from your less than stellar parenting methods", growled Magnus.

"That is the third time now that you bring up a baby", noted Asmodeus with furrowed brows, before his eyes widened. "Are you telling me my omega is already... pregnant?"

"Magnus!"

Magnus winced, while Asmodeus stared past Magnus at the now upset omega entering the living room. Jace was supposed to listen in on the outside, safely out of Asmodeus' range. But then again, Magnus had not been supposed to babble out that Jace was pregnant.

"My little angel, you _are_ here after all", stated Asmodeus pleased. "I had _hoped_ you couldn't stay away from me, little one. Come here, let me look at you, I missed you."

He opened his arms for Jace and even though the blonde looked doubtful and reluctant at first, the pull for his alpha was too strong after a month without him and Jace found himself walking up to him and nuzzling into the Greater Demon's chest, tucking his head under Asmodeus' chin. Magnus was surprised by the gentleness in Asmodeus' eyes as he embraced Jace and scent-marked him.

"...Missed you too, alpha", whispered Jace softly.

"And... is what my son said true, little angel?", asked Asmodeus tensely. "Are you... with child?"

"Yes", admitted Jace, clinging tighter onto the Greater Demon. "I... realized this morning. Took... five different tests. Definitely pregnant. And it's definitely yours."

Jace yelped as he was lifted up and whirled around by an enthusiastically laughing king. "My lovely omega, I'm sure the children you will give me are going to be as angelic as you."

Jace blushed furiously while Asmodeus kissed him gently. "But you do realize this is a mess, right? I'm a Shadowhunter. You're the king of Edom. And I... I _want_ to believe every word you just said to Magnus, I want to from the bottom of my heart, but... you _are_ a Greater Demon and..."

"You have little reason to believe me", sighed Asmodeus with a thin smile. "As I told Magnus, I am willing to wait decades for you. _You_ are worth the wait, my love."

"I'm going to watch you _very_ closely, father", warned Magnus seriously. "And my wards will make sure any visit here will keep you _here_. You're not going to escape. You _are_ going to treat Jace and this baby right. If you hurt either of them, I will banish you to limbo."

"Look at you, already being a good protective big brother for the little one", laughed Asmodeus.

He wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and rested his hands on his omega's midsection.

/break\

Supervised visits with his chosen mate felt rather silly to Asmodeus, he was a king after all – and their chaperon was no other but his son. Magnus summoned Asmodeus once a week and he would keep sharp eyes on his father during the whole time. Which meant no funny business with Jace. And Asmodeus was not the only one who found that irritating.

"Little one", growled Asmodeus in warning as Jace rubbed himself not so subtly against him.

"I can't help it", groaned Jace frustrated and rested his forehead against Asmodeus' shoulder. "I miss your _cock_. And this stupid pregnancy has me _horny_."

"Yes, but I think your... silent protector would not be a fan", noted Asmodeus.

Jace raised his head to lock eyes with Magnus, who not very subtly stood behind them, glamour dropped and predator-y cat-eyes on full display. "Mag. Please. I am literally begging you, privacy."

"Jace, I'm not doing this to _punish_ you. I know my father better than you do. I have centuries of experience with him. I do this to protect _you_. If my father is serious about you, he will be fine enduring this for the next couple of months", drawled Magnus.

"You want to test his loyalty. I get it. But listen. _I'm horny_ ", growled Jace frustrated. "And _my_ alpha is _right there_ but I can't have him. This is driving me crazy, Mag."

"But I'm sure you'll survive it", noted Magnus pointedly. "Especially considering you still haven't told Alexander about either the pregnancy or the... _cause_ for it."

He motioned vaguely at Asmodeus, which made his father smirk in amusement. Jace made a miserable little sound and curled together against Asmodeus' chest more, trying to hide from Magnus' words. Sighing softly, Asmodeus started massaging Jace's wings in a soothing way. The omega relaxed slowly, sighing contently. Asmodeus knew exactly how to sooth Jace.

"You have to tell him... and others... sooner or later, little angel", whispered Asmodeus.

"I know. But... how", sighed Jace, ducking his head. "You _are_ a Greater Demon. I know you're more than that, I... I love you. But they will just see you as a demon and I... I spent so many months fighting and fighting to be seen as more than just Valentine's son. All they will see is... the omega who got himself knocked up by the king of Edom... A demon's whore."

"Now, now", chided Asmodeus sternly. "You will be my royal consort and no one's whore."

"But you should definitely tell Alec _before_ you seal the matebond", advised Magnus gently. "And you should know that _he_ would never judge you, Jace. He just wants you happy."

"I know. I know", whispered Jace with furrowed brows. "I just..."

"It's okay, little angel", assured Asmodeus. "It will be fine."

Magnus raised both eyebrows. Mainly, he was doing this for himself, because he truly couldn't believe what his father had told him. He had been supervising these visits for three weeks now and... he started to think that maybe, what Asmodeus had claimed was true. There was nothing but gentle love between the pair and the way Asmodeus looked at Jace was unlike anything he would have ever expected from his father. He knew that angels could love but loved only once in their eternal lives. That fallen angels could experience that too... and that Asmodeus felt this for Jace? Magnus wasn't going to let his guard down; he was going to keep close watch on his father to make sure both Jace and the baby did not get harmed by Asmodeus, but Magnus found himself inclined to give Asmodeus a chance, the benefit of the doubt, at least for now. For Jace, and the baby.

/break\

"And you swear he didn't force himself onto you? You just have to tell me. I will make him suffer in ways that'll make hell look like a nice vacation if he hurt you, Jace."

Jace smiled faintly and shook his head a little. "No, he... I fell... in love with him."

"With the king of hell", muttered Alec and made a face, shaking his head.

"You know. After we get mated, I'll be... Magnus' stepfather. And like... your father-in-law."

"Jace. No. Please", groaned Alec and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry", laughed Jace. "I just... I... I'm really nervous about everything about this? It's... so much. I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. Am I even going to be a good parent...? And the baby daddy is not just the father of a close friend and flock-mate of mine, he's also a demon and the king of Edom. I... how do I explain to the Inquisitor that her great-grandchild is a warlock...?"

"Okay, it really is _a lot_ ", whispered Alec and pulled Jace into a tight hug. "It's okay, Jace. I'm here for you. And so is Magnus. And Imogen... she loves you, she is so glad to have you back, she would never jeopardize that, or the chance to meet her great-grandchild."

"Thank you, for always being here for me, parabatai", whispered Jace relieved.

/break\

"She is beautiful, Jace", whispered Imogen in awe as she gently cradled the baby in her arm.

"Her... name's Motria Imogen Herondale", offered Jace nervously, looking at his grandmother.

There were tears in the corners of her eyes as Imogen looked up at her grandson for a moment before returning her attention to the baby in her arms. A golden fluff of hair on her head and... golden cat-eyes staring up at her. Her own eyes widening, Imogen turned to stare at Jace.

"We're... I think it's better if you _don't_ ask", requested Jace hopefully. "Because I can't tell the Inquisitor the truth. And I... can't lie to my grandmother."

Imogen furrowed her brows in concern at that. "Many... warlocks are born all the time. But..."

"I'm fine", assured Jace with honest eyes. "And so is my daughter. I promise. I just... can't..."

Imogen closed her eyes and sighed. "If you promise you're fine, then I will... not question it. I will just be happy and excited to be a great-grandmother now."

She turned to smile at the baby, who started giggling and reached out for Imogen.

/break\

"Please stop hogging your little sister and give her to me, son."

Magnus hugged Motria against his chest and glared at his father over the baby's back. "No."

Jace sighed where he laid comfortably on the couch, with his head in Alec's lap. Everyone had been fussing about him since the birth. Him and Asmodeus had secretly sealed the matebond months ago, but only those closest knew. To everyone else, Jace had just gotten knocked up during a random one-night-stand and oh, it was Jace so who knew who the baby-daddy was, right. Jace hated playing up that playboy image, but it served him well here. If people knew Motria was the daughter of Asmodeus and if they knew of Jace's matebond, the Clave would have Jace locked away – at best. So it was safer that people thought he was a slut and a single parent now than the truth.

"Alpha, stop quarreling with Magnus", requested Jace. "Pay attention to me."

"But—our daughter. I wanted to pay attention to our daughter", grunted Asmodeus irritated.

"Yes, well, let her big brother play with her", dismissed Jace. "I think it's... cute how attached Mag is growing to her. I'm... glad she's going to have a big brother who will watch out for her."

"Oh most definitely", stated Magnus seriously, lifting Motria up to look into her eyes. "Right, sugarplum princess? Your big brother is going to teach you _everything_ about magic and fashion."

Motria giggled at that and reached out for Magnus face, patting it. Golden cat-eyes met golden cat-eyes as Magnus smiled up at his little sister. Jace watched them with a faint smile of his own.

"Okay, you had enough time with her. Give me my daughter back", ordered Jace. "C'mere, Ria."

This request, Magnus obeyed. He gently placed the baby against Jace's chest before taking the seat on Alexander's other side, kissing Alec's temple. Right after, Magnus narrowed his eyes at his father, watching how Jace sat up and hugged Motria closer, immediately being pulled into a hug from Asmodeus, who kissed first Jace and then the baby.

"She is _perfect_ , my little angel", whispered Asmodeus, looking at his omega. "You made a perfect little warlock, my love. I am so proud of you."

"Yeah, I made a pretty perfect child there", agreed Jace with a small grin. "Right, Ria?"

Motria babbled and nuzzled up into Jace's chest, making both her parents smile.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I've been... leglecting my "Alphas of Jace Herondale" series, because due to just how few characters there ARE, I kind of already wrote most of the ships on my list before, or they're moresome combinations of ships that I have written individually before. So I figured I'd take one of the very few that are left that I have never written and tackle that. And I wanted to write this ship ever since Asmodeus first stepped onto the screen! The dynamic of having Magnus be wary and protective of Jace due to his own experiences with his father, then Jace being doted on by a literal king and oh the dramatic angst of Jace accidentally ending up pregnant and thinking that may be the only reason Asmodeus sought him out! Ah, so many interesting angles to tackle there, it was a lot of fun to write! ^o^_

 _Also, if a passage of it seems familiar to you, that may be because I teased a tiny little bit of it over on my tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** )! ;)_


	17. MagnusJaceJace - The Lion Fell in Love w

Shadowhunters || Jagnusace || The Lion Fell in Love with the Puppy || Jagnusace || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Lion Fell in Love with the Puppy

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, shapeshifters, mating, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, knotting, cum inflation, breeding kink, mpreg, BDSM, collars, spanking, m/m, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace/Jace

Side Pairings: Bat/Alec, Simon/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Jonathan Christopher 'Jay' Bane, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Maxwell 'Max' Lightwood, Madzie

Summary: They lost the war and in a last act, Magnus managed to open up a portal and save Jace. They find themselves in a parallel world, where Jace's alternate self... is happily married to Magnus Bane...?

 **The Lion Fell in Love with the Puppy**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Magnus smiled pleased as he sat on his couch, with his legs up on the table so his lap could be properly used as a pillow by his beloved husband. Said husband was sprawled out on the couch, reading and contently laying on Magnus' lap. Magnus ran his fingers through those golden-blonde locks, enjoying how soft they were. Oh, he loved those calm and peaceful afternoons.

"Kitten, I think we... we have a mission", muttered Magnus stiffly as he sat up more straight.

"Mh... No...? Izzy is covering for me. I have today off. I get to just enjoy my husband' lap. First for napping... and afterward... well, I have _other_ plans for your lap."

"Kitten, I'm serious", grunted Magnus, flashing golden eyes at his mate. "I just felt a spike of magic and it felt... very familiar. Very close to my own magic, which can't be because it wasn't me."

"Okay. You got my attention, alpha. That's that for my free afternoon of enjoying my mate."

Magnus' smile turned a bit impish as he watched his husband and mate get up. His mate was the most gorgeous omega he had ever seen, the two of them had been together for ten years now and he was still as enchanted by him as the day they had first met.

His eyes darkened as he watched Jay put on that thigh-holster that always did things to Magnus. In his defense, he was only a weak alpha and this was his incredibly gorgeous omega, in those ridiculously tight black jeans, with that holster highlighting his thick thighs. Thighs Magnus knew looked absolutely perfect right around his waist... Magnus sighed and pulled Jay into a kiss.

"Let's go see what's going on so we can return to... your plans, my kitten."

He opened a portal for them both and they came out in an ally. Both furrowed their brows, Jay holding his seraph-blade ready, just in case. Growling. Both stopped when they saw a dog, a Golden Retriever. Fur caked in blood, one leg pulled up as it must also be hurt. His fangs were bared as he snarled at both of them, clearly trying to protect _something_ from them.

The thing was that this was not a regular dog. The scent. This was a distressed and hurt _omega_. Magnus found himself very intrigued by that; his alpha-instincts told him to _protect_ the omega.

"It's okay. We're with the New York Institute. We're not going to hurt you."

"M... Magnus? _Jace_?"

Both looked past the Golden Retriever at the two children he was protecting. A little girl, clinging onto a little boy. The boy was the one who had spoken. Magnus took a sharp breath and he could hear his husband's blade clattering onto the ground. On instinct, Magnus reached out for his omega.

"M... Max...? How is this _possible_? You... You...", whispered Jay, voice breathy.

/break\

Max frowned confused, holding onto Madzie's hand and hiding behind Jace. Jace had told him to protect Madzie when he had shifted to scout their surroundings, see where they came out – what _country_ , what city if possible, heck what _world_.

They had lost the war. Jonathan had killed... them all. With his last magic and breath, Magnus had opened a portal and sent Jace, Max and Madzie through. Jace was the last one standing with a... survival chance. He wanted to run back in, throw his life away in an attempt to fight Jonathan one more round, but Magnus had saved his life by giving him one last mission. Protect Max and Madzie. The portal Magnus opened led to a parallel world, that was all they knew.

And now, Max found himself face to face with... Magnus and... Jace. But also _not_.

This Magnus was definitely taller than theirs, he looked harder, the goatee closer to a beard but well-trimmed still. And Jace? His face was sharper, his eyes just a hazel-golden instead of the blue and his hair shoulder-long and wavy in a way Max had never seen Jace's hair. He was also taller, a little, but him and Magnus had quite the height-difference.

Both were staring at Max like they had seen a ghost. "We're from a parallel Earth. Our... Magnus... sent us here. Can... Can you help my brother, please? Jace is really hurt."

The other Jace and Magnus exchanged an incredibly confused look before turning to him. "Where is he?" They paused when Max motioned at Jace. "The... The _puppy_...?"

"Yes. The Golden Retriever", grunted Max, looking as confused as them.

Magnus and Jace exchanged yet another confused look at that, Magnus waving a hand at them. "Kitten, you take... your... puppy-self... and I take the children, okay?"

This was getting more and more strange by the minute and Max refused to let go of Madzie; he couldn't know if he could _really_ trust them, even though right now he _had_ to trust them to a certain degree. Jace needed help, well, all three of them needed help.

/break\

Jace's head buzzed. He remembered... little. Jonathan. The war. D... Death... A portal. His eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up as the sensation of Alec dying wrecked him once more. Jace gasped out with a whine, he remembered having Max and Madzie with him – were they alright?

"I'm right here, Jace. I'm okay. Madz is also alright, please... lay back down, you need rest?"

Turning his head a little, he saw Madzie curled together and asleep next to him in the double-bed, Max sitting at the foot-end beside her. Frowning, Jace laid back down fully and looked around. The room looked... vaguely familiar. It reminded Jace of...

"Ah, the cute little puppy woke up. Good, that means he can take his potion."

Frowning, Jace turned his head to look at the door. A Magnus and a... Jace... walked in. They looked different, very different, yet Jace still found himself immediately recognizing both. Seeing himself like that was oddly bizarre. The hair, the statue – he seemed _lankier_ than Jace, narrower somehow, with far sharper features and the hair was definitely off. Sure, Jace's had been growing lately but it was not _that_ long and it was definitely not wavy like that. At least one thing was the same; this Magnus smelt like alpha and this Jace smelt like omega.

"It's okay, little puppy", assured Magnus gently as he offered him a potion. "This should help speed up your recovery. I would... advise you not to shift right now, it'll only make things harder. Your right arm is broken, you shouldn't have shifted to begin with but if you do it again, it'll not be pretty. Stay in your shift-form until you're properly healed."

Reluctantly, Jace accepted the potion and the offered help, feeling his own alternate self's glare boring into him. "We brought you to the loft, figured it'd be best to keep this... between us until we figure out the details. I'm not breaking my siblings' hearts over nothing."

That was confusing. So was the way the blonde was very decidedly avoiding Max, not even looking at the boy. There was probably a lot to unpack, all around. After all, they already looked different, their lives were probably rather different too. Sighing, he settled back into the bed after drinking his potion, earning a pat on the head from Magnus.

"Good boy", cooed Magnus with a teasing smirk. "Now, as civilized people, some introductions?"

"I'm Max, that's Madzie and that is Jace", offered Max, sounding an edge annoyed.

"Yes, sweetie, we got that. Our worlds however are different and in my world alone, this one over there had... darling, remind me, just how many last names have you been through, I have lost count? So it's not _unreasonable_ to ask for your full names, they may give us a bit of a clue."

"Five", grunted the alternate Jace and cleared his throat.

"Mh... Wayland, Morgenstern, Fray, Herondale... ours is one short", mused Max. "But yeah. Jace, Jace Herondale. Max Lightwood. And... Madzie doesn't have a last name." That earned him befuddled looks from both Magnus and Jace. "Well, there was this warlock lady who was... tricking mundie women into contracts to... _create_ more warlocks and she kept the babies afterward so Madz kind of never really... you know... She's been kind of staying at a friend of Magnus' for the past few weeks, since everything is really messy right now. ...Was really messy."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet the three of you. Magnus Bane and my beloved husband, Jay Bane."

Even if Jace wasn't stuck in his dog-form, he would not have had _any_ idea as to what to say to that. Husband? _Bane_? Magnus and this Jace were _married_? All he could do was blink, repeatedly.

"Two questions. Jay? Bane?", asked Max slowly, _also_ blinking repeatedly.

"Yeah, I used to go by Jace too, as a teen. The name just... kept evolving, you know? Jonathan to J.C. which then over the years became Jace because it was shorter to say and, well, in recent years it got reduced just a little more to Jay. I like it", shrugged Jace – no, Jay – with a grin. "And the Bane kind of came with the wedding. I was... still very...nameless back then, tired of being thrown around from one last name to the next and then my boyfriend offered... his name, as a permanent one."

"There are just _so_ many questions in my head and I know not a single one should have priority", whispered Max and shook his head. "But I guess my main question is: How did I die?"

Suddenly, the room fell very silent. Jace whined confused and turned to look at his little brother, who reached a reassuring hand out to rest on his flank. Magnus cleared his throat as he wrapped a protective arm around _his husband_ , pulling Jay closer.

"It was really not that hard to figure out. You haven't looked at me _once_ since the ally, where you both stared at me like I'm a ghost. Which, I guess I am to you. And you said you want to protect your siblings. There's nothing to protect them from unless it'd be _hope_. About me being alive."

"You're right", whispered Magnus and sighed softly. "Max, our Max, he... died, nine years ago, during the war. Jonathan Morgenstern killed him."

"Wait. Nine years ago. During the war. How... That doesn't add up. The war is happening literally _right now_. It's what drove us here. Jonathan attacked Idris. Burned it down."

"Yes, now it's your time to answer some questions. What happened to bring you here?", asked Jay.

"Jonathan brought down the barrier to Edom and unleashed hell. We... stood no chance. Most... Most of our friends and family... we... saw them... die. Magnus, our Magnus, opened a portal with the last of his energy, we were the only ones... alive and close enough and he sent us... here. If our world still exists, I don't think any of the people in it do..."

"I'm... very sorry for your loss", whispered Magnus, sounding sincere. "Maybe... you should rest, all three of you. We can talk more tomorrow, perhaps the puppy will be ready to shift then too."

He still had his arm around Jay's waist and was leading the Shadowhunter out of the room, leaving Jace alone with a sleeping Madzie and a very confused Max. With a sigh did Max flop down onto the bed, right between Madzie and Jace, and turned enough to hug Jace very carefully.

"This world is weird", whispered Max and Jace could hear the tears. "I... I can't believe Alec... and Izzy and... and mom and dad... they're all... _everyone_ is gone, Jace, I can't..."

Jace whined softly and wrapped a paw around Max' neck while the young boy sobbed into his fur.

/break\

"How long have you been sitting here, watching yourself sleep, kitten?"

Jay shuddered at the low, silky voice of his alpha, but he didn't take his eyes off the omega in the bed. The two children were sleeping next to him, but Jay still found it too hard to look at that Max – he looked different from Jay's Max, less lanky and no glasses. But he also looked exactly like Jay's Max, somehow. Did time run different in their universe, because _his_ Max had died nearly ten years ago, he would be a bit over twenty now, not twelve years old? And he had spoken of the war happening right now. It all didn't quite seem to make sense, but he knew that it _hurt_ to look at this slightly older and very much alive Max, because the loss of his baby brother _never_ stopped hurting.

"I'm fascinated by him", grunted Jay defensively. "Look at him. He's a _puppy_."

"Yes. Yes, I can see that. And I find it delightful", grinned Magnus, resting his chin on top of Jay's head from behind, also looking down at the sleeping puppy. "Look at that, my kitten as a puppy. I can't wait to see what he looks like as a human! I... can see the differences in this Max and... our... Max. So I expect this one will be different from you too, after all... he is a puppy."

"He is", hummed Jay, carefully reaching out to pet the sleeping puppy.

"You think he does the puppy head tilt too?", whispered Magnus thoughtfully.

"Mag. Stop it", hissed Jay irritated, swatting at his alpha.

Magnus simply laughed and appeased his omega by nuzzling his neck softly. Sighing, Jay leaned back into the nuzzling. This was all very... upsetting and confusing. He just wanted some rest.

"Let's go to bed, my love", suggested Magnus gently. "Come with me."

Reluctantly did Jay allow himself to be pulled along by his alpha. Time to go to bed.

/break\

Something woke Jay up. The scent. There was a foreign scent in their den. He took a deep breath. Honey and milk and roses. Omega. Blinking slowly, Jay raised his head to stare at the intruder. Huh. He really did look like Jay but also not. Broader shoulders, softer features, his hair shorter and lacking Jay's waviness. The omega was staring at them in disturbed confusion.

"...Magnus, there is a lion in your bed", whispered Jace.

Jay huffed at that and sat up, looking over at his mate. The two of them occasionally slept in their shift-form, it was just... comfortable that way. The black panther next to him slowly rose himself, staring at their intruder with as much amusement as Jay did.

Magnus was the first one to turn back to his human-form, looking at the omega in front of their bed. "I am aware that there is a lion in my bed. I tend to share my bed with my husband, little puppy."

Getting up from the bed, Magnus stepped up to Jace Herondale and straightened up in front of him. How delightful, this little Shadowhunter was even an inch or two shorter than Magnus' little Shadowhunter. He looked similar to Jay, yet still rather different. One difference in particular caught Magnus' attention. He grasped Jace's chin and tilted his head up to look into his eyes.

"Darling, come look at the puppy's eyes", requested Magnus intrigued.

"Hey. Will you stop calling me that and what are you doing?", growled Jace defensively.

The lion on the bed also turned back human and Jace was startled once more by how similar but different the blonde was from himself. Like looking into a trick mirror of sorts. The irritating thing was, once this one stood in front of Jace, Jace realized that the other omega was _taller_ than him. Glowering, Jace tried to straighten his posture and gain some.

"Try getting on your toe-tips", snorted Jay amused. "You may have a chance then."

"You, don't be so cocky about this, my _little_ Shadowhunter", chided Magnus, wrapping an arm around Jay's shoulders. "Don't tease the little puppy like that."

"You literally just called him _little_ puppy. You're teasing him too, Mag", huffed Jay.

Jace furrowed his brows, taking a shaky step back as he felt dizzy. He was surprised when both Jay and Magnus reached out to stabilize him from each side, holding him upright. Jace blinked, looking into their genuinely concerned faces. Jay's eyes were different than his. They lacked the blue of Jace's own eyes, they were purely hazel-brown, looking downright golden in the right light.

"You should still rest", chided Magnus seriously as the alpha helped guide him to the bed.

Under mild protests did Jace sit down on the couple's bed, having both alpha and omega loom over him, Jay's arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Looking at them was so weird. He could see so much of Alec's Magnus in this one, but he was also so very different.

"You said that Max died nine years ago. How is that possible", whispered Jace confused.

"The war happened nine years ago. In 2007. It's... been long since over. Magnus and I got married. I take it from your disturbed looks that you and your Magnus weren't...", drawled Jay awkwardly.

"No. No, really not. Magnus and Alec have been dating since... early into the war. Two months now", whispered Jace, averting his eyes when he said Alec's name. "I..."

"I'm sorry for your loss", murmured Jay and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. "I can't imagine what it feels like to lose your parabatai."

Jace stiffened for a moment and then leaned into his alternate self, allowing himself the tears he had held back so far, for Max and Madzie's sake. He clung onto Jay and sobbed into his shoulder, wrecked by tears and crushing guilt. Jay held him tight, shushing him gently.

"What... What's going to happen now?", whispered Jace, voice hoarse.

"You look _similar_ to my Jay, but by far not identical, that makes it easier", supplied Magnus as he sat down on Jace's other side. "We'll give you and the children new identities. You can work at the New York Institute, I can get you a job there, I'm sleeping with the boss."

Magnus winked, while Jay made a small, embarrassed sound. "Me and Izzy run the Institute together. But... Mag is right. You could... start working at our Institute, it's okay."

"What kind of believable new identity would you give me to make this work?", snorted Jace. "I'd like to _keep_ my name, you know. I'm very fond of it."

"Jace Herondale. No problem", hummed Jay with a shrug. "You just need to keep the initials, after all. We give you a different first and second name, make you another one of those lost Herondales."

"...Another what?", whispered Jace and turned toward him.

"Right, you haven't met Kit yet, I'm guessing", sighed Jay and nodded. "It's okay, there will be plenty of time for you to get settled into this reality and your new life."

Jace nodded and swallowed hard. Everything about this felt so very wrong. Why was _he_ getting another chance to live...? Why not Alec? Or Izzy? Or Clary? Why him-

"Stop that, puppy", chided Magnus firmly and grasped his face once more to make him look at the warlock. "I know that look. My Jay tends to blame himself too. No, this was not your fault and you could not change this, even if you tried. You are here and you have a _purpose_. The two pups in the other room _need_ you. What would they do without you? So don't falter."

Frowning, Jace looked at the alpha. He was very firm and very soothing. And he was right. Jace couldn't wallow in self-pity now, he had Max and Madzie to look after and to protect.

/break\

"It's absolutely bizarre to see Simon and myself be... best friends", muttered Jace. "Or, well, to see Simon be a... Shadowhunter. And... married to Isabelle? This reality is _whacky_."

While Magnus and Jay had offered him and the kids new identities, they had requested to tell their family the truth, not eager to lie to them and giving Jace a bit of a safety net to rely on and ask when something about this world confused him. Still, actually meeting them was strange.

This Clary was less perky, maybe a tiny bit taller and her hair looked darker. And she was parabatai with Simon _Lovelace_ , which was such a stupid name if Jace was being honest and just how had that happened, how had the bumbling mundie turned vampire ended up as a Shadowhunter...? And married to Izzy at that! The two were holding hands, Simon trying to offer her comfort as Isabelle tried to digest the news of an alternate Max living here now.

"You look so much like Max, but... you're also _nothing_ like him", whispered Isabelle softly.

She was staring at Max, who shifted uncomfortable. "Right back at you. You... You remind me of Izzy, in a way, but... you're also really different from her..."

"I still can't believe there's two of those now", noted Simon and motioned between Jay and Jace.

"It's very strange to see them stand next to each other like that", agreed Alec, arms crossed.

Jace couldn't look at him. Simon, Isabelle and Clary, that was one thing. But his parabatai? Even if this wasn't _his_ parabatai. He... Biting his lips, Jace turned away more, arms tightly wrapped around himself. Jay next to him noticed and laid a careful arm around his waist to sooth him.

"It's okay", whispered Jay softly. "You'll... I'm sure you'll get used to having us all around."

"I'm fine. It's just weird seeing Alec and Magnus in the same room without them making heart-eyes at each other, that's all", grunted Jace defensively.

"...What?", asked Alec startled, turning to look at Magnus. "Us? _Really_?"

"Yeah. You met when the war started and Magnus basically instantly started flirting with you, from what Izzy had told me", stated Max, laughing a little at Alec and Magnus' startled expressions.

"Well, I'm glad that didn't happen", grunted Alec's fiance possessively.

Bat Velasquez. A werewolf. Jace remembered hearing that name before, from Maia and Simon, but he had never met the guy. Apparently, things were different there too, Bat having been a werewolf of the New York pack for longer than Maia. And, apparently, at one point, he had started dating Alec. There was a small blush heating up Alec's cheeks, though he did happily lean into his mate.

"What... What _did_ happen instead?", asked Jace, very aware of the presence of both Jay and Magnus right behind him. "I just... _how_ did you two get together...?"

He was startled by the way Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Alec and Bat laughed and groaned respectively. Alec and Bat were rolling their eyes, though Alec in a quite fond way. Knitting his brows, Jace turned to look at Jay and Magnus. The alpha warlock had stepped closer to Jay, resting a light but possessive hand in his omega's neck, a contact Jay seemed to happily lean into.

"I saw this pretty little blonde in my loft and I just knew... I needed to make this little Shadowhunter mine", stated Magnus, voice dark and possessive in a way that made Jace shudder.

"The... first night, after Clary woke up, when we first went to Magnus' loft for his help. The night that Simon got himself abducted by vampires and turned into a rat", snorted Jay.

"...Simon did what now?", asked Max, turning toward Jace. "You never told me-"

"That never happened", interrupted Jace and shook his head. "I mean, Simon got himself abducted by vampires and turned, shortly after, when Clary and I went to the City of Bones, but... he never spent any time as a rat and he definitely didn't get abducted from Magnus' loft."

"Huh", grunted Simon. "Wait. Are you saying I got turned into a vampire during the first week?"

"And here I thought you getting turned into a rat that soon was lame", snorted Jay.

Simon flipped him off, but Jace was far more interested in other things. "So you two..."

"Ah, yes. Well, your little parabatai broke his arm and I was more than happy to help, I figured it'd earn me Jay's gratitude if I fix up his parabatai", hummed Magnus mischievously.

"Magnus went totally overboard", sighed Clary, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Like, two days later, he started courting Jay. With a flying motorbike. Jay picked me up with it when we first drove to visit our... my... mother at the hospital."

"C... Courting?", sputtered Jace, swallowing hard.

"Bro, you did get the part where they're literally married, like yeah?", asked Simon.

"There's a difference between them being married now, ten years later, and them _immediately_ courting", hissed Jace. "I was expecting something to happen in... the not-happened-for-me future."

"Oh no, I saw, I liked, I wanted, I courted, I _claimed_ ", smirked Magnus with a wink.

"It was a flying motorbike, Jace", huffed Jay, motioning a little. "With fire motifs on it. I _always_ wanted a flying motorbike and this alpha just... gave me one."

"And that's the story of how my parabatai got a sugar daddy", sighed Alec dramatically. "I swear, the things I had to _listen_ to when Jay started really falling for Magnus. It was _unbearable_."

"Oh, I can imagine. I listened to the same thing, but from my Alec", snorted Jace.

"Bizarre", muttered both Alec and Jay at the same time.

"So you're going to start working at the Institute with us?", asked Simon and cleared his throat.

"I... guess", nodded Jace. "I mean, I need to do _something_. I'm not the type to just sit around."

"I wouldn't mind keeping around a house-omega though", sighed Magnus and looked at Jace.

Jace frowned at that, looking over at Jay, who didn't seem bothered by the comment at all. "They wanted to give us new identities so we can... blend into your world."

"What are your new identities?", asked Isabelle eagerly.

"Meet Jonathan Caelinus Herondale, from a long-lost branch of Herondales, and his adopted children Maximilian and Madison Herondale", offered Jay with a grin. "We had to keep the J.C. initials because he's fond of the name, same with Max."

"Caelinus?", echoed Simon with a blank stare.

"In honor of my... mother, Céline", offered Jace softly.

"That's a very beautiful name, Jay... I mean, Jace", whispered Isabelle reassuringly.

"It's gonna be weird having a Jay and a Jace. You could pass for twins. Not identical twins, you know, but you really _do_ look insanely alike", stated Simon once more. "I know it's already been said, but I will be hung up on this for a while..."

"I have always loved a good threesome with twins", mused Magnus thoughtfully.

Again, Jace turned to stare at Jay, waiting for any kind of reaction from the other omega, but he just scoffed, looking amused. How was he totally okay with his alpha-mate blatantly hitting on another omega...? Was it just because Jace was Jay's alternate self, that Jay didn't take it too seriously...?

"You're going to stay here and rest some more though?", asked Clary, eyeing Jace in concern.

"Yeah, I'm not... fully recovered yet. Magnus said some silly things about 'internal bleeding' and damaged organs, but... internal is where the blood's supposed to be", huffed Jace playfully.

"No. Bad puppy. Don't even _joke_ about these things", hissed Magnus, swatting _at Jace's butt_. "You know how close you were to dying when Jay and I found you and the children...?"

A solemn atmosphere took over the room, broken by Jay clearing his throat and clearly not wanting this solemnness right now. "Magnus, don't just spank the puppy. You're mixing up your blondes."

"I _do_ have questions about that-", started Simon just to be interrupted by Alec and Isabelle's loud protests. " _Not_ about that, I walked in on Magnus and Jay once, that was more than enough. I meant just about the nickname. Why do you two call him a puppy?"

"Oh. Oh, you haven't seen it yet, right! Jace, would you please shift for us?", requested Magnus. " _Please_ , I would love to see that adorable little puppy-form again."

Jace glowered and rolled his eyes, but then Madzie started clapping. "Yes, please!"

She was still too young, not having presented yet and thus not having developed a shift-form. Alphas, betas and omegas only found their true form – their shift-form – when they presented. She was absolutely fascinated by seeing adults shift and when she turned those large eyes on him, Jace knew he couldn't argue with her. Especially since this was one of the first times she had spoken since they had reached this world. What they had seen had traumatized the child a lot.

"Jay, can you shift too?", requested Max pleadingly. "Because I still don't get why you're so hung-up on Jace being a Golden Retriever. Your shift-form must be different than his?"

"...Golden Retriever?", echoed Alec startled.

All eyes were on Jace as he shifted back into his dog-form. Madzie gasped excitedly so Jace walked over to her to nuzzle into her, letting her pat him and ruffle his fur. Only when Max suddenly yelped loudly did Jace return his attention to Jay. The other blonde had turned into a mighty lion with golden fur and a darker golden mane. He was gorgeous and dangerous.

"Well, at least both have golden fur", offered Simon slowly. "Who's a good boy?"

Jace growled pointedly at Simon, causing Simon to back away slowly and hide behind his girlfriend. Isabelle laughed softly, keeping herself between Simon and the growling puppy. Alec blinked in awe as he knelt down in front of Jace, looking at him closely.

"Aw, but you _are_ a good boy, aren't you?", cooed Magnus and knelt down behind Jace.

He grasped his face and ruffled his fur from behind, properly cuddling the dog and earning a protest from Simon. "Why is _he_ allowed to say it but I get growled at?"

"I'm sure it's nothing personal, Si", smiled Isabelle and kissed his cheek.

Jace growled softly to himself and walked over to the lion, looking up at him. Jay tilted his head before he leaned down and licked Jace's cheek, making the puppy yelp. Before Jace could protest did the large lion curl together around him, holding onto him and purring soothingly.

"That's a big lion", whispered Madzie, half-hiding behind Max.

"It's okay, sweetie, that's just Jay. He wouldn't hurt you", assured Isabelle gently.

"You're so good with kids", sighed Simon, sounding way too in love.

"Oh by the Angel, I think they're considering _procreation_ ", grunted Alec horrified.

"For the record, first the wedding, then the 'procreation', brother", sighed Isabelle amused.

Jace whined, his paws on Jay's rib-cage, chin on top of them. The lion was _incredibly_ comfortable and he smelt good. Like honey – but not the same kind of honey as Jace's own scent – and cinnamon. He liked that scent and how soft the lion's fur was, his purring was also soothing.

"It looks both ridiculous and adorable", whispered Clary. "Magnus, can I have a sketch-book?"

"Oh, if you capture my two golden little omegas here, yes of course!"

Magnus snapped his fingers and summoned what Clary had requested. Madzie all the while carefully made her way toward the intimidating lion before bravely sitting down next to him. Slowly, she reached a hand out to start petting the long mane, giggling when the large cat started purring in encouragement. Jace whined and licked her hand. Everyone around them slowly settled in more comfortably and they started talking, Max still had a billion questions and so did the others. It was actually a pretty enjoyable evening, Jace let their voices wash over him until he drifted off.

/break\

It was surprisingly easy to grow accustomed to sleeping on a giant cat. Jace found himself snuggling into Jay's lion-form more often than not when they sat together in the evening. A week bed-rest was what he had been sentenced to by his concerned new friends. Not to mention, he needed to face his loss. He was trying not to face his loss, he just wanted to _work_ , so he wouldn't have to think about how Alec and everything and everyone he had ever known was gone...

Magnus and Jay were taking expert care of his injuries and of the kids so far. They had also made some phone-calls to arrange for a psychiatrist for the three to help them deal with their losses.

Growling gained his attention and he lazily lifted his head off Jay's flank. Omega on omega contact helped an omega healing. The growling had come from the large black panther though. For a moment, Jace thought Magnus was fed-up with how Jace kept occupying his mate. Instead, Magnus simply curled together on Jace's other side, effectively sandwiching the puppy between the two large cats. Jace practically melted when the two started grooming him.

They really were doing their best to make him feel safe and welcomed here and make it easier. He didn't understand _why_ – why they had opened their home to begin with but even more so why they were so welcoming toward him – but he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

/break\

It was slightly easier because they didn't look exactly like the people Max knew and also didn't entirely act like them either. He had come to appreciate them as their own people and not as copies of the people Max had loved and lost. He was still learning to deal with his grief and he knew it was going to be a process without an end, but everyone around him was trying to help make it easier.

What really helped was going on missions. They had been kept in the loft to fully recover – and to let the others handle their fake identities – and then Max and Jace got to join this New York Institute. Maximilian Herondale. He was playing Jace's brother. The original plan had been that Jace would play his adopted father, but the idea of calling Jace 'dad' was wildly disturbing. Madzie however seemed fine with the cover-story – though she had proven before that she was good at adapting when her life was being turned upside down.

"You're good", commented Clary with a grin.

Max had been on a mission with Simon and Clary. He liked them, not the same way he had liked their counterparts from his world, but in their own way. Though it was still weird seeing Simon as a fully-trained Shadowhunter. At least he was still goofy.

"So are you", countered Max, returning her grin. "The ten years training really show."

"This... must be really weird for you, huh?", whispered Clary softly. "I mean, having these events that only recently happened for you be nearly a decade in the past on this world..."

"Yeah, that part is weird and hard to get used to, especially since you're all... barely a few years older than Jace and everyone in my world. The weirder thing to get used to is things like Shadowhunter Simon over there, or Alec dating a werewolf I never met and... that thing with Magnus and Jace. Jay. Seeing them together, so in love, it's... weird. But weirder than that is..."

"Ye—eah, talk to us, Maxie", prompted Simon, nudging him a little.

"Whatever is going on between Magnus, Jay _and Jace_ ", grunted Max, crossing his arms over his chest with a downright stern glare. "I don't get it. Magnus has been flirting with Jace practically since we got here. But Jay never says anything and doesn't seem jealous. If anything, Jay seems to... grow closer and closer to Jace? They're cuddling practically all the time."

"Okay...", nodded Clary, eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her parabatai for guidance.

Simon just shrugged, looking a little confused himself. "What are you asking, kiddo?"

"Is this just fun and games for them, or are they _serious_?", asked Max pointedly.

"O—Oh." Simon nodded in understanding. "Yeah no, they're not playing games. They would never do that, especially not with Jace after everything the three of you have been through."

"...And you're just...", drawled Max confused.

"I mean, they're really quite obvious about their intentions and if they want Jace and... Jace hasn't really objected so far", mused Clary thoughtfully. "As long as it makes them happy. I mean, I was startled when my ex-boyfriend started dating my close friend. But in the end, I just wanted both Si and Izzy to be happy and they clearly make each other happy, you know?"

Max sighed and nodded. He wanted Jace to be happy, but he was unsure about this. Jace hadn't objected so far, though from what Max had seen he'd guess that was because Jace like Max thought this was all for teasing. If Magnus and Jay were _actually_ serious, they would have to up their game.

/break\

"Hey, puppy. Staring heart-eyed at my alpha, mh?"

Jace startled a little, even more so when Jay wrapped his arms around Jace from behind and rested his chin on Jace's shoulder. The taller, older omega was pressed up against Jace's back now, radiating heat and engulfing Jace in that sweet but spicy scent. Sighing softly, Jace leaned back into the embrace, soaking up the warmth and comfort, which in return prompted Jay to purr softly.

"I'm _not_ staring at _your_ alpha heart-eyed", grumbled Jace. "I just... he's so good with her. I'm doing my best and I know that Madzie trusts me, but... seeing Magnus teach her magic is..."

"Yeah", whispered Jay with a smile. "He's really cute with her. Gotta admit, I'm weak to it too."

Magnus was in the living room, teaching Madzie responsible usage of magic. They were so adorable together. It appealed to a very primal part of Jace's brain, considering that Madzie was _his_ now, like his child, he had been taking care of her for three months now. And this alpha was being all fatherly and sweet with _his cub_. How could Jace not feel weak for that...? The only problem was the omega currently pressed against his back. The omega mated to the alpha.

"You very tired, puppy?", asked Jay, whispering softly into Jace's ear. "Nightshift and all?"

"Mh... but I just wanna... watch a little longer", yawned Jace.

It was early morning and, in her excitement, Madzie must have woken Magnus up early for her classes. Jace had been out on night-patrol with Aline and Helen, had only just gotten home. Judging by the dampness of Jay's hair, the other omega had just woken up and showered.

"You want something to eat?", asked Jay, nose brushing against Jace's neck.

"No, I just... want to stand here a little longer", whispered Jace and yawned.

His eyelids grew heavier the longer he stood there and listened to Madzie's giggling and Magnus' gentle voice, feeling Jay behind him like that. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep; Jay however did notice the moment the weight against his chest relied more on his support.

"Did you just fall asleep on me, puppy?", asked Jay amused.

He tightened his arms around Jace's waist just to make sure. Magnus and Madzie seemed to finish up just then, Magnus kissing her forehead before getting up and walking up to the blondes.

"Oh, did our puppy fall asleep?", asked Magnus, his voice low and amused. "Silly little puppy, he really should go to bed after a nightshift, not linger around and watch us..."

"He's adorable, isn't he?", hummed Jay in agreement. "Help me bring him to bed?"

Magnus easily scooped the blonde up bridal-style and carried him off, with Jay following right behind. Though Jay cleared his throat when they walked past Jace's room – all three, Jace, Max and Madzie, had their own rooms, all still happily living at the loft. Magnus shushed him and continued on to the master bedroom, where he gladly put Jace down on their bed.

"Magnus. You can't just abduct Jace like that. It's not very becoming of an alpha to just take a random omega to bed like that", chided Jay snarkily, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I would not call Jace a random omega", grunted Magnus, giving his mate a pointed look. "Isn't he? _Our_ sweet little puppy. And does he not look wonderful in _our_ bed. Come lay with us, I do feel like another nap, that little devil woke me up at an ungodly hour to train."

"She's just very eager. And she loves spending time with you", chuckled Jay.

And, when Magnus laid down on one side of Jace's, Jay couldn't just stand there. Instead, he took Jace's other side, gently cupping the other blonde's cheek. Instantly did the puppy nuzzle into the touch. Such a touch-starved omega. That had been at first why Jay was providing him with the cuddles to help him heal, because the blonde from another world was very, _very_ touch-starved. Now, Jay simply couldn't help himself. He was _craving_ the rose-scented omega, his soft golden hair, the way his body felt pressed against Jay's. It was awful, Jay was practically _addicted_ to Jace.

"Besides, we've been courting him for two to three months, depending on how you count. Surely cuddling the cutie is completely okay there", noted Magnus lightly.

Jay sighed, though it was more an act of quiet agreement. They had been courting practically since the other blonde had moved into the loft; they had given it a month's time for Jace to settle into this reality and properly heal. Then, they had started to court him in earnest. Clothes, weapons, food, even the occasional piece of jewelry. They got to hug and cuddle Jace, were very close to him, yet they hadn't kissed once and definitely not done anything _more_. Jace was worth the wait, but it started to drive both Jay and Magnus crazy. Their imaginations running wild with what Jay would be like in bed, with them. Still, if Jace wanted to take it slow, they would take it slow.

/break\

"So, how's the courting going?"

Magnus smiled as he watched the scowl forming on his mate's face. They had Bat and Alec over for dinner – especially with Alec's position as a consul, these regular double-date nights were very important for the parabatai. What wasn't important to Jay however was the way his parabatai kept bugging him about their cute puppy and his level of self-control around them.

"You'd think that by now he'd be climbing us like trees", sighed Jay frustrated.

"Why did you have to put it like that, by the Angel why?", groaned Alec.

"Honestly, it's your own fault for asking, babe", noted Bat.

Alec grumbled, but he leaned into his mate, enjoying Bat's warmth and scent. Jay was still grumbling, even when Magnus reached a reassuring hand out for his omega's neck to calm him.

"I'm sure we're going to charm the sweet puppy", stated Magnus, kissing Jay's temple.

With curious eyes did Alec observe them. He sighed and excused himself – they did finish dinner already and Jay could clean it up, really. Bat gave him a curious look but he didn't comment on it, instead gathering up plates and heading toward the kitchen together with Jay. While the other three were busy cleaning up the table, Alec made his way toward Jace's room.

"Hey there", greeted Alec when he knocked and entered the room.

Jace was laying sprawled on his bed, reading a book. The thing was, he was wearing one of Jay's hoodies, laying on the very soft fake-fur blanket he had gotten from Jay and Magnus, reading one of the many books on his private book-shelf that he had _also_ gotten from Magnus and Jay. Actually, everything in this room, he had gotten from the couple. Alec knew.

"We don't really get to talk a lot, what with me living in Idris, but... how are you settling in?"

"I'm doing fine", grunted Jace, warily putting down his book.

"I'm just... asking... since it's been three months and you and the kids are still living here, at the loft, instead of the Institute", offered Alec slowly. "And you _do_ seem to enjoy all the... stuff you're getting from them. Clothes, books, this entire room really."

Jace's jaw set as he sat up slowly. "Want me to get out of your parabatai's hair?"

"No. I want to know why you're enjoying all the _perks_ of being courted but haven't even given them a definite answer yet", grunted Alec. "Because I don't like my parabatai being taken _advantage_ of."

"I'm not taking _advanta_ -", started Jace offended, snarling at Alec before he froze for a moment. "Wait, did you just... Did you just suggest they're _courting_ me?"

Alec offered him the most unimpressed stare at that and shook his head. "Yes, obviously. Are you telling me you are... actually unaware to this? They let you _live_ here. Look at your clothes, your books, the extra soft and fancy pillows and blankets _the flying motorbike_. Come on, that one really must have tipped you off, how have you not noticed?"

The look on Jace's face was one of confusion and slowly sinking in realization. "I... I thought... They let me live here because of the _kids_. Besides, the Magnus... from my world... would have never turned someone in need away either and he let me live with him too. And considering I am from another reality and literally couldn't work for the first month of staying here, Magnus... giving me clothes and stuff... was just... another part of his ridiculously large heart being way too generous? And the bike was just – Jay took me out on a ride on his bike and he saw the way I stared at it, I guess? He said it was no trouble organizing it for me, it was just... laying around."

"Oh by the Angel he even used the same line as Magnus", groaned Alec and tilted his head back to hit against the wall. "That's what Magnus said when _he_ gave Jay his first courting gift. That the bike was just standing around in front of the loft, he just wanted to get rid of it, so he gave it to Jay. It was _so_ thinly veiled, me and Iz immediately saw through it."

Jace pulled his legs up against his chest and stared over at Alec thoughtfully. "I... I just thought they were being _nice_. Books and stuff, Magnus just... uses his magic. He just summons things. And he's always generous with everyone..."

"He is. When people ask something of him, he never denies them. But he doesn't make a habit of being the first one and just giving other people the things they may like. He only does _that_ for his _mate_ ", pointed Alec out, voice gentle and patient. "But at least that explains why you're blue-balling them both... Well, now that you understand their intentions, I... hope you'll think on it."

With a last nod at Jace, Alec left the room and headed back to the kitchen where he found his own omega. Bat smiled pleased as he was being pulled into a hug by Alec and a kiss.

"What's that for?", chuckled the werewolf, nuzzling into his alpha.

"For not being dense", grunted Alec, throwing a pointed look over Bat's shoulder at Jay.

"What did I do _this time_?", huffed Jay offended.

"Not you. Alternate you. He's even more dense than you were", muttered Alec.

"What does that even mean? Alec, _explain_ ", demanded Jay when he was being dismissed.

"No, I meddled enough. Everything else is up to the Angel at this point."

/break\

"You're an omega."

Jay looked up from where he was snuggled against his black panther. Stretching a little, Jay turned back from his lion-form so he could actually have a conversation with the omega in the doorway who was staring at him in an accusatory manner. Shortly after Jay, Magnus turned back too.

"Look at our puppy's amazing observatory skills, babe", snorted Jay in a snarky manner.

"That's not what I _mean_ ", growled Jace and stalked over toward them.

And okay, Jace looked _serious_. Jay straightened up and turned to look at Magnus curiously. What was wrong with their puppy? They hadn't seen the blonde at all yesterday – he had chosen to not mingle when Bat and Alec had been over for their double-date last night and not even afterward, he came to join them in the living room. Now, this morning, he looked actually agitated.

"Calm down", ordered Magnus in a firm but reassuring manner.

He reached a hand out to rest in Jace's neck, grounding the omega in a way an alpha could ground their omega. Alphas didn't have that kind of effect on just any omega, this kind of thing only worked because of the bond shared between an alpha and an omega. That it worked on Jace was really telling. Still, both Jay and Magnus were incredibly confused.

"That's it, Jace. Now, let's have a serious conversation with each other. No snark, okay? That goes for _both_ my pretty blonde omegas here", suggested Magnus gently.

"I had a conversation with Alec last night", sighed Jace as he sat down on the table, right in front of the mated pair. "And... I... I _know_ I shouldn't take your generosity for granted – and I'm not taking it for granted at all – but being generous is... what I'm used to with Magnus Bane. You may be different from the one I knew from my world, but he too just... opened his home to me and used his magic to help me out when I needed him. So, you... opening your home to me – _especially_ with me having two kids with me – and you using your magic to give me... clothes and things to enjoy, in a world where I literally only had the clothes on my back and nothing else... I... How was I supposed to understand that this wasn't generosity but... courting...?"

"I... can see how that may have been... harder to distinguish", relented Magnus slowly, brows furrowed. "I didn't... consider that. Yes, with me showering you and the children with gifts, I admit that does look like... general generosity instead of me trying to court you."

"And _you_ are an _omega_ ", continued Jace, looking at Jay. "I don't know how it is in this world but in our world, _omegas don't court_. Omegas are being courted."

"Well, that's hard when both parties are omegas", countered Jay, eyebrows raised high. "I gotta show you that I want you, right? So I do what people do to show an omega they want them."

"But how was I supposed to _know_ that?", asked Jace pointedly.

"Okay. That's fair", agreed Jay with a sigh. "So, basically, you didn't... realize that either of us were... courting you. That's... That explains a lot. It doesn't explain _your_ behavior though."

"My behavior?", asked Jace, looking genuinely confused.

"Sweet, darling puppy, you _do_ realize that you and my kitten here cuddle nearly every single day", noted Magnus fondly. "You cook for us – and admittedly, yes, you just cook for all of us, including the children, but when you pack me _lunch_ when I leave for a mission... You wear _our_ clothes. By now, you have a wardrobe of your own, but you still tend to wear the clothes you borrowed from us during your first week here and you _have_ to know what it does to an alpha to see an omega dressed in their clothes? You're... You've become an integral part of our life in these past three months."

"You _live_ with us", noted Jay. "You could live at the Institute. You could afford your own place by now. But you're still living in _our_ home. Trusting us with _your_ cubs."

"They're... not... my cubs", muttered Jace awkwardly. "Max is my _brother_ and Madzie... doesn't have anyone else. She's kind of... stuck with me, I guess..."

"Don't do that", grunted Jay with a glare, tilting Jace's head up. "Madzie _adores_ you. You read her night-time stories, you even go to the part with her, you made sure she has everything she needs here. You made sure she'd get into a good school, asked Magnus to help teach her magic, made sure she and Max would get help about... the trauma the three of you have suffered. She _is_ your cub, even if the circumstances that brought you together were not ideal."

Jace was blushing as he stared at the other blonde in awe. "...Guess you're right."

"So does that mean you will accept our courting? Let us court you _knowingly_?", asked Magnus.

"...Yes?", tried Jace slowly. "I... You two made this into a home. And I don't just mean the loft, I mean this reality. You've been there for me and you were patient and kind and sweet and I..."

Jay grinned and leaned in to kiss Jace's cheek. "You're adorable, puppy."

"Oh, shut up... kitten", growled Jace flustered, shoving Jay a little.

/break\

"That's pretty", hummed Madzie softly, reaching for the pendant around Jace's neck.

The two of them were sitting on the floor in Madzie's room, doing a puzzle. Jace smiled faintly and took the pendant off to give it to Madzie. It was a golden maned lion and a silver panther, positioned in a way to make them form a heart. Jay and Magnus, dangling around Jace's neck.

"It... was a courting gift", whispered Jace.

"Oh." Madzie tilted her head, holding the pendant up to look at it properly. "Does that mean Magnus and Jay will be my dads too then?"

Jace opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, blushing. "I... if... you'd want that, yes?"

"I like them", stated Madzie with one of her rare smiles. "They're nice."

Jace smiled faintly before pulling her close enough to kiss her forehead. They were nice.

/break\

Jace's eyes fluttered shut as he was backed up against Magnus' strong chest by a very eager and greedy Jay. The blonde's mouth was on his neck, sucking and kissing and working his way down Jace's bare chest. _Finally_. Finally, after all this time of courting, Jace had given them _the look_ and, with a cocky grin, announced that Madzie and Max were staying with Bat and Alec in Idris for the weekend, before Jace walked off toward _Magnus and Jay's bedroom_ , a slight sway to his steps. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Jay practically tore the other omega's shirt off.

"You're... so different from me", whispered Jay as he traced every rune that was on a different place than it was on his own body. "You're gorgeous, puppy. Mag, bring _our_ omega to bed."

"As you wish, kitten", smirked Magnus, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist.

He hefted him up and carried him to bed, while Jay went to get lube. Jace sprawled out and watched as his two lovers slowly undressed for him. _They_ were gorgeous. Jace licked his lips greedily while shrugging out of his pants. The first to join him was Magnus, leaning over him to kiss him, a hand in his neck and holding him close. He rolled them over so Jace was on all four on top of him.

"I love the way the necklace looks at you", whispered Magnus, catching the pendant.

"Possessive alpha", muttered Jace, his cheeks dark-red.

"Not just him", noted Jay while kissing down Jace's spine, his lubed-up fingers cupping Jace's ass.

Jace gasped when a daring finger entered him. Jay was still kissing along his back, again tracing runes. The first finger was joined with a second, slowly opening Jace up. Jace could feel Jay's cock pressing against his thigh from behind while he was being prepped by the other omega.

"Come on, my pets, hurry up", prompted Magnus with a groan. "Seeing you like that is making it very hard to hold back and I have been looking and _thinking_ for months now..."

"Why do you think you get him first?", asked Jay challenging when he pulled his fingers out. "I think that one's up to our puppy. Tell us, Jace, what do you want, mh?"

Biting his lip, Jace looked over his shoulder. "You first. I've... never actually taken an alpha before. I only had hook-ups with betas. And... uh... Mag's _huge_."

"Why, thank you", smirked Magnus, cupping his thick, large alpha-cock.

"But I could... get it nice and wet while Jay fucks me?", offered Jace, licking his lips.

"Yes, that... that is a wonderful compromise", agreed Magnus, flashing his golden eyes.

Jace huffed softly as he adjusted himself so he was kneeling over Magnus' cock. It really was massive – not a wonder, alphas were known to be better endowed than betas and omegas. He was salivating just looking at it. Opening wide, he wrapped his lips around the head, slowly sucking it in while he could feel Jay poke against his entrance and ease in. The more Jay invaded him from behind, the more of Magnus' cock did he swallow, until he found himself pleasantly filled from both ends. That was when the fun began. Jay's fingers gripped his hips in a bruising manner as he started thrusting, hard and fast and with the impatience of someone who had been looking for ward to this for _months_. Not that Jace hadn't. It should probably be weird, considering they were alternate versions of the same person, but there so many small differences both physically and in their personality that Jace had long since stopped looking at Jay as an alternate version of himself. He was just... Jay Bane, the guy he had a crush on. It had been months since he last got a good dicking, because he hadn't had a hookup since coming to this reality. And Jay really knew what he was doing there. Jace moaned around Magnus' cock, which made the alpha shudder.

"As much as I enjoy that gorgeous mouth of yours, I think you have to stop now, because there is a different place I want to come in", growled Magnus, gently prying Jace off his cock.

Seeing Jace with his lips red and swollen as stared up at Magnus, it nearly made him come too. Pulling Jace closer, Magnus kissed him harshly, holding onto him while Jay still fucked into the omega. With a loud groan, pressed up against Jace's back, Jay came.

"Fuck, you feel _so good_ , babe", groaned Jay, face buried in Jace's neck.

"Well, I'd _love_ to see that for myself", offered Magnus impatiently. "You up for it, puppy? It's perfectly okay if you're too exhausted to, darling."

"Are you crazy?", growled Jace and did something that startled both Magnus and Jay.

Jay, in the middle of collapsing next to Magnus, stared stunned. Jace was _glowing_. His eyes were glowing brightly golden, his entire body was glowing, especially his runes – they lit up.

"That's _hot_. I... I heard from Clary and Simon that you can do that, damn I hate the desk-job right now because I never got to see this before", whispered Jay in awe. "That's so hot."

"Just activated my stamina rune", smirked Jace and winked at them.

Magnus grunted stunned, propping himself up on his elbows and watching how Jace carefully lowered himself onto the alpha's cock, gasping breathlessly as the large cock went deeper and deeper. He wrapped a fist around his own cock and started jerking himself off in time to how he rode Magnus, enjoying the way the thick cock spread him. He watched how Magnus and Jay were kissing heatedly beneath him, each resting a hand on one of Jace's thighs.

"Gorgeous omega, think you can take my knot?", groaned Magnus, squeezing Jace's thigh tightly.

"You can, I know you can", murmured Jay encouragingly. "Right, puppy?"

Whimpering breathlessly, Jace pushed down harder. His breath hitched when the knot caught. It started swelling inside him and as it gained more and more, stretched him more and more, Jace came hard, all over Magnus' chest. The sound that spilled from Jace's lips was drawn-out and new.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ", gasped Jace in a broken manner. "By the A—ah!"

He moaned wantonly as Magnus _came_ , additional to the feeling of the incredibly thick knot inside of him, having the alpha come – having the alpha add more cum to what Jay had already left inside of him. Jace had always loved the feeling of being filled with cum. He hadn't known just how much an alpha could cum though, especially on top of another load already filling him. He rested a hand on his stomach as it bulged a little, blinking startled at it.

"Good omega", whispered Magnus pleased. "C'mere, little one."

Carefully, they adjusted Jace to lay with his back to Magnus, the knot keeping them tied together. Jay came to lay so he could be used as Jace's pillow, though his hand too found its way to Jace's stomach, gently poking it a little. Jace blushed and removed his own hand.

"Uh. Just... never been _that_ full with cum before", shrugged Jace awkwardly.

"Babe, each of us only came once", whispered Magnus darkly. "Imagine just how much we're gonna fill you up when we come _multiple_ times inside of you."

Jay's eyes were black, pupils blown as he leaned in to kiss Jace hungrily. "Imagine how much we're gonna fill you when we _breed_ you, babe. Gonna fill you up so much you'll feel like you're about to burst, whimpering when we put another load into you."

"...Someone has an unexpected kink", noted Magnus, clearing his throat as it suddenly felt dry.

"Shit", grunted Jay and shook his head. "I... I'm sorry?"

"No need to be sorry, I'd _love_ to hear _more_ actually", hummed Magnus, one eyebrow cocked.

"Do I get a say in this too?", snorted Jace, elbowing Magnus slightly.

"It's just... talk, sweetheart", promised Magnus, gently kissing Jace's shoulder. "Just a bit... fantasizing. If this makes you uncomfortable, Jay and I can... delay the conversation."

Jay was giving him a 'you really wanna hear more?' kind of look over Jace's shoulder, to which he got a surprisingly enthusiastic nod from his alpha. Admittedly, this was kind of new. Jay wasn't new to topping, but he had never been with another omega; he hadn't expected it to wake these kind of... instincts in him. Omegas weren't supposed to have breeding instincts, but he had been in a devoted, loving relationship with his alpha for nearly _ten years_ now and due to Magnus' warlock nature, they couldn't have children of their own, regardless of how rigorously they fucked during heats and ruts. It seemed he had some suppressed needs there that showed now.

"I... didn't say I... _mind_... I just want a say in it", huffed Jace, cheeks dark.

"...You _what_?", whispered Jay, head snapping up to stare at him.

"I've always loved being filled up, it's part of why I always preferred bottoming", shrugged Jace with a slight head-tilt. "I've never been _this_ full with cum before. And if you're really... serious about being able to go more rounds... I'd definitely _take it_."

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed, puppy", cooed Magnus, kissing his cheek.

Jay however rolled out of the bed, nearly stumbling in his haste, prompting Jace to look at their alpha in confusion. "...Did I say something wrong? I figured he'd _like_ that, after what he just said."

"Babe, not everyone has special glowing-eye rune-powers. Some people need a stele to activate the stamina-rune", huffed Jay as he returned to the bedroom, stele in hand. "I'm going to fuck you until you'll pass out, little puppy. Because this... is _new_. And exciting. And I need to _explore_ it."

Jace blinked wide-eyed as Jay stalked up to him like a predator, golden eyes, his hair messy from the fucking, looking like the golden mane of the lion he was. It went straight to Jace's cock.

"Also _very_ happy to hear you prefer to bottom", smirked Jay after stealing a kiss. "Because I love our alpha here and I love taking that giant cock of his, but being inside of you? I think I forgot how much I loved fucking a slick-wet, tight omega hole."

Jace whimpered softly, cheeks darkening even more. Magnus raised one amused eyebrow, watching the way Jace's cock hardened more and more with everything Jay said. How very fascinating.

"You know, I think our puppy is very much into dirty talk", noted Magnus. "You should have felt him squeeze down on me when you started talking about _breeding_ him earlier, I thought he was trying to break my cock. And now that sweet little whimper."

"Yeah?", whispered Jay, voice breathy as he kissed down Jace's chest. "You like that? Like us talking about breeding you, like me talking about that hot, tight little ass of yours...?"

All Jace could do was whimper, just to have Magnus grasp his throat from behind, tilting his head to the side to bare his throat, his voice strict and firm as he spoke. "Speak up, omega."

And oh, the way Jace gave a full-body shudder at the commanding tone and at the way Magnus called him omega. Jay bit his lips and locked eyes with his mate, watching the pleased look bloom on Magnus' face. Magnus was a natural dom and Jay _loved_ submitting to his alpha, trusting him blindly. They had talked about this a lot, feared it actually. That Jace may not be that way, may not share Jay's submissive nature, may not take to Magnus' dominant side.

"Yes, alpha, I'm sorry, alpha", gasped Jace out, eagerly baring his throat to the alpha.

"Now, answer my kitten's question", ordered Magnus sternly.

"I... I... what was the question?", whimpered Jace.

Admittedly, the omega looked entirely overwhelmed by the whole situation, overcome with desires he himself may have never actually explored before, senses heightened after his orgasm, after being knotted for the first time, after being fucked twice in a row. Magnus licked a stripe up Jace's neck, feeling the omega's pulse quicken at the action. Jace whimpered when Magnus scratched his teeth over the sensitive skin, nearly a warning – a warning for how in control the alpha was, how _at his mercy_ Jace was right now. A statement. Who was the predator and who was _the prey_ right now.

"I asked you", growled Jay, sitting up to look down on Jace. "I asked if you _like it_ when we talk about _breeding you_. You like that, mh? You have a breeding kink yourself...? You wanna be bred?"

Jace whimpered in a drawn-out way, just to have Magnus catch a bit of skin between his teeth, pushing the warning that he should speak up. Jace's cock jerked violently in reaction to it.

"Yes. _Yes_ ", gasped Jace out quickly. "Love it."

" _Before_ my gorgeous kitten loses all self-control because of you, I think there are things we need to talk about", pointed Magnus out, reaching up to trace Jace's neck with his fingers. "You seem to take very well to this, very _beautifully_. Have you ever done this before? Submitted to someone, in a sexual setting? Are you a submissive, Jace?"

"...Yes?", offered Jace, biting his lips hard. "I... did have some... _dominant_ partners."

"But this breeding kink... is new? You seem a bit startled yourself", teased Magnus softly.

"I... don't know", admitted Jace with a frown. "Maybe it's raising Max and Madzie, I've never taken care of cubs before. It's... waking... maternal instincts in me. It's new. I've never... indulged in this with a partner before, I always just had my missions in mind. Now, living here with you, being so... domestic, being actually _courted_ and in a committed relationship, instead of just hook-ups. I..."

"You...?", prompted Jay when Jace took too long, nudging Jace's face softly. "C'mon, talk to us."

"I may have been thinking about it for... a couple... weeks", admitted Jace flustered. "Simon and Izzy have been talking about having kids and I guess the baby fever is... contagious. I've been thinking about what it'd be like to be pregnant... what it'd feel like to be... pregnant with _your_... child. I _may_ have had the occasional... masturbation-fantasy about you knocking me up, okay?"

"...I dunno how to process this", admitted Jay and swallowed hard. "Shit, that's _hot_."

Jace's head snapped up and he looked at the other omega before being kissed heatedly. Magnus could only hum in agreement, kissing Jace's neck from behind. Him and Jay had talked about having kids before, but Jay never wanted to be pregnant, especially not since it couldn't be Magnus' biologically. They had started considering adoption, shortly before Jace had been dropped in their laps. Now, they kind of had adopted two cubs when taking in this beautiful omega. And if... this beautiful omega really was willing and even _eager_ to be pregnant...?

"Are you even _on_ contraception?", asked Magnus slowly, resting a hand on Jace's bulged stomach.

"...I am", grumbled Jace with a very cute, displeased pout. "I'm not gonna _trick_ you into knocking me up, you know. So I got something from the Institute's infirmary, when things between us... started heating up, a little while ago... Some potion they apparently got from _you_."

"Mh...", whispered Magnus, dropping his glamour and staring thoughtfully at his blondes.

"What does that look mean? It's a bit scary?", asked Jace, nudging Jay for an answer.

"I'd have multiple proposals for you", whispered Magnus, a dangerous smile on his lips. "For one, kitten, be good and get your collar. And bring... the other one too. Jace Herondale, do you _want_ to submit to me? Be a good little omega to me and accept me as your alpha _and_ dom?"

" _Yes_ ", breathed Jace out, nodding wildly. "Yes, please, alpha."

"Good", smiled Magnus pleased, kissing Jace's shoulder. "Good boy. What's your safeword?"

"Clave", replied Jace immediately, cock leaking pre-cum in excitement.

"Heh. Same", snorted Jay amused and shook his head as he returned to bed.

He was putting a dark-blue collar with a silver tag reading _Magnus Bane's_ on before presenting a second collar to Jace. It was dark-red and with a golden tag, also reading _Magnus Bane's_.

"Will you let us put a collar on you, puppy?", asked Jay with a grin.

"The rules are simple, my pet", stated Magnus as he watched Jace nod enthusiastically and accept his collar. "I am your _master_. My pets better be well-behaved and listen to my _orders_. My dear little kitten here will be your _alpha_. Do you like that, puppy?"

"Yes, master", agreed Jace hastily, turning to look at Jay questioningly.

" _My_ pretty omega", hummed Jay and kissed him fiercely.

"Y... Yes, alpha", gasped Jace out, arching into the other blonde.

"Good boy", praised Magnus, petting his head a little. "My other... proposal is a bit more daring."

"Really? More daring than putting a collar on me after I just revealed some really embarrassing fantasies to you guys?", snorted Jace. "I feel like we've established that this is a safe space to say what you desire, isn't it? So... tell me, master, what's the second proposal?"

"That potion you took, I made it. I made an anti-potion too", whispered Magnus. "Since it's very effective and lasting... but some people may... spontaneously... change their mind and not want to... wait until the potion's effect dissolves in a month."

"...W... What are you saying?", asked Jace, subconsciously resting both hands on his stomach.

"Jay could fetch you the anti-potion if you want and we could... put fantasies into realities", stated Magnus. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted children. _Many_ children. I adore Max and Madzie, I would adore any child that you and Jay would give me. The fact that I now have two _fertile_ beautiful partners like that? Tell me to back off if I'm rushing you, or if these are fantasies you want to stay fantasies, but if my instincts are right and you _want_ this-"

"Yes", interrupted Jace breathlessly, pupils blown. "It's not just a fantasy-fantasy. I _want_ it."

"Tell Jay", prompted Magnus, looking from one blonde to the other.

"C... Can you go and get that... anti-potion?", asked Jace, catching his lip between his teeth.

"A—And?", drawled Magnus out teasingly, caressing Jace soothingly.

"Can you get the anti-potion and _breed me_?", blurted Jace out, looking embarrassed.

"Fuck", cussed Jay as he lunged forward to kiss Jace hungrily.

"Babe. The potion. Go get the potion and let our puppy breath", interrupted Magnus amused.

"Right. Right. Potion. Potion first, then knocking up the pretty puppy. Yeah. Got it."

"...I really didn't expect him to that _that_ kink", mused Magnus curiously. "It's quite frankly very hot to watch. He likes to challenge my authority sometimes, but he never quite... takes charge. I have to admit, I really enjoy seeing him take charge of you, Jace."

"...Yeah I have to admit I really enjoy him taking charge of me too", muttered Jace.

Magnus laughed at that, gently kissing Jace's cheek. "Aren't you the sweetest puppy?"

"Here. Potion. _Drink_ ", grunted Jay as he came stumbling back into the room. "Open up."

Jace blinked dazed. Jay really seemed to have a one-track mind right now and that one track was getting Jace pregnant. His cheeks heated up by how much he enjoyed everything about this. Tentatively, he opened his mouth, just to have Jay practically shove the vial into his mouth. Rolling his eyes, a bit amused by Jay's eagerness, Jace swallowed it all. It tickled on the way down.

"So... how fast does this work?", asked Jace curiously, licking his lips.

"Ten, fifteen minutes. It... is a bit modified", replied Magnus. "It lifts the effects of the other potion, but it also... heightens fertility, since when you take it you clearly _want_ to be pregnant."

"I do", answered Jace, catching the unasked question there. "So... it's like a guaranteed pregnancy potion? Is the... load Jay put in me earlier enough already...?"

"Sweetheart, I just noticed that one of my omegas has a breeding kink and the other one as a _being bred_ kink", snorted Magnus. "Yes, it basically guarantees a pregnancy after consumption. But we're still going to breed you properly, mh?"

"Yes", gasped both his blondes out.

"Good", hummed Magnus pleased, kissing Jace's shoulder. "Squeeze down, I don't want you to spill a single drop of cum, are we clear, puppy?"

"Yes, master", agreed Jace immediately, squeezing down hard around Magnus' cock.

"Good boy. Now get on all four, head down, ass up", ordered Magnus.

Jace did as instructed, still squeezing down hard to keep all the cum inside. Magnus adjusted him a little, nudging his knees apart so the omega was fully on display, showing off his hard cock dangling between his legs and his red, puffy asshole, fucked twice and knotted once tonight already. And _now_ , it was really in for a ride. Both Magnus and Jay took a moment to appreciate the visual.

"Mag—Master", grumbled Jay, clearly impatient, tugging on Magnus' arm. " _Please_?"

"So impatient", sighed Magnus dramatically, shaking his head. "What do you say puppy?"

"What... do I say?", asked Jace, sounding a little lost.

"Are you _really_ ready to be bred, mh?", asked Magnus teasingly, petting Jace's butt.

"Yes. Yes, I'm really ready, please. Please knock me up, sirs, please", gasped Jace hastily.

"And what about you, Jay? Are you _really_ ready to breed our little puppy?", asked Magnus next.

He got comfortable on the bed, in a position where he had the perfect view on his two gorgeous omegas. It was time to let Jay do the talking, since that was how this had started off. He smirked at the eager look on Jay's face as the blonde reached out to cup Jace's butt.

"Oh, I'm... I'm _very_ ready to breed our little omega", whispered Jay, swallowing hard. "I'm gonna put so much cum into that tight little omega hole of yours, you'll look pregnant by the time I'm done with you. I'll have you whimper at how full you feel. I'm gonna turn this cute little puppy into a wanton, eager little breeding bitch, mh, Jace? Gonna make you _my_ eager little breeding bitch."

"Ye—es", moaned Jace in a drawn-out way, pushing his ass out even more.

Despite how hard he tried to keep the cum inside, he was _so_ wet from Jay's words alone that slick and cum were running down thighs, all the clenching down in the world couldn't prevent that considering how turned on he was right now. Snorting amused, Jay slapped his ass once _hard_.

"That's 'yes, alpha', are we clear, _omega_?", growled Jay in warning.

And oh, the omega was very much getting off on playing alpha here, on owning their little omega. Magnus smiled amused, wrapping his fingers around his own cock to lazily jerk himself off as he watched them. Jace looked ready to pass out just from the words alone. Poor little puppy was in for a ride, really. He was making such a mess with how wet he was in anticipation already.

"I'm sorry, alpha", whimpered Jace before surprising them with his next words. "I should show my alpha the respect he deserves. You should... _punish_ me, before you breed me."

"I... What...?", asked Jay, slowly sitting down, looking in awe.

"A... good bitch should be well-mannered and respect the alpha who's gonna breed him, right?", asked Jace, biting his lower lip hard. "You should teach your bitch some manners before breeding."

"M... Master, he's right", nodded Jay, swallowing hard. "You should punish our bitch _hard_ before I breed him, gotta make sure he's learned his lesson. Only obedient bitches deserve to be bred."

Magnus licked his lips in delight as he sat up and rubbed his hands. "I absolutely agree. A good omega should _always_ be obedient and respectful toward their alpha. Disrespectful omegas need to be punished of course. What do you think... what kind of punishment do you deserve, little one?"

"A _hard_ one. Disrespecting my alpha is the worst I could do, after disobeying", gasped Jace.

Magnus laughed delighted, feeling high from excitement. What a brilliant and perfect little omega they had found themselves there. He lifted his hand high and let it come down hard on Jace's ass. The omega jumped a little and gasped but went perfectly into position again. Humming pleased, Magnus placed the next spank on Jace's other cheek. Now it was Jay's time to lazily jerk himself off as he watched them. Magnus spanked Jace hard – the blonde _had_ asked for it, after all – and thanks to the vulnerable position he was in, Magnus also hit his hole a couple of times, each one making Jace howl out. Someone was really into being punished. Smirking amused, Magnus ended the spanking by a particularly hard smack hitting Jace's quivering hole. That firm little ass was crimson-red and his hole looked very sore, but the expression on his face was completely blissed-out.

"Well, someone loves their spankings even more than me", grunted Jay surprised. "And you're _sure_ you can handle getting fucked _multiple_ times, after Magnus just _spanked_ your _hole_...?"

"Ye—es", drawled Jace out, looking very content. "I... uh... I love that a lot, alpha? I love getting fucked multiple times too, being all sore... I wanna... feel _used_."

"Oh, believe me, I'm gonna use you", promised Jay and nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that we spanked our little puppy, I do hope he's going to be very obedient and good for us and take his breeding well, mh?", asked Magnus as he laid down again.

"Yes, sir. Very ready", promised Jace, wiggling his butt a little in invitation. "Please breed me."

Jay swallowed hard as he grasped Jace's hips and lined up with the sore, abused hole. Slowly, he pushed in before he started fucking Jace for earnest, motivated by the thought of actually breeding his omega. Jace beneath him whimpered when Jay came and filled him. He stayed inside Jace.

"Squeeze down on me, I want you to make me hard again with your hole, omega", growled Jay.

Jace gasped breathlessly, immediately obeying Jay. Magnus all the while paid attention to him, soothingly caressing his hair and peppering his face with kisses of encouragement.

"You're doing very well. Three loads of cum, how's it feeling, little one?", asked Magnus.

"Good. _More_ , please", requested Jace contently.

"Like I told you, omega", growled Jay as he slowly grew hard again, thanks to Jace and thanks to his stamina-rune. "I'm gonna fill you up with so much cum, you're going to look highly pregnant by the time I'm done with you. I'm gonna put so many loads into you, you'll end up pregnant with more than one pup. You'll be so well-bred by the end of tonight, omega."

"Oh by the Angel, _yes_ ", gasped Jace out when Jay started fucking him again. "Put many pups in me, breed me, make me your bitch, promise I'll be good for you both."

"Yes, you will, puppy", agreed Magnus with a pleased smile. "You're being _so good_ for us."

The fourth round put Jace on edge, by the fifth round he stopped being as vocal himself. When he got fucked for the sixth time that night, all he himself could do was come dry. His stomach was bulging uncomfortably and yet he found himself really loving it.

"Look at that sore hole of yours", whispered Jay as he pulled out. "You can't even clench down properly anymore, mh? Master, I think I bred our little bitch well. I'm _sure_ he's well-bred by now. But I think _you_ should really take him one more time, I know you're dying to come in a nice, wet omega-hole again, I can see it. But I'm not... not after this night. That's not my head-space right now. But I'm _sure_ our little bitch here will be _happy_ to take his master's knot again."

Jace gave a strangled whine at the thought of not just another fucking but another fucking by Magnus' monster-cock, including his thick knot. His hole ached so much already. Slowly, because his thigh-muscles were strained, he sat up once more, presenting for his masters.

"Y... Yes, please", gasped Jace, voice breaking. " _Use_ me, master."

Jay, sweaty and exhausted, collapsed, trying to catch his breath, completely in awe of their eager, needy little sub. Jay had just fucked him five times and now he was still ready to get fucked by Magnus for a second time. Though the horny alpha didn't need to be told twice that his omega wanted to get fucked by him, because he may have jerked off while watching them, but they had just fucked five times – yes, Magnus had another one in him, the show had been hot enough.

"So very needy", whispered Magnus pleased, kissing Jace's neck. "Just _perfect_ for us."

Jace whimpered in a drawn-out way when the thick alpha-cock entered him. There was little tenderness in the rough fucking, all the pheromones and sex-stench around them alone put them all into a very primal state. Magnus growled as he fucked into the abused hole hard, enjoying how wet and tight Jace was. He wrapped an arm around Jace's waist to cup his bulged stomach, caressing it softly and imagining what it'd be like once that bulge would come not from an excessive amount of cum but rather from the fact that Jay had successfully put a pup into their omega. The though alone was enough to make Magnus come deep inside Jace, his knot locking them together once more.

"I'm not gonna leave this bed the rest of the weekend", groaned Jace out exhausted, collapsing.

"Sh, it's okay", whispered Jay gently, helping to adjust them. "No leaving needed. You just stay here, be beautiful and let that sperm settle to get you pregnant. We'll spoil you _rotten_."

He smiled and kissed Jace's face softly before getting something to clean them all up. The look on Jace's face was very content and pleased as he slowly dozed off in Magnus' safe embrace and with the gentle touch from Jay cleaning him up, making him feel safe and comfortable.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So this was born out of my ongoing problem of the book-canon pushing the cat-metaphor for Jace and the show-canon having me convinced that Jace is a puppy - so I figured why not both. And throw in Magnus for good measure. Then I realized the opportunity of Max having died in book-canon and Madzie not existing there._

 _It was SUPPOSED to be an interesting character study on how that'd mash and then somehow the ending turned entirely filthy and I honestly don't know how THAT happened, but oh well... xD"_


	18. MagnusBatJace - High Warlock of Alicante

Shadowhunters || Velondane || High Warlock of Alicante || Velondane || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – High Warlock of Alicante

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m | f/f/f), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, courting, pining

Main Pairing: Magnus/Bat/Jace

Side Pairings: Lorenzo/Andrew/Alec, Helen/Isabelle/Aline

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Magnus Bane, Lydia Branwell, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Andrew Underhill, Lorenzo Rey, Maia Roberts, Imogen Herondale

Summary: Magnus and Bat had been together before the war and when they met Jace, he left quite the impression on the alpha and beta couple. After the war, Jace's grandmother invites them to Alicante and the mated pair decides to court Jace.

 **High Warlock of Alicante**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

"Mister Bane, I have a proposal for you. I want to offer you the position of High Warlock of Alicante. It's new and specifically created for you."

Magnus slowly raised one eyebrow as he stared at the inquisitor. Throwing one leg over his other, he tilted his head. What an unexpected proposal. Slowly, he turned toward his mate and husband. Bat grinned, looking very intrigued as he nuzzled into Magnus.

"That's quite the surprise, Inquisitor Herondale", noted Magnus slowly.

"Is it really, Mister Bane?", inquired Imogen amused. "You gave up your magic to save my grandson. You have... given very much during this war and you changed the New York Institute fundamentally with this alliance. Jace made me realize that... maybe, we can learn a lot from Downworlders. If you're willing to give this a try, I'd want you to... change Alicante."

With both eyebrows close to his hairline, Magnus leaned back some more, his fingers entangled in Bat's curls. How very unexpected. All of this. He smiled like a shark at the chance for change. Even though he was on slightly better terms with Lorenzo Rey, he was still bitter about not being High Warlock anymore. To think of them bringing warlocks to Idris? Of him being the new High Warlock? The alpha in him preened at that idea, the idea of being Alpha again, a _leader_.

"We're gonna move to Idris?", asked Bat softly, clearly excited, before faltering. "But... Jace..."

"What about _my grandson_?", drawled Imogen, a judgmental look on her face.

"Uhm. Nothing. Great guy. Definitely nothing going on", blurted Bat out quickly.

"Very smooth, Mister Velasquez", nodded the inquisitor, not sounding the least bit impressed. "Do not take me for a fool. An alpha and beta pair like yourselves, I _know_ you two took him in during that whole... situation... with Victor Aldertree. Don't think I don't know you have ulterior motives with my _unmated omega grandson_."

A long stretch of silence in which Bat was ruffling his own hair awkwardly, looking at his alpha mate for guidance. Not that Magnus could put much in there. They had had ulterior motives since the night they had met Jace and the Lightwoods – when the three had walked into Pandemonium...

/break\

Magnus had always been close to the New York pack, through Luke Garroway. And one day, Luke had used those big puppy-dog eyes on Magnus for a favor, when a young werewolf had arrived in New York and joined the pack. Bat Velasquez. A beta who was still confused about being a werewolf and lost in the new, big city. He was a wannabe DJ and if Magnus couldn't give him a chance at his club. Bat didn't disappoint, he was actually rather talented and Magnus found working with him easy. They started talking. A lot. Then they started kissed, one drunk evening.

It led to dates and in the end even... courting. Magnus had been looking for mates for centuries now. But somehow he had never found the right someone. And then this cute, talented beta had walked into his life and he put himself out there and now he was a happily mated alpha.

He was sitting in his club, at his court, as Bat liked to call it. A half-circle couch, where he and those who adored him sat together. He enjoyed that, it let him live out his Alpha nature. Most were warlocks who looked up to him, some were just people with crushes on him. And right now also Magnus' mate, attached to his side. Sometimes, the two of them would pick an omega to spend a night or two, usually from the ones who adored Magnus on this couch. That was why he drew so many people into his court. Many hoped for the chance of a night with the strong, powerful alpha warlock and his gorgeous beta werewolf.

"This one", whispered Bat lowly, nipping at Magnus' earlobe.

Immediately, Magnus turned his face to look at whatever omega Bat had picked out; his beta had impeccable taste, after all. Golden eyes flashed as he slowly dragged them over the chosen omega. Pretty. Broad shoulders, nicely toned arms, golden-blonde hair and pouty lips.

"You chose, as always, very well, darling", purred Magnus pleased.

However, this time their prey escaped them. Because the pretty blonde turned out to be a Shadowhunter, here with two other Shadowhunters to cause trouble and disturb the evening. Everything took quite a wild turn and by the time they actually got to exchange words with the pretty blonde omega and his two beta companions, there was neither time nor mind to be spend on sex. Chaos erupted and demanded their attention and it would officially mark the night that the war began – the night that Jocelyn Fairchild got abducted by Valentine Morgenstern.

/break\

They started working with the New York Institute, specifically with Jace, Alec and Isabelle. To help Clary, to hunt down Valentine, to retrieve the Mortal Cup, to do whatever it took to stop this war. They fought, viciously. Bat mostly with his pack – both Luke and Maia at his side in particular.

They hadn't gotten a chance to lure Jace into their bed just yet, with everything going on. The only thing the pretty blonde seemed to focus on was Clary Fairchild.

And then the omega went with his father, Valentine Morgenstern, to save them. And maybe the spark of lust that Bat and Magnus had felt for him turned into something softer, something more fond. They knew Jace hadn't made this sacrifice-play just for them – Isabelle, Alec and Clary had been there just as much. Still, it spoke of his big heart and it made them both grow fond.

"I can't find him, Magnus. And I _need_ to find him. Please, help me", had Alexander begged.

And oh, it wasn't good that Magnus had grown fond of that one too; him and Alec had quickly become friends after Magnus realized the poor thing was very deep in the closet. Magnus' flamboyantly out and proud self wanted to take the poor baby gay under his wing.

"What you're doing is dangerous, Alexander", chided Magnus seriously. "Jace would never forgive me if you died on my watch, looking for him."

"I would never forgive you if he died while I sat around uselessly, knowing with your help I could have done something!", threw Alec right back at him, earning a growl from Bat.

"Bartholomew, I appreciate it, but...", interrupted Magnus with a sigh. "I'll help him."

Bat was clearly not happy with that, so Magnus tried to appease his mate with a kiss. It didn't work. Growling a last warning at Alec, Bat grabbed his jacket and announced that he would be going to the Hunter's Moon for a drink. Thankfully, his best friend Maia was behind the bar tonight.

"Had a fight with your warlock?", guessed Maia emphatically.

"He lets that beanstalk boss him around way too much", grunted Bat, knocking back a shot.

"Well, you _both_ seem to have a weakness for the Shadowhunters", offered Maia unimpressed.

" _One_. I have a weakness for one Shadowhunter", corrected Bat pointedly. "Jace. Pretty blonde omega I also want to save. I get... I get that Alec wants to save him, I really do, but what good is throwing your own life away to do so? Why does he think that Jace would want that? He'd never forgive himself if Alec died trying to find him. It's bullshit."

"That's...", started Maia as though she wanted to agree, just to stop. "Shadowhunters aren't welcomed here, especially not when they're dripping all over my floor."

Furrowing his brows, Bat turned toward whoever had entered, just to stare in surprise. There, in the doorway of the Hunter's Moon, stood Jace Wayland, dripping wet, bleeding, a haunted look on his face, arms around his torso and hunched over a bit to make him look smaller than Bat had ever seen him (and in Bat's personal opinion, Jace already had perfect tuck-under-chin height).

"Jace!", exclaimed Bat anxiously and rushed over to him. "Hey. Hey, how did you get here?"

"...Bat?", whispered Jace, voice hoarse and dry as he looked up at the wolf hopefully.

"You telling me that puddle of misery is _your_ little Shadowhunter?", asked Maia unimpressed.

"Yes. I'll get him outta your bar right away", promised Bat, urgently nudging Jace along. "Come. Come on, let's get you to the loft, Mag can patch you up and your parabatai is waiting for you."

"Alec?", echoed Jace confused. "I..."

"Long story and I think your story is far more interesting", interrupted Bat gently. "Can you walk?"

Jace nodded sharply as he was ushered out of the bar before another werewolf could take a whiff of Shadowhunter – Maia was right, they really weren't very welcomed at the Hunter's Moon. They really didn't need trouble right now. Jace was wobbling. He clearly _couldn't_ walk properly. Wrapping one arm tightly around Jace's waist, Bat got his phone out to call Magnus.

"Darling, now is really not a good time, I hope it's imp-", started Magnus chidingly.

"I found Jace. We're outside the Hunter's Moon, but he's not... well. Can you open us a portal to the loft so I don't have to carry him all the way?", requested Bat quickly.

Within moments did a portal open up in front of them and Bat, after pocketing his phone again, hoisted Jace up into his arms. The blonde growled in protest, but it was only mild and most likely mainly about him not being used to being manhandled. Well, Bat had no qualms manhandling the clearly hurt omega. Also, Jace had perfect carrying-around size too. At least for a super-strong werewolf. Normal humans may have more trouble with the muscular Shadowhunter.

"Darling! Oh, you do bring me the prettiest things", smiled Magnus. "Put him down on the couch."

Bat glared at the sweaty, out-of-it Alec who looked short of dying. Idiot who was going to upset Bat's chosen omega. Why did these stupid, stupid Shadowhunters have zero self-preservation...?

/break\

"Do you have a spare-room I could... crash in?"

Jace shuffled uncomfortably, head tilted down a little as he looked up at the alpha and beta couple from beneath pale lashes. They had searched for him, he knew from Alec and Isabelle. Which was why he was so very hopeful they may let him stay at their place for a while.

"Moving in together already? And we haven't even had a first date yet", mused Magnus.

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, while Bat furrowed his brows in concern and stepped up to Jace, tilting his head up so both Magnus and Bat could see the fresh bruises and cuts.

"...Those should be healed by now. No, wait, those weren't even on you when I found you", noted Bat displeased. " _What_ happened to you, Jace? You were supposed to be safe."

"Yeah, funny thing happened after we left your loft the last time. I got immediately arrested after stepping foot into the institute and the new head took it upon himself to torture some truth out of me", muttered Jace with a sarcastic sneer. "And after Alec got me out there, Aldertree still really wanted to make sure I am as uncomfortable at home as possible and I'm just _so tired_. I'm so tired of the abuse and of being tortured and now bullied in my own home, I just..."

"Sh, it's okay", whispered Bat gently, wrapping his arms around Jace and pulling him close.

The beta smelt so soothing and was so warm and he gave really great hugs. After the past week of being tortured by his father and then by his boss and then being bullied by his coworkers instead of, you know, being considerate about _the whole torture thing_ , this warm and comforting contact was all the more soothing. Purring softly, Jace nuzzled into his chest.

"I prepared a guest room for you", whispered Magnus. "You look in need of a nap."

"Mh... I'm okay right here", mumbled Jace sleepily, arms around Bat's neck.

Bat laughed softly and very carefully maneuvered them to the couch to sit down together, Jace still clinging onto him. Positive physical contact. Omegas kind of craved it, _especially_ after something as jarring as what he had been through. And while Alec had offered and cuddled him, the institute itself just didn't feel safe so the cuddling wasn't as effective. Here? Behind Magnus' protective wards? With the vigilant alpha sitting right next to them, ready to blast any villain away who may attack them. Magnus was _very_ strong and powerful, Jace knew he was safe with them.

Purring softly, Jace slowly dozed off in Bat's arms, feeling safe for the first time in over a week.

/break\

"Bartholomew? Have you seen Ja-", started Magnus as he entered the living room. "Ah. Never mind then. Jace, you _are_ aware my mate is not actually a blanket, yes?"

He raised both eyebrows, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he looked at Jace, sprawled out on the couch, with a giant, fluffy wolf sprawled out on top of him. The two could quite frequently be found cuddled up like this; Jace was a touch-starved omega and Bat was a naturally cuddly giant fluff-wolf so it was essentially a match made in heaven. Jace huffed softly, tightening his arms around the wolf, face snuggled into the fluffy scruff around Bat's neck.

"He's fluffy and soft and he decided to just climb on top of me. What am I supposed to do? That's like four hundred pound of massive wolf", grunted Jace pointedly.

Bat whined offended, making Magnus laugh. "Bat would like you to know that he's three hundred pound of massive wolf. And I admit, he is... very good for cuddling, aren't you darling?"

This time, the whine was far more pleased as Bat sprawled out even more, making Jace grunt beneath him. Magnus' face softened as he watched them for a while. It had taken a toll on Jace, this whole war, but if Magnus was being honest, he thought that... living with them was doing him some good? Jace seemed more relaxed than Magnus had seen him so far. Like he knew he was safe in here, in this loft, with them. It was impossible to deny just how _proud_ that made the alpha feel.

"Very well, then take another nap under the big fluffy blanket."

Magnus smiled gently, running his fingers through his mate's fur, knowing just how much the beta was loving this, loving that he got to cuddle their omega like this. Honestly, Magnus wanted that too, but it would be too forward for an alpha to do that with an unmated omega. Bat had the lovely excuse of being a fluffy, cuddly wolf, something Magnus didn't. Very unfair.

/break\

"I'm going to move out."

Both Magnus and Bat looked up in surprise at that. The three were sitting together around the dinner table, Jace having cooked a delicious meal. They weren't alone either; Lorenzo, Andrew and Alec were with them. Magnus and Lorenzo had a very strange frenemies kind of friendship, from everything Jace had observed. However, Alec and Magnus were _friends_ , they had hit it off right from the beginning of this war, so if nothing else, Magnus allowed _Alec's mates_ here.

Andrew had been kind of sniffing around Alec for a while, love-sick and with a crush since their teenage years. And then Lorenzo had come into the mix and Alec had officially come out as gay, after an encouraging friendship with Magnus, and somehow those three had happened. Jace wasn't going to judge them, he was just glad that Alec had found someone to be happy with, even if he didn't really understand. But there was a certain kind of nearly worship there, in the way Andrew looked at Alec and in the way Lorenzo spoiled both of his Shadowhunters.

"Ah, I... suppose that has been coming for a while", whispered Magnus, looking nearly sad. "You could have moved back to the institute for quite some time now, mh."

"Not the institute", replied Jace, feeling his voice waver a little. "To Idris."

The silence that followed this was a slightly awkward one. Andrew looked at Alec for guidance, clearly feeling like he was intruding on a conversation that should be private. However, Jace hadn't been sure if he could do this _alone_ so he had requested his parabatai to come with him. It was stupid. There was nothing between him and Magnus and Bat. Magnus and Bat were a happy couple, had been before Jace had stumbled into their life – into their _home_ – and would be once Jace was gone. They would be fine once he was gone, but he had to develop... _feelings_ for the alpha and beta. That was his own fault and he was the one who had to deal with that.

"Idris? Why?", asked Bat, looking utterly miserable.

"Because my grandma is there, still recovering from what I... what the Owl did to her. Alec was offered a position as consul on the Clave, but he is not going to accept it if he has to leave his parabatai behind. Not after everything I've been through. And I... I know I need help", replied Jace, looking down at his plate. "I know I got... depression... and... I gotta deal with the trauma and shit, not just from the past weeks – though they didn't really _help_ – but just... everything. I'll get help, in Idris, and maybe the change of environment and pace will help too."

"I'm glad we do have portals in the institute. I hate the idea of you leaving like that", whispered Andrew to Alec, taking the beta's hand beneath the table and pulling him closer.

Alec smiled softly at Andrew to kiss him softly. Jace bit his lips as he watched and as he caught the look on Lorenzo's face as he looked at his two boyfriends. The triad was well-balanced and happy and Jace knew that even with Alec working in Idris, they could still make it work. Slowly, Jace turned to look at Bat and Magnus in longing. He wished he could exchange that same kind of gentleness with them, maybe even wished for them to ask him not to leave.

"So you're both going to leave New York?", asked Bat, turning from Jace to Alec and back.

"I feel like... New York will be in good hands", whispered Alec, clearing his throat and looking away from his friends. "Isabelle and Clary pulled through with the parabatai ceremony. They'll run the institute together. Izzy isn't alone, she has a parabatai now, she's training Max, she had her mates – she has this covered. We have a... strong alliance with the local High Warlock, the pack, the clan. The war is over, there is no major threat. New York will be fine."

"New York will be fine", echoed Magnus with a small smile. "My, haven't you grown up, Alexander? Such wisdom and seriousness. And what now, Idris won't be fine?"

"Idris needs to change", declared Alec, leaning back and holding Magnus' gaze. "You saw what we did with the New York Institute. It _changed_. We, all of us together, changed it. Working with Downworlders instead of against you, it changed how we operate and it... improved the outcome. But changing the treetop doesn't change the tree. I gotta get to the roots. To the Clave. I can only change it from the inside. But especially after everything Jace has been through, I could never just leave my parabatai behind here all on his own."

Jace smiled faintly as he looked at his parabatai. Alec had been insistent for a few days about this, but in the end, Jace had to admit that it was the best course of action for the both of them. Alec as a consul, Jace to be close to his grandmother, to get some distance, to get the help he needs.

"I'm... going to miss you", stated Jace, voice soft as he looked at Bat and Magnus. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me – for us, but especially for me. Taking me in like this, giving... giving up your magic to save my soul, Magnus, I... I really can't even begin to thank you for it. I'm... forever in your debt."

"Oh nonsense, don't be so formal", huffed Magnus, waving his hand dismissively. "We're _friends_. I helped you out and I would gladly do it again, my dear."

/break\

Jace's days in Idris were exhausting. A different kind of exhaustion though. He was used to physical exhaustion from years of working himself to the bone, but the sessions, the therapy, the actively working through two decades of abuse and trauma – it was _emotionally_ exhausting.

So when he came home to the vague sound of multiple voices down the hall, he decided to head straight for bed. Before he could, Imogen emerged from her office with a smile on her face.

"Jace. We're having visitors", greeted Imogen softly.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm... tired. I'll just head to bed, grandma?", offered Jace with an apologetic smile.

"Please, at least come in and say hello", requested Imogen, taking his hand.

Sighing, Jace found himself nodding and following Imogen toward her office. When he entered it, he found himself rather glad he had. Magnus and Bat sat together on the couch, glasses of wine in their hands, smiles on their faces as they talked. What...

"What is going on here?", asked Jace surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"Your grandmother made me a job offer and we're... celebrating my acceptance of it."

"What... kind of job offer does the Inquisitor have for a warlock?", asked Jace suspiciously.

"Your parabatai is onto something with changing the system. I thought I'd play my part in this too. Jace, meet the new High Warlock of Alicante", replied Imogen, looking slightly smug.

"High... what..."

"High Warlock of Alicante", hummed Magnus, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Bartholomew and me are going to look for a place to stay starting tomorrow."

"You know what", interjected Imogen thoughtfully. "Until you do, why don't you stay with us? I know you opened your home to my grandson, so let me open mine to you."

Jace stared wide-eyed at his grandmother. Why did it feel like she was _scheming_? Because he could not for the life of himself figure out what her goal could possibly be...

"What a lovely offer, thank you, Inquisitor Herondale."

"Please, call me Imogen, Mister Bane."

"Only if you call me Magnus", argued Magnus charmingly.

With wide eyes did Jace watch how his grandmother and his crush shook hands after getting to first name basis. What was going on here? He turned to look at Bat for guidance, but Bat just shrugged.

"I don't mind moving here", grinned Bat. "It could be fun, right?"

Fun... was not really the word Jace had been looking for. Part of why he had moved here was for a new start, instead of living with a couple he was pining for, he had wanted to live here, move on. Now the couple he was pining for was _moving in with him_? Seriously...?

/break\

"Hey, Jace. You look really tired. Was today's session hard on you? Want a sandwich? Cookie?"

Jace blinked in slow-motion as he was being swarmed by Bat. The next moment, he was gently being pulled toward the living room where a plate with a sandwich and a large cookie was already waiting for him. Carefully, Bat maneuvered him to sit down on the couch and handed him the sandwich. Smiling gratefully, Jace grabbed the sandwich and took a large bite. Immediately, he sighed contently. He was so tired, that he didn't have to make something for himself was amazing.

"Your grandma had a Clave meeting to get to – though she really shouldn't work this hard, she's still recovering, after all. I packed her a lunch too", stated Bat. "And Magnus is busy helping the newest arrivals to settle in. Warlocks are still very wary about moving here."

"And... what about you?", asked Jace curiously, side-eyeing the wolf. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean", huffed Bat, shrugging a little. "Well, Shadowhunters gotta eat too. I was thinking about maybe, you know... expanding the Jade Wolf. A restaurant in Alicante. A place for the wolves here. I mean, there _are_ wolves in Alicante but they're not part of society so maybe... it's time for them to become part of society. I figured I could help with that."

"That's a great plan. But a lot of work."

Jace smiled a little as he looked at the wolf. Bat was ambitious. He could do that. For now, all Jace wanted was the sandwich in his hands and the very warm and comfortable beta to cuddle up to.

/break\

Magnus enjoyed coming home to find Bat and Jace cuddled up on the couch. Jace was deep asleep, a plate with a half-eaten sandwich on the table and Bat's full attention on the sleeping omega. He was gently running his fingers through Jace's hair in a soothing manner.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?", whispered Magnus pleased.

"Alpha", purred Bat, pulling Jace closer to make room for Magnus. "Join us?"

"How could I ever possibly say no to that?", smiled Magnus.

He crawled in behind Bat, pulling the werewolf against himself and relaxing into the position of having both Bat and Jace this close to him. Part of him could still not quite believe that the Inquisitor herself was letting them stay at her mansion for the time being but the greater surprise there was that she was doing so knowingly. Knowing that Bat and Magnus harbored feelings for Jace. That was quite the sign of approval, if Magnus had ever seen one. Still, they hadn't started courting Jace yet because right now the blonde was focusing on his mental health and recovery and Magnus and Bat didn't want to get in the way of that. Right now, Jace's recovery had the highest priority. They? They could wait. They had waited so long during the war because something always got in the way and right now, they knew their omega was safe and content so it was okay.

"How's he doing, love?", asked Magnus lowly.

"I think he's doing well. He seems so very exhausted, but... doesn't he seem a little lighter to you, with every day? The bags beneath his eyes are getting... better", replied Bat. "He just needs time."

"Good. That's good. I'm proud of our gorgeous omega", hummed Magnus pleased.

"Jace? Are you home already? We bring take-out."

Magnus and Bat furrowed their brows and exchanged a look before turning toward the door. Imogen walked in, a smile on her face and take-out in her hand. She was followed by laughter and three unexpected Shadowhunters. Isabelle and her girlfriends slash mates-to-be.

"Jace is asleep", informed Magnus. "He's had an exhausting day. Hello, girls."

"Magnus. Cuddling my brother, I see", observed Isabelle, one eyebrow raised.

"So are you three finally a thing?", asked Aline curiously, chin on Isabelle's shoulder. "It's due time, really. I swear, the amount of pining going on in that institute during the war... He spent every single sparring session whining about-"

"We're not", interrupted Bat and cleared his throat. "I mean, we're working on it. But... we wanna give him time to get settled in first, focus on his recovery."

"That's so sweet but also frustrating", noted Helen with a sigh. "Don't you think that maybe, having supportive boyfriends may _help_ him? Help him feel like he's less alone with what he's struggling with, that he has someone he can rely on?"

Helen raised one eyebrow and gave them the most Seelie smile they had ever seen on her. She reached a hand out to entangle her fingers with Isabelle's, tugging just a little, just enough to get Isabelle's focus all on her and Isabelle's face lit up before she stole a kiss. Admittedly, the idea of putting that kind of smile on Jace's face just by kissing him was very tempting.

"Well, we're going to set the table and heat up the food, so if you could wake my grandson."

"Yes, ma'am", chimed Bat and watched the three leave.

They took another moment before Bat started gently nudging Jace until the omega stirred. Slowly, pale lashes fluttered to reveal gorgeous, mismatched eyes. Jace looked up at Bat and Magnus with a sleepy, little smile before laying back down and nuzzling into Bat's chest.

"Hey, no. No falling asleep again, angel. Your grandma brought dinner and the girls", huffed Bat, nudging Jace once more. "C'mon. Time to get up, get some more food into you, you only ate half your sandwich before you fell asleep. You need to eat properly."

"You always fuss so much", mumbled Jace and stretched some.

"Because I care so much", countered Bat, running gentle fingers through Jace's hair. "C'mon."

"Would you like to go to New York with us after dinner?", asked Magnus on impulse. "See a movie, or a play perhaps? Together. As a date."

Jace blinked a couple of times. "...Huh?"

"A date. You _must_ know that we're interested in you, right?", questioned Magnus. "We thought we should give you time to focus all on your own, but your sister's girlfriend just reminded me that maybe... we could also provide you with... support, like Helen and Aline did for Isabelle when she was battling the addiction. Me and Bat, we want to be here for you."

"Oh", whispered Jace softly. "I didn't know... I thought... Alec told me, but... Huh."

"It's okay, sweetheart. There's no rush. It's fine if you say you need time to think on it", offered Magnus gently. "How about we go and eat dinner for now, mh?"

"Yeah, we can... go on a date any day. Whenever you want", agreed Bat. "No pressure. Like Mag said, we just want what's best for _you_. If you think that... having boyfriends would be too much right now, that's fine. We'll wait for you. We've been waiting for you for months."

Jace nodded stiffly and the three of them headed over to the dining room, where the table was already set for seven and Isabelle was busy nuzzling into Aline, who was playing with her hair. Helen sat turned away from her girlfriend and engaged in conversation with Imogen.

"He—ey. Haven't seen you in a while", whispered Jace with a small smile.

Isabelle tore herself away from Aline to run up to Jace and hug him tightly. "I'm sorry. Being head of the Institute is so much work, even when you're visiting I feel like I barely have time for you..."

"Hey, no. I don't manage to make as much time as I'd like either", huffed Jace. "And you know, we're family even if we don't see each other in weeks. We both had some changes in our lives, gotta adjust to them and then we'll manage to spend more time together too, mh?"

Isabelle smiled and rubbed her cheek against his, scent-marking her brother. They did that for a little while, before both went to sit with everyone and the seven of them started eating.

"So, what brings you here?", asked Jace curiously. "Missed me this much?"

"No. We're spending the weekend at the Penhallow residency. We... officially... told Jia and Patrick about, well, _us_ ", muttered Isabelle, vaguely motioning at them all. "And since 'it's been so long' and they have never met Helen at all, they insisted that we should stay the weekend."

"O—Oh. Things are getting serious, huh?", teased Jace, making Isabelle blush.

"I guess they are", stated Aline casually. "But when we met up with mom, we ran into your grandma and she invited us over for dinner."

Jace turned to offer his grandma a grateful smile. He missed his siblings and sometimes, he felt isolated in Idris. Which was probably stupid, because Alec himself still _lived_ here. And yet it was different, because Alec lived in the Lightwood Estate, while Jace lived here with Imogen. No more sneaking two rooms over to see his parabatai like they used to at the institute.

"How's Clary doing?", asked Jace after a moment.

"Surprisingly good", offered Isabelle with a small smile. "We got this. And... I have these two very amazing women right at my side, helping us."

She smiled pleased, reaching one hand out to rest on each of her girlfriends'. Jace had to smile at that. He was so happy for Isabelle. She was the head of the Institute, she had a parabatai of her own to rely on, she had found love with two _very_ strong and very fierce women – Aline was an omega, Helen an alpha and Isabelle was the beta who seemed to fit so perfectly with them. A perfect triad. The most desires firm of a matebond, really. Alpha, beta and omega. A highly respected bond in their society. Jace couldn't help but crane his neck a little to look at Magnus and Bat, the alpha and beta he was so... in love with. Biting his lips, he turned to focus on his food.

/break\

Alec looked incredibly cranky when he opened the door, his hair mussed and the shirt he was wearing very clearly not his but rather Underhill's. The cranky look on his face cleared when he saw that it was Jace who had knocked. Immediately, he smiled and pulled his parabatai into a hug.

"It's only been like three days since we saw each other", huffed Jace, though he was clinging onto Alec just as hard. "How are you doing, Alec?"

"Well, I was doing Lorenzo and Andrew before you interrupted", offered Alec.

"Ew. When did you become like this?", gasped Jace dramatically.

"Come inside. Tell me what you need, because you don't just drop by unannounced if there isn't something you need", ordered Alec and stepped aside to lead Jace in.

"Magnus and Bat asked me out for a date. What do I do?", blurted Jace out.

"Oh, Alexander, you said your parabatai was dense, but this is... peculiar."

Wide-eyed did Jace turn toward the source of the voice. Lorenzo, looking like he was pitying a fool, and behind him a sleepy and ruffled Andrew, who was wearing Alec's shirt.

"So you're not coming back to bed any time soon", guesses Underhill with a sigh.

Lorenzo and Andrew exchanged a look before they approached the parabatai and, with a bit of magic, Lorenzo summoned quite the breakfast feast for them, motioning for Jace to dig in.

"Enzo's right", noted Alec. "This is _very_ dense, even for you. The two guys you've been crushing on asked you out on a date – _finally_ , if I may say so. They've been getting _way_ too chummy with you without actually courting you. And you're incapable of saying 'yes' without my counsel...?"

"It really is due time they stop window-shopping", agreed Lorenzo, sipping his coffee.

"Window-shopping?", echoed Jace mildly offended.

"Yes, keeping the pretty view around but never actually acting on it", replied Lorenzo.

Jace wanted to argue, but... just perhaps, Lorenzo was right, if what they said was true. If Magnus and Bat really had wanted him even back when they had lived together at the loft.

"I just... I don't know. I thought the flirting was simply... for fun. Nothing serious", sighed Jace. "And they _said_ they want to ask me out now because they want to... provide me with support and help me through, you know, _stuff_. But... that's too much. It'll just chase them away."

"If they can't even handle-", started Alec in an irritated, self-righteous manner.

"Alec, _I_ can't even handle it", interrupted Jace frustrated, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm too much for _myself_ most days right now. I can't _expect_ that from _anyone_..."

"You can't", agreed Lorenzo. "But maybe you should give someone the chance to show you that despite you not having to expect it, you may still get it."

The warlock raised one eyebrow, his fingers playing with Alec's hair. Even though Alec leaned into the touch, he still smiled and kept eye-contact with Jace. Sighing, Jace grabbed a handful of bacon and leaned back before nibbling it. His heart was fluttering at the thought of having an alpha and a beta, mates of his own, to love and cherish him, to be with...

/break\

Jace's favorite piece of courting jewelry was a golden ring, the Greek symbol for omega engraved on it and a ruby left and right of the symbol. Magnus and Bat had matching rings, with beta and alpha on them. It was quite possessive and rather expensive. Jace liked that. He smiled lazily to himself as he looked at the ring on his finger, his hand resting on Magnus' chest. The warlock was still deep asleep and so was the werewolf spooning Jace from behind.

"Jace? If you and your boyfriends are awake, we could have breakfast."

Blinking, Jace turned toward his grandmother poking her head in. Honestly, Jace had expected her to be enraged or _anything_ because Jace, the Herondale heir, was dating a werewolf _and_ a warlock. Instead, Imogen had simply huffed at him and asked him, quite pointedly, why he thought she had invited them to live here. Apparently, saving Jace's life had put them in Imogen's good graces. All she wanted was for Jace to be happy and if they meant his happiness, then she approved.

"I'll wake them... in a bit", whispered Jace back. "If you don't mind."

"Mh, your alpha's been very busy yesterday, it figures that he drained a lot of magic", chuckled Imogen, looking at them. "I tell you what. Why don't you sleep in and eat later. I'm meeting Jia and Alec in an hour so I can't _that_ long, dear."

"...Okay", hummed Jace, slightly displeased.

"How about we'll have dinner together", suggested Imogen gently.

"Yeah", nodded Jace, more content at that suggestion. "Have a good day."

"You do too. And don't forget to consider your... situation", pointed Imogen out before leaving.

His situation. He had been getting treated for a quarter year now, he was very settled in and _very_ bored. Imogen had suggested that he should get a job of sorts. It was just that he didn't really know _what_ to do. Going out into the field without Alec felt _wrong_ – had felt wrong back when Alec had become head of the institute back in New York and Jace was left out alone.

"What situation?", asked Bat, voice sounding rough and sleepy as he nuzzled Jace's neck.

"Job situation", replied Jace shortly. "I could... join the Guard. But I... don't know if I want to."

"What are your alternatives? Aside from becoming the high warlock's house-husband?", asked Magnus playfully when he slowly woke up again, stretching himself.

"I'd be bored out of my mind, Mag", huffed Jace, slapping the alpha's chest.

"Well then, what _is_ the alternative?", asked Magnus, more serious this time.

"The... academy", offered Jace softly. "I could teach young Shadowhunters at the academy."

"A teacher?", whispered Bat curiously. "That... I think that'd be a good fit for you, actually. Huh."

Magnus also hummed in agreement and their support somehow made Jace feel warm. He had kind of already made the decision, for himself, but part of him had still been doubtful. Hearing his boyfriends encourage him though, it made him feel more determined about his choice. He smiled softly as he snuggled back up to them. Life... could maybe be good.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: After I wrote the drabble about this pair a little while back, I REALLY wanted to write something more elaborate about them. I don't know, I really like the idea of Bat and Magnus having known each other longer, considering that in the books, Bat had been around in New York before the plot kicks in already_


	19. MaiaSimonBatJace - Between a Rock and

Shadowhunters || Jaiatmon || Between a Rock and a Hard Alpha || Jaiatmon || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Between a Rock and a Hard Alpha

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (f/m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, dickgirl!Maia, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, double penetration, BDSM, spanking, cum inflation, overstimulation, plugs

Main Pairing: Maia/Simon/Bat/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Luke Garroway

Summary: Over the war, Maia, Simon and Bat had become a happy triad. But they were three alphas. Bat thinks they'd be even better with an omega – with Jace. And what starts as a supposed one-night-stand soon turns into more.

 **Between a Rock and a Hard Alpha**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

When Bat Velasquez had come to New York, he thought it would just a cool trip. He never expected it to entirely change his life – but that's what happened when one got bitten by a werewolf. Luke Garroway was very fatherly and patient as he accepted Bat into his pack, but the biggest help in settling into his life was Luke's second-in-command, Maia Roberts. She was so pretty and clever and funny and amazing and it was really not hard to develop a quick crush on her.

The thing was that Maia had a boyfriend, Simon Lewis. And the thing with Simon was that he was also pretty and extremely funny and adorkable and it was really not hard to develop a crush on him.

"I think that this is the best solution for the both of you for now", declared Luke.

He was showing Simon and Bat an apartment. Both needed a place to stay – Simon was a vampire crashing in werewolf territory and Bat was really tired of living in the boat-house too. Getting an apartment together was easier than to try and afford _anything_ on their own, or worse yet try to rent a room with mundies. Both had their secret to hide and could do so together, they would have someone to rely on, someone who knew – even if not fully, because Bat didn't know what it was like to be a vampire and Simon didn't know what it was like to e a werewolf, but both knew what it was like to one day be a normal mundie and be pulled into the supernatural the next moment.

"The place is amazing. I mean small, but it's not like we could afford big", laughed Simon.

"It's perfect", agreed Bat as they roamed the apartment. "Thank you for your help, Luke."

"You're part of my pack now, part of my family. We look out for each other", replied Luke.

That was one of the things Bat really loved about being a werewolf though. The pack felt like family. Yes, there were like the weird uncle – Russell – but he now had brothers and sisters and people looking out for him. He liked the pack, he liked this new family he had found.

"You and me, we are going to be great roommates", declared Simon with a grin.

"This is going to be great", smiled Bat as the two high-fived.

/break\

Living with Simon was probably a bad idea. Seeing Simon without his shirt all the time, sleepy and with mussed hair, being adorable. Listening to Simon's music while he was figuring out his songs. And then there was Maia, who naturally was over all the time since Simon was her boyfriend. She was sleeping over more times than not, until one day she just moved in with them for good.

None of them knew how exactly had had happened, but something shifted. It was so gradual that they couldn't pinpoint the exact moment. Bat started sitting closer and closer with them, they touched more, somehow they started cuddling with each other, all three of them, when they were watching movies. Then they started kissing and one night, they fell into bed together.

Turned out that Bat was a good addition to them, despite all three of them being alphas. But both Bat and Simon weren't _as_ dominant as Maia, so they let her take the lead. Still, from everything Bat had learned about the supernatural – the Shadow World, as they called it – alphas should clash due to being dominant in nature. And _sometimes_ , they did. Sometimes, they had arguments.

Like when they had gone on a date and ran into Jace and Clary, who were out in town for some sibling-bonding. The five of them awkwardly ended up sharing a table. It was curious to Bat, because he knew – _could smell_ – that both Clary and Jace were omegas. And he knew that Clary was Simon's ex. What he hadn't known, what apparently Simon also hadn't known, was that Jace and Maia had hooked up with each other before too, as Jace revealed by knowing about a tattoo on Maia's body that Jace should _definitely_ not be able to know about unless he had sex with her.

"Okay. That's... I did not see that coming", noted Clary and cleared her throat. "It's great, you go out for dinner with your brother and learn about his sex-life."

It was cute, to Bat, that Clary and Jace were making an effort to get to know each other as siblings, even still, even after it had been revealed that they weren't blood. But for months, they had lived as siblings, Luke had brought Jace more into the pack, seeing him as a son. In that time, Bat had gotten to know Jace a bit too, especially when Maia and Simon got more dragged into the war.

"I didn't _mean_ to say that", muttered Jace, blushing a delicate pink.

"You just _immediately_ thought of my tattoo when talking about the ink on your skin", huffed Maia.

The blush darkened just a bit and Jace ducked his head. He was cute, he was _really_ cute. And sexy. Also, that omega-scent. Like strawberries and honey, it made Bat hungry. Knowing that his girlfriend had already gotten _a taste_ of Jace – well, technically, Simon was the one who had gotten a literal taste because he drank Jace's blood before, but Maia, she had actually had sex with Jace...

"I just assume that pretty much everyone has slept with Jace at this point. It's only a matter of time before I sleep with him myself, I guess", joked Simon as the five had parted ways again.

Bat raised both his eyebrows as he stared at his boyfriend, before he turned to focus on Maia. "I wouldn't mind hearing some _details_ about that myself, though."

"Details?", laughed Maia, turning left and right to look at her boyfriends as they walked.

"I mean, for one, I've never been with an _omega_ before. Also, Jace is very pretty and the two of you surely would look good together. C'mon, entertain us", pleaded Bat, tugging on Maia's hand.

"It was behind the bar", sighed Maia after a moment. "We were both a bit tipsy and heated after an adrenaline-heavy day. I had him pinned against the wall – you should have seen the look on his face when I pinned him there to hold still. He was grinning like a maniac. Boy really thrives from being bossed around, perfectly followed orders and let me _take_. I fucked him right then and there against the wall, had to cover his mouth half the time because he was _so loud_."

"This is very sadistic of you", muttered Simon, shifting uncomfortably.

"What? You just said you want to fuck him yourself. I'm just painting the picture for you."

Bat furrowed his brows and tilted his head. Quite clearly had Maia really enjoyed Jace and Simon was interested in trying Jace out. Maybe, just maybe, Jace could be another puzzle-piece to fit in with them? All three of them were alphas and occasionally, they did rub each other the wrong way. Sometimes, they edged on, _because_ they were all alphas. Maybe an omega could complete them?

/break\

"You _really_ can't lie?", asked Maia, laughing softly.

They were celebrating victory, _total_ victory, finally. And while everyone was getting drunk and dancing and celebrating, Jace was glowering in a corner. On their trip to Edom to free Magnus, he had tied himself to Meliorn and by doing so, shared the Seelie's abilities. Only that it outlasted them severing the bonds and Jace _still_ couldn't lie. Simon has had fun with that in Edom already, apparently, and now that they were at the party, and getting drunk, Simon had taken his mates to corner Jace. Just for fun. Simon knew Bat and Jace had become good friends by now, somehow. And Simon also knew that Maia _enjoyed_ Jace, had enjoyed him in the past – and their banter and flirting had never quite stopped. The thing was, Simon never quite _minded_ the flirting. He found it kind of hot, he really did think that Maia and Jace looked good together.

"No, I can't and it's been driving me up the wall", muttered Jace annoyed.

"So—o you had sex with my girlfriend", drawled Bat, startling he other three.

"Bat, I thought we let that go", whispered Maia, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I mean, we heard your side of things. Gotta take advantage of Jace not putting up ten thousand walls and ask for some details from his perspective", smirked Bat impishly. "So, Jace, Maia tells us that she had you pinned against the wall behind the _Hunter's Moon_ and you liked it. Tell us more about it. Do you li—ike being pinned against a wall?"

"Fuck yes", blurted Jace out, eyes widening and cheeks heating up.

"Really?", asked Bat teasingly, leaning heavily against Simon.

"Can't blame an omega for liking to be manhandled by an alpha", muttered Jace flustered.

"I did not expect that, not from _you_ ", muttered Simon surprised.

"Oh really? You, of all people, didn't expect that from me? Why do you think I kept provoking you when you were still a fledgling vampire? Because you _kept pinning me against a wall_."

Jace's eyes widened even more and he looked ready to be swallowed by the ground. Whining softly, he sank lower in his seat. Everything around them seemed to fade as the three alphas had Jace cornered, all three very intrigued by the things he was saying. Maia knocked back her drink.

"Doesn't surprise me. You're a total sub in bed, aren't you, Herondale?", smirked Maia.

"Yes", answered Jace without missing a beat, just to groan again.

"Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about", assured Maia, nudging the omega lightly.

"Maia is totally right", agreed Simon seriously. "It's super valid to want that and as long as you find someone who's as into it as you are and like consent and all that stuff, it's super fine."

Jace huffed softly, a small smile on his lips. "You're such a nerd."

"He i—is. That's what makes him so lovable", grinned Bat, kissing Simon's cheek.

"I know", stated Jace in a drawn out way, before groaning. "I hate this truth shit."

"You think I'm lovable", chimed Simon, nudging Jace. "Aw, you li—ike me."

"Yes, I do. Don't make a big deal of it", sighed Jace flustered.

"Wait. You used to provoke Si on purpose so he'll push you against walls _and_ you now admit you like him. How have you two never hooked up?", asked Bat baffled. "I mean, you and Maia did."

"Because Simon doesn't want me like", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"Dude. Dude, of course do I like you!", exclaimed Simon offended. "Believe me, I would not have put up with your bullshit for so long if I didn't have a soft spot for you."

"But you don't like me _like that_ ", pointed Jace out, eyebrow raised.

"Wha... I... _You_ don't like me like that, why are you blaming only me", huffed Simon.

"I _literally_ called you pretty _to your face_ and blew off a potential threesome with my 'book club' in favor of spending the entire evening 'fake' flirting with you", stated Jace dryly. "I've practically been flirting with you since the first time you pinned me against a wall."

"...Oh", whispered Simon dumbly. "I thought you were making fun of me."

Jace rolled his eyes, clearly tired. "What about me strikes you as the kind of person to directly approach someone when I like them? Liking people gets them _hurt_."

"Right. The excessive daddy issues", whispered Maia softly.

"Your boyfriend literally got his throat cut just for being _Clary's best friend_ ", pointed Jace out, violently motioning toward Simon. "Valentine hurt those his children care about, he always did. And Valentine's not the only one. I lead a shitty, dangerous life. Why would I drag someone into it? I'm perfectly fine just having meaningless one-night-stands. Grand gestures of love are for people like you guys who actually get attached and shit."

"Like you have never gotten attached", snorted Maia and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I have, but I can't afford to act on it", growled Jace back defensively.

"You can, Jace", argued Bat softly. "When you want someone, you should get to act on it too, like everybody else. Tell them, ask them out, have a shot at relationships."

"Just... leave it be", pleaded Jace, looking incredibly tired.

"Hey, it's okay", assured Bat gently. "We don't wanna corner you. Tell us what you need, we do it."

"Fuck me", muttered Jace, before he groaned and closed his eyes. "I hate this Seelie thing."

"Really, pretty boy?", asked Maia amused, one eyebrow raised as she reached for his chin, tilting his head so he was looking at her. "You're just gonna look at our boyfriend and ask him to fuck you. While Si and I are right here, at the table. That's a new level of cheeky."

"No", huffed Jace, trying to shake her hand off.

"Ja—ace. We _heard you_. And you still got that whole Seelie-no-lie thing going on", stated Simon.

"I didn't ask _him_ , I asked _you_. The plural you", grunted Jace gruffly, vaguely motioning at the three.

"...I _knew_ it'd be only a matter of time", whispered Simon in awe, getting elbowed by Maia.

"So... We're totally gonna do that, right?", asked Bat, looking from Simon to Maia.

"What?", asked all other three at the table.

"I mean, _you_ ", started Bat and pointed at Jace. "Literally just said you _want_ that. And _you_ -" Bat pointed at Maia. "-have already been there and done that and from the way you talked about it, you sure sounded like you wouldn't mind going there again. And _you-_ " Now, Bat turned to point at Simon. "-literally said you consider it only a 'matter of time' before you'd get to fuck Jace so it seems the time may have come. As for me, I mean... look at you, Jace, you're really cute and hot and I would absolutely not mind joining in on the fun. So, I think the solution is pretty simple."

"...I mean...", drawled Simon, flushed and eager as he stared at his partners.

"I don't know...", muttered Maia doubtful.

"C'mo—on, Maia", pleaded Bat, using his own puppy-pout on her. "I'm literally the only one of us who never had sex with an omega before and I _know_ what you said about how it's different from with an alpha but I'd _never_ cheat on you two because I love you, so... it'd be really fair if we'd just _share_ an omega, right? And from how you've been talking about Jace, he was a very good lay."

"He was", admitted Maia, before rolling her eyes at Jace. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late for that, my praise kink is way too strong to _not_ have that go to my head", muttered Jace before he blushed. "...Just how much longer is this damn spell going to last."

"That explains so much about you", hummed Maia amused.

"Can we? Please? Maia?", asked Bat, pulling Jace close and using the puppy-pout.

Simon squeezed in from the other side, trapping Jace between them as both Maia's boyfriends used their most convincing pleading pout on her. When Jace joined in, Maia sighed in defeat.

"I mean, I'm not _against_ it. I just worry about you two growing attached. And while this one _looks_ like a puppy-dog, he's more like a stray kitten, roaming the streets and only coming in for a meal."

"I resent the pet-analogy", pointed Jace out with a glare.

Maia just raised both her eyebrows at him before she turned to look around the party. Everyone seemed in a good mood, laughing and dancing and not paying them any mind. Getting up, she grabbed Jace by the collar of his shirt to tug him along. Jace stumbled up after her, while Bat and Simon exchanged a victorious fist-bump before they followed them.

/break\

"Here's the ground-rules, if we're going to do this: I call the shots", declared Maia as they entered their apartment. "I'm the Alpha. How about it, pretty boy?"

She grabbed Jace's chin and tilted his head, making him gasp softly. "Yeah. Sounds... good."

"Of course it does." Maia chuckled with a smirk. "How about it, you two?"

"Totally!", exclaimed Simon and Bat at once, nodding eagerly.

"You", whispered Maia as she poked Jace's chest, nudging him toward the bed. "Get naked."

"Yes, ma'am", grinned Jace, quickly pulling off his shirt.

"Bat, babe. You can go first, if you want", offered Maia gently, pulling Bat into a kiss.

"Ye—es, thanks, Maia", grinned Bat happily. "You okay with that, Jace?"

"What the Alpha of the house said", hummed Jace, licking his lips.

"Good boy", praised Maia pleased while she pulled Simon into a deep kiss.

Bat gulped hard as he saw Jace all naked, sprawled out on the bed. Golden skin and runes and oh so pretty. Licking his lips, Bat slowly started to undress himself too. He stood, waiting for instructions.

"Pretty boy, prep yourself for Bat", ordered Maia. "Bat, you're free to touch him however you please. And Simon... you're _mine_ while those two have some fun."

"I lo—ove when you're all bossy in bed", grinned Simon eagerly as he kissed her.

Bat only watched Maia and Simon from the corner of his eyes every now and again, because Jace demanded his main focus. The way the blonde arched his back and whined and whimpered as he fingered himself open, fingers knuckles deep inside himself.

"So pre—etty", whispered Bat in awe, slowly fisting his own cock.

And the scent. Jace's hand was already covered in a lot of slick, sweet-scented omega-slick. Licking his lips, Bat leaned down, watching Jace until the omega pulled his fingers out of himself and sat up some. Though he then turned toward Maia, looking at her expectantly.

"Alpha?", asked Jace softly.

"More words, pretty boy", prompted Maia, flushed and looking ruffled from making out with Simon. "If you want something, you gotta ask nicely for what exactly you want."

"Alpha, can I _please_ have Bat?", asked Jace, using that extremely effective puppy-pout.

"Mh... And what is it that you want _exactly_?", asked Maia teasingly.

"His cock, please. I _really_ want his cock", requested Jace, biting his lower lip.

"Since you asked so nicely, you can have it", confirmed Maia. "Bat?"

"Thank you", chimed Bat as he quickly crawled closer toward Jace. "Hey, cutie."

"Hey yourself", whispered Jace softly, wrapping his arms around Bat's neck. "Wanna fuck me?"

"God, for _months_ now", sighed Bat as he grasped Jace's thighs and parted them.

He eased his way in, his eyes rolling back as he felt the tight, wet heat engulf him. Jace felt _so good_ and he smelt _so good_ , so wanton and needy. Jace rocked back at him as Bat started fucking into him hard, deep and quick. The bed creaked beneath them as Bat fucked him with animalistic roughness.

"Alpha", gasped Jace out, back arched and looking back at Maia. "Can... I come? Please?"

Bat groaned softly. Damn, Jace was really taking to this and it was a huge turn-on to watch.

"We're barely getting started, but I think Bat deserves to feel it, so yes", hummed Maia.

With a drawn-out whine did Jace come into his own hand while Bat fucked him. The feeling of Jace squeezing down around him was enough to send Bat over the edge too, pushing deeper – and the ring of muscles _allowed it_. It greedily sucked Bat's cock and slowly swelling knot. Having only been with Simon and Maia since he was turned, he had never actually knotted someone before; anatomically speaking only omegas had the capability to really take a knot. Jace howled out as Bat knotted him and all Bat could do was give a deep growl, face buried in Jace's neck.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shi—it", gasped Bat out as he came deep inside Jace.

"Told you that knotting an omega was a mindblowing experience", chuckled Maia.

"Ye—es", moaned Bat out, half collapsing on Jace. "Fuck, that feels incredible."

"Right back at cha", panted Jace, looking very blissed out. "Haven't been knotted in _months_."

"Re—eally? Busy boy like you?", asked Maia in disbelief. "How come?"

"Well, being possessed by the queen of all demons does that to one", huffed Jace dryly.

"...Right, that", whispered Maia, voice gentle as she cupped Jace's cheek. "You okay?"

"Have been going to therapy regularly, working on my issues, it's a work in process", sighed Jace.

He laid sprawled out beneath Bat, both still tied together by Bat's knot. Bat knew to be mindful, he could seriously hurt Jace otherwise. Carefully, he adjusted them so Bat was leaning against the headboard, with Jace on his lap, leaning against his chest and looking very knocked out.

"I'm proud of you for seeking help", stated Maia softly, leaning in to kiss him.

"Huh. That was unusually sweet of you", teased Jace amused. "I could get used to that."

"Cheeky", muttered Maia and smacked Jace's ass hard.

Jace gasped and pressed closer against Bat. "If you wanna spank me, at least wait until I'm not speared on your boyfriend's knot, will you?"

"Wa—ait, spankings are on the table", gasped Simon curiously, chin on Maia's shoulder.

"Oh, pretty boy over here loves his spankings", smirked Maia. "I do remember that, mh?"

Jace just bit his lips and grinned impishly at them as he tucked his head beneath Bat's chin.

"So... can I spank you before I fuck you?", asked Simon. "Because, I gotta admit, the past year has gathered a whole _host_ of moments that made me want to put you over my lap. You're a brat."

"Those two things are intentionally connected", pointed Maia out amused.

"...Huh", grunted Bat surprised, running his fingers through Jace's golden hair.

Once Bat's knot went down, Jace pulled off and crawled over to Simon, straddling his lap. Simon's hands slipped down to cup Jace's butt, kneading it slowly and groaning at the feeling of it.

"So... you just wanna grope or spank? Because I haven't had a decent spanking since the last time I hooked up with your now-girlfriend either", noted Jace, eyebrows raised.

"Okay! Okay. Let's do this. C'mere, angel face", ordered Simon, patting his thigh.

Quickly and eagerly did Jace adjust to lay over Simon's lap, ass in the air... and Bat's cum running down his thighs. Bat collapsed against Maia, trying to catch his breath in the aftermath of his orgasm. Maia ran gentle fingers through his hair, kissing him softly as the two watched together. Simon rubbed Jace's ass a couple of times, like he was trying to get a feeling for it, before he lifted his hand up and brought it down hard on Jace's butt. Both of them jumped slightly as the snack connected. Simon stared in awe as slowly, a red spot formed on Jace's pale ass, in the shape of his hand. Rubbing it for a moment, Simon lifted his hand again and let it come down on Jace's other cheek. He gasped as he repeated the motion a couple of times, slowly turning all of Jace's butt red. Jace started making small noises, moaning and gasping, and as the spanking continued and his ass turned darker and darker, the moans turned into whines and whimpers.

"Don't stop, Si. He can take more", assured Maia, a sadistic smirk on her lips. "I _know_."

"Okay", nodded Simon happily, placing a row of smacks on that firm ass.

The whines started to turn into sobs as the spanking got more intense and while Bat had the impulse to get in the way and pull Jace into a soothing hug, Maia simply turned Jace's head so she could look at his face, cheeks red and tears streaming down as he finally let go.

"I think he has had enough now", mused Maia. "Ten more and you can stop, Si."

Jace whined at that in protest, nuzzling into Maia's hand as his ass received strike after strike. His thighs were quivering with the effort of keeping upright, until the spanking was finally done and Jace allowed himself to collapse forward into Maia's lap.

"Sh, good boy", praised Maia gently, patting his head. "Such a good boy, aren't you. You definitely deserve a treat now. Simon, get up and get behind him. I want you to fuck him from behind."

"But I just span—Oh, you're evil", grunted Simon surprised, eyebrows raised.

Jace made a small sound as Simon climbed out from underneath him and lined up behind him, grasping Jace's waist hard. His ass and thighs were red and sore, hot and pulsing from the harsh spanking – and now Maia wanted Simon to fuck him from behind? That was sadistic, even for her. Jace tilted his head up to glare at her. By the Angel, did he love her. Her mind, he meant. He had always preferred his alphas with a slightly sadistic edge, but Maia, she knew exactly how to handle him, how to put him in his place, how to push him over the edge in a way that would leave his brain blissfully empty as he fell asleep after their fucking. If she now also employed her boyfriends for that...? He already knew he wouldn't be walking tomorrow and he was looking forward to it.

"Clear upside of sloppy seconds: Already well-prepared and well-lubed", commented Simon.

Jace huffed, face buried in the pillow to hide his small smile, because he loved Simon's stupid jokes and humor. Thankfully, Simon's cock was taking his mind off of that, because _finally_ it was slipping into Jace's raw hole, pushing deep into him before the vampire started fucking him in a punishing pace, making Jace's eyes roll back into the back of his head. Every time Simon pushed in, he pressed against Jace's sore ass, sending jolts of pleasurable pain through Jace's body, even better so when Simon also managed to hit his prostate. His cock hardened again in record time as Simon fucked him hard. When he looked up to ask Maia permission to come, he saw Maia and Bat making out and honestly, the image was pretty. They all looked so good together. Simon and Maia just as much as Bat and Simon or Maia and Bat. A vampire and two werewolves, all three alphas. The thought that he was going to get a third alpha-cock tonight made his own dick jerk needily.

"Alpha, can I come again, please?", asked Jace, using his puppy-dog eyes on Maia. "Ple—ease?"

Maia smirked bemused at that and reached out to play with his hair. "You _do_ beg prettily. Yes."

Jace groaned relieved as he reached for his dick and started jerking himself off in time with Simon's thrusts. When he felt Simon's knot swelling, he picked up the pace and came just in time with it fully catching. He gasped breathlessly at his second orgasm and collapsed forward when Simon followed closely after, filling Jace up with his second load of cum. Jace smiled pleased at the feeling of the warm alpha cum inside of him. He had always liked that; it was one of the reasons why he was a fan of threesomes and other such hook-ups with multiple alphas. The more alphas, the more cum he'd be filled with. Simon was panting hard as he bent forward, kissing Jace's neck.

"You did _so_ good", gasped Simon out, kissing Jace's shoulders.

"...T... Thanks", murmured Jace flustered, closing his eyes for a moment.

Simon kept babbling sweet nonsense and peppering Jace's shoulders and neck with kisses until his knot had gone down enough for him to pull out. Jace groaned softly, asshole feeling raw and exposed as the air in the bedroom hit it. Two cocks, two _knots_ , after while a while of possession-related celibacy was quite a lot. He collapsed forward, thighs feeling weak.

"You're not giving in yet, are you, pretty boy?", challenged Maia as she switched places with Simon, running her hands up Jace's thighs. "C'mon, spread your legs for me."

"A... Are you sure he can handle a third? He looks ready to pass out already", noted Bat.

Jace turned toward the werewolf as Bat carefully pulled Jace's head into his lap. He loved how much Bat fussed, he was so gentle and soft and sweet, Jace really understood why Simon and Maia fell for him and came to include him in their relationship.

"M... fine", whispered Jace out, voice breaking. "Don't worry bout me, Bat..."

"Pretty, wonderful omega", smiled Bat, caressing Jace's hair. "So amazing."

The gentle caress and the praise made Jace feel like jello. Maia smacked his flank hard, reminding him that the alpha had made a request earlier. Hastily, Jace spread his legs for the alpha, offering himself up for her. Maia's alpha-cock was hard and delicious looking as it stood proud between her legs. Maia grabbed his thighs hard, in a bruising manner, pulling them apart and seating herself between his legs. When she pushed into him, he shuddered hard. His ass was raw, sore, from Simon and Bat. He liked that, liked the sting and the feeling of getting thoroughly used by his alphas.

"You really do take cock like a pro", praised Maia as she sheathed her cock fully inside Jace.

"T... Thank you, alpha", whispered Jace flustered, eyelids fluttering shut.

"So—o good", groaned Maia as she snapped her hips, fucking Jace hard. "Tight little omega, even after getting knotted twice. So _greedy_ to get fucked, aren't you, pretty boy?"

"Yes, yes, _yes_ ", chanted Jace, fingers clawing at Bat and Simon on either side of him.

"Yes to what? Getting dicked down by alphas?", asked Maia amused.

"Ye—es", gasped Jace out, eyes closed tightly as he rode out the feeling of Maia's thick cock sliding in and out of him. "By the Angel, I _missed_ alpha-dick. So much _bigger_ than betas. And the _knots_. Love getting knotted, getting fucked, please, alpha, please knot me."

"So—o needy", sighed Maia, sounding nearly fond as she thrust even harder into Jace. "Come for me, pretty boy. Be a _good omega_ , come for your alpha. One more time, I know you can."

Jace was so spent and at this point, his cock felt as raw as his ass, but when his alpha ordered him to come, he'd come. He whimpered in a broken way as he came for a third time, everything fading to black for just a moment, while his ass squeezed down around Maia's cock until she also came. Alphas, they came _a lot_ , much more than regular mundanes, and this was now his third load of cum. He felt his guts cramping as more and more cum flooded him, his stomach bulging with the amount of cum safely locked into him by Maia's dick and knot.

"Well, I do have to admit, I missed that needy, little hole of yours", hummed Maia amused and leaned back to kiss Simon and then Bat. "One of you, be a dear. Go to the closet, get the... pink shoe-box in the back on the upper shelf for me, will you?"

Bat looked confused but he obeyed, Jace watching them curiously. He rested a hand on his extended stomach, running his fingers over it lazily. That feeling, of being filled to the brim, was his favorite.

"I wanted to give that one to you, but never came around to it. Guess it's a good thing I haven't gotten around to it yet, mh? I need you to squeeze down hard, omega. Don't spill anything, or you're in for another spanking, pretty boy. You know the rules."

Jace gulped and blushed, while Simon made a small noise. "Wait, you're hiding sex-toys in your closet? And why did you wanna give Jace a sex-toy?"

"Because it's his", pointed Maia out amused. "I got it, specifically for him. Clench, pretty boy."

Jace whined softly, cheeks flushed as he looked at the thick, _bright-pink_ knotting dildo she was holding. After the second time they had hooked up, when they had actually made it to Maia's place, she had introduced the thing, to keep Jace from 'making a mess' by spilling everything onto her bed. He hadn't realized she had bought it just for him, much less that she now still had it. It had been _months_. But he shouldn't get his hopes up just because of that.

Taking a deep breath, Jace clenched down as hard as he could. Which, at this point, wasn't very much considering the three knots he had just taken. His hole was sore and loose. Maia tsked him as he spilled some before she could ease the knotting dildo into him, huge and filling.

"Well, pretty boy, look at you, not listening", chided Maia. "Roll over, time for another spanking."

"Maia-", interrupted Bat, clearly concerned.

"Bat, babe, he likes to whine but if it was too much then he'd safeword", said Maia before he could get far in his concerns. "Right, Jace? You know we work with the traffic light system, so..."

"Green", gasped Jace out before Maia could continue. "Green, very very green, alpha."

"See? No need to worry, babe. This one's a very good sub who knows exactly what he can take."

She smiled as she patted his flank once he got into position. Bat and Simon exchanged a wide-eyed look and settled down more comfortably to watch how Maia gave Jace his second spanking of the night. Despite his ass still being bright red from the one Simon had given him. Every slap from Maia drove the thick dildo deeper into Jace, pushing against his prostate and making him whine. Her spanks were also far harder than Simon – Simon was still very much restraining himself and his vampire strength, always cautious. Maia knew exactly how much Jace could take and that he liked it rougher, liked when it stung and burned. Jace moaned and whined, pain and pleasure mixing in that way that made him feel light-headed, his cock filling once more even though he definitely didn't have another orgasm in himself. Another soundly smack on his sore butt.

"Sh, omega, you know the rules and if you break them, you get punished", hummed Maia. "Now, this is on you considering you asked for an additional spanking earlier."

Yes, Jace currently _slightly_ regretted asking for a freebie spanking earlier. This was _nearly_ too much, but he also liked it that way. On the last spank, Jace came dry, voice breaking on a moan.

"There, you did good, omega", praised Maia, kissing his hair. "Didn't he, boys?"

She carefully turned them over so she could lay between Bat and Simon. Jace sat doubtful for a moment before she grabbed him and pulled him down to pillow his head on her chest. Both Bat and Simon snuggled closer from either side, gently reaching for Jace to caress him.

"Ye—eah, what a wonderful omega", agreed Bat, kissing Jace's cheek. "I mean, damn, I didn't expect you to take all three of us like that. You must be so sore..."

"M sure with enough training I could take all three of you at once", hummed Jace sleepily.

"Well, that sounds like a long-term project we should consider", drawled Maia playfully.

"We... We _definitely_ should", agreed Simon doe-eyed, swallowing hard.

/break\

"Here's a very wild idea, Jace", sighed Alec tiredly.

The two of them were sparring, for the tenth time this week. Jace was really pushing his parabatai lately and it clearly annoyed Alec. But Jace had to channel his energy into _something_. Obviously, getting fucked within an inch of his life by three thorough alphas wasn't enough. He still had all that extra-energy, granted he had that from emotional turmoil, not so much the physical side.

"No, Alec", growled Jace annoyed. "They're happy, they're in love, they're already a triad. Triads, they're... relatively accepted, but theirs, with three alphas, that's... unorthodox. But four people? And they don't _need_ me, Alec. Just... drop it, okay?"

"Jace, you're killing me with your excessive need to spar, I won't drop it for my own health's sake", panted Alec annoyed as he blocked a hit. "And clearly they need you for _something_ , considering how much time you're spending at their place nowadays. And please no details."

It had been going on for multiple weeks now. But Jace was sure it was all about the training. He had offered he'd get to the point of taking all three of them at once and now they were, well, training him. Stretching him, filling him up – enemas, fistings, expanding toys, all three alphas were very happily exploring what they could do with the omega and Jace happily took it all. Took everything they were willing to give him. But that was it. They were in a relationship, he was just the omega they were using for release and some more fun these days, nothing more.

"Please. Just talk to them, be honest", requested Alec. "I'm worried about you, parabatai."

/break\

Jace sighed softly as he sat at the bar. Maia was behind the bar and Simon was singing today. Jace liked being at the _Hunter's Moon_ because it made him feel strangely close to them. Pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Simon's voice was soft and beautiful.

"Hey, Jace, did I miss a lot?", asked Bat, panting hard as he came to sit next to Jace.

"He's singing. I don't know what you'd count as missing a lot", pointed Jace out amused.

Bat grinned sheepishly, in that way that made him look so cute. It made Jace's heart flutter.

"Hey, gorgeous. Wanna get out of this place?"

Jace frowned and turned to look at the guy. Alpha. Warlock. Not from around here, he thought.

"Not interested", replied Jace, waving his hand dismissively and trying to look past him.

He was trying to look at Simon. Simon was very pretty when he was singing. The warlock stepped aside, in a way to deliberately block his view even more, before he sat down next to Jace.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink, it'll help you relax", offered the alpha.

"Hey, dude, he said he's not interested", pointed Bat out with a smile.

"None of your business", snorted the warlock unimpressed, turning to Jace. "A drink, come on."

"So you gotta get an omega drunk for them to spend time with you?", drawled Jace.

"Don't take that tone with me, omega", grunted the warlock, clearly offended.

He reached out for Jace's arm, as though he wanted to grab him. Instead, the guy started to groan in pain and went down when Bat twisted his arm behind his back, still smiling, but his smile was all teeth. Jace noticed that Maia behind the bar had stepped up to them, standing very close and tense.

"Dude, he's not interested, you should _respect_ that", growled Bat sharply.

"He—ey. Why are we pinning customers to the ground?", yelped Simon as he approached them. "I wanted to be praised for my amazing singing, not get into a bar-fight. What's going on?"

"This douchebag doesn't seem to know what the word 'no' means. I'm just helping him."

"What...?", asked Simon confused while the warlock groaned as Bat twisted just a little more.

"Bat, let him up", called Maia out with a sigh and rolled her eyes.

Reluctantly, Bat did as he was told and, when the warlock stood and straightened up, glaring at Bat, Maia put a drink down on the bar. The man looked smugly pleased, as though he thought the barkeeper was trying to make up for it, however before he could grab the drink, Maia emptied it in his face, smiling very sweetly at the warlock.

"This one's on the house", stated Maia cheerfully, before jerking her head into Jace's direction. "And _this one_ is already taken. So, if you don't want anything _harder_ thrown in your face, you better back off. I don't take kindly to people touching _my things_."

"Buddy, who was trying to cozy up to _my_ omega, how about you get the hell out here?", suggested Simon and grabbed the alpha by one arm. "Bat, help me show the _gentleman_ the way out?"

Very slowly did Jace's eyebrows climb higher and higher as he looked from Maia to Simon and then to Bat, who gladly grabbed the warlock's other arm and helped Simon show him the door. Jace remained, very confused and very turned on from not just the display of alpha-possessiveness and strength but also the way they kept saying ' _my_ omega'. He startled when someone took his hand.

"Hey. Jumpy. You... okay, pretty boy?", asked Maia softly, running her thumb over his hand.

"You... guys _do_ know that I can handle pushy alphas on my own", noted Jace slowly.

"You can", agreed Maia amused and took his hand to link their fingers. "But you should know at this point that I'm a tad bit possessive and Bat is a tad bit protective. It's the wolf inside. We don't like to _share_. Well, aside from with our mates, naturally."

Jace's pulse quickened and cheeks darkened. Damn, he was really into that possessiveness.

"Ba—abe, are you alright?", asked Bat in a worried, fussy voice.

It took Jace a moment to realize the wolf was talking to him, but then Bat had his arms wrapped around his from behind already, gently kissing his neck and _scenting_ Jace. Jace shuddered startled. How very possessive of him. Baring his neck, Jace leaned back against Bat.

"Throwing a drink at a customer", snorted Simon as he came following Bat. "Really?"

"The guy was being a douche. He would have deserved it even if it wasn't _Jace_."

Simon raised one eyebrow at Maia. "Oh, we truly have come far from 'don't get attached to him, he's like a stray kitten', over to 'fine, if you want to domesticate the puppy, _you_ have to feed him and take him out', to you throwing drinks at customers for flirting with our omega."

"What can I say, you're not the only ones who've grown _attached_ ", grunted Maia defensively.

"How much longer's your shift, Maia?", asked Bat, still scent-marking Jace. "He needs to smell _more_ like us. I wanna take him home and cover him in our scent."

"That's fair", agreed Maia. "Another three hours. Either you go ahead without me, or you get cozy in a booth, scent-mark him until I'm ready to go too?"

"Mh...", grunted Bat thoughtfully before tugging Simon's hoodie off and then putting it onto Jace. "Scent-marking him for another three hours sounds good to me. Come, Si."

"I'll just get us some drinks and snacks, okay?", chuckled Simon fondly. "Love you, babes."

He pressed a kiss to Bat's temple _and to Jace's_ , before Jace was being pulled along by Bat into a booth. Once Bat sat, he pulled Jace into his lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"You...", started Jace, feeling a little dizzy from the attention. "You're very intense."

"...Is it too much? I'm sorry, I just really didn't like the way the guy talked to you there. Like, the flirting was one thing, but then he got really rude", whispered Bat into Jace's ear.

All Jace did was hum in confirmation and snuggle up to Bat. Simon joined them and offered Jace food, literally hand-feeding him. After a while, Jace just closed his eyes and nuzzled into Bat. This was absolute bliss. His alphas were fussing over him. About something utterly ridiculous – because Jace would not just have been able to handle that on his own, but it was also really not a big deal and did not require this amount of fussing. Jace startled when he was nudged.

"Hey there. Time to go home", declared Maia with an amused smile.

Oh, right. Though Jace felt so sleepy and cozy right now, he didn't know if he had enough energy to get fucked tonight. Yawning, he stretched himself before following the alphas to their apartment. While Maia went about – their usual home-coming routine of opening a window, turning on the lights, watering the plants – Simon was the one to herd Jace into the bedroom and help him out of his shirt and pants (and Simon's hoodie, which he was still wearing).

"Mh... Ah. Here, my shirt and Simon's pants", declared Bat and threw clothes at Jace.

"Wha...", grunted Jace confused.

"Angel face, you literally fell asleep in Bat's lap", noted Simon amused. "Time for bed. I _know_ you can always go, you horny, needy bastard, but I think it's time to sleep."

Oh. So the alphas had... really just taken him home for _sleep_? Slowly, he got into the clothes Bat had handed him, watching out of the corner of his eyes how Simon and Bat got changed too.

"As nice as you look in our clothes, I really think it's time you leave at least some clothes here", suggested Simon amused. "I mean, really, you stay over more often than not at this point."

"Shush, I love him in our clothes", growled Bat playfully, pulling Jace close. "You look gorgeous wearing our clothes _and_ there's the added bonus of that covering you in our scent."

Jace simply nodded and let himself be tucked in and snuggled by both alphas. By the time Maia joined them, Jace was already nearly asleep again. He blinked lazily as he was kissed.

"Good night, pretty boy", whispered Maia amused.

"...Night, alphas", murmured Jace softly, happily drifting off to sleep.

/break\

"What Si said last night", whispered Maia when she and Jace were the only ones awake just yet.

"About... me bringing clothes here...? I don't have to-", started Jace defensively.

"I think it's time you just move in officially", interrupted Maia, running her fingers over his side.

"...W... What...?", whispered Jace startled, blinking confused.

"It's been three months, pretty boy", pointed Maia out amused. "And they're right. You have been staying over more often than not. If you'd be officially living with us, you'd smell more like us and it would really help Bat's nerves. Mine perhaps too and I'd guess probably also Simon's. If other alphas would have an easier time smelling us on you and knowing to back off. You're _ours_."

Jace whimpered a little at that, cock filling at that simple sentence. "...If... you think so. Okay."

"Good", growled Maia, kissing him heatedly. "Good boy. You're _our omega_. Only ours. Say it."

"I... I am... _your_ omega", whispered Jace breathily, baring his neck. "Only yours."

"Wonderful words to wake up to", yawned Bat. "Are we having early morning sex? Even better."

"I don't know, are you up for it, pretty boy?", asked Maia with a mischievous smile.

"Ye—es, fuck yes", gasped Jace and arched his back so he could reach Bat to kiss him.

"Tell us what you want, omega", prompted Maia, looking at him curiously.

"Both. Both of you, fuck me, please", requested Jace, shrugging out of his clothes.

Simon was still blissfully asleep while Maia wrapped her arms around Jace's waist to reach for his ass and prep him, slipping a finger from each hand into Jace with ease, because the omega was already wet and needy. Maia smiled against Jace's neck as she spread him wide-open.

"Who do you want, babe?", asked Bat, nibbling Jace's other shoulder.

"Both. Both of you, at the same time, you _know_ I can take you", gasped Jace. "Ple—ease, we've been working on it, I know I can take it, I need you, alphas."

Spreading him wide open, Maia looked at Bat decidedly. The other wolf was quick to line up and push into Jace, groaning at the feeling. For a couple thrusts, it was just Bat, only then did Maia add her fingers again, spreading Jace more before she joined Bat and eased her cock in too. Jace made a broken littler whimpering sound at that. The two alphas got to fuck Jace for nearly twenty minutes before Simon woke up – and immediately complained that they hadn't woken him yet.

"Hey. You can still join us", chuckled Bat amused. "If Jace wants it too?"

"I mean, I _am_ hungry for... breakfast", smirked Jace, eyes sparkling.

Simon made a small sound and happily leaned back, offering his hard cock to Jace, who – with a little help from Maia and Bat – adjusted to bent down and swallow him whole while still getting fucked up the ass by his two werewolves. _This_ , this was definitely his favorite. Getting all three of their cocks at once, being stuffed from both ends like this. He moaned hungrily around Simon's cock as he sucked hard, having Maia and Bat alternate in who got to pound into his prostate. Maia and Bat came at nearly the same time, both forcing their swelling knots in to lock their omega to them. Taking two knots at the same time nearly knocked him out, but oh he _loved_ it. When he moaned muffled around Simon's cock, the vampire was quick to follow their werewolves, Simon's fingers clawed into Jace's golden hair, fucking his mouth hard. Jace gasped as he choked on Simon's cum for a moment, before eagerly swallowing.

"Now, who's gonna take care of our-", started Bat before he pause. "Did you seriously come untouched? Wow. You never cease to surprise me, babe."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss Jace, who blushed a little. "Hey, if three alphas come inside of you at the same time, it's kind of hard not to come."

"You're so greedy", sighed Maia fondly, patting Jace's head. "So, boys, we decided that our omega should move in with us. It's been long enough and he's spending all his time here anyway."

"Fi—inally", groaned Simon relieved. "It started feeling really awkward that only three of us are living together. You were missing _so much_ , angel face."

Jace just nodded quietly, trying to cover for how surprised he was by this. So he... hadn't just been a hook-up? Maybe Alec was right and he really should have talked to them earlier. Flushing, Jace buried his face in Simon's chest as the four of them settled in to wait for Maia and Bat's knots to go down. Jace was gonna be _very_ sore from two knots at the same time.

"You got today off, right? You'll be so sore", whispered Bat. "We'll spoil you rotten today, kay?"

Jace smiled pleased at that and nodded, closing his eyes. Yes, that was _more_ than okay with him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I've been meaning to write this OT4 for like two years now? It's due time I got around to it!_


	20. HaremJace - Cabinet Meetings

Jimonael || Shadowhunters || Velondale || Cabinet Meetings || Jeliorn || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Cabinet Meetings

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, polyamory, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, heat, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, overstimulation, cum inflation, gang bang, mpreg, impregnation, breeding kink

Main Pairing: Harem/Jace (Magnus/Alec, Raphael/Simon, Meliorn, Bat)

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago, Meliorn, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Jace has decided that he wants a kid and, after discussing it with all of his alphas, they make plans for his next heat. Only that his next heat hits him unexpectedly during a Downworlder Cabinet meeting, because all of his alphas are right there.

 **Cabinet Meetings**

 _The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Jace Herondale was a _very_ busy omega, having six alphas of his own.

Having multiple mates was very normal for Shadowhunters; it had been a means of survival, really. Shadowhunters died young during missions, multiple mate-bonds assured that children were not left orphaned easily and it helped broaden the gene-pool.

Jace, he never really thought of having mates. His father had been single, there had never been a support-system when Jace was little so after Michael-Valentine faked his death, Jace was left in the care of the Lightwoods. A very... dysfunctional triad between Robert, Maryse and Hodge – and then Hodge betrayed them all and died and, well, Robert and Maryse had to pay for their past too. Neither of them really good role-models for true love and all that.

Alec was the first one of them to find a mate in Magnus Bane. The two fell for each other and then Jace _kind of_ moved in with Magnus during the war and – well, he _kind of_ moved into their bed too. It just kind of... happened, nearly organically so. Jace and Alec had always been close, it came with the parabatai-bond. But _feeling_ Alec's emotions, now that Alec was with Magnus, it set things into perspective because he had never questioned Alec's feelings before. They were as pure and unwavering as always, only that Jace came to realize they _may_ be romantic – because he had nothing to compare it to before. But what Alec felt for Magnus, it felt very similar, eerily so. And Magnus, he embraced Jace just as much, gentle and accepting and so very generous. Until one night, Jace just had found his way into their bed. Not even for sex, simply to lay with them. With time, that evolved into more and Jace found himself a part of them, _loved by them_.

And then there was Simon Lewis. Bumbling fledgling vampire who was kind of cute and very nerdy. Simon, while living at Hotel Dumort and learning about being a vampire, got together with Raphael Santiago. The two were an example of opposites attract and, for some reason that Jace didn't quite know how to explain, he found himself attracted to them. The sophisticated vampire leader and the cute dork who'd try to fluster them both. So Jace kind of fell into bed with them – though being in bed with them was a bit different from what Jace was used to with Magnus and Alec, because Raphael didn't participate, he explained his asexuality to Jace and that he still wished for Simon to indulge in what he desired, so Jace seemed like a beneficial arrangement.

Alec had some _minor_ problems with it at first, being kind of possessive of his parabatai. However, it was so fundamentally _human_ to love more than one person. Be that familiar, friendship – romantic love. And Jace, he found himself loving more... more than just Alec and Magnus. Magnus reasoned that Alec too loved more than one; he loved Magnus _and_ Jace. He should not try to limit Jace's heart's desire and just because Jace also loved Simon and Raphael did not mean he loved Alec any less. Jace reassured Alec that he wouldn't pursue his feelings for the vampires if Alec didn't want him to, because Jace wouldn't want to hurt his parabatai. Only then did Alec cave, because he didn't want Jace unhappy either. And only after Alec's consent did Jace seek Simon and Raphael out, in a romantic way (well, first in a sexual and only after, slowly, also in a romantic, also involving Raphael who had grown very fond of Jace during their shared time together).

By being with Simon, Jace started to befriend Bat Velasquez, a young wolf who followed Maia and Simon around like a lost puppy-dog half the time. They became friends.

The next alpha Jace found had been Meliorn, actually. After they were bonded for Edom. The connection was strange and strong and quite the pull that Jace couldn't _deny_. They kissed in Edom, maybe a bit of panic too because they had been separated from everyone and Magnus was in danger and Jace was on edge. Only after they emerged from Edom, with Magnus safely rescued and a few days' worth of perspective did Jace seek Meliorn out again. The Seelie had been smug and clearly waited for Jace to make a move, anticipating the blonde to come to him.

Cabinet meetings became more fun from thereon out. Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn (once again), Alec, head of the New York Institute, Simon and Raphael, co-leaders of the New York Clan, Meliorn, the Seelie Knight representative still (while the Seelie Realm was trying to figure out what to do now that their queen was dead) – that was all of his boyfriends, in one place.

And then there was Bat. Shortly after the war, Maia left to reconnect with her family and she left Bat as her second-in-command in charge, meaning that Bat started to attend cabinet meetings.

Admittedly, Jace didn't know if him and Bat would have come to cross the line of friendship if Bat hadn't started being a part of the cabinet where every single one of Jace's boyfriends was.

/break\

Bat quickly developed a crush on Jace after meeting him, but he knew Jace was Simon's boyfriend, so he tried _not_ to have a crush. But then he learned that Jace wasn't just Simon and Raphael's boyfriend, he was _also_ Magnus and Alec's boyfriend. And then came the cabinet meetings, where he felt awkward and out of place at first, even though Simon provided him with some encouragement.

But these cabinet meetings were _strange_. Because Jace walked in, holding hands with Alec, Magnus having a hand slipped into Jace's back-pocket, then he received kisses left and right from Simon and Raphael and was briefly pulled onto Meliorn's lap. And it just continued like that. All five alphas would constantly pull Jace in for a kiss, a hug, onto his lap for a little while, nuzzling him, touching him in some form. Jace wasn't even part of the cabinet, he was just there to be pampered by his boyfriends. And Bat was simply there, awkwardly watching. Until he wasn't just watching.

"Can I... Can I kiss you too?", asked Bat with puppy-dog eyes on his third meeting.

Jace, sitting on Magnus' lap, with his feet resting on Raphael's, looked up curiously. "What?"

"Everyone else is kissing you. I... also want to kiss you", replied Bat flustered. "I really like you but I never, you know, said anything because you're Simon's boyfriend. But I've come to realize that you... have... a lot of boyfriends, who aren't all dating each other, so... I... I want to kiss you."

Jace tilted his head, resting it against Magnus' chest, smiling a little. "Man, I sure am popular."

"Gorgeous, cheeky little omega like you", hummed Raphael, running circles around Jace's ankles.

"Well put, amor", grinned Simon and kissed Raphael's cheek.

"So—o... any objections?", asked Jace and looked around.

"What? This is a democracy?", grunted Bat a little surprised.

"Well, I mean...", started Jace thoughtfully. "I don't... I'm not dating anyone who'd upset my boyfriends. So you could say that yes, my boyfriends _do_ have input in my decision making. Not to mention, the most important thing to make this work is communication and being upfront about everything, especially about... new additional relationships."

Bat bit his lips and waited, while the other alphas in the room more or less just shrugged and agreed. Even Alec, who was apparently the biggest hurdle to go by. Simon even seemed excited.

"I don't mind sharing my omega with one of my best friends", grinned Simon, nudging Bat.

"I mind Bat far less than Simon", sighed Alec, earning an offended noise from Simon.

"Oh, you know he doesn't mean it, Sasha", assured Magnus.

"That wrong name thing is just as _unfunny_ as your husband", grunted Simon with a pout.

Raphael smiled and reached out to caress Simon's hair in a soothing manner. Meliorn hummed.

"You should be with whoever you desire, Jace. If he is someone you desire, then yes", noted Meliorn gently, reaching over the table to brush Jace's hair out of his face. "We are too, after all."

Right. Bat knew that Meliorn, Simon and Raphael were _also_ seeing Isabelle. Huh, seemed those two siblings had _very_ similar taste in men. Slowly, Jace crawled out of Magnus' lap to walk over and straddle Bat, gently cupping his face and kissing him.

"Hey, boyfriend number six", smirked Jace, kissing down Bat's neck.

"Well, know that you will be my number one boyfriend", declared Bat with a smile.

Jace laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Bat once more deeply.

/break\

Alec sighed contently as he woke up in his favorite kind of sandwich. Magnus pressed against his back and Jace tucked beneath his chin. Due to his other partners, Jace wasn't at Alec's side every night, but that also made Alec cherish the nights he _did_ have Jace with him.

That had been hard to figure out at first, what was _fair_. A strict schedule made it more complicated though because it made this feel like an obligation. So while Jace overall tried to be fair about it, he also made it dependent on his mood. Well, and on his partners other partners. Simon, Raphael and Meliorn all had Isabelle, so Jace had to coordinate with her, while Simon and Bat were also seeing Maia. Alec, he never thought he would want more than one partner – more than Jace. For him, Magnus had been a game-changer, but he knew deep down he would always only need those two.

"Good morning, darling", whispered Magnus, kissing Alec's shoulder. "Sweetheart still asleep?"

"Mhmh", grunted Alec, baring his neck to Magnus.

Magnus chuckled softly as he kissed along Alec's neck. These lazy mornings were Magnus' favorite too. He had never thought himself the polyamorous type and he still liked to insist that he only loved one _soul_ at a time. His two beautiful Shadowhunters who shared a soul. When Jace stirred, Magnus reached out to trace Jace's cheek. Smiling sleepily, Jace nuzzled into it.

"Morning", yawned Jace and looked up at them both.

"How long do we have you today, lovely?", asked Magnus as he stole a kiss over Alec's shoulder.

"I'm all yours all day", hummed Jace pleased. "If you'll have me."

"What a stupid thing to say", huffed Alec gruffly, hugging Jace close.

"Yes, if Alec'd have his will, you would likely never leave this bed again", chuckled Magnus.

"Well, not never, but how about not all day?", suggested Jace and twisted around a little.

"I can live with all day", hummed Alec contently, nosing Jace's neck.

"...You're head of the Institute. Don't you have work?", asked Jace. "And over there, High Warlock of Brooklyn and all. You can't just blow off work because-"

"Actually, we can", declared Magnus with a mischievous look in his eyes. "The perks of being your own boss. Everyone can deal with their own nonsense when I can have a whole day with my loves."

"Mh", grunted Alec in agreement. "Lydia can take care of stuff. Izzy has enough other partners to spend time with to leave Lydia to work today."

"Izzy is with Simon and Raphael today", informed Jace. "So I guess Lydia would be free."

"See. Perfect", grunted Alec gruffly. "The war's over. We don't always need all hands on deck. One head is enough, we all deserve a break, a day off..."

All of this was said by grumbling and nosing Jace's neck in a way that made Magnus smile softly. How very endearing. Leaning in, Magnus kissed his archer's cheek. Alec simply glowered.

"Are you kissing me in an attempt to steal our omega?", asked Alec warily.

"Mh... no", chuckled Magnus. "I'll leave him in your care a little longer, though you _will_ have to share him later on. For now, how about breakfast and then some more cuddles?"

"No—o. Breakfast means getting up and getting dressed", groaned Jace displeased.

"Babe, did you forget that this one is your magical boyfriend?", whispered Alec amused.

"O—Oh. Right. The perks of dating a _very_ talented, _very_ powerful warlock", hummed Jace.

He batted his eyelashes at Magnus in what was supposed to be a doe-eyed, innocent thing but Magnus knew very well when he was being sucked up. Thankfully, Magnus knew just how _well_ Jace could... suck it up. Smirking bemused, Magnus cupped Jace's chin to kiss him while summoning a true feast for the three of them, with all their favorites. Jace made a very pleased sound as he crawled into Magnus' lap, smelling all like content omega.

"A—Alec, I have both hands full. Can you feed me?", asked Jace innocently.

Magnus snorted. Jace really was too spoiled at this point, but then again, there were six of them loving him and doting on him. A year ago, Magnus would have huffed at that, thought that Jace didn't need the ego-stroking, that all this pampering was feeding an overly large ego as it was.

Now? Now, Magnus not only _loved_ Jace, but he had also seen all the trauma the blonde had gone through in the past year. His dead father had returned, revealed to be their world's biggest terrorist, then abducted him, tortured him, generally emotionally fucked him over a couple of times and in the end _literally_ killed him. Magnus and Asmodeus, they had a more than rocky relationship and seeing Asmodeus again had messed Magnus up in his own right, but at the very least Asmodeus hadn't _killed him_. My, the bar was _truly_ low and yet Valentine somehow managed to slip beneath it.

Magnus, he loved being pampered by his lovers too. Jace would indulge him in home-cooked meals and cookies – the ones with liquid caramel between them, delicious. His Shadowhunters would welcome him with a drawn bath. Alec gave _the_ best massages after a long day of work.

So yes, Magnus was very much behind the idea of pampering and indulging Jace a bit, because the blonde truly deserved it after everything he had been through and because their relationship was on equal footing and Magnus, he wanted to give his lovers as much care and love as they gave him.

"...You can't just grope Magnus' biceps with both hands and say something like that", sighed Alec.

Jace blinked innocently, hands still on Magnus' body. "Why? My hands _are_ full."

"You're awful, why do I love you so much?", whispered Alec as he picked a piece of bacon up.

Jace eagerly opened his lips, dark pink and plush parting for Alec, his tongue sticking out – and ah, yes, there was one of the reasons why Alec loved him so much. The archer flushed as his mind went down the drain, so he quickly pushed the bacon between those parted lips. Jace smirked as he caught Alec's fingers to suckle on them before Alec could pull them out.

"Jace, why are you like this?", groaned Alec frustrated.

"Because it's so much fun to fluster you, darling", answered Magnus for their blonde.

"Well, also because I'm close to my heat", offered Jace casually.

He grinned like a lynx when both his alphas lost their faces at that. It was so easy to startle them.

/break\

Meliorn had this special way of worshiping Jace, especially whenever Jace was in the Seelie Realm. He felt truly enchanted when he was here. Currently, he was sprawled out on Meliorn's bed, surrounded by flower petals, a glass of honey standing beside him (it had been used for _more_ than just eating earlier and Jace was still sticky all over). Stretching out, Jace waited.

Meliorn was currently out of the room, he had a lot of duties these days. The Seelie Realm was still trying to figure itself out; there was a lot of infighting about who _deserved_ the throne. So, occasionally, Jace found himself all alone in Meliorn's bed for hours. Well, other times he found himself at least with Isabelle as company – the two _could_ share, after all. Not today though. Today, Jace was all alone and waiting. Which at least did give him some time to think.

His heat was _very_ close, another week. There weren't really severe side-effects to that, just that Jace was slowly getting hornier. And he had spent a lot of time thinking. Things were peaceful, finally. While Jace still took missions, regular missions, he also found himself thoroughly enjoying his new more domestic life, with his lovers. He felt taken care of and _loved_.

"You look so pretty when you're deep in thought, Jace."

Jace smiled softly as Meliorn traced his face gently. "Hey. You're back already, Mel."

"I was gone two hours, my sweet", laughed Meliorn. "What important things did you think about?"

"My heat is coming up", stated Jace and sat up a little.

"Mh... I am aware", noted Meliorn while kissing down Jace's chest. "Did you wish to discuss your plans? How you want to spend your heat, and with whom?"

"I mean, I happily invite all my alphas to join in on the fun", offered Jace with a grin. "But... it's not just that. I don't just want a... regular heat. I've decided I want a baby."

Meliorn paused and looked up slowly. "You... decided you want a baby?"

His eyes were dark and curious as he watched Jace sit up. What an interesting twist. This was definitely not how Meliorn had imagined his afternoon with his omega was going to go.

"Yeah. I..." Jace paused and pulled his legs up against his chest. "I never allowed myself to really have a family. Even after the Lightwoods took me in. They were always Robert and Maryse to me. Alec was always, well, Alec is his whole own category. But now that... I have my grandmother, now that I have all of you – mates I love. I... I think I want a family of my own. Do it right."

"And you've been concerned about how everyone will take it?", guessed Meliorn.

"Well, yeah. I never really grew up seeing a lot of poly arrangements up close. I don't... I don't just have one or two mates to consider when wanting a kid. I have six. And while I'd respect the wishes of those who wouldn't want to be a part of this... I... I would want-"

"I can't speak for the others, but I would gladly be a part of this", assured Meliorn and took Jace's hands, gently kissing his knuckles. "How could I not want a child with as beautiful and kind an omega as you? I'm sorry, that was presumptuous. I don't know if you want _me_ to father the child."

"Well, I...", started Jace and licked his lips. "I don't want there to be fighting about it and so... I figured... I figured we'd just have a whole lot of sex, all of us and... not..."

"Ah. You don't want to know who the baby's father is", nodded Meliorn before smirking. "Though, admittedly, it _will_ be very telling when the baby has pointy ears, mh?"

Jace laughed at that and snuggled up to Meliorn in a way that warmed Meliorn's heart. He had come to care greatly for the blonde Shadowhunter. That much for all of them looking alike. Somehow, these Lightwoods were a special breed. Leaning in, he kissed Jace's temple.

"I will gladly raise a Shadowhunter or werewolf child with you too", whispered Meliorn gently.

Jace relaxed at that, leaning fully into Meliorn like a burden had been taken off him. "Alec is on board. Well, he'd prefer if there was a guarantee my first baby would have _Lightwood_ stamped over its forehead, but since even if it'd be yours or Bat's, it'd still be _mine_ , he will be okay."

"Your parabatai is truly gracious", noted Meliorn with an amused smirk.

He reached for Jace's hair, gently running his fingers through the long, golden hair. Jace had grown it out, at Meliorn's request. It now reached past Jace's shoulders in beautiful waves. It had always been too short to show off the natural slight curls Jace had. Jace sighed contently at the feeling of Meliorn's fingers against his scalp. Slowly, Meliorn started parting the hair and braiding it. He loved braiding Jace's hair, preferably braiding flowers into it, though Jace would have to be very indulgent to allow that. He smiled as he hummed to himself while braiding. This was very relaxing, for both.

/break\

Simon was excessively peppering Jace's stomach with kisses. Their omega had, very nervously so, told them that he wanted to try for a baby during his next heat. Raphael and Simon were both vampires. Honestly, Simon had never really _thought_ about having children until he could no longer, due to being dead and all that. It had been one of the things he had faced when making a "things I lost by dying" list, early into his vampirism. Raphael had long since been aware of this, however for him his asexuality had also played into it. He knew he would never _want_ to actually physically _conceive_ a child. The fact that they were now dating a lovely omega, who also had _fertile_ mates, meant that they could be fathers. Maybe not biologically, but that didn't really matter.

"Oh, you will look so gorgeous", whispered Simon in awe, kissing Jace's stomach.

"Watch out. Don't kiss the parabatai-rune. You know Alec doesn't like that", huffed Jace.

He smiled amused, laying with his head in Raphael's lap while Simon was peppering him with kisses. Simon knew that Alec didn't like other people's lips on the parabatai-rune because it was very sensitive and Alec's connection to Jace was the strongest there. Still, right now Simon was really very busy kissing Jace's toned stomach, thinking about how pretty their omega was going to be once he was pregnant. Thankfully, Jace was indulging him, just enjoying the attention.

"Why's your husband such a weirdo, Raph?", asked Jace curiously.

"Mh, I don't think there is an answer for that", chuckled Raphael, caressing Jace's hair. "I do love the braids, give my compliments to Meliorn. You look beautiful with them."

"He's gonna love hearing that", huffed Jace, amusement in his mismatched eyes. "So... you're _really_ both okay with this? With... a baby? I just... I don't want you guys to feel like-"

"Angelito", interrupted Raphael gently. "Even if we personally didn't want to be fathers, we wouldn't want to stand in the way of _your_ happiness. And you clearly want this. However, I... I want a family, I truly do want one, with my beautiful omega."

And he meant every word of it. Raphael had wanted children for decades now, but he had no mate, no means, no mind for it either. Now, he had two beautiful mates, one of them not a vampire and actively _wanting_ to have a child. How could Raphael not be overjoyed by the idea? He would have a family with his mates and thanks to Jace's group of lovers, the baby would have a large, loving family. Carefully, Raphael leaned down to kiss Jace's forehead.

"When will your heat hit?", asked Raphael.

"Well, I never really know for sure. Other omegas have very regulated cycles, but thanks to dad's experiments... I think it should be a week or so. Couple days after the next cabinet meeting. Think you can take the weekend after off and... join me?", asked Jace.

"Spending your heat with you? Fuck yes", agreed Simon enthusiastically, kissing Jace deeply.

"Raph?", asked Jace hopefully, turning toward the older vampire. "I don't expect you to fuck me, I _know_ you... don't want that, but... I want you there, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, amor", assured Raphael, gently caressing Jace's cheek. "I do think it may be... quite the show. And _someone_ has to be clear-minded and make sure you eat and sleep. These single-minded alphas will only think about fucking you. Someone has to take care of you."

"You're such a good alpha", grinned Jace and nuzzled into Raphael's hand.

It made Raphael smile softly. He loved his omega _so much_. When that cocky blonde had first walked into Hotel Dumort, Raphael could have never anticipated this. Then again, he also had never been able to anticipate Simon Lewis, that Raphael would want one of Camille's mundie playthings and have him not just as his mate but also at his side to lead the clan.

/break\

All six of his alphas had cleared their upcoming weekend, had made plans to stay at the loft. Magnus had summoned guest rooms for Simon and Raphael, Bat, Meliorn. Lily was going to take over the clan business, Lydia was going to handle the Institute alone, Bat had asked Luke to step up and help out while he couldn't, Magnus had very reluctantly asked Lorenzo to fill in if need be.

Everything was perfectly prepared and set for the upcoming weekend. And then Jace went into heat during the cabinet meeting five days before it. It had probably been triggered early by Jace having all of his alphas in the same room together. While sitting on Meliorn's lap, Jace suddenly started feeling hot and wet, whining softly as he started to rub himself against Meliorn's thighs.

"...Jace", whispered Meliorn surprised, his hands on Jace's hips.

"That scent", muttered Raphael and made a concerned face.

Bat, Simon, Alec and Magnus were also sniffing the air, growling at the sweet scent filling the air. Before Raphael could even blink, Meliorn had Jace sprawled out on the table between the alphas, Alec tugging on Jace's shirt from behind. Jace moaned and arched his back, legs around Meliorn's hips. Once his shirt was off, Jace reached out to pull Magnus down into a kiss.

"So we're going to do this here", grunted Raphael and rolled his eyes.

He knew his words were lost to the others. When an omega's heat first hit, it was the most overwhelming – for all parties involved. Jace would need a couple orgasms before he'd have a clear thought again. The other alphas were currently too intoxicated by Jace's scent to think. Admittedly, Raphael felt high on the scent too, but not even that could make him _want_ sex. So while the others started ripping their clothes off, Raphael went to fetch a water-bottle for Jace and then neatly folded Jace's clothes – and the other alphas' clothes – to put them aside so they wouldn't get messy. He took his own jacket off and folded it to push beneath Jace's head so he wouldn't hit it on the table.

"Alpha—a", whined Jace, nuzzling into Raphael's hand.

"Sh, we got you, little one", assured Raphael, kissing Jace's forehead. "And you people, stop fighting about who gets to fuck him first. You'll all get a turn. Alexander, you first."

The other alphas paused at that and turned toward Raphael. Alec blinked a couple of times, though he didn't need to be told twice. He quickly found his way between Jace's legs, pulling him closer and lining himself up to Jace's already wet and needy hole. The omega was in the throws of heat, craving nothing more than his alphas' cocks. With ease did Alec slip in, Jace's hole sucking him in.

"Sh, good. You're taking your parabatai so well, amor", praised Raphael, gently brushing Jace's hair out of his face. "Is it enough for the start, or do you need more?"

Jace licked his lips, tilting his head back and looking greedily at his alphas. Nodding in understanding, Raphael motioned for Simon, who immediately came to get a kiss from Raphael, much to Raphael's amusement. After, Raphael carefully directed him.

"C'mon, cariño", whispered Raphael lowly. "I think our omega could use something... to do with his mouth. Would you like to fill that capacity?"

That was all it took for Simon to position himself in front of Jace, who was sprawled out over the narrow part of the desk in a way that he could now tilt his head over the edge, allowing Simon to fuck his throat. Magnus sat back down on his chair, lazily jerking himself. Meliorn all the while stood next to Jace, taking the blonde's hand to guide it to his cock. The omega gladly wrapped his hand around Meliorn's thick cock – Seelies were generally _very_ well-endowed – and started jerking him off. It didn't take Alec long to come in the tight, wet heat of Jace's ass. Alec growled as he pushed his knot in and came, filling the omega with his seed.

"There you go, amor", assured Raphael with a smile, caressing Jace's hair. "Look at your parabatai, giving you your first filling. I'm sure by the end of the day, you'll be pregnant, mh?"

Jace moaned wantonly around Simon's cock, happily relaxing it to let Simon fuck his face like this. His movement on Meliorn's cock became more jerky, until the Seelie came, spraying his cum all over Jace's torso and face, painting their omega prettily. Panting hard, Meliorn collapsed back onto one of the chairs. Seeing Jace decorated with ropes of cum was enough to send Simon over the edge. Both Simon and Alec were forced to remain in position until their knots would deflate.

"Pretty omega", whispered Simon, gently caressing Jace's stuffed cheek.

Jace was still busy trying to swallow around Simon, swallow as much cum as he could while the knot lodged between his lips kept it all sealed in tightly. As soon as Alec's knot went down, Bat not so gently nudged him out of the way, causing Alec to huff annoyed. Though the Shadowhunter found his way to his other mate, gladly kneeling between Magnus' thighs to suck him off while Bat took a turn with Jace's ass. He thrust into Jace's loose, wet hole – wet with Jace's slick and Alec's cum, driving Alec's cum back in, deeper with every thrust. Jace moaned around Simon's cock as the vampire's knot finally deflated enough for him to pull out.

"I swear, he's _so—o_ good at sucking cock, Raph", sighed Simon contently, snuggling up to Raphael. "I know you have no interest in it, but like... it's an art-form with him. Jace is an artist."

"For swallowing your dick whole, yes, quite", nodded Raphael amused.

He sat on a chair next to Jace's head, now with Simon curled together on his lap. After relaxing for a little bit, Simon reached out to play with Jace's left nipple, the pink knob very sensitive with Jace's heat. The blonde moaned and arched his back as his nipple was flicked and twisted.

"You're so mean to our pretty Shadowhunter, Simon", chided Magnus.

He sat down on the table, on Jace's other side. And then he reached out for Jace's other nipple – since Simon could only really reach one from his position. Jace whined softly as both of his nipples were being flicked and twisted and tugged, the soft pink slowly darkening.

"Sadistic warlock", whispered Alec into Magnus' ear.

As Jace opened wide to moan, Meliorn pushed his soft cock in. "Be a good omega and get me hard again so I can take you when your little wolf is done, mh?"

Jace hummed and started eagerly sucking, using his tongue to try and get Meliorn hard, while Simon and Magnus were playing with his nipples and Bat was fucking hard into his hole. He didn't mind that his own cock remained neglected, right now he was just greedy to serve his alphas, wanting more of their cum. A shudder wrecked him when Bat came deep inside of him, knotting him. The weight in his mouth hardened as Meliorn started to fuck his throat for earnest.

"So pretty", whispered Alec, lazily tracing the parabatai-rune on Jace's hip. "My pretty..."

"Our pretty", corrected Bat pointedly as he dislodged his cock, making Jace whine. "Mel."

"Ah, thanks", smiled Meliorn pleased, pulling out of Jace's mouth.

Bat was gasping as he took a seat to relax for a moment too. Meliorn gave Jace's thighs a tight squeezed , looking at Jace's red hole, cum oozing out. Tilting his head, Meliorn eased his cock in, making Jace whimper. After two knottings, Jace was slowly growing more sensitive.

"Sh, pretty little angel", whispered Meliorn soothingly. "You can take it, right? You want to take it, right? Want us to make you a baby, want our seed."

"Ye—es", whined Jace, rocking against Meliorn. "Please."

"We got you, parabatai", assured Alec, sitting on the table, back to back with Magnus.

Alec reached out for Jace's cock, hard and angry red from the neglect. He started jerking the omega off, in pace with Meliorn's thrusts. It only took a few jerks for Jace to come – after all, he wasn't just in heat, he had just gotten fucked two times. Jace came with a howl, adding to the cum on his chest. Just seeing Jace come made Alec slowly grow hard again. Tilting his head, Alec continued caressing Jace's cock, getting him all hard again right away and making him come once more before Meliorn knotted him. The Seelie groaned at the feeling of Jace's second orgasm while fucking him, that enough to send him over the edge, knot him and fill him up. With three massive loads of cum inside his belly, his stomach bulged slightly. Simon slowly let go of Jace's by now quite abused nipple to instead caress his bulging stomach. Magnus gave the nipple he was working on another flick before getting off the desk, deciding that it was his turn next.

"Alexander, would you like to join me?", asked Magnus with a smile.

"...Join?", asked Alec confused, still playing with Jace's cock.

Even though the blonde was so sensitive right now, having just come two times in a row, squirming in Alec's grasp. Magnus smiled slyly as he motioned between Jace's legs like an invitation.

"Yes, the pretty just took three knots. I'm _sure_ he can take two at one by now."

Alec made a small noise before scrambling off the table to join Magnus. They adjusted Jace a little, to lay on his side, one leg up so they could both reach his hole. Magnus slipped in first, very easily – the omega was loose from the three knots he had taken. While Alec easily put his tip in too, it took more to push his entire cock into their omega. Jace moaned loudly as he was stretched by two cocks like that. Bat cooed softly, cradling Jace's face in his hands before nudging Jace's cheek with his already hard again cock. Jace instinctively nuzzled against it, opening his mouth.

"Omegas in heat are... sure a lot", whispered Bat in awe as he thrust into Jace's mouth.

"Cock-hungry", supplied Magnus delighted, thrusting shallowly. "Yes, quite. An omega in heat is craving just one thing and that's a good, thorough fucking. Spending an omega's heat with them is... quite the exercise. Look at him, five dicks down and still asking for more."

Jace moaned around Bat's cock while Magnus and Alec fucked him hard, one pulling out as the other thrust in, enjoying the friction of each other's cock against the own. Bat's fingers were holding Jace in place as he fucked his throat, loving the tight friction and every time Jace swallowed.

"Look at you, Jace", hummed Meliorn amused, gently gracing Jace's abused nipples.

Jace shuddered at that, whining softly. The vibration of his whine brought Bat closer to his orgasm.

"I wonder if he can take two knots", mused Magnus, slapping Jace's flank.

Jace tried to nod frantically, without dislodging Bat's cock from his mouth. It made Magnus laugh and Alec groan at the idea of Jace taking both their knots. That was something Jace really only managed when he was in heat, more eager to take huge things in.

"Of course he can", grunted Alec gruffly, fucking Jace even harder. "Good omega like him, right Jace? You can take two of your alphas' knots at once, can you?"

The whine he got from Jace sounded _very_ affirmative. That only made Alec hornier and he fucked Jace deeper, harsher. Bat came first, knot swelling in Jace's mouth, cum filling Jace's cheeks, the blonde struggling to swallow as much as he could as fast as he could.

"Amazing", gasped Bat, thighs shaking.

Seeing Jace choke on Bat's cock like that sent Alec over the edge. Magnus followed right after and both came deep inside Jace, knots swelling, stretching Jace _impossibly_ wide, making the blonde whine. His stomach that had bulged with three loads of cum was now extending pretty nicely as Magnus and Alec put two more loads of hot seed into the omega. Jace came untouched at that, his own cum shooting up into the air. Simon gasped, resting a hand on the extended stomach.

"Look at you", whispered Simon amazed. "You already look pregnant."

"You two", grunted Magnus and motioned between Raphael and Simon. "Should consider enema usage, because Lewis, you _really_ have a kink there."

"...That is actually an excellent idea", mused Raphael thoughtfully, patting Jace's cheek. "What do you think, amor? Would you enjoy being filled up like that?"

Jace nuzzled into it, nodding a little. Bat collapsed completely breathless onto a seat. He had fucked Jace and gotten sucked off by Jace and he was already exhausted. How did one single alpha manage to keep an omega busy during his heat...? Bat was really glad he had the other alphas to help out.

"How are you _still_ ready to go?", grunted Bat amazed.

"Not enough", grunted Jace frustrated, voice cracking.

His throat was raw and sore from getting fucked so thoroughly by his alphas. Slowly, his mind started feeling clearer, but he still wasn't satisfied. His eyes fixated on Simon's cock. His last target.

"You're _so_ amazing. So good for us", whispered Magnus gently, kissing Jace's inner thigh.

Him and Alec carefully pulled out after their knots went down, a flood of cum threatening to spill. Though before it fully could, Simon scrambled over to _finally_ get a turn with their omega. Thankfully, he didn't mind sloppy seconds (or, well, sixths in this case). He groaned pleased as he pushed into the slippery, loose hole, Jace whining as the cock assaulted his already over-stimulated and sore hole. While Simon was fucking him hard, Raphael uncapped the water-bottle and carefully brought it to Jace's lips, caressing him soothingly while the blonde drank.

"Sh, you're doing so good, _so good_ , omega", praised Raphael softly.

"Okay but like seriously. Can you imagine how beautiful he'll be when he's really round? All heavily pregnant", groaned Simon as he thrust hard. "Shit, you'd be breathtaking."

"I hate to agree with him, but Simon's right", grunted Alec, resting a gentle hand on Jace's extended stomach. "You'll be _so_ beautiful, all well-bred, heavy with _my_ child."

"Excuse you", grunted Bat pointedly. "It could be _my_ child too."

"Or mine", offered Meliorn with a smirk.

"It'll be all of our child, stop bickering", interrupted Raphael pointedly, giving them a look.

With that did Simon come hard, filling Jace up, even though he knew he couldn't father the child. Just knowing that _one_ of Jace's alphas was going to get him pregnant was enough.

/Five Years Later\

Simon was right, all of them could agree on that. Jace _was_ absolutely breathtaking, heavily pregnant like that. The blonde was sitting on the couch in the loft's living room, Bat curled against him and resting a cheek on the huge stomach to listen to their baby's heartbeat. Meliorn, Magnus and Raphael were indulging the twins with a tea party. Their firstborn – Lily and Rosa, two beautiful little Shadowhunters who were already four years old. Both being Shadowhunters, they didn't really know who their father was, but their younger brother Nate easily showed it, being a born werewolf. Bets were still out on whose baby was currently residing inside Jace's stomach.

"What do you think, Nate? Want a little sister or a little brother?", asked Alec softly.

He was sitting on the floor, playing with building blocks. It was really easy to love Nate like he was Alec's own, even if he _clearly_ wasn't – the tiny Latino werewolf was very obviously Bat's, but he was also Jace's and that alone made Alec _love_ this child _so much_. Loved all three of them so much.

"Both!", exclaimed Nate after a moment, smiling at Alec.

"You hear that, Jace? Since this one isn't a set of twins, we will definitely have to make at least one more after", declared Simon with a broad grin on his lips.

"Lewis, this is number four. In five years. Can we... maybe... slow it down?", grunted Jace.

"No!", exclaimed Lily seriously. "There's only four of us but there is seven of you. This is not fair."

"Lily's right", agreed Raphael with a smile, sipping his imaginary tea.

Meliorn huffed out a laugh as he braided Rosa's hair. The twins _adored_ their dad Meliorn's braiding skills. Magnus leaned back a little, a soft look in his eyes as he stared at his family. He turned to look at Bat, who was talking in a whispering voice to Jace's stomach. When getting bored with his game, Nate crawled up to cuddle up to Jace and Bat. Smiling to himself, Jace pulled Nate closer to kiss his son, his eyes on his daughters and mates. He did it. He had a _loving_ , beautiful _family_.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So I looked at that Downworlder Cabinet and thought "mmmh that's a lot of overlapping Jace-ships" and figured "why not?". ;D_


End file.
